


Fake Management for Beginners

by Altra_Realta, EireneShulah, julyp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Rituals, Aliens, Angst, Angst and Drama, Authority Figures, Canon Compliant, Case Fic, Childhood Friends, Coruscant (Star Wars), Crime Scenes, Drama, Drama & Romance, Elections, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Investigations, Jedi, Kidnapping, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Monsters, Murder, Murder Mystery, New Planets, Padawan (Star Wars), Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Planets, Platonic Romance, Political Campaigns, Politics, Power Play, Pre-Canon, Rituals, Romance, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Thriller, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 101,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EireneShulah/pseuds/EireneShulah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyp/pseuds/julyp
Summary: Затерянная на границе между Областью Колонизации и Неизведанными Регионами планета, где слишком мало ресурсов, слишком мало возможностей. Где всё, что прячется в темноте, готово убить, каждый житель — не тот, за кого себя выдает.Миссия была невероятно простой — наблюдать за ходом обычного референдума.Задача оказалась сложнее: вернуться живыми.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Действие разворачивается за семь лет до событий первого эпизода, Оби-Вану 13 лет. 
> 
> Бесконечное AU по отношению к РВ и РК. По отношению к киноканону — можно сказать, что missing scene. 
> 
> И тем не менее все факты, которые могут вам показаться порочащими (некоторых персонажей, а также их мысли, действия и бездействия) - именно РВ и РК. 
> 
> Авторские персонажи, извините, неконтролируемо мрут.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Иллюстрации к тексту**  
>  Артер [Королькова Тайка](http://fanfics.me/user488781):  
> [Утром мы слышали кое-что интересное, но не придали этому значения](http://fanfics.me/images/fanart_o/2019/03/12/4887811552384704.jpg)  
> [Квай-Гон против лептотиолы](http://fanfics.me/images/fanart_o/2019/03/11/4887811552326694.jpg)  
> [Ата, программист с фермы Оза Нута](http://fanfics.me/images/fanart_o/2019/04/14/4887811555260893.jpg)  
> [Джедай Прия заплетает косу](http://fanfics.me/images/fanart_o/2019/04/09/4887811554831272.jpg)  
> [Джедай панторанин Прия Шани](http://fanfics.me/images/fanart_o/2019/04/09/4887811554758281.jpg)  
> [Йелла Мэйдо](http://fanfics.me/images/fanart_o/2019/05/04/4887811556982814.jpg)  
> [Йелла Мэйдо и Прия Шани](http://fanfics.me/images/fanart_o/2019/06/09/4887811560089734.jpg)  
> [Прия Шани](http://fanfics.me/images/fanart_o/2019/07/06/4887811562443218.jpg)
> 
> Артер [julip](http://fanfics.me/user54227):  
> [Красная Гора](http://fanfics.me/images/fanart_o/2019/04/14/542271555232986.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [Неавторские иллюстрации, послужившие источниками для локаций](https://clck.ru/Gt3NW)

Небольшую, затерянную на краю Галактики планету яркий свет звезды делил на две части: с одной стороны — ясный день и спокойный океан, с другой — непроглядная тьма и полная неизвестность.

Шаттл дважды облетел по орбите, но обстановка не изменилась. Там, где день, садиться было некуда и незачем, там, где ночь — теоретически возможность посадки имелась, но пилот шаттла продолжал ее отрицать.

— Повымерли они там все разом, что ли, — бурчал он в переговорник. На планете молчали — даже треска и шорохов в динамиках не было слышно. — Ну ладно, сяду кому-нибудь на голову, но у меня же помимо вас еще три доставки. Чтобы я еще раз на подобное подписался? Пусть ваш Орден ищет других дураков.

Под ворчание пилота шаттл начал снижение. Плотные слои атмосферы, потом бесконечные облака. На низкой скорости шаттл затрясся, за переборкой загремел плохо закрепленный груз. В иллюминаторе появилось нечто странное — сначала все окутало яркое голубое свечение, затем его сменило что-то плотное и темное, моментально залепившее пластик. Двигатель подозрительно застонал.

— Вулканическое облако, — судя по голосу, пилот заранее смирился с любым возможным исходом. — Теперь мне вообще ни хаттовой жопы не видно. Как я садиться буду?

Джедаям едва ли полагалось знать такие слова, но за неделю пути словарный запас юного падавана обогатился далеко не единственной «хаттовой жопой». Пилот был изобретателен, особенно в те минуты, когда ему начинало отказывать самообладание. На третьи сутки полета Квай-Гон махнул рукой на все попытки объяснить, что язык следует держать за зубами, а выдержка еще никому не мешала, тем более что впереди была миссия — не миссия, так, небольшая прогулка, за которую все выученное Оби-Ван должен был благополучно забыть.

Облака кончились внезапно, и прямо по курсу через помутневшее стекло возникли высокие темные скалы.

— Бластер мне в очко! — в ужасе заорал пилот, резко уводя шаттл выше. Пол наклонился, за переборкой обрадованно грохнулись ящики.

Шаттл взревел, пролетая над скалами, выровнялся. В облаках образовался просвет, и сквозь серую пелену показался серебристый круг ночного спутника. Внизу простиралось бесконечное ровное поле и по-прежнему не было видно ни одного огонька.

— Столица вроде тут, — совершенно спокойно объявил пилот, сверяясь с картами. — Была, по крайней мере, а куда делась — без меня разберетесь. Где у них порт — непонятно, поэтому сажусь сюда, — он потыкал куда-то пальцем, — и сваливаю. Хватит с меня, вернусь через неделю, как и заказано, если меня по дороге не грохнут. Не жизнь, а сплошное хаттово дерьмо.

Двигатели перешли в посадочный режим. Шаттл некоторое время повисел, примеряясь, потом внезапно ушел вниз, снова пролетел вперед, задев что-то днищем, затрясся и наконец остановился.

Снаружи было тепло и безветренно. Над землей висели низкие облака, просвечивал круг спутника, на несколько километров вперед простиралась степь, местами отмеченная редкими низкими скалами, дальше виднелся лес.

Шаттл, как и предсказывал пилот, сел на какое-то заброшенное, к счастью, строение. Вулканическая пыль как языком слизала яркий логотип транспортной компании, иллюминаторы почти утратили прозрачность, но в остальном он не пострадал.

— Вам туда, — пилот, отвлекшись на секунду от созерцания нанесенного шаттлу ущерба, махнул рукой в направлении леса. — Слева — фермы, дорога до города — через лес. Недалеко, километров пятнадцать будет, к утру доберетесь. Все равно тут нет никого, странно, позавчера я еще сводку погоды запрашивал. Вот же мурглаковы дети, про вулкан даже не заикнулись. Может, их тут извержением всех и накрыло? Но мне ждать вас некогда, я и так три дня потерял.

Сказав это, пилот зашел в шаттл и закрыл за собой входной шлюз. Квай-Гон уныло огляделся: начало миссии несколько не задалось.

* * *

Как обычно и бывало, Йода вызвал Квай-Гона к себе в комнату, а не в зал Совета. Слишком привык к внезапным выходкам, слишком хорошо знал, что слово за слово — и рутинная планёрка превратится в выяснение отношений. И ладно бы между собой; нет, Квай-Гон больше любил выяснять отношения с Силой, долгом, пророчествами и другими сложными вещами.

— Жалко гонять тебя, — сказал он, скорбно поникнув ушами. — Но кого ещё, м-м? Недавно справился с конфликтом двух кланов на Хаастине ты, верно?

— Верно, учитель.

— Дуку говорил, неплохо поладить смог с местными, м-м?

— И это верно, учитель.

Йода покивал самому себе, призвал в руку небольшой микропроектор, перебросил Квай-Гону.

— Венисиола, — пояснил он. — Земельную реформу обсуждают, референдум проводят... что-то делят, одним словом: то ли землю, то ли деньги... и то, и другое, быть может.

Оба они отлично знали, что означает подобная дележка на провинциальной планете: столкновение интересов, возмущённые плантаторы или просто крупные землевладельцы, отчаявшиеся фермеры... и это только начало. Любая земельная реформа рано или поздно приводила к печальным последствиям, тем более, когда речь заходила о выморочной собственности, на которую неизменно хватало претендентов, и об очередных аборигенах, которых ущемлять, конечно, было нельзя — но кому в Области Колонизации не плевать на то «нельзя»?

— А если немного точнее, магистр? Что от нас потребуется, если по существу?

Йода покивал самому себе, пожевал губы, ответил:

— Наблюдателя они хотят. Референдум по реформе проводить будут, боятся, что обманут их. Посидишь там, последишь. Дело несложное. Будешь больше говорить, меньше сражаться, — Йода хехекнул несколько раз. — Хотя кому и сложное, да. Кому и сложное. Да и юному Оби-Вану тренировки нужны, и не только в мечемашестве и швырянии камней Силой, Квай-Гон. Больших войн не было с самого рождения моего, а значит, и готовить учеников не к войне надо, а к миру.

Квай-Гон понял упрёк и покаянно склонил голову: он и правда слишком усердствовал в физическом развитии ученика, почти не успевая заняться духовным.

— Я возьму его на Венисиолу, учитель. Уверен, ему пойдёт на пользу.

* * *

Всю неделю пути Квай-Гон снова и снова раскладывал содержимое микропроектора: по объёму, по названию, по типу данных... снова, и снова, и снова — и снова бесполезно.

Чип голографической памяти хранил информацию о крупнейших населённых пунктах Венисиолы (всех двух, и одна деревня в претендентах), о строении и особенностях организма аборигенов — фалнаутов, чем-то похожих одновременно на наутолан, тви'лекков и фаллиенов, об основных отраслях экономики: штучное производство неповоротливых фермерских дроидов да сельское хозяйство.

В текстовом формате была изложена краткая история планеты (жила себе мирно, пока не пришли колонисты — вот и вся история), можно было даже посмотреть на внешность губернатора и уставной документ референдума. Прибытие колонистов фалнауты приняли спокойно, потеснились, разумно извлекли выгоду: за двести лет колонизации на Венисиоле появился какой-никакой, но прогресс, часть фалнаутов успешно адаптировалась к новому образу жизни и даже — как мило, однако, — перестала питаться соплеменниками.

Обитаемая зона — единственный континент, климат ровный, местность в основном равнинная, хотя есть и невысокие горы, вулканическая активность — систематическая, но не сильная, из природных катаклизмов, досаждающих жителям, только непредсказуемые ураганы. Полезных ископаемых нет, бак привозного топлива стоит, как четверть нового спидера, электричество вырабатывается ветряками и солнечными батареями.

Референдум касался территории, где раньше жили фалнауты. Охотники-собиратели, мало заинтересованные в чём-либо, кроме своих традиционных промыслов, они внезапно исчезли — невеликая редкость там, где сталкиваются интересы колонистов и местных жителей, уступающих им во всём — от технологий до правового статуса. Губернатор выждал два положенных по закону года, а затем объявил референдум об изъятии выморочных земель, которыми, по слухам, пользовался и раньше, потому что фалнауты запретить ему не могли.

Проще говоря: здесь и сейчас вся собранная трудолюбивыми архивистами и тщательно упакованная информация была совершенно бесполезна. Абстрактно — она была важна, могла что-то объяснить или куда-то привести.

На практике... на практике надо было действовать, а не прокрастинировать, перекладывая пиксели. Что ещё было известно о ситуации, кроме общих слов? Направление на миссию у Совета выбил Финис Валорум, сенатор от сектора Лиитон. Казалось бы, какое ему дело до подобной глубинки? Ан нет, дело было — и, слегка покопавшись в голонете, Квай-Гон выяснил, какое именно. Валорум собирался выдвигаться в канцлеры и ставку делал в первую очередь на голоса представителей периферии, а потому всячески то ли изображал, то ли и вправду вёл активную деятельность по освоению территорий. Новые гиперпространственные пути, государственная поддержка курса на интеграцию примитивных народов в республиканское общество, движение за честные выборы... всё это вполне могло быть просто очередным способом освоить и присвоить не новые планеты, а старые добрые республиканские кредиты, но не дело джедаям подозревать худшее.

Их дело — присутствовать и символизировать, что центру не всё равно.

* * *

Одним словом, настроение Квай-Гона становилось всё хуже и хуже. Возможно, сказывалась усталость от длительного перелета, а может быть, Сила пыталась о чем-то предупредить. Следовало, конечно, сосредоточиться на здесь и сейчас — всё равно ни тревога, ни раздумья ничего дать ему не могли.

Но ничего не происходило. Шаттл улетел, разметав остатки сарая, временами набегал ветерок, приносивший теплый, даже горячий воздух, пахнущий серой — где-то далеко продолжал извергаться вулкан. Но и только.

Чтобы отвлечься от мрачных мыслей, Квай-Гон посмотрел на Оби-Вана. Тот, радостно предвкушая приключения, готов был сорваться с места и отправиться в столицу хоть бегом. Его не смущали ни долгая дорога, ни темнота, ни неудавшаяся посадка. Он радостно обошел вокруг развалин, потом остановился и сказал:

— Не знаю как вы, учитель, а я бы чего-нибудь съел, — Квай-Гону на такое заявление оставалось только рассмеяться: аппетит у Оби-Вана, как у растущего организма, был отменный. Как и следовало ожидать, настроение Квай-Гона пошло в гору, но чувство надвигающейся беды никуда не исчезло, только слегка притупилось. Он еще раз внимательно осмотрелся. Тишина, спокойствие, даже слишком много и спокойствия, и тишины, но делать было нечего — пришлось идти пешком в указанном пилотом направлении.

Оби-Ван шел чуть позади и, судя по всему, уже умирал от скуки. Откуда-то издалека еле слышался пронзительный жалобный писк, на первый взгляд не представлявший никакой угрозы. Везде полно всякой живности, и в информации о планете не было ничего, что говорило бы о присутствии агрессивных хищников или — что было гораздо хуже в том случае, когда эти хищники все-таки существовали, — о категорическом запрете на их уничтожение.

До леса оставалось совсем немного — меньше километра. Облака совсем разошлись, теперь спутник был прикрыт только дымкой вулканической пыли, но дорога видна была превосходно. На Венисиоле предпочитали наземный транспорт, возможно, из-за проблем с топливом для спидеров. По краям дорогу глубоко изрыли колеса. Кто и что возил через эту равнину, было неясно, кроме того, что довольно давно, когда еще шли проливные дожди.

Столица, судя по данным, мало чем отличалась от фермерских поселений, разве что была покрупнее. Лепилась она где-то в скалах, и там было средоточие жизни. Но до нее нужно было сначала добраться — через остатки степи и лес. Квай-Гон еще раз внимательно осмотрелся вокруг. Никаких признаков жилья, кроме того злополучного сарая, так и не попалось. Ни единого огонька, а значит, столица и референдум могли подождать. Нужно было как можно быстрее найти укрытие, потому что полное отсутствие людей, мнимым оно было или действительным, вызывало опасения. Даже за несколько часов могла случиться любая катастрофа, а маленькая, никому не нужная планета во Внешнем Кольце — лакомый кусочек не только для политиков или предпринимателей. Можно ограбить и убить население, которое не в состоянии защититься, можно взять всю планету в заложники, можно просто устроить контрабандную перевалочную базу, припугнув местных жителей. Вариантов было множество, подходящего объяснения — ни одного. Потому что никто не отключает электричество без очень веских причин, а такая напрашивалась только одна — недавнее извержение, хотя какая взаимосвязь могла быть между вулканом и ветряками?..

И только в голову Квай-Гону пришла эта светлая мысль, как впереди он почувствовал опасность. Одну руку он положил на световой меч, а вторую — на плечо подбежавшему Оби-Вану, как бы призывая того молчать и не двигаться, потом осторожно повернулся в сторону леса. На него, мерцая, смотрели чьи-то глаза.

Потом кусты зашевелились, и из них, переваливаясь на коротких лапках, выбралась странная тварь метра два в высоту, пучеглазая, с длинным светлым клювом, покрытая редкими темными шипами. Какое-то время тварь стояла спокойно, затем разинула клюв и издала неприятное шипение.

Вступать в бой с чудовищами на неизвестной планете Квай-Гону совершенно не хотелось. Ничего опасного на Венисиоле не числилось, но если кто-то упустил такой важный момент, то шипящая тварь могла охраняться законом. Но просто так ни один зверь нападать бы не стал, и лучше было просто тихо уйти с его территории.

Квай-Гон начал медленно отступать назад, потянув Оби-Вана за собой. Но только они успели сделать несколько осторожных шагов, как тварь быстро засеменила к ним на кривеньких лапках. Квай-Гон отпрыгнул в сторону, прикрывая падавана, потом сгреб Оби-Вана в охапку и бросился в сторону степи. Тварь издала возмущенное шипение, азартно защелкала клювом и припустила следом.

Кусты затрещали, шипение и щелканье утроилось. По дороге скребли острые коготки — твари торопились за уходящей добычей.

— Придется отбиваться! Спиной ко мне! — Квай-Гон выхватил меч, но пока не решился его включить: на свет могло сбежаться еще больше тварей.

Сейчас странных монстров было четыре. Они трясли на ходу головами, и создавалось впечатление, что огромные клювы перевешивают тощие зады, но передвигались они быстро и настроены были решительно. Первая тварь растопырила подобие крыльев, встопорщила шипы и разинула клюв. Остальные сделали то же самое.

Квай-Гон глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. В Силе ощущалось, что Оби-Вану страшно, хотя тот не подавал виду.

Оби-Ван был еще неопытным и, хотя участвовал в поединках с другими падаванами и юнлингами, в настоящем бою не был ни разу. И уж тем более не был в бою, в котором придется убивать, пусть и странную неразумную тварь.

Самая наглая тварь подошла уже достаточно близко, и Квай-Гон смог получше её разглядеть. На лапах у нее были изогнутые когти, на конце клюва — какие-то шипы, на крыльях, если это вообще были крылья, острые даже на вид перья. Квай-Гон первым делом собирался ослепить ее светом меча. Сам же он мог сражаться и с закрытыми глазами.

Один за другим загудели световые мечи, и твари шарахнулись в стороны. Одна из них с перепугу споткнулась, на нее налетела другая и в ярости начала долбить клювом, выдирая куски мяса. Два других монстра отбежали на приличное расстояние и сердито зашипели, размахивая крыльями.

Тварь, забивавшая соперницу, издала призывный резкий писк, и тут же к ней бросились остальные. Упавшая тварь слабо дергалась и верещала.

Две оставшиеся остановились, словно поняв, что тут им ловить уже нечего, и тут же бросились на джедаев. Квай-Гон оставался спокоен, он быстро и точно подпалил одну, пытаясь спугнуть и ее, и ее сородича, но это было уже бесполезным. Третья тварь бросила свою недоеденную жертву и тоже присоединилась к атаке.

Квай-Гон точным ударом снес голову ближайшей твари, но ее тело осталось на ногах и, покачнувшись, побежало в сторону. Квай-Гону стало жутко от этого зрелища. В Силе он почувствовал, что Оби-Ван тоже насмерть перепуган.

В какой-то момент пришло то, чего Квай-Гон не помнил с детства: ощущение неминуемой, жуткой, неодолимой беды. Его дыхание участилось, сердце необъяснимо быстро забилось, а затем пришла какая-то стойкая уверенность, что он сейчас умрет. Но при этом он знал, что его организм в полном порядке. Никаких сбоев в работе тела. Сбой был где-то в душе... или в мозгу? Сосредоточиться, надо было сосредоточиться и понять, что это за ситхова срань выворачивает ему душу наизнанку, от чего именно пытается спрятаться ученик.

— Дыши, Оби-Ван, не дай страху захватить свой разум, — быстро сказал он, хотя сам с трудом мог взять себя в руки. Что-то было не так, страх приходил откуда-то извне. Он внимательно огляделся и заметил, что недалеко от них стоит еще одна тварь. Она была крупнее нападавших, шипы у нее были темнее, и именно эта тварь странно раскрывала клюв, будто бы шипя, но при этом ни одного звука от нее не исходило. Это она, она что-то делала, возможно, во рту у нее имелась специальная железа.

Нужно было срочно уходить.

— Не стой на месте, — крикнул Оби-Вану Квай-Гон. Нельзя, чтобы тот оцепенел от страха.

Две твари продолжали наступать. Видимо, они были не так глупы, как первая, потому что не подходили близко, а кружили рядом, выбирая удобный момент, чтобы атаковать наверняка. Потом одна из них решилась на бросок и тут же лишилась головы. Как и первая, она не упала наземь, а шарахнулась в сторону, но была тут же сбита с ног последней оставшейся в живых.

Эта тварь оказалась неожиданно ловкой, и ее никак не получалось достать. Летать она не умела, но наскакивала проворно и не так неуклюже, как можно было от нее ожидать. В воздухе чувствовался запах паленого мяса и перьев, тварь не переставая верещала и разевала огромный клюв. Квай-Гон продолжал отбиваться, он заметил бледное и испуганное лицо Оби-Вана, перепачканное в крови, но мальчик храбрился, сильнее стискивая меч и тоже пытаясь принять участие в схватке. Один рукав сильно пропитался кровью, тварь успела достать его то ли огромным клювом, то ли острыми перьями.

Самая крупная тварь не подходила ближе, продолжала размеренно разевать клюв. Из леса донесся треск кустов: к монстрам прибывало подкрепление, но именно это и отвлекло на мгновение атакующую тварь. Квай-Гон перерубил ее пополам, и это избавило их от созерцания очередного убегающего безголового тела.

А пятая тварь, та, что стояла, странно раскрыв клюв, уже начала свое наступление. Квай-Гон почувствовал, как страх начал медленно отпускать и его самого, и его ученика. Это была не железа, что-то другое, что-то, что перестало действовать сразу же, как тварь захлопнула клюв. Инфразвук? Но думать было некогда, Квай-Гон высоко подпрыгнул, кувыркнулся в воздухе и тут же разрубил тварь пополам.

Из леса высунулись несколько бледных морд, обрадованно раззявили клювы. Квай-Гон, ни слова не говоря, схватил Оби-Вана за руку и бросился с места. Оби-Ван хоть и был напуган, но все прекрасно понял: не имело смысла сражаться с таким количеством тварей, которые, судя по всему, очень быстро обучались на опыте менее удачливых сородичей.

Удирать в степь не имело смысла: твари, судя по всему, куда ловчее бегали по ровной дороге, чем по лесу. Пилот говорил про какие-то фермы, и, несмотря на то, что теплый прием там никто не гарантировал, выбора не было. В лесу были твари, в степи не было никакого укрытия.

Бежать вдоль кромки леса пришлось достаточно долго. Дороги здесь не было, но путь был достаточно чистым: только невысокая трава вокруг, редкие кусты, мелкий красноватый песок, к счастью, не вязкий, и крупных камней не попадалось. Твари, недовольно визжа, значительно отстали, но преследование не прекратили.

Потом лес неожиданно кончился, показалось засеянное поле, невысокий забор и висящий над полем небольшой круглый дроид. Он среагировал на движение, закрутился вокруг своей оси и издал невероятно высокий пронзительный звук. Где-то не так далеко заорали во всю мощь упорные голодные твари, дроид завис, а потом помчался в направлении воплей, продолжая крутиться и пищать.

Опасность временно можно было считать миновавшей.

Кроме дроида, дом никто не охранял, но крепкая, обитая железом дверь была заперта. Надежды на то, что кто-то откроет, особой не было. Квай-Гон пару раз ударил по двери и решил немного подождать, а если выхода, точнее, входа, совсем не будет, воспользоваться световым мечом.

Квай-Гон только собрался осмотреть руку Оби-Вана и обработать рану, как услышал шаги внутри дома.

— Сколько можно вас ждать, кем бы вы ни являлись? — дверь отворилась. — Вы не единственный, с кем можно договориться! Где вас криффовы хатты носят? Вторая неделя пошла!

Хозяином дома оказался мужчина средних лет. Он был явно чем-то недоволен, но недовольство сменилось недоумением, когда он разглядел своих непрошеных гостей.

— А вы еще кто такие?

Квай-Гон знал, что с недовольными незнакомцами нужно быть предельно вежливыми. От этого они становятся более покладистыми и приятными в общении. Этот, ко всему прочему, был еще и вооружен весьма неплохим бластером, хотя и не собирался пока его доставать.

— Я — мастер-джедай, Квай-Гон Джинн, а это мой падаван, Оби-Ван Кеноби, мы прибыли сюда по вызову вашего губернатора, — Квай-Гон решил применить небольшое внушение — спорить было некогда, но на всякий случай достал чип с удостоверением, хотя прочитать его в этом доме, скорее всего, было негде.

Мужчина пробежался взглядом по их заляпанным кровью одеждам, остановившись на световых мечах, чипом при этом он совершенно не заинтересовался. Лицо его разгладилось и стало более дружелюбным.

— Смотри-ка, и вправду джедаи, хотя вот вас тут точно никто не ждал, — он всё ещё был раздосадован. — Вижу, жаркая у вас вышла ночка, — заметил он, осмотрев их еще раз. — Я Оз Нут, хозяин этих земель. По крайней мере, тех, на которых вы сейчас стоите.

Он без опаски протянул руку сначала Квай-Гону, а потом Оби-Вану, и тут же снова заговорил:

— По ночам сейчас снаружи опасно. Хотя, конечно, всякий народ бывает. Шляется тут кто-то по темноте, браконьер, наверное, пару раз в него палил, не попал, — он отошел в сторону, пропуская Квай-Гона и Оби-Вана в дом. — Пущу вас на ночь к себе, хоть в порядок себя приведете да поспите до утра. И рану твою надо обработать, малец, — проговорив это, он закрыл дверь и направился следом.

Квай-Гона слова Нута обеспокоили. Но еще больше его беспокоил их недавний бой с неизвестными тварями. Квай-Гон взглянул на Оби-Вана, тот хоть и благоразумно молчал, но вид имел такой же недоумевающий, а еще до крайности бледный. Все разговоры потом — сейчас следовало заняться падаваном.

Не зря Квай-Гона одолевали плохие предчувствия.


	2. Глава 2

Внутри дома горел свет; в Силе ощущалось присутствие живых существ: несколько детей... подросток?.. Женщина, должно быть, их мать. Откуда-то сверху донесся детский плач, послышались легкие — женские? — шаги. Всё снова стихло. Сам дом не вызывал никаких подозрений: просторный, добротный, без излишеств, такой, каким и должен быть дом фермера с неплохим достатком.

Нут отвел джедаев в ванную, давая им возможность привести себя в порядок. После того как одежда была очищена, рана Оби-Вана — перевязана, а сам Оби-Ван уложен спать в любезно предоставленной Нутом комнате, Квай-Гон решил расспросить подробнее, что происходит, почему в округе не видно огней ни от спидеров, ни из домов и что за твари на них напали.

— Лептахи — ну, лептотиолы то есть — в целом безобидные, только их на расстоянии надо держать, не то всё разнесут. Опять же, у них сейчас птенцы пошли, слётки. Жрать хотят, а жрать нечего — извержение было, всё съедобное или свалило, или сдохло. Вот и звереют. Но вкусные, кстати, заразы! Жаль, охотиться на них запрещено уже лет пять, развелось активистов... впрочем, небо-то высоко, а закон — далеко, — Нут помолчал, чему-то ухмыльнулся. — Опять же, электричество. У кого генераторы есть, как у меня, тем жить можно. А центральная линия всё, отключили. Без генератора никак, сами понимаете: ладно, изгородь от шуттовых птах, но ведь и лейку нормально не зарядить! — потом он покосился на меч: — Лепам, между прочим, камней достаточно, зачем было их шинковать-то? Я пару дроидов настроил, они кидаются — птахи не подходят.

Не человек, а просто кладезь информации! Вот только дроид, карауливший на поле, никаких камней не подбирал.

— А вы там, в лесу, никого больше не видели?

— Никого не видели. Есть дураки, которые ночью на улицу лезут?

— Всякое бывает.

Квай-Гона ответ Нута насторожил.

— Говорю же — ходит кто-то, то ли браконьер, то ли мародёр. Сам его вблизи не видел, — Нут помрачнел и откровенничал уже менее охотно, видимо, поняв, что зря повел разговор в эту сторону. Квай-Гон догадался, что Нута сильно волновал некто, хозяйничающий на его территории, а еще — кто-то, так и не появившийся за несколько дней. Но, решив не портить отношения с хозяином, который согласился пустить их на ночь в свой дом, Квай-Гон поблагодарил его и направился в комнату, где спал Оби-Ван.

Комнатка была совсем небольшой, но уютной, пользовались ей явно редко. Окна были плотно занавешены, тусклая лампочка давала слабый свет, кровать имелась всего одна, на ней и лежал Оби-Ван, Квай-Гону постелили на полу. Ему было не привыкать: где он только ни ночевал на заданиях.

Как только Квай-Гон вошел в комнату, Оби-Ван тут же повернул голову к нему и решительно проговорил:

— Я плохой джедай, учитель. Я испугался. Мне было страшно, мне и сейчас страшно, а страх…

— ...ведет на Темную Сторону, — закончил за него Квай-Гон и тяжело вздохнул.

Он не собирался пока заводить этот разговор, хотел подтолкнуть ученика к тому, чтобы тот сам осознал хотя бы половину ответа на свой вопрос, но... но, значит, пришло время.

— Скажи мне, Оби-Ван, может ли страх Темной Стороны привести на Темную Сторону?

Оби-Ван недоумённо поднял взгляд на учителя. Ну да, не привык ещё к тому, что можно смотреть на жизнь не только сквозь строки Кодекса. Ничего, привыкнет. А пока стоило продолжать:

— Страх с людьми творит ужасные вещи. И, конечно, страх может привести на Темную Сторону, — медленно сказал Квай-Гон, садясь на край кровати, — но не сам страх, а неумение с ним справляться, — он замолчал, обдумывая следующие слова: — Оби-Ван, ты только недавно стал падаваном и еще не столкнулся ни с жестокостью, ни с несправедливостями, которые есть везде за пределами Храма. Твоя задача, как джедая — как человека, — не стать бесстрашным и бесчувственным, а принять свой страх и научиться с ним справляться, продолжать действовать, несмотря на переживания. Это сложно, это требует времени, это не получится вот так сразу, но учиться этому нужно. Необходимо, раз уж ты джедай, — он снова замолчал, давая Оби-Вану возможность обдумать сказанное.

Тот какое-то время молчал, а затем, посмотрев на Квай-Гона, тихо проговорил:

— Получается, я всё равно подвел вас, учитель. Когда те существа напали на нас, я... я почти не смог ничего сделать. Только стоял и смотрел, еще и рану получил, — он замолчал, а затем отвел взгляд в сторону и прошептал: — Я не смог справиться со своим страхом.

Как ни жаль было Квай-Гону раненого ученика, он не смог сдержать улыбку, так тот был суров и серьёзен — к себе в первую очередь.

— Пройдет не один год, прежде чем ты научишься действовать быстро и четко в таких ситуациях. Эти... лептотиолы как-то вызывают страх, — сказал Квай-Гон, умолчав, что и сам тогда перепугался изрядно. — И потом, ты ведь пытался сражаться. По крайней мере, мне не пришлось краснеть за тебя.

Оби-Вана настолько поразили последние слова, что он приподнялся на кровати, посмотрел на Квай-Гона, смешно приподняв брови, и спросил:

— Учитель, что вы имеете в виду?

Квай-Гон поднялся и начал готовиться ко сну, а когда он устроился на своей скромной лежанке, то начал свой рассказ:

— Ты ведь знаешь моего учителя, мастера Дуку? Он специализировался по решению сложных политических вопросов. А мне было одиннадцать, и, хоть толку от меня было немного, мастер Дуку всё равно решил взять меня с собой, разумно полагая, что раз я его падаван, пора бы показать мне политическую кухню — позволить побыть в ней пусть пока не поваром, так хоть поварёнком. Моё первое задание! Мы тогда отправились в систему Тири... что конкретно нам надо было там сделать, уже не помню. Я должен был сидеть на переговорах и вникать, но я удрал и вместе с другими детьми — местными и прилетевшими с родителями на вроде бы какой-то саммит — исследовал дворец, пока мастер Дуку был занят. Там была уйма интересных комнат — большей частью, конечно, запертых, и настоящий лабиринт коридоров. И вдруг мы увидели открытую дверь! За ней была комната, вся уставленная какими-то причудливыми машинками, приборами, колбами... всё это перемигивалось яркими огоньками, жужжало, стрекотало и бибикало. Конечно, мы ринулись рассматривать всё поближе, и уж не помню как, но я случайно активировал стоявшего в углу старого дроида, — Квай-Гон умолк на миг, глядя на проносящиеся в памяти пёстрые огни, продолжил: — Не знаю, что было с тем дроидом и как он попал в ту странную комнату, но, едва включившись, он принялся всё быстрее и быстрее вращать головой, а потом сорвался с места и, разогнавшись, на полной скорости пробил стену. К счастью, никто не пострадал, разве что моя репутация, — он улыбнулся, — и репутация графини Гарено. Она как раз за той стеной предавалась... весёлому времяпровождению с официантом.

Оби-Ван тихо засмеялся.

— Вот тебе смешно, а мне в тот момент быстро стало не до шуток. Графиня была вне себя, обвинила нас в шантаже и шпионаже, устроила грандиозный скандал. Задание было не просто не выполнено — оно было категорически провалено. Мастер Дуку даже не трудился скрывать, как он на меня зол. Ты скажешь, глупо винить ребенка в провале, но всё же доля моей вины в этом была, и немалая, верно?

И улыбнулся: нехитрая история-таки помогла ученику успокоиться и расслабиться.

— Пора спать, завтра предстоит сложный день.

* * *

— Я должен тебе кое-что сказать, ученик, — не нужно было Силы, чтобы узнать привычно крепкую хватку старческой руки.

— Учитель? — Квай-Гон широко улыбнулся. — Я уже отвык от мысли, что вас можно встретить в Храме. Как ваши дела с хаттами?

Вместо ответа мастер Дуку устало покачал головой. В общем-то, можно было и не спрашивать: предвыборная инициатива по улучшению жизни лично зависимого сословия в союзных государствах была обречена ещё до того, как неизвестный болван её придумал, а сотни болванов (несколько более известных) — подхватили и позволили продвинуть.

Квай-Гон достаточно мало разбирался в политике, но даже его скудных знаний с лихвой хватало, чтобы понять: очередная ловушка для голосов, очередная растрата бесценных талантов, бесценных мастеров своего дела...

Трижды бесценного времени.

— Но не думай, что я пришёл жаловаться. Что бы ни творилось между мной, Республикой и хаттами, оно не в силах отвлечь меня от долга учителя предупредить ученика о... некоторых подводных камнях, которые поджидают его на пути.

Старик любил выражать мысли выспренным, переусложнённым слогом. Будто не в коридоре со знакомыми беседовал, а читал речь перед дворянским собранием Серенно.

— Камнях? — переспросил Квай-Гон.

— Да, камнях. Или даже скалах, — Дуку усмехнулся чему-то, одному ему известному. — Видишь ли, миссия, которую тебе поручили, — на... как бишь её там?

— Венисиоле.

Квай-Гон отлично знал, что ничего учитель не забыл, раз уж специально пришёл предупредить о каких-то местных особенностях... но Дуку любил делать вид, что ему не до бренных мелочей вроде имён или названий, и долг ученика повелевал ему подыграть.

— Венисиола, да. И Хаастин, с которого ты недавно вернулся, — всё это части одного пазла. Сенатор Валорум хочет, чтобы окраины увидели в нём защитника... при этом, как ты догадываешься, он хочет, чтобы защитником его сочли по итогу наших удач — таких, как на Хаастине.

Дуку внимательно посмотрел на него, многозначительно улыбнулся: ну как, мол, понял намёк?

— Да, учитель, — кивнул Квай-Гон. — Спасибо за подсказку.

— Я всегда знал, что выбрал в ученики разумного юношу, — только и хмыкнул тот. — Как ни тяжко было найти такого, как ты, среди стриженых баранов в дерюге.

Квай-Гон поспешил поклониться и уйти своей дорогой. Слушать, как учитель бранит Орден последними словами, ему категорически не нравилось, даже если во многом он был согласен. Особенно если он был согласен во многом.

— Оби-Ван, нам будет лучше нанять обычный шаттл, — сказал он в комлинк. — Поверь мне, тебе понравится гораздо больше. Грузовые шаттлы — это всегда много... забавного.

* * *

Сутки на Венисиоле были короткими — восемнадцать часов, поэтому ночь продлилась совсем недолго, а утро наступило быстро. Безобразно быстро, по мнению Квай-Гона. Поспать удалось лишь пару часов, а впереди маячил напряженный день. Тоже недолгий, что утешало, но насыщенный так, что хватило бы на трое стандартных суток.

В доме, несмотря на ранний час, уже вовсю шумели и заманчиво пахло едой. Приведя себя в порядок и разбудив Оби-Вана, Квай-Гон отправился на кухню.

Там царил хаос. Женщина, по всей видимости, жена Нута, стояла у плиты, ловко орудуя лопаткой и время от времени поглядывая на кофеварку. За столом, уткнувшись в датапад, сидел подросток лет пятнадцати, вокруг носились близнецы — девочка и мальчик чуть моложе Оби-Вана, в детском стульчике хныкал, дрыгая ногами и колотя вилкой стул, младенец.

Квай-Гон застыл в дверном проеме.

— Ма, когда уже завтрак будет? — оторвавшись от датапада, подал голос подросток.

— Подождешь. И положи датапад, Пери, — ответила женщина, не поворачиваясь.

Мальчик, судя по всему, пытающийся побить свою сестру-близняшку, наконец почти преуспел, но лишь почти: запнулся за стул, шлепнулся на пол и яростно засопел. Мать отвлеклась от готовки:

— Ринни, Джони, сколько можно повторять, не носитесь по дому! Пери, отбери у Илли вилку, и где уже потерялся твой отец, — тут она наконец повернулась к столу и заметила Квай-Гона, который всё это время стоял в проходе.

— А, господин джедай, проходите, садитесь, завтрак почти готов, — как будто вовсе не удивилась она. — Оззи вчера сказал, вы попали в беду. Надо же было нарваться на эту гадость! Меня бы спросили, я бы ответила: их надо беспощадно истреблять, нам, фермерам, от них одни убытки, — она вздохнула. — Как ваш ученик? С ним всё в порядке?

Квай-Гона поразило радушие женщины и тронуло беспокойство о его ученике.

— Спасибо, с Оби-Ваном всё в порядке, — затем он сделал шаг вперед, поклонился и продолжил: — Простите, я не представился, меня зовут Квай-Гон Джинн, я — мастер-джедай. А моего падавана зовут…

— Оби-Ван Кеноби, — вклинился в разговор Оби-Ван, он выглянул откуда-то из-за спины Квай-Гона. Голос его звучал радостно, он уже отошел от вчерашнего происшествия, к тому же в ближайшем будущем его ожидал вкусный завтрак.

— Садитесь скорее за стол, наверняка вы голодные, Оззи вчера ночью не догадался вас накормить, — женщина принялась расставлять тарелки с едой на столе. — Я Майра, а это Пери, Джони, Ринни, и Илли, — она поочередно кивнула на своих детей.

Немного смущаясь присутствия джедаев, дети то и дело украдкой поглядывали то на Квай-Гона, то на Оби-Вана. Пери, так и не расставшийся со своим датападом, сердито надулся.

Завтракать начали в тишине. Пока Майра пыталась кормить Илли, который ныть перестал, но от еды отворачивался, остальные дети немного привыкли к гостям, и Квай-Гон заметил, как Джони пару раз открывал рот, намереваясь что-то спросить. Потом собрался с духом:

— А вы и правда джедаи? У вас есть световой меч? — на этом смелость ему отказала, он окончательно смутился и уткнулся в тарелку.

— Мы и правда джедаи, — ответил Квай-Гон, его вся эта ситуация только забавляла.

— И мечи у нас есть! — в разговор влез Оби-Ван, он просто не мог не похвастаться своим мечом, который собрал совсем недавно, и всё ещё гордился похвалой старших. Пери посмотрел на него как на заклятого врага.

— А вы что-нибудь покажете? — теперь в разговор вступила Ринни. Она была гораздо смелее брата.

— Ринни, у наших гостей нет времени тебя развлекать, они здесь точно не за этим, — Майра всё еще пыталась накормить Илли и пока терпела поражение.

— И ничего особенного в этих мечах нет, — пробурчал Пери себе под нос, вяло ковыряясь в тарелке и продолжая коситься на датапад.

— Я думаю, у нас еще будет время, чтобы «что-нибудь показать», это меньшее, чем мы можем ответить на ваше гостеприимство, — Квай-Гону понравилась семья Нута, и он не видел ничего плохого в том, чтобы порадовать детей парой трюков из арсенала рыцаря-джедая.

Джони тут же оживился, все замолчали в ожидании, и в этот момент Пери выпрямился и отодвинул датапад.

— Вчера вечером опять нашли пару трупов, — небрежно сказал он.

— Пери! — предупредительно окликнула его Майра, но безрезультатно. Джони скривился.

— В голонет выложили видео, — продолжал Пери как ни в чем не бывало, с трудом сдерживая радость от того, что наконец привлек всеобщее внимание. — Можете посмотреть, — добавил он, ни к кому не обращаясь. — Приятного мало, но очень любопытно. Два безголовых тела…

Оби-Ван выронил вилку и побледнел.

— Пери, не порти людям аппетит, — деревянным голосом произнесла Майра. — И вообще, хватит разглядывать эту чушь. Есть у нас тут журналист, — чуть виновато пояснила она, — вечно публикует всякую гадость. Оззи считает, что это просто монтаж.

— Лептотиолы такого не сделают, — заметил Пери, сделав вид, что не слышал замечания матери. — Они жрут прямо на месте, кусками. А вот чтобы расчленяли…

— Пери! — завопила Майра. — В этом доме — никакой сомнительной информации! Никакого расчленения!

— Да пожалуйста, — пожал плечами Пери, схватил датапад и выбрался из-за стола. — Потом спасибо мне скажете.

Джони снисходительно посмотрел ему вслед.

— Он унылый и просто завидует, — со смешком сказал он удивленному Оби-Вану. — А тут еще ты со своим мечом.

Завтрак уже подошел к концу, когда на кухню вошли Нут и высокая молодая женщина с короткой стрижкой, которая без малейших усилий подвинула детский стульчик вместе с Илли — это первое, что бросилось Квай-Гону в глаза. Остальные же восприняли это как должное.

— Вот и вы, господа, — сказал Нут. — Ата едет в столицу, согласилась вас подвезти, — он кивнул на женщину.

Квай-Гон хотел еще раз поговорить с Нутом, поэтому он оставил Оби-Вана с детьми — пусть покажет им пару трюков с Силой, заодно и потренируется, тем более Ринни уже отставила тарелку и явно ждала что-то интересное. Ата о чем-то заговорила с Майрой. Илли, предоставленный сам себе, начал скидывать ложкой кашу на пол.

Нут плотно прикрыл дверь в кухню и первым начал разговор.

— Приехали на референдум? — спросил он и сам себе кивнул, не дожидаясь ответа. — Через пять дней тут все рванет.

— Почему?

— Эти земли выкупил еще мой отец. По соседству живет еще один такой же фермер, как я, а с пяток помельче — на другой стороне гор. Есть еще разное производство, но там совершенно не те доходы. Всё, что тут есть, держится только на нас. Полгода назад я выкупил небольшую мастерскую, налаживаю серийный выпуск сельхоздроидов, Ата там работает, пишет прошивки для них. Наша прибыль, наша торговля, наши налоги. Если мы получим спорную землю — легко выйдем на экспорт. А что делает губернатор? — спросил он и сам же ответил: — Вместо того чтобы отдать нам землю в аренду, получать платежи и налоги, он строит на этих землях гостиницы! Сами увидите, семь корпусов.

— Зачем?

Венисиола мало подходила на роль ловушки для туристов. Слишком далеко, слишком малоизвестна, слишком… нестабильная обстановка.

Из кухни донеслись восторженные крики детей. Нут прислушался, потом махнул рукой.

— Ну, охота ему легкие деньги получить, вот и пыжится изо всех сил. Говоря между нами, он когда-то пытался и фермерствовать, арендовал земли через подставных лиц. Но что такое жизнь фермера? Работа, работа, еще раз работа. Спросите, когда я сплю, я отвечу: когда придется, иногда и вовсе не сплю. Понятно, у губернатора ничего не вышло, работать этот хаттов сын не любит. Теперь он горит идеей приманить сюда богачей, набитых кредитами. Что из этого выйдет? Да ничего. Здесь никто не шевелится, кроме нас. Фалнауты живут на пособия — им можно, они аборигенное население. Колонисты живут на пособия — для них нет работы.

— Будет туризм — будет работа?

— Зачем им работа? — искренне удивился Нут. — Получать деньги можно и не работая. Забавно? Я плачу налог в половину дохода и один содержу сотни две дармоедов. Но попробуй кому заикнись — живо влетишь на полгода в местную каталажку. Первое время всё будет отлично, пока у нашего губернатора не кончатся деньги. Как только закончатся… Жаль, что придется всё это бросать, но я где угодно не пропаду, главное, успеть до того, как в казне останутся только хаттовы яйца. По закону, если я уезжаю и оставляю всё губернатору, мне положена компенсация. Не хотелось бы сваливать отсюда с голым задом.

— А как собираются голосовать?

На лице Нута появилась нехорошая усмешка.

— Если бы кто-то давал гарантии, вас бы сюда никто не позвал, так, нет? Не знаю, что вообще ударило в голову нашему губернатору. Может, кирпич?.. Тоже увидите, кстати, ходите там осторожней... Никому ничего не известно. В городе беспорядки, часть населения соображает, что землю лучше отдать нам с Саймсом, вторую часть вообще ничего не волнует. Губернатор вызвал откуда-то финансиста — та еще темная личность, в глаза его пока что никто не видел, но говорят, что шансы на получение инвестиций в строительство очень высокие. И если хотите еще один совет… — Нут прищурился. — Свет тут не любят. Не шастайте по ночам.

На кухне что-то упало, раздался вскрик Майры, Нут открыл дверь и ушел на кухню, а в коридор вышла Ата, за шиворот тащившая Оби-Вана.

— Ваш мальчик разнес мечом стул, — хмыкнула она. — Невелика потеря, я думаю, но Майра немного испугалась. Готовы ехать? До города я вас довезу, а там сами, мне еще партию дроидов надо забрать.

Они только-только взлетели, а уже пролетали над местом, где вчера встретили так вовремя спасшего их дроида. Внизу раскинулась огромная равнина с полями, реками, небольшими лесами и просто одинокими деревьями и кустарниками. Лес с лептотиолами остался в стороне, то там, то тут возникали невысокие скалы, где-то вдалеке, в туманной дымке, виднелись горы. Двигались они к огромной скале, до нее еще было километров пятнадцать, на спидере это расстояние можно было преодолеть меньше, чем за десять минут, и этого времени должно было хватить, чтобы задать пару вопросов Ате.

— Кто тут ходит по ночам? Какие-то твари?

Вчера Нут постарался уйти от ответа, оставалась надежда на то, что Ату разговорить будет проще.

— Они не твари, — возразила Ата с какой-то странной интонацией. — Вовсе нет. И вообще они совершенно безвредные. Что-то с ними случилось… они начали странно себя вести… — она замолчала, подбирая слова. — Просто бывает, что им любопытно. Потом будто с ними что-то происходит: становятся агрессивными, на людей начинают кидаться. Тут… — Ата на секунду отвлеклась на управление спидером — впереди тащился тяжелый грузовой транспорт. — Сначала их было мало. В голонете у нас пишут разное, Майра уже мне пожаловалась на Пери, но… я не очень-то этому верю. Похоже на чьи-то безумные выдумки, впереди референдум, у нас тут тоже политика… Наверное, просто не стоит ходить по ночам, — не очень довольно закончила она. Ситуация ее сильно расстраивала.

Она замолчала, а Квай-Гон посмотрел в окно. Венисиола-сити издалека была похожа на огромный холм, облепленный домами и редкими деревьями. По неровной каменистой дороге ползли повозки, запряженные неуклюжими носатыми ящерицами. Ящерицы при движении опирались на длинные хвосты — то ли чтобы сохранить равновесие, то ли у них это было что-то вроде дополнительной ноги, но повозки отставали от них на несколько метров и поэтому мотались из стороны в сторону. Местные жители то и дело задирали головы и с неодобрением смотрели на редкие спидеры.

Оби-Ван припал к стеклу, с жадным любопытством разглядывая жизнь внизу. Юнлингам не часто удавалось выбраться за пределы Храма Джедаев, что говорить о других планетах. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и Оби-Ван протрет носом дырку в стекле, так ему хотелось выглянуть наружу. За разговором он совсем не следил. На задании ему, как падавану, следовало быть внимательным и осторожным, слушать и запоминать всё, что говорят окружающие, но сейчас в этом смысла особого не было: жизнь вокруг Оби-Вану казалась намного интереснее, а в политические дрязги он не вникнул бы при всем желании.

— Вы сказали, что их было совсем мало. А сейчас стало больше? — Квай-Гон решил продолжить разговор.

— Да, стало больше. Или просто раньше никто не обращал на них внимания. Закон, конечно, запрещает их убивать, но кто смотрит на тот закон? Сейчас уже ходят слухи, что их возле столицы видели. Некоторые полагают, что это какой-то вирус, — последнее предложение Ата произнесла с каким-то скептицизмом, будто сама она в это не слишком верила, точнее, не верила совершенно.

— А сами-то вы что думаете?

— Я ничего не думаю. Я тут живу всего пару лет. Может, они всегда такими были, может, и вправду вирус, а может, что-то еще. Зато я прекрасно знаю, как люди любят выдумывать сказки. Может быть, так кто-то решил устранить настоящих владельцев местных земель?

Они уже подлетали к столице. Въезд в город украшала одинокая полуразвалившаяся арка. Было совершенно непонятно, причуда ли это древнего архитектора или в прежние времена город был окружен стенами, а арка — всё, что осталось от былых укреплений.

— Это связано с земельной реформой? — Квай-Гону обязательно нужно было узнать, что о реформе думают и фермеры, и аборигены, и остальные жители Венисиолы. Фермер уже поделился опасениями, с жителями было немного сложнее.

— Меня не интересует референдум. Я наемный работник, я не гражданка Венисиолы и права голоса не имею. Мне главное, чтобы всё было по закону, — она взглянула на Квай-Гона, но затем опять уставилась на панель управления спидером. — Надеюсь, вы за этим проследите.

— Как пожелает Сила, — ответил Квай-Гон.

Ата усмехнулась: она не верила в Силу. Квай-Гон не собирался ее переубеждать.


	3. Глава 3

Спидер летел над улицами столицы, и чем дальше, тем яснее становилось: полуразвалившаяся арка на въезде просто намекала на то, что творится в городе. Покосившиеся домишки, наполовину вывороченные из земли фонари, лавочки, громоздящиеся подчас одна на другую... но сытые, равнодушные горожане неспешно куда-то направлялись, словно не замечали разрухи. Только один человек пытался приладить хоть какие подпорки к самым убогим фонарям.

Ближе к центру располагался рынок. Плотный ряд лотков, прикрытых тентами, несколько зазывал, на которых никто не реагировал, и только в одном месте толпились несколько человек, размахивая руками и что-то вопя. Оби-Ван подумал, что в общем-то и смотреть на рынке особенно не на что. А вот на соседней площади как раз было на что посмотреть: там среди людей толклись и зеленокожие гуманоиды, видимо, фалнауты, — кто-то с лекками, кто-то без них. Оби-Ван решил, что наличие лекк зависит от пола.

Облезлый дроид, заприметив спидер, махнул жезлом на свободное место в центре площади. Там уже стояли несколько спидеров, на вид гораздо более старых, чем спидер Аты. Собравшиеся на площади тоже отметили этот факт и живо его обсудили. На лицах их было написано неодобрение. То ли они за что-то недолюбливали Ату, то ли им было скучно. Дроид равнодушно проследил за парковкой и тут же занялся следующим спидером, который, несмотря на все усилия пилота, со скрежетом грохнулся на площадь, зацепив соседний. Из толпы выскочил фалнаут, невзирая на истерический писк дроида с жезлом, вытащил из спидера неловкого пилота — тоже фалнаута — и принялся его бить. Все прочие оживились, моментально окружили драчунов и оттерли дроида в сторону.

— Мы на месте, — улыбнулась Ата. Потасовка не вызвала у нее никакого интереса, словно это было здесь привычным явлением. — До администрации недалеко. Видите, вон тот белый купол? — она указала рукой на крышу с высоким шпилем, стоявшее чуть в глубине. — Старайтесь не привлекать внимания. Как вы, наверное, уже поняли, ничем хорошим это не кончится.

Они вылезли из спидера, Ата махнула рукой и сказала:

— Приятно было познакомиться, может, увидимся еще, если что, заходите, — и, не дожидаясь ответа, она развернулась и ушла вниз по улице.

Оби-Ван немного не так представлял себе выезд на миссию. Ему казалось, что они должны прилететь на своем шаттле, появиться гордо, как представители Ордена, и уж точно не избегать внимания. Но пока что им пришлось садиться наугад, потом долго идти непонятно куда по темной равнине, сражаться с пугающими тварями — лепто... как их там. Единственные, кто был, кажется, рад их приезду, — это Нуты, и то, если не считать угрюмого Пери.

И уж точно иначе Оби-Ван представлял себе жизнь на далёких планетах. Вчера, в доме Нутов, он решил, что живут местные скромно, но достойно: в крепких домах, на своей земле, со своими людьми. Не роскошно, но роскоши ведь и не нужно человеку для счастья. В Ордене все жили очень просто, и при этом никто ни в чём не нуждался.

Но этот город... сердце защемило жалостью: люди здесь существовали среди чудовищного запустения, словно не замечая его. Сила привычки? Или отупение, которое, если верить наставникам, рано или поздно приходит к тем, кто вынужден постоянно страдать? И почему учитель будто не видит этого всего, когда Оби-Ван уже готов в лепёшку расшибиться, но как-нибудь помочь беднягам? Тоже сила привычки — ведь, может быть, на многих планетах творится то же самое? Или он просто скрывает свои чувства, чтобы, например, не напугать ими падавана?

Оби-Ван так задумался, что не сразу понял, что Квай-Гон потянул его за спидеры, и даже поначалу не сообразил зачем.

А тем временем на площади показался еще один фалнаут. Все прочие еще были увлечены дракой, и фалнаут расстроенно крутил головой по сторонам. Он был совсем молодой, тощий, нелепый, какой-то встрепанный — волос у него не было... но ведь «встрёпанный» — это не только про волосы, Оби-Ван просто другого слова придумать не мог, так подходило именно это.

А встрёпанный фалнаут между тем забрался на трибуну. Небольшая, деревянная, она была украшена агитационным плакатом — «Земельный референдум. Отдай свой голос за будущее Венисиолы!» Ниже под слоем синей краски угадывалось изображение какого-то жеста, очевидно, неприличного. Брань и непристойные картинки на стенах Храма тоже вечно замазывали такой же синей краской. Как будто на самом деле хотели не скрыть их, а наоборот — заставить всех рассматривать и догадываться, что там такое интересное было.

Фалнаут забрался на трибуну, постучал молоточком по небольшому гонгу и, видя, что это никак не помогло, швырнул молоточек прямо в толпу.

Ни в кого не попал, но пара наблюдателей за дракой к нему обернулась.

— Вам всем совершенно без разницы! — крикнул фалнаут. — Вам хотят устроить роскошную жизнь? Как бы не так!

Толпа быстро и довольно ловко, по мнению Оби-Вана, перебежала к трибунке. Распихивая остальных, вперед пробрались оба владельца столкнувшихся спидеров. Вид у них был помятый, но довольный. Дроид с жезлом куда-то пропал.

— Тысячи лет, — фалнаут собрался с новыми силами, — мы жили на этой земле. Потом пришли колонисты. Что мы сказали? Добро пожаловать! Мы были рады…

— Ты тогда не родился даже, — выкрикнул кто-то из толпы.

— И что? — удивился фалнаут. — Я же про это читал.

— Не отвлекайте его, может, он чего-нибудь выкинет? Только не как в прошлый раз, — заметил неловкий владелец спидера.

— Не торопи ты его, — одернул его недавний противник. — Пусть настроится, а то опять передумает.

— Мы жили в согласии почти двести лет, но через пять дней нам грозит катастрофа! Венисиола будет изрыта и проклята, сюда хлынет толпа туристов и всё сметет!

Фалнаут говорил увлеченно, толпа была настроена скептически.

— Да кто сюда хлынет? — спросил неловкий хозяин спидера. — Мало в Галактике мест, что ли? У нас и смотреть не на что, и отдыхать толком негде. Из всех достопримечательностей — только самомнение нашего губернатора, вот кого можно за деньги показывать.

— На лепт охотиться можно, — заметил кто-то в толпе. — Развелось этой погани…

Все зашумели. Оби-Ван вздохнул: он не понимал, что они тут делают, им нужно было как можно скорее попасть к губернатору.

— Учитель, а нам обязательно стоять тут и слушать? Может быть, мы лучше пойдем?

— Это называется «собирать информацию», — хмыкнул Квай-Гон. — Возможно, мы узнаем нечто важное. Имей терпение, — он было замолчал, но почти тут же продолжил: — Хотя Сила мне подсказывает, что ничего интересного от них мы, скорее всего, не услышим, — и с этими словами он начал пробираться между спидерами.

— Мы обязаны сказать решительное «нет» тому произволу, который начнется на нашей земле! — продолжал разоряться фалнаут. — Туризм погубит нашу планету! Фермеры выжгут леса! Венисиола погрузится во тьму!

— Мы и так сидим при свечах, — возразил кто-то. — Не вижу разницы.

— Скажи лучше, боишься, что урежут пособия, — раздался чей-то голос, и толпа взорвалась криками. Видимо, это была больная тема. Оби-Ван успел заметить, что фалнаут с невероятным проворством сбежал с трибуны, юркнул за какие-то кусты, из которых торчали остатки фонтана, и теперь наблюдал, как на площади разворачивается новое побоище. Зачинщиками его выступали оба владельца спидеров.

— Бей несогласных с правительством! — завопил из кустов фалнаут-провокатор и пропал.

Спидеры очень удачно заканчивались как раз возле входа в резиденцию. Окна были плотно закрыты ставнями, а дверь заперта. Но, вероятно, за входом следили, потому что дверь приоткрылась, и в проеме показался порядком потрепанный дроид. Невнятно что-то пропищав, он посторонился, потом запер дверь и быстро пошел вперед, показывая дорогу.

Резиденция губернатора была такой же запущенной, как и все остальные строения в городе. Со стен облупилась штукатурка, Оби-Ван опасливо посмотрел на потолок, справедливо полагая, что ему на голову может что-то упасть. Когда-то, наверное, очень давно, особняк был роскошным и ухоженным, сейчас по нему даже идти было страшно.

С улицы доносились вопли, происходящее нравилось Оби-Вану всё меньше, но приставать с вопросами он не решался, больше сосредоточившись на окружающей обстановке: ему не хотелось, чтобы на него внезапно обрушился потолок. Наконец они добрались до лестницы, та тоже держалась на одном обещании. На втором этаже окна были уже без ставней, зато местами без стекол. Дроид добрёл до какой-то комнаты, распахнул двойные узорчатые двери — одна из них подозрительно накренилась, — указал жестом на пару кресел, прошел до дверей в противоположной стене и исчез.

На улице кто-то завопил, крик тотчас подхватили несколько голосов. Что-то с грохотом упало, и все притихли, но ненадолго. Тишина стояла несколько секунд, потом вопли раздались снова, но уже не такие громкие.

— Бурлит, как бантячье дерьмо, — под нос себе заметил Оби-Ван.

— Соглашусь по сути, но не по форме, — кивнул Квай-Гон, и было совершенно непонятно, как он воспринял «бантячье дерьмо». — Где ты набрался таких выражений? А, ну да…

Оби-Ван смутился и стал рассматривать зал. Собственно, рассматривать и тут особенно было нечего. Помещение было довольно большим, в середине стоял еще крепкий стол с крайне уродливой вазой и довольно современным датакроном — скорее всего, эта комната была кабинетом губернатора. Рядом со столом — два кресла, поеденных какой-то неведомой тварью; пол, должно быть, когда-то давно был выложен чем-то вроде мозаики, но сейчас был просто выщерблен, стены давно облупились, и украшали их только два портрета. В одном Оби-Ван признал канцлера, правда, не был уверен, что действующего, на втором был изображен непонятный фалнаут в перьях.

Время шло, никто не появлялся. Оби-Ван успел заскучать. Ему очень хотелось подойти к окну и выглянуть на улицу, потому что вопли становились всё интереснее и интереснее — обсуждали законность охоты на лептотиол, — но он сдерживался, он ведь джедай, к тому же что-то ему подсказывало, что находиться возле окна небезопасно.

Квай-Гон так и стоял, не двигаясь, как вошел, Оби-Ван покосился на него и подумал, что тот может стоять так часами. Как Оби-Ван ни мечтал стать настоящим рыцарем-джедаем, были вещи, которые ему совершенно не нравились. Он вздохнул: придется учиться терпению.

Наконец послышались шаги, потом дверь, за которой исчез дроид, открылась, и на пороге возник пожилой, толстый, невысокого роста мужчина. Он тяжело дышал, как после долгого бега, и молча рассматривал гостей.

Мужчина, как показалось Оби-Вану, был очень взволнован. Чем? Их приездом? Криками толпы? Предстоящим референдумом? Глазки его настороженно бегали, а руки он словно не знал, куда деть.

— Что же вы стоите? — промямлил он. — Садитесь, э-э… рад вас видеть.

С этими словами он быстро перебежал к одному из кресел и сел в него сам. Кресло под ним тут же хрустнуло, Оби-Ван сделал вывод, что второе вообще не выдержит. Поэтому он просто отошел к стене и оперся на нее, надеясь, что хоть с ней ничего не случится.

— Я Уббар Сутр, губернатор Венисиолы, — представился мужчина, а потом быстро спросил: — Вы же здесь из-за референдума?

Оби-Ван удивленно покосился на Квай-Гона. Тот только кивнул, не проронив ни слова, и протянул губернатору удостоверяющий чип.

— Э-э, да, референдум, — губернатор сунул чип в датакрон, какое-то время смотрел на экран, тяжко сопя, и молчал, потом вздохнул, вернул чип. Он все еще выглядел взволнованным, но, по крайней мере, перестал трясти руками. — Сельское хозяйство не приносит дохода. Я это понял… э-э… на собственном опыте. Я посмотрел на примеры более успешных колоний — добыча плазмы, высокотехнологичное производство, туризм… Решил, что именно туризм — то, что нам сейчас надо. Относительно мало вложений, быстрая отдача. Я даже начал строительство… — он мотнул головой куда-то в сторону, но там была стена. — Пока на площадке, где раньше был порт.

Вопрос с посадкой на планету разрешился неожиданно. Квай-Гон тоже удивился.

— Наш пилот связывался с диспетчерской, — припомнил он. — Но координат нам не сказали.

— А, это, — губернатор прищурился. — Садитесь, куда хотите, только не в городе… нет смысла обслуживать порт, к нам почти никто не летает.

— Как же вы собираетесь принимать шаттлы с туристами?

— Выстроим новый порт, — пообещал губернатор. — Там, километрах в пятнадцати, есть неплохая равнина. Через лес проложим дорогу, пустим сообщение, — он говорил так, будто это было уже решенным делом. — Но сначала, конечно, гостиницы. Это даст населению рабочие места — сейчас с ними скверно. Фермеры предпочитают использовать дроидов — я категорически против, но что я могу? — губернатор развел руками. — На своей земле они сами себе хозяева. Как видите, я забочусь исключительно о благе планеты. Сейчас приходится выплачивать пособия, это сильно бьет по казне.

— Там, на площади, — очень вскользь заметил Квай-Гон, — масса жителей вроде бы недовольна отменой пособий. Они даже устроили драку.

— Они всегда так, — вздохнул губернатор и поник головой. — Недовольные есть всегда, но ведь это не повод ничего не менять, верно? Я душой болею за нашу планету, — доверительно сообщил он. — Если вы здесь… э-э… надеюсь, могу я рассчитывать на вашу поддержку?

— Мы не можем вмешиваться в референдум. Только удостовериться, что всё прошло по закону.

— Конечно-конечно, — губернатор даже возмутился, что его заподозрили в каких-то махинациях. — А как же иначе? Соблюдение закона и благо Венисиолы, вот всё, что меня волнует, вот всё, ради чего я живу…

Оби-Вану показалось, что губернатор от избытка искренности готов даже подпустить слезу. А еще — что он очень хочет о чем-то спросить, но никак не решается.

— Ну, по крайней мере, при вас никто не устроит драку прямо на голосовании, — вздохнул губернатор. — Надеюсь, что не устроит. Не представляете, как сложно всем управлять. Фалнауты постоянно требуют себе льгот. Колонисты из тех, кто не фермерствует, обижаются, что у них меньше привилегий, чем у фалнаутов. А ведь фалнаутов защищает закон, как я могу? Фермеры не ставят остальных ни во что, считая, что они всех содержат… Кстати, — тут он насторожился, — а где вы остановились?

— Высадились ночью и добрались до города, — спокойно ответил Квай-Гон. Оби-Ван тут же припомнил наставления, что джедаю не полагается лгать. Хотя в словах Квай-Гона не было ни слова лжи, но всё таки было в этом что-то неправильное.

— И без всяких проблем? — уточнил губернатор.

— Как видите, — Квай-Гон опять не соврал ни словом, но и от правды это было далеко.

Вопли на площади наконец утихли. Губернатор помолчал.

— Будете разговаривать с… а оно вам надо? — он с трудом выбрался из кресла, подошел к окну и что-то там долго высматривал. Потом о стену стукнул камень, губернатор отпрянул и погрозил в окно кулаком. — Можете остановиться у меня. Выделю вам несколько роскошных комнат. Здание, конечно, требует ремонта…

В этом самый момент, будто в подтверждение его слов, в стене что-то подозрительно затрещало. Губернатор оглянулся и с грустью прислушался.

— Но оно — историческая ценность. Его выстроили первые колонисты, тогда тут была городская ратуша. Недолго, потом Венисиола вступила в Республику. Я мог бы отреставрировать, конечно, но деньги, деньги… деньги должны пойти на благо Венисиолы, забота о наследии — потом. Деньги! — воскликнул он, воздев руки, и весь вид его выражал чуть ли не мольбу.

Оби-Ван подумал, что если бы Квай-Гон сейчас достал несколько чипов с кредитами и помахал ими перед носом губернатора, тот, пожалуй, мог бы и сплясать. Или еще что-нибудь сделать. Оби-Ван пока еще ничего не понимал в политике и еще меньше разбирался в экономике и других подобных вещах, но и совсем бестолковым не был. Тут и Силы не требовалось, чтобы понять — губернатора благо планеты не слишком заботит.

— Сенат не поддерживает колонии, — продолжал губернатор. — Ни от кого не дождешься де… помощи. Взять хотя бы этот дом, да что дом — строительство гостиниц. Все понимают, чем это обернется. Рабочие места, жир… я хотел сказать — богатые туристы. Изобилие! Но когда я объявил о выпуске займов, почти никто не купил ничего. Они говорят, что им самим не хватает денег. Я каждый месяц делаю объявления, ничего не меняется. То есть, вы понимаете? — он резво, что сложно было ожидать от человека его комплекции и возраста, забегал по комнате, то и дело всплескивая руками. — Был стенд. Они его просто сожгли. Есть у нас такой… Выкван, фалнаут. Занимается мелким ремонтом спидеров. Фалнауты освобождены от налогов, более того, они всё равно получают пособия, но этот вот Выкван вечно мутит горожан. Облил стенд бесценным топливом и поджег. Я его, конечно, отправил в тюрьму дней на двадцать… больше по закону нельзя! — с этими словами он посмотрел на Квай-Гона такими глазами, словно ожидал немедленного вмешательства Ордена в творящийся произвол. — Он вышел и всё равно продолжает. Лепты их всех пожри! Теперь мы ждем решения по кредиту...

— Кстати, — спросил вдруг Квай-Гон, — а почему у вас ночью нет света?

Губернатор какое-то время растерянно хлопал глазами.

— Лепты, — сообразил он. — Лептотиолы. Безвредные, в общем-то, существа, но лезут на свет. Из-за извержения они становятся странными, голодают, проявляют агрессию…

Оби-Ван вспомнил, что лепты, завидев световые мечи, сначала шарахнулись в стороны. Но допускал, что это от неожиданности. Потом их совершенно не смущали ни мечи, ни то, что им отрубают головы.

При воспоминании о безголовых телах он вздрогнул.

— Так что, пока всё не уляжется, мы стараемся их не злить. Фермеры, да и некоторые местные, конечно, сидят с генераторами, но занавешивают окна, чтобы не приманивать лепт… Вообще они довольно забавные. Когда-то их приручали, я думаю, что местные племена еще в состоянии это сделать, можно будет устраивать аттракционы для наших туристов. До колонизации фалнауты на них ездили, это может привлечь массу любителей экзотики.

Губернатор о туризме говорил с явным увлечением, у него даже пропадала растерянность. Может, действительно полагал, что это поможет Венисиоле, но, скорее, просто насмотрелся рекламных проспектов. Квай-Гон совершенно не разделял его оптимизма.

— Что вы будете делать, если вам не дадут кредит?

— То есть как это… — начал было губернатор, но осекся. То ли такая мысль не приходила ему в голову, то ли у него были какие-то планы. — Дадут, — уверенно ответил он. — У меня уже всё схвачено. Ну, — он довольно усмехнулся, — я умею улаживать дела.

Оби-Ван, которому надоело стоять, подпирая стенку, подошел к креслу и критически на него посмотрел. Оно могло выдержать вес, наверное, ребенка лет десяти, но вряд ли — его самого, и всё-таки он рискнул. Кресло слегка зашаталось, но устояло. Расслабляться Оби-Ван всё равно не стал.

— Человек, который оценивает наши активы, очень доволен положением дел, да, очень… Мы обратились в несколько кредитных организаций, и одна откликнулась, им интересно. Они прислали эксперта, и он уже дней десять как здесь, думаю, вам стоит с ним познакомиться. Или нет, он немного, э-э… своеобразный. Никак не привыкнет к нашему ритму. Даже я его последние несколько дней не вижу. Но это не главное, он согласен, что туризм и гостиницы — именно то, что нам сейчас нужно. Да вы и сами можете убедиться! — губернатор сделал такой отчаянный прыжок, что Оби-Ван подскочил, а кресло под ним крякнуло. — Давайте так, я выделяю вам спидер, пользуйтесь им, как захотите, топливо за наш счет! Слетаете к нашей стройке. Посмотрите, приглядитесь. Сами увидите, как прекрасно здесь будет через пару лет.

Когда они вышли из здания, народу на площади только прибавилось. Теперь они уже не орали и не дрались, а столпились возле трибунки, на которой стоял человек с датападом. Он то и дело порывался схватить молоточек, который незадолго до того выдрал фалнаут-провокатор, но ловил руками воздух и явно этому огорчался.

— Стоит пересмотреть положения закона о защите природы, — размеренно зачитывал он с датапада. — Пункт девять, подпункт три, «о применении средств защиты при нападении на разумных существ». В настоящее время гласит: «запрещается применение любого средства защиты, за исключением случаев прямой угрозы жизни разумного существа». Закон не поясняет, какую угрозу считать прямой, какую — косвенной. Этим пользуются все, кто считает, что фауна Венисиолы существует лишь для того, чтобы удовлетворять их пищевые потребности… Далее! — он повысил голос, потому что толпа выразила неодобрение. — Закон в пункте четырнадцать не учитывает, каким образом разумное существо, убившее в целях самообороны представителя фауны, отчитывается перед властями! Это порождает беспредел… — он внезапно сбился и закончил, уже не глядя в датапад: — Лепт жрут поэтому все, кто смог до них дотянуться! Только за эту неделю мы нашли девять трупов, причем пять из них представители «Нетронутой природы» обнаружили сегодня с утра! Немыслимое дело! Им отрубили головы!

— Отлично кто-то поработал! — зааплодировала какая-то фалнаутка, и все тотчас подхватили хлопки. С минуту все восторгались, потом оратор недовольно скривился и постучал датападом по трибунке.

— Что ты уперся в этих хаттовых тварей? Сам знаешь, у нас и без них хватает проблем!

— Верно, верно! — пронеслось по толпе. — Если хочешь продвинуть свои поправки, подумай над тем, как нам себя защитить от…

— Закон запрещает… — повысил голос оратор. Его тотчас перебил целый хор:

— Да наплевать на закон!

— В голонет давно заглядывал?

— Сегодня с утра…

— Из дома не выйти!

— Вам хорошо тут, в городе, а если они завтра и к вам забегут?

Человек еще раз ударил датападом по трибунке.

— Закон запрещает уничтожать себе подобных! — прокричал он, и Оби-Вана поразила появившаяся в его голосе ярость. В Силе этот оратор был сплошным комком злости и раздражения. — За-пре-ща-ет! Нигде и никогда не одобрят подобные поправки, — он на секунду задумался. — Я не стану составлять свой политический капитал на сомнительных действиях. Даже если вы и считаете, что они оправданы и необходимы. Что же до нашего сверхактивного Риза, то смею заверить, он уже часа три как сидит в тюрьме. И вернемся к теме нашего собрания. Жестокое и… — он снова уставился в датапад, — …бессмысленное отношение к окружающей среде!

— Учитель, а нас за это не арестуют? Ну, за то, что… — тихо спросил Оби-Ван. Он немного перепугался: неужели эти твари так важны? — Они всё равно уже знают, что мы…

— Заплатим штраф, — ответил Квай-Гон, но не слишком уверенно, что еще больше обеспокоило Оби-Вана. — Пока тебе нужно понять одну вещь: ни одно задание, никакая информация тебе не даст того, что ты можешь увидеть на месте…

— Вы про лепт, учитель?

— Да нет, не только…

Оби-Ван только открыл рот, чтобы уточнить, что они собираются делать дальше и как вообще убить те несколько дней, которые остались до референдума, как в этот момент позади раздался пронзительный голос:

— Кто бы мог такое подумать! Сенат прислал к нам джедаев!

Невысокая фалнаутка стояла, скрестив на груди руки, и чему-то улыбалась. Лекки ее загадочно шевелились.

— Теперь мы, конечно, можем быть уверены, что наш референдум признают состоявшимся на самом верху. Именно то, что нужно нашему губернатору, — она расцепила руки и для наглядности потыкала пальцем в направлении здания администрации. — Именно то, что нужно нашей планете: свидетельство людей, которые считают, что только они и способны общаться с Силой.

Оби-Ван понял, что все начали оборачиваться в их сторону и заинтересованно собираться вокруг. Воздух просто трещал от любопытства. Кто-то пыхтел над самым ухом, а краем глаза Оби-Ван увидел, что активист с датападом торчит в первых рядах.

— Унижения хуже, чем это, сложно было придумать, — продолжала фалнаутка, помогая себе лекками. — Признавать нашу волю законной лишь потому, что на Корусанте решили — без соглядатаев Сената нам не справиться. Ну, или кто-то решил, — и она опять кивнула на администрацию. — С нашим великим властителем вы уже говорили? Он вас убедил, как важна для нас туристическая индустрия? Если нет, то могу вас обрадовать: большинство понимает, что очень важна. Какой будет исход — очевидно. Вам здесь нечего делать, можете улетать. Если всё, что вы принесли с собой — только ваша Сила… — фалнаутка гордо вскинула голову. — Ну, или то, что вы за нее принимаете... мы можем использовать её не хуже вашего, так что убирайтесь вон!

В доказательство своих слов она зачем-то помахала руками и лекками. Толпа вокруг почтительно ахнула. Но, сколько бы Оби-Ван ни вглядывался в Силу, фалнаутка ничем не отличалась от прочих собравшихся. Даже не сравнить не то что с сияющим обликом учителя — с самым мелким юнлингом.

— Я вижу, вы пытаетесь давить авторитетом, но в самом деле это лишь ваше раздутое эго, — вещала фалнаутка не очень грамотно, но очень страстно. — Мне не нужны медитации! Не нужно угнетать свою плоть, лишать себя жизненных наслаждений. Это всего лишь следствие вашей природной тяги к самоистязанию. Сила дается тем, кто хранит обычаи предков. И да, у меня нет привычки таскать за собой детишек. Зачем вам мальчик, кстати говоря, вы смотритесь странно в компании с мальчиком! Не сказать — подозрительно.

— Он падаван, он проходит обучение. Путь Силы долог и сложен — нужно много времени, чтобы освоить всё, что следует знать джедаю. А ещё нужен опыт, поэтому сейчас он здесь со мною вместе, — ответил Квай-Гон. За фалнауткой он наблюдал с явным интересом. — По чистой случайности он родился человеком мужского пола. Не могу не уточнить: а будь он девочкой, вы бы так же удивились? А будь он, скажем, разумной лианой или просто хаттом?

Оби-Ван прикинул подобные перспективы и решил, что девочка еще куда ни шло. Фалнаутка недовольно осклабилась и уже открыла было рот, чтобы прочитать длинную лекцию о правильном понимании Силы, как дверь резиденции губернатора распахнулась, и показался дроид-секретарь. Он медленно обвел толпу взглядом тусклых глаз-лампочек, поднял руку и торжественно произнес механическим скрипучим голосом:

— Санкционированный митинг может длиться не более трёх часов. Время вышло. Время вышло. Санкционированный митинг может длиться не более трёх часов. Время вышло…

— Никакой свободы слова! — возмутилась фалнаутка, резко развернулась, взмахнув роскошными лекками, и с достоинством удалилась.

Под нудение дроида толпа начала рассеиваться. Квай-Гон с улыбкой проводил фалнаутку взглядом.

— Заметь, ученик: так громко и так убедительно обличает, и при этом никогда в жизни даже не касалась Силы.

Оби-Ван насторожился и про себя решил быть с этой фалнауткой начеку.

— О чем говорили те люди на площади? — задумчиво проговорил Квай-Гон.

— О лептах? — предположил Оби-Ван, ему казалось вполне очевидным, что речь шла о ночных тварях. — И о том, что их запретили трогать, а нужно как-то с ними бороться?

— Думаю, что не только…

Дроид, разогнав толпу, подошел к ним, вручил Квай-Гону небольшой чип-ключ от спидера, вытянув руку, указал куда-то на край площади, повернулся и побрел обратно в резиденцию.

— Нам будет лучше вернуться к Нуту. Утром мы слышали кое-что интересное, но не придали этому значения.

Их новый транспорт было легко заметить: не такой обшарпанный, как остальные, выкрашенный тёмной краской, он стоял чуть поодаль. Вдруг Оби-Ван уловил, что от спидера метнулась в сторону какая-то тень.

Квай-Гон замер.

— Показалось? Или действительно кто-то был?

Оби-Ван пожал плечами. Опасности он не почувствовал. В спидере было чисто, бак заправлен до предела — губернатор не обманул.

Венисиольское солнце — яркая небольшая звезда — стояло в зените. Оби-Ван рассматривал опустевшие улицы столицы и размышлял, что же такое они услышали утром. На ум ему пока ничего не приходило.


	4. Глава 4

В самый разгар дня Венисиола-сити оцепенела. Жители, исчерпав лимит времени на собрания, разбрелись по домам, и даже рынок теперь был закрыт. Радовал только губернаторский спидер — похоже, он вместе с датакроном был неким напоминанием о том, что не всё на этой планете требует подпорок и немедленного ремонта.

Пусто было и на дороге. В столицу полз единственный обоз.

— Кажется, у них начался обед, — предположил Оби-Ван. — А мы сегодня есть будем?

Очень в духе учителя и наставника было ответить ученику «как пожелает Сила», и Квай-Гон, разумеется, сам себя не подвел. Оби-Вану такой ответ не очень понравился, он искренне считал, что еда должна зависеть исключительно от желания того, кто голоден. Поэтому он насупился, зато у Квай-Гона поднялось настроение.

— Учитель, я же растущий организм. Как я буду сражаться, если не поем?

— Не дело это для джедаев — всякий раз рваться в бой, — тут Квай-Гон, конечно, немного лукавил: сам ведь усиленно учил Оби-Вана именно фехтованию. — Запомни, иногда так бывает: если ты вступил в бой — уже проиграл.

— Угу, особенно с лептотиолами, — пробурчал себе под нос Оби-Ван.

Тут он был прав, но судя по покрасневшим ушам, он понял намёк Квай-Гона: Оби-Ван был скор на гнев и порой его было легко спровоцировать на драку.

— Кстати, о лептотиолах… Здесь все не так просто, как я полагал. Ты понял, в чем была моя ошибка, Оби-Ван? Я чуть было не упустил информацию, которой со мной охотно делились.

— Вы про эту фалнаутку? — доверчиво спросил Оби-Ван. — Она какая-то странная.

— Да, странная фалнаутка тоже. Но не только она. Например, губернатор. Все эти люди на площади. Наши гостеприимные хозяева. Даже Ата. Все говорили очень интересные вещи, а я не удосужился их связать, — ответил Квай-Гон, присматривая место для посадки.

На ферме Нута по полям сновали дроиды, по тропинке бежали близнецы — Ринни пыталась догнать брата и за что-то ему навалять. Майра шла к дому с корзинкой в руках, ни самого Нута, ни Пери не было видно. Потом Ринни заметила спидер, завопила и замахала руками, Майра и Джони тоже остановились и внимательно следили за посадкой. На лице Майры была написана тревога.

Оби-Ван выскочил из спидера первым, к нему тотчас рванули близнецы. Их, похоже, совсем не смутил стул, уничтоженный при демонстрации падаванских навыков, потому что Ринни только что не попыталась сама схватиться за меч.

— Что-то случилось? — озабоченно спросила Майра, ставя корзинку на землю. — Почему вы на губернаторском спидере?

— Ничего ровным счетом. Губернатор выделил нам спидер, пока мы на Венисиоле, — успокоил ее Квай-Гон.

Майра немного оттаяла.

— Вы к Оззи? Его сейчас нет, он где-то с Атой. На дроидов много заказов. Может быть, Оззи прав, это действительно выгодно. Я с ним не спорю — не мое это, бизнес. Проходите. Вы уже ели? — поток слов так и лился от нее.

— Спасибо, но мы приехали не к вашему мужу.

Квай-Гон проследил взглядом за Оби-Ваном, тот уже вовсю развлекал близнецов: поднял несколько камешков с помощью Силы в воздух и начал вращать их по кругу. На занятиях он не мог управлять более чем тремя предметами одновременно, но восторг и восхищение детей творили с падаванами чудеса. Квай-Гон решил, что учебную программу Оби-Вана придется усложнять.

— Мы к Пери. Сегодня утром он упоминал видео из голонета…

Майра отступила на шаг, вид у нее сделался по-настоящему рассерженный.

— Вот оно что! Скажите, только честно: это Пери с его выходками, или…

— Нет, ваши сограждане.

— Хорошо хоть так, — продолжала хмуриться Майра. — Вот у вас вообще нет проблем с вашим мальчиком, как он мило играет с камушками. Он же больше ничего не сломает? А за моими глаз да глаз, — судя по тону, она этим скорее гордилась. — Пойдемте, провожу вас в комнату Пери. Целыми днями торчит за своим датападом, а отобрать нельзя — Ата учит его программировать.

Пери сидел за столом и действительно сосредоточенно читал что-то на датападе. Когда Квай-Гон и Майра зашли, он даже не поднял голову, будто их не заметил.

— Пери, к тебе пришли, — позвала Майра.

Пери обернулся и с удивлением посмотрел на нее, затем на Квай-Гона.

— Сегодня утром ты говорил про видео из голонета. Покажешь? — спросил Квай-Гон.

— Д-да. Конечно, — Пери тут же подскочил. Он быстро что-то напечатал на датападе, потом протянул Квай-Гону. Майра все еще выглядела сердитой, но возражать не стала.

— Пойду кормить детей, — наконец сказала она. — Пери, приходи, когда закончишь, — и вышла, оставляя их наедине.

— Садитесь, — Пери уже упивался осознанием собственной важности. — Мама злится, потому что считает — мне не стоит об этом знать. А еще — вы ее здорово напугали, когда явились на губернаторском спидере. Я в окно видел.

— Почему?

— Потому что отец не церемонится с лептами. А они охраняются законом. И их трупы приходится сжигать, чтобы случайно не приманить к дому это...

Квай-Гон запустил первое видео.

— Есть такой журналист, Риз. Он единственный, кто говорит людям правду. И уже написали, что он в тюрьме. И видео удаляют. Вот те, что я нашел, пока еще есть...

Квай-Гон смотрел на датапад: нога, по всей видимости, принадлежала фалнауту. Потом в кадре появилось тело — практически без одежды, земля рядом пропиталась кровью. Оператор в этот момент подошел ближе и снял крупным планом обрубок ноги. И на первый взгляд было похоже, что некто не использовал ни обыкновенный нож, ни лазерный резак. Камера переместилась на лицо, точнее, на то, что от него осталось: окровавленный кусок мяса, вырванные глаза и изодранные лекки. Это была женщина.

— Ты знаешь, кто это делает? — несмотря на огромный опыт, Квай-Гону стало жутко.

— Нет, никто точно не знает, только слухи ходят… Я… я не уверен. Но это не лепты. Лепты не могут такое сделать. Они… они, если уж добрались до добычи, ее едят. Отрывают куски мяса. И потом… лепты агрессивны всего несколько дней. А эти трупы находят уже несколько месяцев.

— Пери, есть! Немедленно! — раздалось откуда-то из глубины дома.

— Сначала их было мало, никто особо не верил, — продолжал Пери, отмахнувшись от крика матери. — Потом… потом Риз начал вести репортажи. Размещать видео. Его вызывал к себе губернатор, но ему удавалось как-то отмазываться.

— Пери! Обед! — голос Майры, казалось, сотряс весь дом. — Нет, Ринни, не смей пытаться крутить тарелки! Ай...

— Меня ма зовет, — Пери тут же встал, видимо, понял, что исчерпал на сегодня запас материнского терпения. Или ему было просто интересно посмотреть, что творит маленькая Ринни. — На самом деле она не хочет, чтобы я все это разглядывал. Но я был рад вам помочь.

— Иди, а я еще посмотрю, — только и ответил Квай-Гон: ему предстояло увидеть еще не одну подобную сцену.

Пери удалился, и даже по шагам его было понятно, что гордость плещется у него через край.

Оставшихся видео было немного. Качество съемки тоже было плохим, но не оставалось сомнений, почему так взволнованы жители города.

Оператор приобрел некий опыт, теперь он светил на тела, и в ярком свете были видны разрезанные животы с вывалившимися внутренностями, искаженные мукой лица, часто тоже искалеченные. Одному из покойников вырвали челюсть, и количество крови говорило о том, что сделали это, пока бедолага еще дышал. В голонете осталось девять видео, они иногда повторялись, но только сегодня с утра это были два трупа. Те самые, безголовые, которые вызвали у Майры столько гнева. И Пери еще пощадил нервы матери: головы несчастным оторвали — именно оторвали — в последнюю очередь. Потому что у одного фалнаута не было рук, у второго — ноги, у обоих была вскрыта грудная клетка, и на сосудах болтались два сердца. И оба, скорее всего, истекли кровью раньше, чем их обезглавили.

Пери был прав: это совсем не походило на поведение лептотиол. Во-первых, Квай-Гон сомневался, что они способны оторвать головы. Во-вторых, он видел, как они нападают. В-третьих, помнил, что они парализуют сопротивление, может, не все, но…

В этих нападениях не было смысла. Приблизить изображение не удавалось, но, насколько Квай-Гон мог рассмотреть, тела были просто зверски изуродованы, а не съедены.

Или нет.

Он вернулся на несколько изображений назад, открыл одно из первых видео. Было похоже, что иногда, и от чего это зависело, было неясно, кое-что от жертв все же… откусывают. Внутренние органы, и системы тоже не было никакой.

В основном жертвами были фалнауты, по одежде они не походили на городских. Ещё был один человек, по виду бродяга — если такие вообще встречались на Венисиоле.

Дверь внизу громко хлопнула, на лестнице послышались шаги и разговор. Судя по голосам, это были Нут и Ата. Квай-Гон вышел в коридор.

— ...еще пять дроидов, чтобы отпугивать этих тварей. Когда вы их сможете сделать?

— Заказы выросли, придется подождать как минимум неделю, нам еще не все детали привезли. В прошлый раз из-за отсутствия хаттова порта поставщик не стал садиться, пришлось еще раз с ним договариваться. Зачем нужно было закрывать космопорт? Земли мало нашему губернатору для его гостиниц? — недовольно проговорила Ата.

И тут они наконец заметили Квай-Гона.

— А вы тут откуда? — поморщившись, спросил Нут. — Я так думал, что мы уже распрощались.

— Мы прилетели поговорить о видео, про которые сегодня утром говорил Пери.

— Какие еще видео?

— С расчлененными трупами. Вы знаете, кто это делает? Это ведь не лептотиолы, — Квай-Гон решил спросить сразу, ему надоело, что все молчат.

— Откуда мне знать? Лептотиолы или кто там еще, — резко ответил Нут, в Силе так и чувствовалось, что он недоговаривает, но причина его скрытности была неясна. Только вряд ли это был страх. — Знаете что? Ваше дело, кажется, референдум.

— И вам всё равно, что кто-то убивает людей?

Ата порывалась что-то сказать, но только досадливо вздыхала и закусывала губы. Наконец она развернулась и спешно пошла вниз. Нут посмотрел ей вслед.

— Видео ведь не подделка, — продолжал Квай-Гон. — И Пери сказал, кто-то их удаляет.

— Кто? — хохотнул Нут. — Известно, кто. Наш великий властитель и радетель за благо планеты. Ему совершенно не надо, чтобы тот хаттов сын из кредитной конторки докопался до нашего… до того, что у нас происходит.

Он подошел к одной из дверей, распахнул ее и зашел первым. Это был его кабинет или, может, рабочая комната Аты — слишком много деталей, какие-то схемы, неплохой датакрон с выключенным экраном. Нут подошел к окну и зачем-то закрыл его.

— Даже если учесть, что видео — только часть того, что случилось, уже очень много жертв. Может оказаться и больше. Никто ничего не делает? Как будто ничего не происходит?

— Вот настырный, — не столько с раздражением, сколько с удивлением сказал Нут. — Слушай, как ты вообще еще жив? Задаешь слишком много вопросов. Кто что делает? Я скажу. Я далек от ваших моралей и принципов. Если кто-то приблизится к моей семье — он будет убит. Если кто-то попытается мне угрожать — он будет убит. Если кто-то посмотрит косо — он, скорее всего, тоже будет убит, потому что мое правило — не верить вообще никому.

— Но вчера ты пустил нас в дом, — напомнил Квай-Гон. — И даже не проверил чип.

— А, это. Вы оба не с нашей планеты. Но, допустим, ты посчитал, что я расслабился. Уверяю, приди тебе в голову подняться этажом выше, где Майра и дети, ты бы даже до середины пролета дойти не успел. Мы здесь привыкли быть начеку. И бить на опережение. Раньше выстрелишь — целее будешь…

— Тебе приходилось кого-нибудь убивать?

Нут не ответил на этот вопрос, только ухмыльнулся. Квай-Гон вспомнил, что стрелок из Нута так себе: он сам признавался, что несколько раз пытался подстрелить неведомого ночного гостя, но безуспешно. Впрочем, всё зависело от расстояния.

— И не смотри на меня так, как будто я давно продался этой вашей Темной Стороне. Ставлю сотню кредитов, что если кто-нибудь подойдет к твоему пацану, останется без башки раньше, чем успеет вякнуть… Но у тебя один пацан, а у меня четверо, и Майра, и ферма. Так что злости во мне хоть отбавляй. Хочешь ответ на вопрос? Тогда сядь и подумай. Я, к слову, был о тебе лучшего мнения — слава об Ордене по всей галактике, а у тебя даже сомнения не возникло. Тот дроид, который висит над полем, он не от лепт, он от…

Нут ухмыльнулся, некоторые время рылся в каких-то записях, потом вытащил датапад, нашел картинку, показал Квай-Гону.

— Это и есть Риз, — пояснил он. С экрана смотрел серьезный паренек лет двадцати. — Мы с Саймсом делали на него ставки. Хотели, чтобы он рекламировал нас, продвигал. У него прекрасно всё получалось, он вызвал к нам представителя… Впрочем, это неважно, этот кусок хаттова дерьма так и не явился. Мы предупреждали Риза — не стоит связываться с Сутром, и вот результат. Его посадили за эти видео? Вранье для обывателей. Он размещает их несколько месяцев, и все знают, что это он. Его взяли сегодня утром, и я не знаю, за что. Но Сутр разозлил меня всерьез, и я теперь на твоей стороне. Пообещаешь мне вытащить Риза — рассчитывай на любую поддержку. Нет, значит, нет. Теперь слушай дальше. Лепты из ранних выводков уже подросли и умеют парализовывать, понятия не имею, как они это делают. Если поймешь, что трясешься от страха, сноси им головы, не задумываясь. Что бы там ни кричали придурки из «Нетронутой природы», это прямая угроза жизни разумного существа. И еще. У меня есть охранные дроиды, которые отгоняют вот этих тварей… тех, которые убивают. Не лепт. Ата что-то там сделала…

— Вчера был именно такой дроид? — запоздало догадался Квай-Гон, обругав себя последними словами и порадовавшись, что Оби-Ван хотя бы их не услышал. — Он пищал, довольно неприятно.

— Не всё потеряно с твоей головой, — захохотал Нут. — Так что с Ризом? Договорились?

Квай-Гон понятия не имел, как можно вытащить из тюрьмы арестанта. Варианты, конечно, имелись, но почему-то штурм местной каталажки не внушал ему надежд.

— Попробую поговорить с губернатором?

— А, — отмахнулся Нут, — этот деятель сам будет торчать возле тюремной двери и покусает каждого, кто пройдет мимо. Ему только дай кого-нибудь посадить. Но если надавишь — возражений с моей стороны не последует. Можешь напоить мешок с кредитами, если он не настолько говнюк, что не пьет. Вот у кого точно есть все рычаги — Сутр сейчас только что перед ним не пляшет. Риз мне нужен. Я могу заплатить.

— Деньги мне ни к чему, а вот помощь…

Квай-Гон подумал, что можно было бы слегка повлиять на упертость Нута. Хотя бы, чтобы он был согласен сначала на содействие, потом на журналиста. На фоне того, что разворачивалось что-то, близкое к катастрофе, один арестант, к тому же бывший точно в полной безопасности…

— Что ты пытаешься мне сказать? — обернувшись, удивился Нут. — Я языку жестов не обучен. Давай ближе к теме, у меня еще куча дел.

Квай-Гон решил играть с ним в открытую.

— Дай мне пару дней. До референдума — сидит ли твой Риз или нет — роли никакой не сыграет. А потом я подумаю, поговорю с губернатором.

— Подумай, поговори, — как-то не очень охотно согласился Нут. — Дам вам пару бластеров, хотя пацана я бы на твоем месте на всякий случай вообще привязал.

Квай-Гон решил, что в этом предложении есть свой резон. Как ни крути, но пока от падавана было больше проблем, чем пользы.

— Много людей уже погибло?

— Никто не считал. Из тех, кого нашел Риз, человек сорок, наверное…

— Сорок… — повторил Квай-Гон. Единицы по меркам Республики, гигантское число по меркам провинции. — И кто это...

— Фалнауты, — раздался от дверей голос Аты. — Я уже говорила сегодня утром, они становятся странными, агрессивными, начинают нападать на людей и себе подобных.

— Фалнауты? — в общем, этого следовало ожидать; туземные племена редко отличались гуманностью. Но и бессмысленными убийствами промышляли в очень редких случаях. — Они грабят? Нападают просто так? Это группы?

— Я не знаю. Я ничего в самом деле не знаю. Многие ходят продавить закон, чтобы можно было уничтожать их. Есть… один местный политик, он пытается их защитить. Всех, и лептотиол, и фалнаутов. Но и только. Остальные настроены очень решительно, даже… — она покосилась на Нута, тот только хмыкнул. — Может быть… может быть, на них так влияют подросшие лепты? Вызывают у них неконтролируемый страх?

— Значит, фалнауты. Но при этом в столице их не боятся, — Квай-Гон нахмурился. Не боялись, возможно, до сегодняшнего дня. Последние трупы могли найти слишком близко.

— Пока их не видели в городе. Почему — непонятно, может, им там просто страшно? Они боятся туда заходить? И доказательств — только размытые видео. А свидетелей они не оставляют...

— Все трупы найдены за городом, — задумчиво проговорил Квай-Гон, припомнив то, что он видел в голонете. — Это могут быть дикари? Те самые, чьи земли сейчас достанутся либо фермерам, либо губернатору?

У него мелькнула мысль, что все это может быть не случайно. Что кто-то очень не хочет… Чего? Строительства гостиниц. Урожаю никак не помешают сплетни, а вот туристов могут распугать. И если видео дойдет до богатых планет, затея с туристическим центром рухнет с самого начала.

— Так они давно ушли, — теперь в разговор вступил Нут. — Да и мирными они были.

— Тем не менее, кто-то людей убивает… а куда именно ушли дикари? — в первую очередь стоило проверить их, раз в городе всё было относительно спокойно.

— Живут где-то в скалах на побережье. Но прятаться они хорошо умеют, искать придётся долго, — поморщился Нут.

— Возможно, кто-то из городских фалнаутов знает?

— Откуда? Они уже несколько поколений в столице, никогда не суются в леса и возвращаться тоже не собираются, им куда лучше сидеть на моей шее, — со злостью и возмущением ответил Нут.

Это тоже звучало странно. Фалнаутка, вещавшая о Силе, уверяла, что стоит жить по заветам предков. Остальные явно верили ей, пусть и не имели на то оснований.

— По мне, так лучше бы городских…

— Да, в городе вы вряд ли кого-то найдете, — перебила Нута встревоженная Ата. — Хотя погодите! Есть тут один… отшельник. Фалнаут.

— Ты про Юргылина, что ли? — Нут усмехнулся. — Он же сумасшедший. Только и может, что сказки рассказывать.

Нестранных отшельников Квай-Гон пока не встречал, но в данном случае не было никакой разницы, кто мог указать дорогу.

Ата включила экран датакрона, вывела проекцию местности.

— Вот здесь столица, — она ткнула пальцем в точку на карте, — здесь ферма Нута, а где-то здесь живет Юргылин, — судя по всему, дом отшельника находился километрах в двадцати-двадцати пяти от фермы. — Живёт он в фургоне, увидите издалека.

— А сам он из племени или?.. — решил уточнить Квай-Гон.

— Не знаю, он заезжает в столицу за всякими мелочами. Я несколько раз его видела. Его многие знают. Некоторые считают сумасшедшим, — она снова покосилась на Нута. — Хотя мне кажется, что он просто странный. Иногда может ерунду какую-нибудь сказать. Но он добрый и всегда готов помочь.

Нут в очередной раз хмыкнул, но промолчал. Этот отшельник, скорее всего, не получал пособия, а значит, в его глазах был образцовым гражданином, несмотря на все странности.

Квай-Гон посмотрел в окно. Дело шло к вечеру, солнце еще не село, но тени уже вытянулись — близились сумерки. Нужно было торопиться, чтобы найти дом Юргылина до темноты.

— Спасибо, тогда нам следует отправляться сейчас, — ответил Квай-Гон.

— Я бы оставила вашего мальчика тут: джедай или нет, он ребёнок, а вы собираетесь в очень опасный путь, — предупредила Ата. — До ночи вы не успеете, сумерки здесь очень короткие. И старайтесь не покидать спидер без крайней необходимости.

— Если хозяин дома не возражает, — снаружи и вправду было опасно, а падаван мог эту опасность только увеличить.

— В данном случае я только за. Пусть остается, одним мальчуганом больше, одним меньше, — охотно согласился Нут и первым вышел из комнаты.

Кухня в доме Нутов, как и всегда, кипела жизнью. За столом что-то рисовали близнецы, изредка тыча стилосами друг в друга, чтобы не расслабляться, Майра готовила, а Пери о чём-то тихонько болтал с Оби-Ваном: видно, за день они успели найти общий язык. На столе лежал включенный датапад, в который Пери изредка тыкал пальцем и гордо посматривал на всех присутствующих. На него, как обычно, не очень обращали внимание — все были заняты своими делами, а Оби-Вана явно больше, чем датапад, заинтересовали вошедшие Нут, Квай-Гон и Ата.

— Мне нужно слетать по делам, а господин Нут любезно предложил остаться тебе здесь на ночь, — несколько сухо сказал ему Квай-Гон.

— Но, учитель!.. — все планы, если они и имелись, а они, несомненно, у Оби-Вана имелись, рухнули, и вид у него стал несчастный.

— Никаких но, падаван. Скоро стемнеет, а на улице ночью опасно, — спорить не было ни времени, ни желания. — Веди себя хорошо, слушайся старших и не забывай, что Йода рекомендовал тебе тренировать разум и волю через медитации.

— Хорошо, учитель, — обиженно пробурчал тот.

— Ата обещала показать мне, как делать настройки для дроидов, чтобы они различали предметы по датчику движения! — оживился Пери. — Меч и камни, это, конечно, здорово, — признал он, — но программировать гораздо интереснее.

Ата немного смущенно вздохнула.

— Прости, не сегодня. У меня еще много дел.

* * *

Отшельник и в самом деле жил в фургоне: молодой ещё фалнаут в длинных одеждах и со стареньким бластером за плечом как раз стоял на границе огородика и следил за посадкой спидера. Поняв, что за ним не приехал кто-то из представителей власти, он заулыбался. На всякий случай — мало ли, местные все на одно лицо — Квай-Гон решил уточнить:

— Ты ведь Юргылин?

— Так меня тоже называют, — тот покачал головой, потом нахмурился: — Не ждал вас ни так скоро, ни так поздно. Но время ещё есть, есть...

— Нас?

— Вас, — только и сказал Юргылин. — Я знаю твое имя?

— Я — Квай-Гон Джинн, мастер-джедай, — мысленно он тоскливо закатил глаза: вот почему все эти отшельники так похожи? И почти все — необученные одаренные. Кроме тех, которые бывшие джедаи, конечно.

— Да, знаю-знаю, не ожидал. А я-то думаю, что день так долго тянется? А это он ждал Квай-Гона Джинна, ведь как он придёт после заката? После заката здесь опасно. Так что — давай зайдём?

Далеко на горизонте блеснул последний луч, и сразу стало затягивать небо.

Внутри было душно и жарко — фургон успел хорошо прогреться на венисиольском солнце, но приятно пахло травами и еще чем-то кисло-сладким. Простая узкая койка, шкаф, деревянный стол — как и все отшельники, Юргылин был весьма неприхотлив.

— Садись, — Юргылин махнул рукой в сторону стола, включил горелку и поставил чайник.

Пока тот кипел, он успел опустить шторки на окнах, нарезать какой-то местный фрукт и предложить гостю:

— Это кымчек, ешь, — и это тоже было знакомо: сочетание беспардонности и гостеприимности.

Иногда Квай-Гону казалось — отшельники объединены некой незримой сектой, устав которой диктует всё: от нелепых жилищ и до вкусного, в самом деле вкусного, чая из местных трав. Не хватало только странного питомца... но в Силе ощущалось, что под кроватью прячется...

— Ричи, выходи! — сказал Юргылин. — Это Ричи, он карполес, — пояснил он. — Мой питомец!

Без питомца никак. Но дело с появлением мягкого белого зверя с большими ушами никуда не исчезло, и Квай-Гон перешёл к вопросам.

— Говорят, ты знаешь, где живут фалнауты-дикари.

— Знаю, — ответил Юргылин, усадил Ричи себе на колени и начал гладить его по спине. Казалось, он не собирался продолжать разговор. Без пинка — однозначно.

— И где же? — аккуратно спросил Квай-Гон.

— Жизнь есть выбор. Мы выбираем, когда действуем, и когда бездействуем — мы выбираем бездействие. Я могу выбрать сказать тебе, я могу выбрать промолчать, я могу выбрать сказать тебе завтра, а не сейчас. Что это изменит? Ничего? Твою жизнь? Но, может быть, я здесь именно чтобы изменить её? — строго и вдохновенно вопросил отшельник. — Всегда в движении будущее, — повторил он любимую присказку Йоды, а может быть, озвучил собственную мысль. — Что бы я ни решил, я не знаю, что это изменит. Ты пойми, я ведь здесь не просто так сижу, это я всё боюсь людей менять, — он было замолчал, но тут же спохватился: — Ладно, буду делать, что должно, а там будь, что будет, ты ведь тоже не просто так пришел.

— Про будущее в движении... ты это где-то слышал?

— Да, и не раз.

— От Йоды?

— Так мы же не встречались. Но я про него знаю, да, много знаю.

Откуда? Впрочем, и это для отшельников было типично: знать вещи, знать которые им вроде и неоткуда.

— Я укажу тебе дорогу, но будь осторожен, Квай-Гон Джинн, смотри внимательно, это очень важно, — Юргылин поднялся и направился к выходу.

— Что важно?

— Всё.

* * *

Стемнело и в самом деле невероятно быстро. Небо там, где его не закрыли набежавшие облака и вулканическая пыль, уже не такая плотная, как прошлой ночью, усеяли мелкие звёзды, пролилась, деля небосклон пополам, великая река света — Галактика. Зрелище под стать недавнему разговору. Наводило на размышления, например — что знает, чего не знает, что недоговаривает этот отшельник? Почему они все так между собой похожи? Что именно видел этот забавный зелёный тип? Как именно он меняет людей? И, главное, зачем?

Сплошные вопросы, никаких ответов. Квай-Гон привык смотреть в будущее, пытаясь разглядеть там далёкое эхо своих сегодняшних поступков. Может, и этот вот тоже — смотрел? И сбежал в фургон от того, что увидел?..

В любом случае, дорогу отшельник показал, даже подсказал оставить спидер где-нибудь неподалеку и к самим дикарям идти пешком. В рощице дул мягкий теплый ветер, принося запах моря и шелестя листвой. Оставалось надеяться, что в этот раз обойдётся без всяких тварей.

И помимо отшельника и дикарей было немало людей, с которыми Квай-Гон поговорил бы с не меньшей охотой. С тем самым представителем кредитной организации, которого Нут почему-то считал пропойцей, а губернатор — весьма недалеким типом. Квай-Гон, впрочем, сомневался, что недалекие типы могут давать прогнозы насчет инвестиций, и был вполне уверен, что за это время информация у этого представителя появилась куда более полная, чем у него самого. С таинственным ночным гостем фермы Нута. И еще — с тем, кого так ждал сам Нут и кто до сих пор не появился. Возможно, он тоже уже был разорван на куски.

Что-то беспокойное кольнуло на самом краю сознания. Сконцентрировавшись сильнее и полностью доверившись Силе, Квай-Гон закрыл глаза и направился вперед. Один за одним, один за одним — яркие и тусклые, большие и маленькие — загорелись в темноте огоньки. Души одарённых. Должно быть, многие фалнауты, как миралуки или киффары, были склонны к одарённости. Может, поэтому некоторые из них уходили в город? Потому что не могли жить среди собратьев, или проще — не могли без помощи Силы выжить?

Открыв глаза, он увидел впереди костёр, вокруг которого сидели и слонялись аборигены. Чуть дальше был столб, к которому были привязаны... дети. Двое детей, на вид подросткового возраста, вероятнее всего, люди или близкие к людям экзоты. Вечная дилемма джедая: вмешаться и спасти, рискуя вызвать каскад последствий, или пройти мимо, разделив вину за убийство, но памятуя, что этим убийством спасены, может быть, тысячи жизней?

Фалнауты шумели, смеялись, изредка тыкали жертв палками, швырялись мелкими камнями и комьями грязи. Квай-Гон снова и снова вопрошал себя: вмешаться? Не вмешаться?

И в этот момент он узнал в одном из пленников Оби-Вана.


	5. Глава 5

Первым инстинктом было броситься в бой, схватить ученика, рвануть вместе с ним куда подальше... но слушаться первого инстинкта не стоило ни в коем случае. Как говорил учитель Дуку: «Сила подсказывает нам наилучший выход, и мы часто слышим её сердцем, а не разумом, но беда в том, что разум в это время предлагает какой-то бред, и не все умеют его игнорировать».

Закрыть глаза. Прислушаться. Опасность? Нет, дети были в безопасности, им не хотели причинить вред, им ничего не грозило, кроме их собственного страха и растерянности.

Хорошо. Теперь аборигены. Они... боялись? Боялись детей? Но почему? Почему можно бояться привязанных, беспомощных мальчишек, которые даже свободными едва ли могли хоть чем-то кому-то, кроме себя, навредить?

Световой меч у Оби-Вана не отобрали, и это было тоже невероятно странно. Они боялись, они связали мальчишек, но оставили им оружие? Они не знали, не поняли этого?

Вопросы, вопросы, вопросы... драгоценные секунды убегали, а ответа всё не было.

Или?..

Да!

Квай-Гон отчётливо ощутил приближение ещё одного джедая. Дружески настроенного, что было любопытно. Кто же это мог быть, если вот он, а вот Оби-Ван?

Как бы то ни было, одно он чувствовал очень чётко: он не должен идти в бой. Он должен дождаться того джедая.

И всё же, чего боялись эти создания? Чем их пугали дети? «Shaader... lenaat…» — звучало похоже на язык тви'лекков, но там было бы «shadare» и «lehnahta…» «Kemm taalis kereike?» Нет, не почудилось!

Язык аборигенов, если не они сами, точно был родственен тви'леккскому.

Они хотели устроить… испытание? Узнать, не призраки… нет, скорее, не духи ли мальчишки? Потому что по их земле (если это слово значило «земля», а не «дым», например) и так ходило достаточно много... живых мертвецов?

— Я смотрю, не все в нашем Ордене больны нездоровым желанием светить своими палками направо и налево?

А вот и джедай. Тихо он подошёл!

Обернувшись, Квай-Гон увидел бледнокожего панторанина... или панторанку? Ни одежда, ни фигура, ни узоры на лице не позволяли понять ни пол, ни возраст. Даже голос одновременно походил и на низкий женский, и на чуть высоковатый мужской.

— Им ничего не угрожает, — акцент у него был довольно сильный, как только что с Рилота прибыл. Оно и понятно, впрочем: по всему судя, этот джедай давно жил среди аборигенов и наверняка на их языке говорил куда чаще, чем на бейсике.

— Я Квай-Гон Джинн, рыцарь Республики. Здесь на задании. Ваши... друзья схватили моего ученика и, кажется, сына человека, оказавшего нам гостеприимство.

— Да, да... — панторанин (или панторанка?) рассеянно покивал головой. — Я слышал ваше прибытие, — пояснил он. — Потому и поспешил сюда. Немного припоздал, но это потому, что я на своих двоих путешествую, не на спидере. Сейчас попробую объяснить моим друзьям, что они могут не бояться ваших друзей, — он усмехнулся и направился прямо к костру.

Через какое-то время и после достаточно бурного спора с какой-то женщиной (она, видимо, была здесь главной или просто самой уважаемой) панторанин развернулся в сторону Квай-Гона и помахал рукой — мол, иди сюда. Пара зелёных аборигенов тем временем аккуратно отвязывала Оби-Вана и Пери от столба. Стоило выяснить, как два малолетних дурня тут оказались, но были загадки и посложнее.

— Ваши детишки выбрали поразительно неудачное время, чтобы сюда явиться. Ну, или поразительно удачное — тут всё зависит от точки зрения. Сегодня у нас большой праздник.

— Почему они боятся детей? — этот вопрос волновал Квай-Гона куда больше любых туземных празднеств.

— О, они просто считают, что любой, кто не владеет Силой — противоестественная мерзость, сродни приблизительно живым мертвецам. Или ракгулям с Тариса, тут зависит от племени... но я им объяснил, что вы двое — живые, а мальчика-нежить держите под контролем. Да вы садитесь, садитесь. И этого тоже усаживайте: если он будет хорошо себя вести, мои друзья поверят, что он вам служит, а не вы ему, — снова усмехнулся панторанин.

Пери, хоть и выглядел как прибитый мешком, при этих словах покосился на панторанина исподлобья, но благоразумно промолчал. Оби-Ван, тоже не в самом лучшем виде, прошмыгнул к костру, уселся и с преувеличенным вниманием стал рассматривать собственные ноги. Квай-Гон отметил, что выдержка его падавана пока что пасует перед выдержкой Пери, потому что он и сам не решился бы предсказать, что было бы, назови кто-то «нежитью» самого Оби-Вана.

Сейчас, в безопасности, у ярко горевшего костра было видно, что племя совсем невелико. Собрались, сколько Квай-Гон понимал, все, кто мог хотя бы ходить, но и то аборигенов едва набралось чуть больше пятидесяти: мужчины, женщины, дети всех возрастов. Притихшие Оби-Ван и Пери переглядывались и ждали немедленных расспросов и неминуемой кары. Они пристыженно опустили головы, весь вид их так и кричал о глубоком раскаянии, или, по крайней мере, так они выглядели со стороны: потрепанные, несчастные и глубоко виноватые.

Один из местных — с татуированным лицом, похожий разом и на ребёнка, и на глубокого старца, одетый в красное с чёрным, — вышел вперёд, держа в ладони небольшую деревянную пиалу.

Он медленно шел по кругу, протягивая пиалу каждому сидящему вокруг костра, и каждый брал себе по кусочку... мяса, обычного вяленого мяса, которое подозрительно ясно выделялось, стоило закрыть глаза и призвать Силу. Но панторанин свой кусок съел без малейшего замешательства, пришлось последовать его примеру. Ничего так оказалось, даже вкусно.

Обойдя всех, татуированный достал последний кусочек, показал его, подняв повыше, нарочито медленно прожевал его и проглотил, после чего заговорил о чём-то строгим, многозначительным голосом. В речи постоянно повторялось «кооглык», и Квай-Гон всё терялся в догадках: если он правильно понял и «кооглык» значит «пушистый детёныш», о чём всё-таки была эта назидательная речь? Лучший вариант напрашивался сам собой: это был какой-то недавно съеденный ими вяленый зверек.

— Он рассказывает о жизни и подвигах добродетельной Кооглык, бабушки нынешнего вождя Арой, — панторанин кивнул в сторону женщины, с которой недавно спорил. — Она скончалась месяц назад, но подготовить всё для похорон получилось только сегодня, — шёпотом разъяснил он. — Спасибо, что поучаствовали в обряде: немногие из ва... наших готовы проявить подобную терпимость к чужим обычаям, да и мне теперь не потребуется лишний раз клясться, что вы не демоны.

«Кажется, я знаю, о чём я никогда не расскажу ни Оби-Вану, ни Пери», — мрачно подумал Квай-Гон.

С объектом трапезы он почти угадал. Эндоканнибализм, это надо же!

Тем временем татуированный запел, и, подчиняясь его голосу, в такт мелодии заколыхался огонь костра, поднимаясь выше и выше, превращаясь в фигуры фалнаутов, людей и причудливых химер — то ли местных зверей, то ли мифических чудовищ. Такое виртуозное владение Силой и такую красоту, Силой созданную, Квай-Гон видел только раз в жизни — когда попал на Чалакте на праздник Илох.

— Душа Кооглык теперь отправится в путь, — заметив вопросительный взгляд Квай-Гона, пояснил панторанин. — Она поднимется на небеса, где всех ждёт чёрная птица, праматерь всего живого, и сама станет птицей. Или, если пожелает, она вернётся сюда как новорожденное дитя или добрый лесной дух. Культ предков у фалнаутов очень силён, по сути, это их единственная религия, хотя они признают существование многих богов.

Наконец таутированный затих и пламя костра опало, а там и вовсе спряталось среди догорающих веток. Постепенно собравшиеся начали расходиться.

Вскоре у костра остались только панторанин, татуированный и Арой, вождь племени: детей туземки увели ложиться спать, да и остальные члены племени куда-то разбрелись. Стояла глубокая ночь, и пожалуй, стоило бы дождаться утра... но Квай-Гон чувствовал: это опять разум пытается заглушить сердце, а сердце настаивало: спешить нельзя, уходить нельзя, надо ждать. Тогда ему ответят.

Словно откликнувшись на его мысли, к нему подошла Арой.

— Анан-к-Лявыл сказал, что ты пришел задавать вопросы, — сказала она.

Если бы не те миссии на Рилоте, Квай-Гон бы её и не понял, так она искажала бейсик. «Вот и пример того, что любой опыт может пригодиться», — мысленно хмыкнул Квай-Гон. Панторанин, как назло, отошёл куда-то в сторону шатра и вступил в бурную беседу с татуированным.

— Откуда он знает? — уточнил Квай-Гон уже вслух.

— Анан-к-Лявыл — шаман, он видит и чувствует то, что другим не под силу. И он знает будущее, — просто ответила Арой.

Квай-Гон кивнул.

— Несколько месяцев назад недалеко отсюда начались странные нападения и на людей, и на фалнаутов. Я хотел спросить, знаете ли вы что-нибудь о том — или тех, — кто это делает?

Арой нахмурилась.

— Ты говоришь о наших безумных братьях?

— Да, мне сказали, что нападают фалнауты. Калечат, уродуют, убивают.

Она покивала:

— Да, да, знаю. Наши безумные братья из-за горы. Они все на одно лицо, у них всех здесь нет жизни, — она приложила руку к груди, будто показывая, где именно, по ее мнению, находится жизнь, — ничего, как в пустом глиняном горшке. Там, где должен быть огонь — у них лишь пепел. Слабые и ущербные, они пытаются ожить, поедая других. Но ведь жизнь — это не только тело, жизнь повсюду: в траве, в море, в небесных огнях, — она обвела рукой пространство вокруг себя. — Её нельзя получить извне, ты или рождаешься живым, или нет.

Странное было дело. Если ей верить, городские фалнауты тоже должны были быть помешанными маньяками, ведь они не были одарёнными, но как раз о городских ничего подобного никто не говорил. Нет, судя по всему, некоторая помешанность у них имелась, да и агрессии было хоть отбавляй, но...

— О какой горе ты говоришь?

Женщина рукой указала в сторону далёких гор.

— Там нежить, — пояснила она. — Наши воины ходили искать их, но нежить вся попряталась под землю, солнце она ненавидит. Так там и сидит, оттуда и посылает безумных братьев на поиски жизни.

— И как их можно найти? — уточнил Квай-Гон.

— Зачем искать беду и гибель? Но если хочешь — нежить живёт у подножия самой высокой скалы, Нэгны, иди к ней — и не заблудишься.

Прервал беседу шум двигателя и прорезавшие ночь лучи фар дальнего света. Из простых хижин фалнаутов донеслись крики, несколько человек выскочили с ножами, Арой тоже схватилась за длинный нож, висящий у нее на поясе, а Квай-Гон — на всякий случай — за меч. Стоило уже смириться: ни один его план не шел так, как ожидалось, и надо было просто наконец приучить себя готовиться заранее, причём ко всему.

Например, к тому, что из спидера выскочит разъярённая Ата. Квай-Гон опустил меч и поднял руку в примирительном жесте, показывая, что всё в порядке.

— Это свои, — сказал он вождю Арой. — Она просто волнуется за детей.

Вождь кивнула и несколько раз щёлкнула пальцами. Видимо, подала какой-то знак, потому что две неизвестно откуда возникшие туземки немедленно вытащили к Ате недовольных, взъерошенных и явно собравшихся спать мальчишек. Те сейчас выглядели до нелепости забавными. Квай-Гону даже стало их жаль: Ата была в ярости.

— Как вы могли! — возмущенно сказала Ата, хватая мальчишек за шивороты и без малейшего труда отрывая от земли. — Как вы могли удрать, куски хаттовой срани! Как в ваши отбитые головы могло прийти такое, сарлакковы дети!

— Кстати, да, — усмехнулся Квай-Гон, — мне вот тоже очень интересно узнать, как вы вообще нашли этот лагерь?

— Голонет, — буркнул Пери. — Там всё есть, если уметь искать. Порылись и нашли. Ну… сначала нам было скучно. Потом мы решили поискать про традиции фалнаутов. Потому что Оби-Ван рассказал, о чем сегодня болтали в городе. А я сказал — это точно не лепты. Нашли статью, что фалнауты раньше ели друг друга.

— Просто прекрасно, — поморщилась Ата и поставила обоих на землю. — Вы что, тоже решили попробовать? Или как — захотели покормить местное племя?

— Мы решили… в общем, мы подумали, что можем кое-чем помочь. И стали искать, где живут племена. Нашли. Там было видео, по видео я лагерь и нашёл.

— По видео? — искренне удивилась Ата. — И как ты это сделал?

— Ну, я еще давно написал одну программку, которая обрабатывает изображения… а сейчас изменил ее так, чтобы она работала с видео. Убедились, что отец на кухне, взяли в сарае старый спидер и полетели искать. Нашли не сразу. Потом увидели свет костра...

— Чья это была идея? — продолжала допытываться Ата. — Вы же понимаете, что будет, когда Нут обо всем узнает? Угнали отцовский спидер — мало того, разбили отцовский спидер! Я его по дороге видела — он уже не взлетит. Вы оба могли погибнуть! И сидите тут в племени, когда ночью… так опасно, — запал иссяк, и последние слова она уже произнесла довольно тихо и словно бы даже неуверенно.

— Моя, — сказал Оби-Ван, видимо, посчитав, что ему в любом случае достанется не так сурово, как Пери.

— Нет, моя, и не приписывай себе чужих заслуг, — отрезал Пери, гордо вскинув голову. — Ты вообще сидел и ничего не делал, от тебя никакого толку, я тебя с собой только из-за меча взял.

— Если бы я не сказал, что мы слышали в городе…

— Если бы я не умел искать в голонете…

— Если бы ты не разбил спидер…

— Если бы не моя программа…

— Если бы ты сразу посмотрел, сколько осталось топлива...

— Если бы ты вспомнил, что у тебя есть меч...

Дружба грозила немедленно закончиться дракой, и Квай-Гон оттащил на всякий случай Оби-Вана, а Ата — Пери.

— Что вы теперь сделаете с вашим учеником? — поинтересовалась Ата. — У вас вообще принято… применять физические наказания? Потому что Нут Пери точно отлупит. Хотя я бы отправила его работать на ферму. На целый месяц. Вашему падавану это бы тоже не помешало, оставляйте его здесь, пусть поработает. Ему пойдет только на пользу.

Оби-Ван тотчас перестал предпринимать попытки вырваться и притих. Пери тоже поскучнел, явно представляя, что с ним сначала сделает отец, потом — Ата, а если совсем не повезет, то еще и мать.

— Мы не хотели разбивать спидер. Там закончилось топливо, — проворчал Пери. — Мы еле успели сесть. Пошли к костру...

— А на нас выбежала целая толпа и потащила сюда. Они сначала схватили меня, а потом Пери, я даже меч достать не успел, — добавил Оби-Ван.

— Испугался, — тихо сказал Пери.

— Ничего я не испугался, я растерялся, потому что… потому что нельзя сразу так нападать на… мирных жителей, — выкрутился Оби-Ван. — К тому же они сначала связали нас, а потом начали щипать.

— Привязали к столбу, кидали камни, тыкали палками, насмехались. Варвары, — со злостью буркнул Пери. — Мирные они, как же. Может, нас еще бы и съели потом.

— Я бы тебя убила, — пообещала Ата Пери, — если бы ты не сказал про программу. Ты заставил ее раскладывать видео на кадры и искать в голонете похожие?

Пери кивнул.

— Это так сложно? — спросил Квай-Гон. Ата засмеялась.

— Мне — нет, но Пери — да. Он только недавно начал изучать все эти алгоритмы. Его бы отправить учиться по профилю, у него ведь талант. Сообразительный, задачки щелкает на лету.

Пери гордо покосился на Оби-Вана: мол, видишь, а меня хвалят! — и понуро спросил Ату:

— А ты нас как нашла?

— История просмотров. Оставить датапад на столе — верное решение. Хорошо, что Оз и Майра в это время как раз… — Ата смущенно хмыкнула. — Ну, не так часто у них выпадает такая возможность. Может быть, даже и обойдётся всё. Хотя лично я бы всыпала обоим по первое число. Наверное, я так и сделаю.

— А из вас хорошая мать, — раздался голос панторанина. — За сына его держите, да?

— Я? — отчего-то оскорбилась Ата и смерила его внимательным и немного презрительным взглядом с ног до головы. — Я вообще никому не мать, — и с этими словами она уставилась на раскрашенное лицо обидчика. — Ему скоро шестнадцать, я никак не гожусь ему в матери.

— Я не хотел… — примирительно начал было панторанин, но Квай-Гон решил, что сейчас не до того и ловко отвёл его в сторону. Уязвленная Ата тут же принялась о чем-то расспрашивать Пери, Оби-Ван сердито надулся: он ощутил себя лишним.

— У меня есть несколько вопросов. Почему мне не стоило прилетать сюда на спидере, но это совершенно не помешало Ате? Почему твои друзья не прячутся от фалнаутов, которые истребляют жителей планеты? Почему те фалнауты вообще это делают? В чем отличие тех фалнаутов, которые живут здесь, от тех, которые живут в городе? Откуда взялся ты сам, кто ты такой, что ты тут делаешь и, наконец, что мы только что съели?

— Изначально города и строили для живых мертвецов, — усмехнулся панторанин, почему-то из всех заданных ему вопросов выбрав именно этот. — Или, если в понятных вам терминах: первые поселения, похожие на современные города, на Венисиоле появились для того, чтобы рождённые неодарёнными смогли как-то выжить. Без Силы прожить охотником-собирателем невозможно, не на этой планете. Ну а потом пришли колонисты и как всякие колонисты решили, что города существуют сугубо для их удобства...

— Одна фалнаутка уверяла меня, что соблюдающие заветы предков причащаются Силы вне зависимости от способностей, — решил Квай-Гон поддеть коллегу, уж больно тот был рассеян, благостен и полон весёлого спокойствия.

— А, так это Ченыл! Сектантка. Регулярно ночами приходит поваляться голой в рощице на окраине. Ну и того… практикует слияние с природой. Иногда на это приходят посмотреть, — панторанин странно улыбнулся. — Она вроде не возражает. А что до страха... страх ведёт на Тёмную сторону, вам Йода не говорил разве? — нет, манера говорить загадками в самом деле очень раздражала; и что это местные синего зануду не съели? — Те, кто убивает, чувствуют Силу и боятся её. Одинокому одарённому стоит их опасаться, но когда нас много... они не смеют подойти. Мои друзья говорят, смерть боится жизни и не смеет коснуться её. Может, и так.

— А что насчет спидера?

— Ну, он шумит и слепит фарами. Кому такое понравится? Если бы вы прилетели как раз в момент праздника, то…

Панторанин осекся и будто к чему-то прислушался — или сделал вид, потому что Квай-Гон ничего не слышал и даже не чувствовал. И вдобавок — стоило отвернуться, как странный панторанин совсем пропал, словно и не было его здесь.

Ата, схватив Пери и Оби-Вана за руки, потащила их к спидеру.

— Хватит тут прохлаждаться. Скоро уже рассвет. Отец увидит, что тебя нет, и влетит нам обоим, — выговаривала она Пери. Оби-Ван покорно плелся за ними и, видимо, прикидывал, как сильно ему самому повезло с учителем, если за учителя Пери считать Ату.

Ата с легкостью закинула мальчишек в спидер и обернулась к Квай-Гону.

— Где ваш спидер? Подброшу. И… прикройте нас тогда как-нибудь, если Нут начнет ругаться. Он ведь еще и датапад у Пери отберет. А я считаю — ему каждую свободную минуту надо практиковаться.

Небо и в самом деле начало немного светлеть. На Венисиоле были короткие сутки, и сам Квай-Гон давно привык к таким явлениям, но Оби-Ван, едва усевшись в спидер, сразу свалился на не очень довольного этим Пери и уснул. Четырехместный спидер Аты был настолько забит какими-то деталями, что Квай-Гон еле втиснулся на свободное место.

— Этот крашеный — просто хам, — буркнула Ата, имея в виду панторанина. — Кто он вообще такой и откуда здесь взялся? Первый раз его вижу.

— На этот вопрос он ответить мне не успел, — сказал Квай-Гон, дав себе зарок обязательно еще раз поговорить с этим подозрительным джедаем.

Ата подняла спидер в воздух. Из племени донеслись недовольные вопли, Пери, зажатый между запчастями и Оби-Ваном, заерзал, но промолчал, решив, что именно сейчас лучше смириться с любыми неудобствами.

А потом, внезапно и ярко, взошло солнце. За доли секунды небо на горизонте стало светло-синим, потом окрасилось сочными желтыми, оранжевыми, красными и голубыми пятнами, краски поднялись до невозможной высоты и резко поблекли, затем снова засиял ровный оранжевый свет, и блеснул первый луч венисиольской звезды.

— Красота какая, — улыбнулась Ата. — Почти искупает всё то дерьмо, которое я вижу…

— А как быть со спидером? — робко напомнил Пери. — Он же сломан. И остался там...

— Скажу, что это я постаралась, — с притворным неудовольствием пообещала Ата. — Меня твой отец точно не убьет. Потому что если я расскажу, что это ваших рук дело, не видать тебе университета. А это неправильно. У тебя настоящий талант.

— Отец, наверное, на полях сейчас, — предположил Пери. — Он на рассвете смотрит, что еще пострадало за ночь. Может, вообще ничего и не узнает.

Ата посадила свой спидер рядом с губернаторским, и Пери тотчас ожил.

— Вставай, приехали, — толкнул он уснувшего Оби-Вана. — Разлегся тут, как у себя дома. Слабак.

Оби-Ван без возражений вылез из спидера, даже не огрызнувшись. Наверное, понимал, что влетит ему тоже неслабо, пусть и не так серьезно, как Пери, и терпеливо ожидал справедливых упреков. Квай-Гон молчал, Оби-Ван терзался муками совести.

В спидере он не вытерпел.

— Вы на меня очень сердитесь, учитель? — спросил он. — За то, что я удрал? Да?

— За то, что удрал — да. Но за то, что держался достойно — нет. И ты был совершенно прав насчет того, что не стоило выхватывать меч и набрасываться на этих фалнаутов. Но не радуйся раньше времени… пожалуй, надо тебе ещё поработать над чувством баланса и искусством передвижения предметов.

Оби-Ван тяжело вздохнул и уставился в окно, обдумывая свои печальные перспективы. Сказано было, как всегда у учителя, красиво, но подразумевало, что придётся опять часами стоять на одной руке вниз головой и пытаться удержать восемь-десять камней на ладони другой. А если он совсем провинился, то время тренировки учитель будет обнулять всякий раз, как хоть один камень упадёт...

Тут они поравнялись с Атой, и осознавший всю тяжесть полученного наказания Оби-Ван показал кулак мрачному Пери. Тот не остался в долгу и тоже погрозил в ответ Оби-Вану. Ата заметила это боковым зрением и рассмеялась, а потом что-то начала выговаривать Пери. Тот понурился еще больше и виновато кивнул.

Возле дома действительно никого не было, кроме суетящихся дроидов. Спидеры один за другим сели на площадке, но ни Майра, ни Нут так и не появились. Дроиды проворно рассыпались по полям, было спокойно и тихо.

Хозяева сидели на кухне. Нут уставился в датапад, Майра сидела рядом, молчаливая и явно расстроенная.

— А, — глухо произнес Нут, не поднимая головы. — Вот и вы. Ата, решила показать гостям рассвет? Да, красивый он тут. Посмотришь — даже покажется, что туристам будет что посмотреть. Хотя рассветы везде одинаковы… И Пери с вами, чудеса. Как вы его только терпите?

Что-то было не так. Очень сильно не так. Майра, не хлопочущая по хозяйству, Нут, сидящий с датападом.

— Этот мерзавец, — продолжал Нут всё так же потерянно, — угнал мой старый спидер и вернулся за вторым. Но на этот раз я все-таки его подстрелил.

— Это ужасно, — подала голос Майра. — Если он нажалуется властям, у нас могут быть неприятности. А он нажалуется, и неприятности у нас будут.

— Проворный, гад, всё равно ушел. Что-то с прицелом, наверное, да… — Нут наконец-то оторвался от датапада, поднялся, обвел всех собравшихся усталым взглядом. Майра не выдержала и отвернулась. Потом Нут еще раз посмотрел на датапад, покачал головой, будто сам до сих пор не мог поверить в то, что увидел, и протянул его Квай-Гону. — Последние новости. Думаю, ты должен это знать.


	6. Глава 6

Венисиола как будто окончательно сошла с ума вместе со своими обитателями.

Дорога была заполнена нагруженными пожитками обозами, измотанные и испуганные ящерицы били хвостами и пытались вырваться из упряжи — люди и фалнауты целыми семьями бежали от опасности в город. Обозы сталкивались, вещи из повозок рассыпались, люди и фалнауты выясняли, кто виноват в столкновении, и доходило до весьма серьезных драк. Над дорогой летало несколько полицейских дроидов с жезлами, и толку от них было немного; видимо, всё, что они могли, — хоть как-то регулировать движение.

Вокруг столицы пытались возводить укрепления: таскали камни, срубленные деревья, лавочки и фонарные столбы. На улицах царила паника. Вновь прибывшие ломились в дома, кое-где предприимчивые хозяева повесили красные тряпки, кое-где — белые, наверное, это должно было означать наличие свободных мест, а быть может, желание — или нежелание — вообще кого-то пускать, но перепуганные люди не могли или не хотели разбираться в этой системе.

Рынок разбирали и утаскивали — скорее всего, на сооружение ограды. И везде, где только возможно, стояли спидеры.

Свободное место отыскать удалось с огромным трудом. Зато стало очевидно, что на пособия жители вполне способны купить себе и спидеры, и даже топливо. На улицах тоже возникали стихийные драки, не такие жестокие, как на дороге, но в целом все были озабочены поисками укрытия и жилья.

Оби-Ван притих: то ли был напуган происходящим, то ли еще не отошел от ночных событий, то ли до сих пор испытывал угрызения совести за побег, то ли просто вымотался. Сначала Квай-Гон хотел запереть его в спидере, но потом решил, что это не лучший выход. Но из спидера Оби-Ван вылез с большой неохотой, постоянно оглядывался по сторонам и на всякий случай держал руку на световом мече.

Люди вокруг не обращали на них никакого внимания. До резиденции губернатора пришлось довольно долго идти. Одна улица оказалась полностью перегорожена повозкой, а какой-то фалнаут до хрипоты орал, пытаясь вытащить бьющую хвостом, ошалевшую от страха ящерицу. Ящерица, застряв между стеной и заклинившей повозкой, ревела пуще самого фалнаута. С обеих сторон повозку окружали местные с кучей вещей, и пробиться было невозможно, да и незачем. Время было бесценно как никогда.

Соседний переулок заканчивался глухой стеной, тоже полуразвалившейся, зато через нее оказалось удобно перелезать. По обеим сторонам стены стояли фалнауты с пожитками, они, вдохновленные примером, тоже принялись перелезать — каждый в нужном направлении. Почему такое очевидное решение не пришло им в головы сразу, осталось загадкой.

— Смотри, Оби-Ван, что мы сейчас видим?

— Ну... толпу народу? Которая куда-то ломится?

— А почему она куда-то ломится, как думаешь? Почему они не договорятся и не попробуют установить очередь или обозначить маршруты?

— Потому что спешат?

— И это тоже. Но в первую очередь потому, что ими руководит страх. А страх, пусть он и полезен нам, потому что уберегает от опасности, никогда не должен нами повелевать — ибо тот, кто боится, не может ни здраво мыслить, ни тем более здраво действовать.

Оби-Ван покивал с серьёзным видом. Насколько он понял урок, пока было неясно.

Площадь перед резиденцией была забита спидерами и горожанами. На трибунке, периодически отбиваясь от оппонентов датападом, стоял вчерашний представитель «Нетронутой природы». Судя по виду, ему уже досталось, но он не собирался сдавать своих позиций.

— Это не выход! — орал он. — Нельзя объявлять охоту! Нельзя истреблять поголовно живых существ! Вы ведь даже не знаете, кто это делает!

— Нам уже без разницы! — завопили наперебой несколько голосов. — Они прорвались в город! Уже нигде небезопасно! Они вскрыли городскую тюрьму! Уничтожать! Их надо всех уничтожить!

— Это не могли быть лепты! — надрывался оратор. В процессе он умудрялся еще и довольно метко попадать датападом по желающим стащить его с трибуны. — Они животные! Они не могут вскрывать замки!

— Фалнауты приручали лепт! Здесь все замешаны! Все! Хаттов порт, хаттова нищета, всем бы немедленно свалить отсюда — было бы на чем!

Несколько фалнаутов, получив обвинения, с криками накинулись на стоящих рядом людей. Те в долгу не остались, и на площади завязалась новая драка. Правда, не такая серьезная, какой могла бы быть: собравшимся мешали тесно стоящие спидеры.

— Хорошо бы нам посмотреть на место, где это случилось, — с досадой сказал Квай-Гон. Он сильно сомневался, что сейчас там хоть что-то осталось. — И кто бы это ни сделал, как и зачем он вскрыл тюрьму?

Оби-Ван только пожал плечами.

Губернаторскую резиденцию облепили активисты. Они были намерены высадить дверь и даже притащили бревно, но как следует разбежаться им не давал чей-то спидер, поэтому несколько фалнаутов так и стояли, держа бревно, и, видимо, ждали команды.

— Открывай! — долбил в дверь какой-то фалнаут. — Открывай, Сутр, или тебе конец!

Губернатор, наверное, о своих перспективах догадывался, потому что все окна в резиденции были закрыты, но, как только Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван приблизились, дверь открылась, и на пороге показался дроид с бластером в руке.

Толпа отхлынула, крики прекратились. Дроид-секретарь, готовый стрелять, — это было уже очень серьезно.

— Да что он себе позволяет! — ахнула какая-то женщина. — Он запрограммировал дроида на уничтожение людей?..

— В сторону, в сторону, в сторону, — заскрипел дроид. Набор слов у него был ограниченный. — В сторону. Санкционированный митинг может длиться не более трёх часов. Время вышло. Время вышло. Санкционированный митинг может длиться не более трёх часов. В сторону. В сторону.

Было непонятно, способен ли он стрелять, но желание проверить это не возникло ни у кого, даже у фалнаута, бившегося в дверь. Может быть, для фалнаутов это было вообще типично, но теперь он прятался за спинами других и попыток ворваться внутрь не делал.

Дроид покрутил головой, вычислил глазами-лампочками нужную цель, сделал шаг в сторону. При этом он всё еще держал бластер в руке так, словно намеревался выстрелить.

— Сутр совсем обезумел, — сказал кто-то в толпе. — Чтобы джедаев, присланных Сенатом, приглашать к себе — для чего? Пристрелить их в подвале, вроде как никто ничего не видел?

— Они, вроде бы, умеют мечами отмахиваться, — неуверенно предположил кто-то. — По крайней мере, я что-то об этом слышал.

— Я тоже слышал, — подхватил еще один голос. — Эх, досадно, что не на улице, мы же ничего не увидим.

Толпа живо принялась обсуждать, в каком подвале губернатор собирается прикончить посланников Сената и как лучше проковырять там дыру, чтобы всем было видно с безопасного расстояния.

— Видишь, Оби-Ван, на что людей толкает страх? — спросил Квай-Гон, когда за ними закрылась дверь. — На глупость. Не забывай об этом.

Сегодня обшарпанную резиденцию освещал электрический свет, откуда-то слышалось надсадное гудение генератора. За день из лестницы вывалился солидный кусок, и дроид предупреждающе пискнул.

— Учитель, — подал голос Оби-Ван, — оно ведь не рухнет нам на головы? А как лучше — если мы при этом будем на втором этаже или на первом?

— Не рухнет, — успокоил его Квай-Гон, хотя сам не был в этом уверен. — Интересно, этот дроид действует самостоятельно или ему действительно вписали какие-то изменения? Те люди на площади правы, это ведь только машина.

Дроид проводил их до кабинета, открыл дверь и ушел. Бластер он так и не выпустил из рук.

Губернатор сидел за столом, похожий на оплывший гриб. При виде гостей он не проявил никаких эмоций, только поднял голову и обреченно сказал:

— Это конец. Всему конец. Референдум через четыре дня. Какой бы ни был результат… — он вздохнул, чуть при этом не плача. — Кто-то хочет меня подставить. Кто-то, кому очень надо, чтобы вне зависимости от результатов мой план по возрождению планеты провалился.

— Вы про кредитование? — уточнил Квай-Гон. — Согласен, то, что сейчас происходит в городе, не играет вам на руку. Почему вы ничего не предпринимаете?

— А что я могу? — воскликнул губернатор. — Что? У меня только старые полицейские дроиды, которые я закупил невесть где, годные только на то, чтобы командовать спидерами и расцеплять повозки.

— Организовать эвакуацию и размещение? Обеспечить людей жильем, питанием, установить дежурства, дать патрульным оружие?

Сначала на лице губернатора было написано недоверие, будто ему и в голову не приходило, что он должен что-то организовывать. Но на последних словах он устало махнул рукой.

— Что вы, какое оружие. Они без оружия готовы друг друга передушить, а если выдать им бластеры… К вечеру можно будет считать, что у нас больше нет никакой проблемы с нападениями — нападать будет не на кого.

— Выйти и поговорить?

— Чтобы они меня тут же побили? Нет, ну если вы будете меня охранять…

Квай-Гон улыбнулся.

— ...И гарантируете мне безопасность…

Губернатор выбрался из кресла, тоскливо оглянулся на окна. Подумал и покачал головой.

— Всё равно не пойду.

Вместо этого он подошел к Квай-Гону и проникновенно заглянул ему в глаза.

— Найдите того, кто это делает. Я заплачу любые деньги. Любые, сколько скажете и когда захотите. Хотите аванс? Всю сумму сразу? Всё равно вы отсюда не улетите… Я знаю, кто в этом замешан, — произнес он так убежденно, что Квай-Гон от такого напора несколько опешил. — Наши фермеры, вам стоит с ними познакомиться… хотя нет, не стоит, наверное, это те еще… хаттовы отродья. Нут и Саймс. Единственные здесь, кто имеет земли в собственности. Нут скупает всё, до чего дотянется, недавно выкупил за бесценок самое крупное производство дроидов. Продает их очень дорого, по слухам, эти дроиды отгоняют лепт… Если референдум решится в мою пользу, а он несомненно решится в мою пользу, они обязательно потребуют, чтобы я выкупил их земли. По закону они имеют на это право.

— А денег в казне нет? — Квай-Гон постарался сдержать усмешку.

— На это — нет, — обиженно отрезал губернатор. — Я так и сам останусь без штанов, — и в доказательство он демонстративно сунул руки в карманы. — Это всё устроила пара этих… приятелей, — он вздохнул. — Больше некому. Ни у кого нет ни влияния, ни денег. А без денег тут никто ничего не сделает.

То, что Квай-Гон видел в городе и до сегодняшнего дня, и утром, говорило об обратном. Но одно дело — устраивать драки ради развлечения или со злости, другое — убивать ни в чем не повинных людей. Но губернатор не учитывал или не знал того, что успел узнать сам Квай-Гон от вождя племени и странного панторанина, а может, и сознательно отвлекал внимание от чего-то, что Квай-Гон еще не успел узнать.

Такая вероятность тоже имелась. Если недальновидный представитель финансовой организации уже одобрил получение кредита, то губернатору было выгодно сделать так, чтобы гостиницы и порт не нужно было не то чтобы строить, но хотя бы достраивать. А это значило, что немалые деньги осели бы в чьих-то карманах.

Губернатор как будто умел читать мысли, потому что спешно вытащил из карманов руки и благоговейно сложил их перед собой.

— Они всё погубят, — простонал он. — Любые деньги, любая поддержка. Всё, что хотите, только спасите ме… Венисиолу от этого кошмара.

Квай-Гон хотел было спросить, может ли он встретиться наконец с финансистом, но губернатор его опередил.

— И самое страшное, что вместе с нашими несчастными гражданами могли убить и моего… нашего драгоценного эксперта. Я не видел его уже… дня четыре? Больше? Это же ужасно — убить его, и вряд ли после этого какая-нибудь кредитная организация пришлет кого-нибудь еще. Им всё будет ясно. Я потратил на него столько де… сил и времени. Обаятельное, беззащитное, доверчивое создание!

Обаятельных финансистов разных рас Квай-Гон за свою жизнь видел немало, но насчет беззащитности и доверчивости сомневался. Как правило, это были такие матерые коло, что после общения с ними несколько дней отходил даже магистр Йода, которого мало что могло вывести из полублаженного состояния. Но решение он уже принял.

— Мне нужно увидеть место, где это случилось.

Губернатор поспешил к датакрону. Квай-Гон тоже подошел к столу, мимоходом посмотрев на Оби-Вана. Тот был явно вымотан, но глаза его горели любопытством.

— Я не уверен, остались ли там трупы, — пробормотал губернатор. — Но в тюрьме есть охрана. Какое несчастье, теперь ремонтировать еще и тюрьму.

— А где охрана была ночью?

Такой простой вопрос вызвал у губернатора приступ удивления.

— Как — где? Дома, спали. Мы соблюдаем закон Республики о наемном труде, мы не хатты. Вот здесь, — он указал на карту, — нашли несчастную Ченыл. Ужасная смерть. Она говорила, что ее так любили все в городе за ум и за то, что она несла всем просвещение и свет. Ее убили в рощице, где она предавалась слиянию с природой. А здесь городская тюрьма. Одни расходы. Так что насчет комнат? Где вы спали этой ночью?

— Вообще не спали, — ответил Квай-Гон. — Не пришлось.

— Так остановитесь у меня!

У Оби-Вана сделалось такое несчастное лицо, будто его немедленно собрались сослать в Агрокорпус. Сам Квай-Гон тоже не горел желанием спать в комнатах, где в любой момент могло что-то рухнуть на голову. Он даже подумал, что пропавшего финансиста могло прибить куском стены, но благоразумно оставил это предположение при себе.

— Мы найдем где-нибудь комнату. Конечно, с ними сейчас будет проблема, но, думаю, мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— Проблема? — губернатор наклонил голову. — Ну, не сказать, чтобы в городе было много постоялых мест, но…

— Но все жители из сельской местности сейчас в городе. Просто взгляните, что творится на улицах.

Губернатор резво побежал к окну, но на полпути передумал.

— Всё равно я ничего не могу, — объявил он. — До тех пор пока вы не найдете, то есть, я хотел сказать, не притащите сюда этих двух мерзавцев.

— Единственное, что я обещаю — объективность и беспристрастность, — сказал Квай-Гон. — Ваши выводы насчет виновников могут оказаться неверными…

Губернатор так замахал руками, что было неясно — то ли он протестует, то ли от возмущения приказал сию минуту проваливать.

Когда Квай-Гон закрыл за собой дверь, в кабинете что-то с грохотом упало: всё-таки не выдержал потолок.

— Мы будем искать тех, кто это сделал, учитель? — полюбопытствовал Оби-Ван. — Это и в самом деле фалнауты? А мы сейчас поедем в тюрьму?

О еде он даже не заикался, что свидетельствовало о крайней заинтересованности в том, чтобы оказаться к событиям как можно ближе. Нут предупреждал, что падавана стоило бы привязать, только вот привязывать надо было еще вчера. Сейчас момент был уже упущен.

— Больше никакой самодеятельности. Почти уверен, что Нут ни при чем, но взлом тюрьмы и исчезновение эксперта по кредитам мне не нравится.

— Это политика, учитель?

Оби-Ван поскучнел. По возрасту политические игры ему были неинтересны, по положению в Ордене — деваться было некуда. Квай-Гон решил не снижать ему мотивацию.

— Сейчас мы поедем в тюрьму.

На площади, как ни странно, было тихо. Между спидеров ходил вчерашний провокатор-фалнаут с плакатом: «Не допустим снижения пособий!», за ним с унылыми лицами таскались несколько человек и фалнаутов. Трибунки не было — ее успели утащить.

Улицы тоже опустели. Из окон периодически выглядывали перепуганные женщины и дети, где были мужчины, вопросов не возникало — на стенах были наспех намалеваны призывы о всеобщей мобилизации на строительство заграждения вокруг столицы. Жители Венисиолы не нуждались в твердой губернаторской руке — если им было очень надо, они организовывались самостоятельно, забывая о постоянных выяснениях отношений. Квай-Гон вспомнил разговор про страх и поведение людей и собрался было к нему вернуться, но передумал — Оби-Ван настолько устал, что вряд ли был способен хоть что-то усвоить.

Тюрьма находилась на окраине города. Когда-то, в давние времена, она, скорее всего, тюрьмой не являлась — белое здание с куполом очень походило на резиденцию губернатора, но было гораздо меньше размером и одноэтажным. О том, что это тюрьма, говорили два признака: окна, забранные толстыми решетками, и выцветшая надпись: «Государственная тюрьма Венисиолы». Дверь в тюрьму была приглашающе приоткрыта.

С удивлением рассмотрев замок, Квай-Гон убедился, что его никто не вскрывал. Более того, замок заржавел до такой степени, что стало ясно — им никто не пользовался уже лет пятьдесят.

Несмотря на постоянные намеки Нута, что губернатор не прочь пересажать половину населения планеты, тюрьма пустовала, и в ней стоял удушливый запах крови. В камерах, которых было немного — семь с одной стороны темного большого зала и семь с другой — никто не сидел, не стоял, не лежал и вообще не присутствовал. Посреди зала стоял стул, на котором спал тощий фалнаут в синей униформе. Присмотревшись к нему получше, Квай-Гон узнал того самого крикуна, который ломился в дверь губернатора часом раньше, и бесцеремонно его растолкал.

— А, — сказал фалнаут, проморгавшись. — Ну, пойдем, — он встал, позвенел ключами и направился к камере.

Оби-Ван с готовностью рванулся было за ним, но Квай-Гон успел придержать его за плечо.

— На сколько вас? — обернувшись, осведомился фалнаут. — У нас по закону вообще-то джедаев сажать не положено, но приказ есть приказ.

Практика самостоятельного прибытия арестантов в тюрьму была необычной, но, очевидно, работала.

— Покажите нам камеру, в которой убили журналиста.

— Вы туда хотите сесть? — удивился фалнаут. — Так там же дверь сломана, туда нельзя! — но он пожал плечами и поплелся к самой крайней камере, подошел к открытой двери, зачем-то несколько раз подергал ее и вздохнул: — Нет, сюда не получится.

— Почему вы не закрываете дверь тюрьмы? — спросил Квай-Гон.

— А зачем? — искренне изумился фалнаут. — Что здесь красть-то?

Тело журналиста уже увезли, а камеру прибрали. Потеки крови кое-как смыли, но на полу до сих пор были мутные лужи. Квай-Гон, отодвинув фалнаута в сторону, осмотрел дверь — кто-то выворотил замок металлическим прутом, валявшимся тут же, в луже, и, вероятно, тем же прутом забил до смерти журналиста.

Оби-Ван не подходил близко, только настороженно наблюдал за фалнаутом, в любую минуту готовый вступить в бой.

— Кто его нашел?

— Я и нашел, — развел руками тюремщик. — Пришел с утра, еды принес, а тут такое.

Он был немногословен, а быть может, не настроен на откровенность. Ну или он уже столько раз успел рассказать о своих впечатлениях, что ему просто-напросто надоело.

— И? — поторопил его Квай-Гон. — В каком он был виде?

— О-о, — застонал фалнаут, оживляясь. — Ну, половина в камере, половина снаружи. И кровищи кругом. И кишки тоже кругом.

— В каком смысле — половина?

— В прямом, — сочувственно посмотрел на Квай-Гона фалнаут. «Почему в джедаи берут таких идиотов?» — читалось на его лице. — Если я говорю — половина, значит, половина.

Кто-то разрубил журналиста пополам, а так как снимать видео больше было некому, то и от места происшествия ничего не осталось.

— Кроме этой камеры что-то еще сломали?

— Комнату отдыха для охраны, — пожаловался фалнаут. — Там вообще все разнесли. Тоже хотите посмотреть? А это интересно. Я в тюрьме экскурсии еще не водил.

Комнатка отдыха была совсем небольшой, но, в отличие от камер, светлой. До сегодняшней ночи там стоял шкаф, древний, как и вся мебель в правительственных учреждениях, диван, стол и несколько стульев. Сейчас пол покрывали одни обломки, а окно напрочь отсутствовало. Квай-Гон с немалым удивлением обнаружил, что нападавшие, сколько бы их ни было, проникли в тюрьму через окно: всё говорило о том, что его высадили снаружи.

— Ну, пока здесь нельзя спать, наверное, тюрьма будет закрыта, — поделился фалнаут. — Я вот тут пока в зале сижу, но это же нарушение условий труда. Я даже ел там. Пока ждал, что напарник явится, съел арестантский паек. Напарник так и не пришел, и мне пришлось самому бежать в город за помощью.

Квай-Гон с неудовольствием припомнил, что фалнауты не гнушаются поеданием соплеменников, поэтому трапеза охранника в присутствии трупа его даже не удивила.

— Они поломали еще одну камеру, но там только лежак. Закрывать ее можно, а камера хорошая, теплая, так что если хотите туда… — предложил фалнаут. — Постойте, а как же тюремный срок?..

Возле тюремной двери прямо на земле сидел какой-то человек с табличкой: «Пожертвования на ремонт городской тюрьмы». Глазки его хитро блестели, в ящик он предварительно кинул пару чипов с кредитами. Увидев выходящего Квай-Гона, человек призывно потряс табличкой, но помрачнел и отвернулся. Фалнаут-охранник всё еще продолжал стенать в глубине тюремного зала.

Оби-Ван при дневном свете выглядел настолько бледным, что Квай-Гон предложил ему остаться в спидере.

— Я с вами, учитель, — преданно сказал падаван.

До спидера пришлось идти через весь город, пробираясь между поставленными как попало спидерами, брошенными повозками и кучами потерянного барахла.

— Сколько же тут говна, учитель, — вздохнул Оби-Ван, сморщив нос, и Квай-Гон собрался уже сделать ему очередное внушение, но вовремя понял, что стоит похвалить ученика за наблюдательность. — Это, наверное, от тех ящериц.

На улицах им попадались немногочисленные жители: все они брели, опустив головы, и не вступали в разговор. Большинство даже не оборачивались вслед, хотя весть о приезде джедаев уже должна была разлететься по городу. Спидер тоже никто не тронул, но со взлетом пришлось повозиться — так плотно стояли другие повозки и спидеры.

Квай-Гон спросил себя, куда могли подеваться ящерицы, но скоро убедился, что жители и эту задачу решили с присущим им изяществом: весь гужевой транспорт собрали в единственном городском парке, и довольные ящерицы обгладывали и без того скудную растительность. Часть успела разбрестись по соседним улицам, и сердитые хозяйки гоняли их тряпками.

Ченыл убили недалеко от ее дома на окраине города. Припомнив показанную губернатором карту, Квай-Гон пришёл к выводу, что странная фалнаутка была на фоне прочих довольно небедной. По крайней мере, тот небольшой район, над которым они пролетали, был если и не близок по ухоженности к ферме Нута, то и не настолько разорен, как вся столица.

Еще только наступил полдень, а город опять словно вымер. Чуть впереди можно было рассмотреть некое подобие укреплений, но жители, успокоив совесть хлипкими баррикадами, разошлись по домам. Только в одном месте Квай-Гон заметил толпу и, сопоставив с картой, понял, что именно здесь и погибла Ченыл. Когда именно ее убили, оставалось неясным, но это и не имело значения. Вряд ли она была целью — просто случайной жертвой, как и все остальные.

Аккуратно пристроив спидер возле хиленькой рощицы, он направился на место. Оби-Ван, несмотря на протесты, был оставлен для охраны спидера: толпа не внушала Квай-Гону доверие, и, подойдя ближе, он убедился, что принял меры предосторожности не зря.

Люди молча стояли полукругом, фалнауты сидели на корточках и тихо, протяжно выли, уставившись в одну точку. Труп Ченыл, которую, по словам губернатора, все любили, — точнее, по словам губернатора, который опирался на ее же собственные слова, — никто и не подумал убрать. Посмотреть было на что — разбитая голова, оторванные лекки и выпотрошенный живот. Кишки нападавшие почему-то развесили по деревьям, и вонь стояла невыносимая.

Собравшиеся выражали подобие скорби, и Квай-Гон не стал подходить ближе и расспрашивать. Можно было попытаться выяснить, кто и когда нашел тело, но это было не самым важным. Место убийства осталось нетронутым, Квай-Гон увидел главное: все нападения были похожи — с точки зрения зверств, и все были разными — с точки зрения… техники совершения.

Для спланированного преступления это казалось и невероятным, и неожиданно разумным. Если кто-то действительно хотел сорвать не сам референдум, а последствия — строительство гостиниц, развитие туризма, — имитировать нападения дикарей было бы лучшим способом. Вот только ни Нуту, ни его напарнику не нужно было никого для этого убивать: слишком велик риск попасться, необходимо слишком много исполнителей. Достаточно было повлиять на решение о выдаче кредита.

Если только все эти убийства не были спланированы для того, чтобы спрятать среди множества трупов один, самый важный? У мастера Летисии Вон, наставницы юнлингов, была привычка повторять: «Хуже, чем слишком мало данных, может быть только слишком много данных». Сейчас наконец Квай-Гон начал понимать, о чём она говорила: вычленить из непрестанно валящейся им на голову информации не то что нужное — хотя бы понятное было практически невозможно.

По крайней мере, изнутри ситуации.

Оби-Ван охранял спидер единственным доступным ему сейчас способом: спал, зажав в руке световой меч. На всякий случай Квай-Гон меч у него отобрал — падаван даже не пошевелился.

Местный почтамт нашелся быстро — очередное белое здание, копия городской тюрьмы, с приметно торчащей антенной на крыше. И это было единственное учреждение, которое работало: в окошке торчал грустный фалнаут, и делать ему было нечего. Горожане в смятении ходили по залу, переговаривались, но никто никуда не звонил. Квай-Гон, подумав и постояв в дверях, заходить внутрь не стал, вышел на улицу, огляделся, решительно вспрыгнул на ближайшую крышу, с неё — на другую, на третью, на пятую — и так до тех пор, пока не оказался на крыше почтамта.

Для связи с Корускантом хватало антенны, только толку из этой связи как-то не вышло.

— Не ребёнок уже ведь, пора самостоятельно думать, м-м? Выбирать свой путь, видеть свои задачи, — сердито сказал Йода. — Ты здесь с одной целью, м-м-м? С какой?

— Мне надо убедиться, что народ безопасно и мирно...

— Референдум наблюдать тебе надо! — когда вечно радушный магистр показывал мелкие острые клыки, пугались даже очень опытные джедаи. — А ты добро причинять решил, м-м? Чужую жизнь налаживать желаешь, своей тебе мало?! И без тебя есть, кому с другими вопросами разбираться, к нему и иди, а не нас тревожь по пустякам!

И, в общем, мастер Дуку был с ним согласен, хотя слова подобрал куда менее обидные.

— Тебе совершенно незачем так метаться, — укорил он. — На Венисиоле есть наблюдатель от Ордена, он позаботится о безопасности людей, фалнаутов и дикарей, поверь мне. Если тебе кажется, что он чего-то упускает — отчего не побеседовать с ним самим? Уверен, он гораздо лучше разбирается в ситуации, чем магистр Йода, который про Венисиолу слышал ровно то, что тебе передал, и даже я, при котором эту планетку помянули пару раз между делом.

И так всегда!

— Поговорим с нашим странным синим другом, — решил Квай-Гон. Оби-Ван, которого разбудила закрывшаяся с хлопком дверь спидера, вяло кивнул. — Он тут живёт, может, знает, кто тут наблюдатель? Будет очень скверно, если это он и есть. Э, да ты совсем расклеился, а ещё джедай. Впрочем, и джедаи бывают детьми, просто об этом часто забывают, и даже сами дети...

Спидер низко летел сначала над городом, потом потянулись однообразные равнины с сероватой травой, корявые мелкие кустики и тощие, совсем ещё молодые, деревца — авангард подступавшего всё ближе к городу леса.

Они летели ровно, неспешно, так что мысли из головы постепенно ушли, сменившись ровным гулом мотора и не менее ровным движением Силы: волна за волной она накатывала на берег и вновь отступала... и вдруг окатила Квай-Гона прямо с головой. Что-то случилось. Что-то нужно было разглядеть.

И точно: в редких кустах лежал окровавленный фалнаут. Услышав рев спидера, он с трудом поднял голову и тут же растянулся совершенно без сил.


	7. Глава 7

Несмотря на жуткие раны, фалнаут ещё дышал. Квай-Гон заметил, что от тела тянулись тёмные скрученные верёвки. Потом он осознал: нет, не верёвки. Кишки. И судя по тому, что эха злобы и ненависти не чувствовалось, беднягу, скорее всего, притащили сюда и бросили умирать.

Но «безумные братья» до сих пор убивали свою добычу. Перестали? Или конкретно эта добыча оказалась не по зубам?

Бедолагу могли и скинуть со спидера — благо, их здесь хватало. Но тогда почему нападавшие, кто бы они ни были, не добили потенциального свидетеля?.. «Безумные братья» поедали других — как анцати, они нуждались в мидихлориях, но не могли отделить их от живого существа и потребляли вместе с плотью? Тогда всё складывалось довольно логично: анцати тоже частенько вымещали злобу на тех жертвах, от которых им было мало толку.

Или всё же это были не загадочные живые мертвецы?

От Оби-Вана проку было немного, но он не потерял сознание при виде волочащихся за фалнаутом кишок, что уже было неплохо. Квай-Гон и сам не знал, что может сделать, чтобы чем-то помочь: нужны были или меддроиды, или бакта (и ещё вопрос, водилось ли такое в этой глуши). В любом случае, он мог только слегка облегчить бедолаге боль.

В ответ на лёгкое прикосновение умирающий открыл глаза, вытянул перед собой руку. Едва ли он мог что-нибудь разглядеть, но, по крайней мере, его сознание теперь не затуманивала боль.

— Они пошли туда?

Фалнаут что-то неразборчиво прошептал. Квай-Гон наклонился ниже, фалнаут проговорил уже отчетливее:

— Ченыл.

Сектантка, та самая, о которой скорбели в роще ее почитатели, или они просто нашли повод хоть раз собраться без криков и драк.

— Там. Шел... туда.

— Ты пошел за ними? — переспросил Квай-Гон, пытаясь понять, где это самое «там».

Этот фалнаут преследовал нападавших, но зачем? С такими ранами он надеялся их настигнуть?

Фалнаут затих, замер, но по-прежнему дышал. Удивительно, но жизни в нём ещё хватало: должно быть, как и многие рептилоиды, местные аборигены отличались способностью переживать чудовищные повреждения.

Выбора не осталось.

— Надо отвезти его в город, — сказал Квай-Гон. — Может быть, там ему смогут оказать помощь. Давай перенесем его в спидер.

Он сознательно не озвучил те действия, которые придется предпринять, но Оби-Ван и без объяснений всё понял. Положить фалнаута на заднее сиденье, собрать растянутые по полю кишки. Постараться довезти этого несчастного до столицы, и желательно — ещё живым. Шансов было ничтожно мало, но стоило — полагалось — рискнуть. «Может, агрокорпус был бы лучше», — услышал Квай-Гон громкую мысль ученика. Тяжела и неказиста доля рыцаря, и что кровищи, что дерьма в ней всегда хватало.

Но ничего делать и не пришлось. Фалнаут вдруг неловко дернулся, и из раны на животе хлынула кровь.

— Ченыл. Шел за ними, — повторил он и закашлялся. Теперь кровь у него шла уже горлом. — Шел… убить.

— Сколько их было? Кто они? — Квай-Гон не слишком надеялся на внятный ответ, но фалнаут понял.

— Без… рукие.

— Учитель, он же бредит, — полушепотом предположил Оби-Ван. — Без рук такое… — он шумно сглотнул, с тоской глядя, как фалнаут забился в агонии.

С этим сложно было не согласиться. Без рук невозможно разрезать кому-то живот. И люди в племени ничего не говорили о том, что «безумные братья» безрукие. Арой утверждала, что у нападающих нет жизни, что они пытаются ожить, пожирая других, но этого фалнаута просто попытались убить — так же, как…

Возможно, стоило пересмотреть все видео, которые еще уцелели. Возможно, в действиях фалнаутов-без-жизни была система, которую Квай-Гон пока не увидел.

— Безрукие, — неожиданно снова сказал фалнаут очень отчетливо.

И оба джедая остро ощутили, как там, где только что горел огонь, осталась лишь тьма — та самая жуткая пустота, которая остаётся в Силе, когда кто-то умирает.

Оби-Ван отвернулся.

— Это... всё? — робко спросил он, а потом шмыгнул носом: для него было всего слишком много. Квай-Гон с сочувствием посмотрел на Оби-Вана и положил ладонь ему на плечо, а потом прижал к себе, пытаясь успокоить, — иногда даже джедаям требовалась поддержка, и не только Силы, но и близких.

— Да. Но он погиб не зря. Он до последнего сражался, до последнего его душа горела. И он заставил себя прожить достаточно, чтобы дождаться нас и сказать нам нечто очень важное. То, что может спасти очень многих. Надо только его понять. Он ведь единственный, кто что-то видел.

Было очевидно одно: еще один труп в столице никому не нужен. Убрали только тело журналиста из тюрьмы, и то, видимо, потому, что в день референдума ожидался наплыв арестантов. Зато полусухих кустов вокруг имелось предостаточно, и через полчаса запылал погребальный костер. Никто не появился, никто не пролетел, не прошел мимо.

Оби-Ван стоял рядом, уставившись пустым взглядом на огонь. Похоже, смерть этого фалнаута сильно задела его. Пережить смерть незнакомца тяжело, что говорить о тех, кто дорог и близок? Квай-Гон с грустью подумал, что Оби-Вану придется научиться и этому.

* * *

Нут стоял возле дома и смотрел, как садится спидер. Пери, крутившийся тут же, был вооружен небольшим бластером, поэтому при виде Оби-Вана гордо вскинулся, как это обычно делал, когда ему удавалось отличиться. То ли он в самом деле завидовал, как сказал маленький Джони, то ли действительно хотел быть полезным и важным. Оби-Ван повел себя немногим лучше: вернул Пери надменный взгляд и положил руку на меч.

— Ну, что там в городе? — без предисловий спросил Нут.

— Кругом дерьмо ящериц, все забились по домам, возвели смешные укрепления, кое-кто сидит в рощице вокруг останков Ченыл, которые так и не убрали, труп Риза из тюрьмы уже увезли, — коротко доложил Квай-Гон. — Губернатор уверен, что это твоих рук дело.

— Чего еще ждать, — устало махнул рукой Нут. — Я отправил Майру и младших к Саймсу, у него огромный подвал. Наверное, мне стоило бы обеспечить город провизией, но я не горю желанием это делать. Пусть справляются сами, и не смотри на меня, будто я последний гад. Если бы напали на нас, все только бы сплясали от радости.

Он открыл дверь и первым прошел в дом, потом на кухню. Ата сидела за столом с датападом, услышав шаги, она подняла голову и выдавила подобие приветственной улыбки.

— Что с Ризом? — спросил Нут. — Как до него добрались?

— Вскрыли камеру. Тюрьму никто и не закрывает, но странно не это. Они вломились через окно в комнате для охраны.

— Свет, — вдруг сказала Ата.

Все обернулись к ней.

— Может, они, как и лепты, действительно идут на свет? — рассеянно проговорила Ата и снова уткнулась в датапад.

— Расскажите про Ченыл, — попросил Квай-Гон. — Ее убили в роще, где она… соединялась с природой. Она говорила, что владеет Силой. Лгала. Но всё же?

Несмотря на общую подавленность, Нут расхохотался, и в смехе его послышались едва ли не истерические нотки.

— Хорошо соединялась! На это зрелище ходило посмотреть полгорода. По несколько раз за ночь, э-э… — тут он вспомнил, что на кухне тринадцатилетний подросток, покосился на Оби-Вана и кое-как попытался объяснить процесс не очень приличными жестами. — Не хочу даже думать, зачем они там сидят.

— Па, в голонете есть видео, как Ченыл занималась самоудовлетворением на глазах горожан, — небрежно бросил Пери. — Несколько. Их точно никто не стирал…

Оби-Ван изумленно открыл рот и покраснел, Нут и Ата одновременно обернулись к Пери.

— Покажи, — немедленно потребовал Нут. — В смысле…

— На ее сайте? — перебила его Ата, и Нут посмотрел на нее с благодарностью. — Она это выкладывала?

— Наверное, не стоит, — остановил их Квай-Гон, сообразивший, что и без того шокированному Оби-Вану не нужно видеть «слияние с природой». — Я думал о другом. О том, что, возможно, не все их жертвы были именно жертвами…

Ата пожала плечами, Нут тут же потерял всякий интерес к эротическому контенту и с любопытством уставился на Квай-Гона.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Попробуем разобраться, что тут происходит.

Все уселись за стол, Ата, поморщившись, сказала:

— Вам, ребятки, надо бы пойти отдохнуть, разговор не для ваших ушей. Да и поспать вам было бы неплохо, — она посмотрела сначала на Пери, а потом на Оби-Вана, намекая на их ночные приключения.

Оба тут же потупились и переглянулись, но из-за стола не встали. Пери считал себя достаточно взрослым для любых разговоров — Нут, судя всему, это мнение, в отличие от Майры, полностью разделял. Оби-Ван был в худшем положении и явно хотел остаться, но прекрасно понимал, что терпение у Квай-Гона не бесконечное, а он уже успел показать весь свой послушный падаванский характер.

— Да пусть сидят, если им хочется, — возразил Нут. — Чего они не слышали?

Ата неодобрительно на него посмотрела. Пери отвернулся к окну, сделав вид, что его там что-то заинтересовало. Квай-Гон взглянул на Оби-Вана, но решил, что если Нут не собирается рассматривать при всех непристойные видео, то ничего страшного не случится.

— Не думаю, что Ченыл была целью, — сказал Нут и довольно откинулся на спинку стула. — Она торчала в этой рощице почти каждую ночь, так что как эти твари дошли до города — сразу до нее добрались. Она всё пыталась собрать свою секту, проповедовала какую-то чушь, я особо и не вникал. У меня, в отличие от нее, полно работы. А ее муж получал повышенные пособия как лицо, пострадавшее от действий властей.

— А что с ним сделали власти? — насупилась Ата.

— Посадили в тюрьму, разумеется. Сутр тогда еще только начинал, со сроками не разобрался. Фалнаутов можно сажать на двадцать дней, а этот просидел четыре месяца. Единственный поступок, я скажу, за который можно Сутру наскрести уважения. В городе райончик возле рощицы на окраине — там как раз живут все, кто тогда попался ему под горячую руку. Потом все сидельцы добились повышения пособий…

— А за что он их посадил? — допытывалась Ата. — За дело?

— Конечно, за дело, — хмыкнул Нут. — Говорю же, единственный стоящий поступок нашего благодетеля. Эти фалнауты разгромили единственный в городе нормальный кабак, мол, гнездо порока и разврата. Ченыл тут подсуетилась, вышла замуж за повышенные пособия, создала свою секту, облюбовала рощицу… Тьфу! — брезгливо выплюнул он. — Хоть кто-нибудь попробовал бы работать. Дармоеды, хаттовы дети.

— На пути сюда мы нашли фалнаута. Он был ранен, и сильно, — Квай-Гон не стал пояснять, как именно тот был ранен, памятуя о реакции Оби-Вана. — Мы хотели отвезти его в столицу, но он умер еще до того, как мы успели перенести его в спидер. Перед смертью он успел сказать, что на него напали какие-то «безрукие», и произнести имя Ченыл. Он полз за ее убийцами.

— Возможно, это и был ее муж, — сказала Ата, с нескрываемой болью выслушав историю погибшего фалнаута. — Наверное, он услышал ее крики.

— Да он почти каждую ночь терся рядом, смотрел, как она… — скривился Нут, но развивать мысль дальше не стал. — Может, сам и снимал эту пошлятину. Может, его и порезали первым, а потом принялись за нее? А потом он очнулся и бросился в погоню?

— Он один? Больше никто не пришел на помощь? — и почему-то этому Квай-Гон не удивился. — Все равно очень странно, что его не добили. Но начать в любом случае лучше сначала.

— Сначала… — Нут переглянулся с Атой. — Сколько месяцев назад было это начало? Пять? Шесть? Семь? Точно никто не скажет. Потому что Риз… Хаттова срань! Ну почему именно он?.. — он с досадой рубанул рукой воздух. — Сутр, хаттов выкидыш, я тебя самолично…

Ата предусмотрительно покашляла.

— Риз понял, что творится неладное, не сразу. Пошли разговоры, слухи. Он связался со мной, предупредил, чтобы мы были тут осторожнее. Я не то что не верил, но… потом он уже показал мне видео. У него была привычка насвистывать, — с тоской заметил Нут. — Именно это и натолкнуло Ату на мысль о том, как программировать дроидов. Высокий звук. Они боятся высоких звуков… — он отвлекался, но никто его не торопил, даже Ата, которая явно порывалась что-то сказать. — Рисковал как не знаю кто. Интересно, чем пользуется тот проныра, за которым я охочусь уже с неделю?.. Тоже ведь не боится, а стоило бы, — Нут помолчал. — Лепты с ним. Майра не то что не верила, скорее, не хотела. До сегодняшнего дня. Я просто засунул их в спидер и велел им проваливать, у Саймса всё равно безопаснее. Знаете, что я считаю? Что Сутр всё это подстроил. Сейчас схватит легкие деньги, настроит свои гостиницы, а потом разведет руками, мол, что я могу, у нас даже местных жителей жрут. И никакого отчета — сделал, что мог, а что кредитовали — так разбираться надо было лучше.

— Он не знает, где его кредитный эксперт, — неожиданно встрял в разговор Оби-Ван, за которым обычно подобное не замечалось. — Может, его тоже съели, а может… вдруг он его сам и убил?

— Да зачем? — перебил его Пери. — Денег-то ему, наверное, еще никто не дал.

— Хатты с этими деньгами! — неожиданно взъярился Нут. — Нас это никак не касается. Будут деньги в казне — нам выплатят компенсацию. И закрыли уже эту… тему, — уже спокойнее добавил он.

— Беспорядки, о которых ты мне говорил, — напомнил Квай-Гон, — не только из-за референдума, верно?

Нут поморщился.

— Из-за всего. Им только дай повод, если не давать — найдут сами.

— Сначала нападений было немного, — произнесла Ата и обернулась к Нуту за поддержкой. Тот кивнул. — Потом всё больше и больше. Как будто… не знаю, сначала нападал кто-то один. А затем — целая армия… Действительно вирус? Но почему он действует только на них?

— Если это вирус, откуда он взялся? — парировал Нут. — У нас не было ни падежей, ни эпидемий. Как Сутр снес порт, сюда никто и не прилетает. И потом, городские фалнауты здоровее нас всех вместе взятых. До здравого ума им, конечно, еще далеко, но они не отрывают согражданам головы. В буквальном смысле.

— Порт, — задумчиво сказал Квай-Гон. — Мы ведь сели прямо на поле. Раздавили, правда, чей-то сарай…

— А! — воскликнул Нут, чему-то очень обрадовавшись. — Саймс до сих пор ломает над этим голову. Зачем вы сели на его сарай?

— Непреднамеренно, — улыбнулся Квай-Гон. — Мы ничего не видели из-за вулканической пыли.

— Ну и хатт с ним, с сараем, — отмахнулся Нут. — Саймс всё равно собирался его сносить. Претензий он предъявлять вам не будет.

— Если мы сели, мог сесть и кто-то другой.

— На сарай Саймса? Одумайся, он и вас-то не выдержал.

— Я не про сарай. Если мы смогли сесть, кто мешал другим это сделать? Отсутствие порта — не помеха. Как давно губернатор его снес?

Нут задумался.

— Ну, давно, — наконец сказал он. — Нет, не вяжется. Порт он снес год назад. Тогда же начал и стройку. Как раз когда мы заплатили налоги… Потом деньги кончились, ну, кто бы ожидал, Сутр стал искать источники финансирования...

— И за это время мог появиться вирус, — заметила Ата.

— Порт был на другой стороне гор, — возразил Нут. — Туда фалнауты не ходили. Им там нечего делать — ни дичи, ни трав, одни камни. Самое подходящее место для гостиниц — в какое окно ни глянь, везде смертная тоска. А что до того, что кто-то мог сесть… не знаю, надо спрашивать в диспетчерской. Она теперь недалеко от городской почты. Только спрашивать все равно бесполезно — диспетчер хронически пьет. День работает, три дня в запое. А что ему — порта же нет…

— Подожди, — остановил его Квай-Гон. — С вашим строительством что-то странное. Ты говорил, что гостиницы строят на спорных землях — семь корпусов. Губернатор сказал, что строит там, где раньше был порт. Где фалнауты никогда не были...

Нут переглянулся с Атой, и вид у него был невероятно раздраженный, но при этом он заулыбался. Ата, напротив, нахмурилась, вздохнула, поднялась и занялась чем-то у плиты.

— Хорошая у тебя информация, — протянул Нут. — И память неплохая. Одно с другим не вяжется? Ну еще бы. Во-первых, те земли, которые были под портом, я тоже готов забрать. Во-вторых, они тоже спорные. Только по их вопросу референдум не проводился, и их он не касается и сейчас. Считается, что не касается.

— А в самом деле?

— А в самом деле… Думаю, Риз потому и отправился в каталажку. И, может, убили его не эти твои дикари… — всю улыбку Нута сразу сдуло. — Однажды он поднял вопрос о формулировке референдума, но Сутр его очень быстро заткнул, пока никто не очухался. И мы с Саймсом тоже сказали ему помалкивать. Если все решится в нашу пользу, по результатам мы сможем забрать все земли, которые указаны как «выморочные». Те, на которых был порт, тоже выморочные… Времени с тех пор прошло, если вспомнить, лет двадцать, но статус с этих земель никто не снимал. Порт тогда строил другой губернатор, для общих нужд, фактически нарушил закон, но...

— Это очень большие деньги, — тихо сказала Ата.

— И как вложения, и как доходы, — согласился Нут. — Но если я говорю, что готов, за свои слова отвечаю.

— А что со светом? — спросил Квай-Гон, чтобы отвлечь внимание от случайно всплывшей информации. Речь уже шла о чем-то гораздо более серьезном, чем сравнительно небольшой спорный участок, и при этом ему запретили вмешиваться. И Йода, и мастер Дуку. Определенно было что-то не так.

Нут в первый день проговорился и теперь был вынужден сказать всё как есть. И было понятно, почему губернатор снес порт — он тоже знал, возможно, из-за активности Риза, что земля под портом выморочная…

Нужен был кто-то, кто разбирался в законотворческих и экономических сложностях. Кто смог бы стать союзником. Рассчитывать на Нута было бессмысленно: он действовал только в своих интересах, и, учитывая то, что творилось на Венисиоле, Квай-Гон не мог его в этом упрекать.

— Если нет света, нет нападений. Лепты лезут на свет. Может, и эти тоже? — пожала плечами Ата, повторив уже сказанное. По кухне плыл запах каких-то терпких сладковатых трав. — Конечно, извержение уже прошло… лепты успокоились, но…

— Сначала вы пытались нас убедить, что всё это сказки и выдумки, — сказал Квай-Гон и посмотрел на Оби-Вана. Тот клевал носом, уткнувшись в спящего Пери, но еще пытался кое-как следить за разговором.

— Мы сами толком не знаем, — мрачно отозвался Нут. — Убийства — факт, то, что их вызывает… Да я проще скажу, — он будто на что-то решился. — Ты приехал сюда от Сената. Всё здорово, всё отлично. Уже сообщил, что у нас происходит? А теперь прикинь, какие у меня после этого перспективы на экспорт. Вирус там или нет, кто мне даст разрешение вывозить отсюда продукцию?

Он тяжело поднялся, подошел к окну. К дому слетались сельхоздроиды — близился вечер. Ата расставила на столе чашки, разлила чай, но к нему никто не притронулся, только Пери спросонья принюхался.

Нут недоговаривал, но и так было понятно, что он имеет в виду: губернатор обвинял в нападениях его и Саймса, сам Нут кивал на губернатора. Нет разрешения на экспорт — нет интереса к землям.

— Давайте еще раз посмотрим видео, — предложил Квай-Гон. — Мне кажется, там есть кое-что интересное.

— Да чего там может быть интересного, — пробурчал Нут, но охотно присоединился. То ли он нечасто просматривал голонет, то ли умело скрывал, но при виде каждого нового трупа он с удивлением хмыкал.

Первое из уцелевших в голонете видео было с оторванной ногой.

— Женщина, — прокомментировал Квай-Гон, — фалнаутка, практически без одежды, скальп снят, лекки изодраны, глаза вырваны…

— Пожалуйста, без подробностей, — попросила Ата. — Мы и так всё видим…

— Так анализировать легче, — подал голос проснувшийся Пери, он чуть ли не ликовал. — Я тоже всегда так делаю.

— Тоже хочешь стать джедаем? — поддел его потревоженный Оби-Ван, которому всё равно ничего не было видно на датападе. — Тебе поздно уже.

— Сам махай своей палкой. Я хочу стать программистом.

— Это не палка, а световой меч, — обиженно проговорил Оби-Ван, — и к твоему сведению, чтобы собрать его...

— Знаете что, джедаи и программисты, идите спать, — прервала его Ата. — И нечего смотреть на отца, Пери, мне от ваших споров деваться некуда. Идите, идите, — она без усилий вытащила мальчишек из-за стола и направила в сторону выхода из кухни. — Толку от вас сейчас никакого.

Оба без особой надежды посмотрели на Нута и Квай-Гона, вид у мальчишек был до крайности жалкий и печальный. Но это никого не смутило, а Квай-Гон даже развеселился — в своем падаване он находил неиссякаемый источник радости даже в такой ситуации.

— Ата права, идите отдыхать, — посоветовал Квай-Гон.

Оби-Ван бросил на него обиженный взгляд и удалился из кухни, Пери с достоинством, как, вероятно, он делал всегда, когда ему намекали, что он лишний, проследовал за ним.

— Ее просто убили, — подытожил Нут, когда мальчики ушли, а Ата уселась за стол. — Давай дальше.

Еще был труп без челюсти, весь изодранный, но совершенно точно от него не пытались ничего откусить. Последние жертвы — просто убиты. Еще двое, и тоже их убивали с невиданной жестокостью, заставляя истекать кровью. Фалнаут, оставшийся…

— Стоп, — скомандовал Нут.

Ата, собравшаяся уже было запустить новое видео, замерла с протянутой рукой.

— Я, кажется, кое-то понял.

Нут отобрал у нее дапатад, быстро пролистал видео, потом удовлетворенно покачал головой и протянул датапад Квай-Гону.

— Смотри. Сам поймешь или мне рассказать?

Ате тоже ничего было не ясно.

— Времени у нас и так очень немного, — сказал Квай-Гон, — так что говори.

— Они не едят тех, кто недавно поел. Хаттово дерьмо, как я сразу не понял. У меня же скотина. Сам ведь режу, а смотрел, как последний дурак. Взгляни на кишки… Да вообще — на всё сразу.

В полном молчании все еще раз просмотрели все видео. Да, Нут был прав. Ата не выдержала, встала и отошла к окну, но сам Нут и Квай-Гон честно проверили предположения.

— Вот же, — проворчал Нут. — Ладно. Это хоть чем-то поможет?

— Возможно, — на данный момент Квай-Гон был не готов делать выводы. Слишком многое оставалось невыясненным. — Почему они не добили мужа Ченыл? Не успели? Не поняли, что он жив?

— Если бы это был единственный важный вопрос, — отозвалась от окна Ата. — Убивают, потом едят. Какая мерзость.

— Для них это норма, — пренебрежительно сказал Нут. — Давно ли они перестали обедать друг другом?

Квай-Гон вспомнил ночную трапезу в племени, но не стал распространяться на эту тему. И Нут, и Ата были настроены весьма агрессивно. Как бы Ата ни жалела фалнаутов, если она вообще не притворялась на этот счет, сейчас она была готова к решительным действиям.

— Этой ночью мы… то есть я был в местном племени. Там нападающих называют «безумные братья», но не боятся. Говорят, что они пытаются выжить, поедая других. Что они ненавидят солнце. Солнце, но не свет? Странно, правда?

— Что мы теперь будем делать? — спросила Ата. — Закроемся тут, будем ждать?

— Тот тип, который шляется вокруг моей фермы, — задумчиво проговорил вдруг Нут, — пытается что-то выяснить. Да, — они кивнул сам себе, — ему нечего у меня воровать. Только спидер? Вот же мерзавец. Какого сарлакка он тут копает? И кто он, к хаттам, вообще такой?

— Какая разница, — почти простонала Ата. — Он абсолютно точно не собирается нас есть.

— Поймаю — набью ему морду, — помечтал Нут. — За всё.

— Попробую сделать то же самое, — невпопад сказал Квай-Гон, и Нут с Атой уставились на него. Нут, очевидно, внезапной поддержке обрадовался. — Я не про морду, я про другое. Надо попробовать выследить этих «безумных братьев». Я знаю, где они прячутся. Знаю, что я могу их… не так опасаться, как остальные. И знаю, кого взять с собой.

— Стрелок я немного получше, чем Оз, — напряженно заметила Ата, — но я никому не позволю в них стрелять. Что бы ни происходило, вряд ли они творят это в здравом уме.

— Я говорил и не про вас.

Ата насторожилась еще сильнее.

— Про того джедая из племени.

Ата демонстративно завела глаза к потолку.

— Вот от кого точно поль… — выпалила она и осеклась. Нут удивленно посмотрел уже на нее. — По слухам, от него вообще никакой пользы...

— В племени живет какой-то джедай? — перебил ее Нут. — Надо же, как интересно. Так у нас и хатты заселятся, при таком-то правительстве, а мы только ушами похлопаем. Ты его лично знаешь? Откуда вообще, кто такой?

— Ата не знает, — пришел на выручку Квай-Гон, пока Нут ни о чем не успел догадаться. — Я с ним встретился, но тоже мало что узнал о нем самом.

— Угу, — буркнул Нут. Его, вероятно, все еще занимали последствия ночной разборки с тем самым типом, которому он приписал угон спидера. — Ладно, дам вам свой спидер. Ручаюсь, он лучше губернаторского в сто раз. И летает гораздо тише. И идите спать, часа четыре у вас до темноты есть… немного, но хоть сколько-то.

* * *

Несмотря на то что Квай-Гон сильно устал, он лежал без сна, обдумывая ситуацию, в которую попал. Йода был прав, ему не стоило соваться не в свое дело, его цель — референдум, а не спасение Венисиолы, но… но Сила настойчиво шептала ему, что здесь происходит что-то важное. Недоговорки Дуку, еще один джедай, про которого он ничего не знал, нападения — всё это были или случайные совпадения, или части чего-то большего. Непонятно, чего именно. Не покидало ощущение, что его используют втемную, причем то ли Орден, то ли Сенат, то ли все вместе, и каждый в своих интересах.

Как же стоило поступить? Вмешаться или остаться в стороне? Возможно, это просто его дурацкая привычка, так нелюбимая учителем Дуку: спасать всяких тварей. И он сейчас принимал свои желания за желания Силы.

За этими тяжкими мыслями Квай-Гон сам не заметил, как заснул.

Разбудила его мелькнувшая за окном вспышка. На улице было темно, поэтому еще одну вспышку было прекрасно видно. Оби-Ван уселся на постели и спросонья заозирался по сторонам.

— Не смей выходить! — приказал Квай-Гон и выбежал из комнаты.

Перестрелка продолжалась. На лестнице Квай-Гон столкнулся с перепуганной Атой и жестом отправил ее наверх. Внизу что-то с грохотом упало, потом раздался вопль Нута:

— Я тебя на куски порву, хаттов сын! — и тотчас блеснули два выстрела. Моментально пролетел ответный, и Квай-Гон с удивлением отметил, что второй стрелок целился не в Нута, а гораздо выше. Будто просто пугал.

Опять что-то загремело, Квай-Гон сделал шаг за дверь, и тут же Нут схватил его за руку.

— Давай вытащим его, пока он сарай не поджег. Я его спидер засек. Вот же дрянь, уже на спидере шастает. Мародер и ворюга. Еще и сопротивляется. Швырнул в меня ведро.

Нут, размахивая бластером, побежал к сараю. Оттуда не доносилось ни звука, и больше никто не стрелял. Квай-Гон собрался зайти внутрь, но у Нута имелись свои соображения.

— С той стороны окно есть. Давай туда, а я его сейчас через дверь достану. Надоел он уже мне, хуже нашего Сутра. Ты меч-то включи, это тебе не лепты...

И в этот самый момент им под ноги вылетел бластер. Ночной гость решил сдаться.

— Ага, — довольно хмыкнул Нут, наклоняясь и подбирая бластер. — Так бы сразу. Только детей перепугал. Ты не переживай, я тебя бить не буду, просто властям сдам. Лет на пять. Тюрьма у нас хорошая…

В дверном проеме появилась тень. Нут, сунув за пояс бластеры, стоял, скрестив на груди руки, и со счастливой ухмылкой ждал, пока загадочный гость выйдет наружу. Квай-Гон хотел было сказать, что расслабился он преждевременно, что считать противника глупее себя не стоит, что у него в руках может быть...

Было темно, но второй бластер действительно слабо сверкнул, и Квай-Гон успел выхватить меч и направить в сторону незваного гостя.

Тот отступил на шаг обратно в проем, но бластер не опустил. Нут, ругаясь как последний контрабандист, вытаскивал свое оружие, которое, как назло, за что-то зацепилось.

— Теплый прием, — с усмешкой произнес из темноты ночной гость, и Квай-Гон еле сдержался, чтобы не опустить от неожиданности меч, а Нут так и замер в нелепой позе. Голос был женским, и в свете меча действительно появилась женщина.

Двух вооруженных мужчин она совершенно не испугалась, и при виде ее Квай-Гон подумал, что знает, где всё это время скрывался так нужный ему неуловимый кредитный эксперт. В самом деле — губернатор был прав: обаятельное создание и, возможно, в иных обстоятельствах весьма беззащитное.

— Кто вы вообще такая? — Нут наконец разогнулся и теперь смотрел на женщину со смесью крайнего удивления и некоторой досады: левая рука у нее была перевязана. — И зачем вы ходите тут по ночам?

— Вы ведь хотели со мной кое-что обсудить? — спокойно спросила она. Нут, все еще ничего толком не понимая, машинально кивнул. — Прекрасно. Тогда говорите.


	8. Глава 8

— Бластер.

Нут молча вытащил дорогой бластер, с завистью на него посмотрел и вернул женщине. Неприятная пауза затягивалась.

— Вы с Сере… — решился Нут, чувствуя себя неловко, большей частью из-за того, что всё-таки не промахнулся.

— Не имеет значения. Те, чьи интересы я представляю, уполномочили меня обсуждать с вами условия.

Женщина убрала бластеры, смерила Квай-Гона равнодушным взглядом и пошла к дому. Ориентировалась она неплохо. Нут тащился за ней, и какие бы эмоции им ни владели, раздражение пересилило.

— Зачем вы угнали мой спидер? Зачем столько дней тут лазили? Я вас уже успел сто раз к хаттам послать вместе с вашими э-э… доверителями.

Женщина резко остановилась, так что Нут едва с ней не столкнулся.

— Спидеры я угоняла в городе, — со спокойной усмешкой объяснила она. — У вас я сливала топливо. На этой проклятой планетке слишком много проблем.

— А ну закрыла… — рявкнул оскорбленный Нут.

Квай-Гон поспешил встать между ними и на всякий случай придержал Нута за плечо. Оби-Ван не соврал: топлива в упавшем спидере и в самом деле не хватало.

— Я возмещу все затраты до последнего кредита, — пообещала женщина, словно ничего не заметив, и наконец обратила внимание на Квай-Гона. — Вы господин Саймс? Нет? В таком случае вас я не задерживаю.

Ата, Пери и Оби-Ван стояли тесной группкой, вооруженные и весьма испуганные. Нут перед самой дверью обогнал незваную гостью и вошел первым.

— Па, ты поймал этого засранца!

Нут шикнул на Пери, Ата и женщина обменялись неприязненными взглядами. Оби-Ван казался озадаченным больше остальных. Квай-Гон ожидал очередной перепалки, но ее не последовало.

— Я Йелла Мэйдо, — запоздало представилась женщина. Из всех присутствующих она демонстративно общалась только с Нутом. — У меня крайне мало времени. Давайте пройдем в ваш кабинет.

Нут указал ей на лестницу и, нахмурившись, посмотрел вслед. Ата пожала плечами, Пери убрал бластер, Оби-Ван по-прежнему хлопал глазами.

— Она воровала мое топливо, и я ее сейчас раздену до трусов, — тихо пообещал Нут Квай-Гону и обреченно направился наверх.

Раздался щелчок закрывшейся двери. Пери глубокомысленно заметил:

— Надеюсь, ма про трусы не узнает.

Все сразу заулыбались, особенно Ата.

— Как бы она сама там добровольно трусы не сняла. «Мало времени», — очень похоже передразнила она.

Квай-Гон, несмотря на полученные отповеди от руководства, почему-то подумал, что положение у этой Мэйдо гораздо хуже, чем его собственное, и вовсе не из-за намерений Нута, но вместо этого он спросил:

— Нут кого-то ждал?

— Отцу нужна была цена на перевозки, чтобы рассчитать стоимость товаров на экспорт, — с готовностью отозвался Пери. — Риз вышел на каких-то перевозчиков… С Серенно, — и совершенно по-взрослому вздохнул: — Не знаю, как отец будет теперь без него работать…

Недомолвки мастера Дуку и его интерес к миссии на Венисиоле получили сразу два объяснения. Первое — бывшего ученика проще попросить держать язык за зубами. Второе — бывшего ученика проще попросить не мешать. Вопросы транспортировки товаров Квай-Гона и без просьб занимали меньше всего.

— Нужно поговорить с нашим другом из племени. Нет, Оби-Ван, ты останешься тут вместе с Пери. Выглядишь ты вполне бодрым, а поэтому…

И в следующие пять минут падаван мог убедиться, что наказание за побег его не минует. Пери слушал всё с большим интересом и только попросил:

— Можно, я посмотрю, как ты будешь стоять вверх ногами? Я не буду тебя снимать на датапад, обещаю…

— Оби-Ван, без глупостей. Помни, что ты, падаван, в следующий раз стоянием на голове не отделаешься.

Сейчас было не время потакать ученику и спускать ему с рук ошибки: любая из них могла стать последней, а терять ещё одного ученика Квай-Гон не хотел. Поэтому он поручил невероятно довольному Пери отсчитать два с половиной часа, дождался, пока мальчишки скроются наверху, и повернулся к Ате.

— Всё еще хотите поехать со мной?

* * *

Ночь была почти безоблачная, венисиольский спутник еще не выглянул, и звезды сияли особенно ярко. Одни и те же — и разные для каждой планеты... в них было что-то манящее, обещание чудес и приключений — обещание, которое не могли стереть ни годы, ни печальный опыт, ни понимание, что вокруг звёзд вертятся погрязшие в мелочных конфликтах, взаимной ненависти и глупых амбициях планетки, такие же, как Венисиола.

И всё же... всё же на этих планетах тоже кто-то смотрел в небеса и мечтал о своём, и пытался увидеть что-нибудь знакомое в этих ярких узорах. Может быть, героев легенд и мифов, а может быть, видения будущих радостей и горестей.

— Когда вы в последний раз нормально спали? — вдруг в тишине раздался голос Аты.

Квай-Гон чуть не забыл, что она тоже здесь и даже управляет спидером. За дорогой Ата почти не следила, тоже смотрела ввысь. Даже специально взлетела повыше, чтобы ненароком ни с кем не столкнуться, хотя вряд ли в эту пору могла оказаться поблизости хоть одна живая душа.

— Кажется, еще до прибытия на Венисиолу, — припомнил он.

В шаттле с несдержанным на язык пилотом Квай-Гон неплохо выспался, даже ругань не мешала. С тех пор он передрёмывал по паре часов, да и то некрепко. Но сейчас было не до сна, так что он просто следил за Атой из-под полуприкрытых век. Да, точно: как ему и казалось, она постоянно искала что-то на небе.

— Куда вы смотрите?

Ата вздрогнула от этого вопроса.

— Там мой дом. Чазва. Были там когда-нибудь?

— Нет.

— Это торговая планета, там море контрабанды. И технологий побольше, чем здесь.

— Зачем вы тогда улетели? Вы же программист?

Ата пожала плечами.

— Не знаю, наверное, потому что человеку нужно всё время что-то делать, преодолевать трудности, сидеть дома скучно. Сидя дома, ничего не сделаешь, — Ата опять посмотрела на небо.

— Скучаете? — вопрос был глупым, но уместным. Не спрашивать же, чем ей не угодили трудности на родной планете.

— Там родители и брат. По нему я скучаю больше всего. Ему семнадцать. Пери мне его напоминает, — она замолчала, Квай-Гон не видел ее лицо, но в голосе Аты слышалась нежность. — Ношусь с ним, будто он и вправду мой сын.

Квай-Гон улыбнулся, вспомнив слова панторанина. Ата резко обернулась.

— Не надо так многозначительно молчать, я знаю, о чем вы подумали. Я точно не выгляжу как мать Пери, — буркнула она то ли обиженно, то ли смущенно, то ли расстроенно. — Мне всего двадцать семь.

— Не стоит придавать словам других столько значения. «Этот синий» много говорит не по делу...

Они были почти на месте. Ата в ответ что-то неразборчиво пробормотала, но отвлеклась на посадку.

Квай-Гон прикинул, что панторанин шел до племени как минимум полчаса, поэтому сели они в той же рощице, что и вчера, но с другого края, поближе к предполагаемой стоянке. Воздух был прохладным, приятно пахло травами и лесом. Квай-Гон вдохнул поглубже, сейчас он был абсолютно спокоен, его не терзали никакие предчувствия, и в Силе тоже ничего странного не ощущалось. Он порадовался, что всё пойдет по плану, или хотя бы может пойти.

Стрекотали ночные насекомые, где-то совсем вдали раздавался шум моря, ярко светили звезды — именно в этот момент Квай-Гон был счастлив. Он погрузился еще глубже в Силу, это было на диво легко и просто, будто он был в Зале Тысячи Фонтанов в Храме, а не на далекой планете во Внешнем Кольце.

Он почувствовал любопытный взгляд и посмотрел на Ату.

— Вы уже так пять минут стоите. Наслаждаетесь пейзажем? — шутливо спросила она. Ей тоже здесь явно нравилось.

— Слушаю Силу.

Ата перестала улыбаться и странно на него посмотрела.

— Вы в неё не верите, да? — Квай-Гон наконец сумел ощутить, где его цель, и быстрым шагом направился в рощицу.

— Не верю… Я видела сайт Ченыл, много читала о планете, когда приехала. Про Силу, про ритуалы с зеркалами и картами, про видения будущего — вы же, наверное, всё это знаете.

— Чтобы Сила говорила с джедаем, ему не нужны ни зеркала, ни карты, только собственный разум и сердце, — серьезно ответил Квай-Гон, — и умение слушать, — он покосился на Ату. Та удивленно подняла брови: вы еще и разные бываете. — Хотя видения иногда случаются, это правда.

— Случаются? — голос Аты сочился сарказмом. — У вас бывали?

— У меня — нет, увы, — иногда лучшим способом избавиться от неприятного разговора была честность. — Хотя я часто пытаюсь разглядеть, что же нам готовит завтрашний день. Но я много читал о провидцах древности, да и в наше время такое происходит. Но редко. Опасное это дело: можно, увлекшись будущим, забыть о нуждах сегодняшнего дня.

— Сбывается?

— Зависит от точки зрения, полагаю. Напомните однажды рассказать вам историю о сите в красном доспехе...

Дальше они шли в тишине, Ата о чем-то думала, но расслабляться себе не позволяла. Квай-Гон, наоборот, был спокоен по-прежнему: опасности впереди не было.

Из-за горизонта медленно выполз спутник Венисиолы, залив всё серебристым светом. Рощица начала постепенно меняться: она становилась гуще, наполнялась шумами ночных насекомых и птиц. Деревья здесь были выше. Ата, заметив что-то, остановилась.

— Что там за тварь?

Квай-Гон присмотрелся. На стволе дерева был какой-то нарост, но потом нарост зашевелился, и стало ясно, что это небольшой зверек. Он медленно полз вверх и, судя по отклику в Силе, был не опасен.

— Просто ночной зверь.

Ата кивнула и продолжила идти вперед. Квай-Гон заметил еще несколько таких зверьков. Ата снова замедлила шаг:

— Они мне не нравятся. Их тут слишком много.

И действительно, некоторые деревья словно ожили — по стволам медленно ползли странные звери. Квай-Гон успел насчитать восемь штук на ближайшем дереве.

— Жутковатое зрелище. Может, повернем обратно? — дрожащим голосом спросила Ата.

Слабое беспокойство заскребло на краю сознания Квай-Гона, но и только. Хрустнула ветка, Ата вскрикнула: один из зверьков упал прямо на нее и повис на рукаве.

— Отцепись, тварь! — вскрикнула она, хватая зверька за шкирку и отбрасывая его в сторону. Тот сдавленно запищал.

— Пошли назад.

Но не успели они сделать несколько шагов, как сверху посыпались зверьки. Их было не просто много — тьма, они противно пищали, и вскоре начало казаться, что весь лес только и состоит из писков и хруста веток.

— Они кусаются! — вскрикнула Ата, отдирая очередного зверька. — Надеюсь, они не ядовитые.

Странные пищащие зверьки закончились неожиданно — на небольшой полянке. Квай-Гон собрал с себя последних и выкинул их в кусты.

— Рука онемела, — в панике сообщила бледная даже в темноте Ата.

Вид у нее был испуганный. Квай-Гон ничем не мог ей помочь: аптечку он перестал собирать, когда понял, что у одарённых или само заживет, или уже ничего не поможет. Сейчас он ругал себя за непредусмотрительность — сначала Оби-Ван, потом фалнаут, теперь Ата, а она уже едва стояла на ногах.

Нужно было срочно возвращаться.

— А я-то думал: зачем мне среди ночи просыпаться? — сейчас в голосе панторанина акцент был почти не слышен. — А тут, оказывается, дева в беде ждёт своего рыцаря. Что же вы стоите? Грузите даму в спидер, не на руках же вам её тащить ко мне домой. Она должна немало весить, устанете, но дело ваше. Тут не так уж и далеко.

Метров через триста Квай-Гон оценил, что Ата куда тяжелее, чем на первый взгляд показалось, но возвращаться к спидеру было совсем уж позорно — особенно на глазах у этого синего, который неторопливо шёл рядом и будто в насмешку периодически оборачивался и хмыкал.

Обычно перед отправкой на живой грунт с местными заставляли сдавать универсальную этику и нейтральные модели поведения. Видимо, этот красавец оба предмета или провалил, или забыл сразу после экзаменов.

А ведь на целых несколько минут Квай-Гону показалось, что и не надо искать никакого представителя! Что вот он, синий и с золотом, только руку протяни!

Но нет.

Те, кому поручали следить за порядком и охранять покой планет и даже секторов, были совсем другими. Они затмевали великолепием царей и королей, они умели себя подать, они никому не позволяли над ними смеяться даже по ошибке. Холодные, изысканные, они казались живыми богами на фоне окружавшей их местной шушеры. Они знали, что представляют Орден, и знали, как представить его на языке, понятном меньшим умам.

Учитель Дуку был из таких и блистал даже на фоне нынешнего графа Серенно, так что правителем казался именно учитель, а граф — так, мальчиком из свиты.

И ничто так не подтверждало эти выводы, как «дом» панторанского чудака.

Домом, как выяснилось, он называл ярко-рыжую походную палатку. Знакомую такую — Орден когда-то закупил целую партию в рамках благотворительности: спасали от разорения какую-то местечковую фирму. На этой палатке светоотражающие полосы кто-то отпорол и пришил заново так, чтоб получался узор. Или текст на местном языке? Квай-Гон не знал.

— У тебя есть лекарства? Сыворотка? Это укус чего-то ядовитого, я уверен, должна быть специфичная...

Резким взмахом руки панторанин велел ему умолкнуть.

— Будет дождь, — сказал он совершенно не в тему. — А мокнуть под дождём большинство терпеть не может, так что занесите ее внутрь. Опять же, просыпаться в луже — то ещё удовольствие, и сразу начинаешь думать, где ж так перебрал-то и почему ничего в памяти не щёлкает...

— При чём тут дождь? Она отравлена! — Квай-Гон бережно положил Ату на подобие постели и с облегчением выдохнул, потом постучал себя пальцем по лбу, намекая на чью-то крайнюю несообразительность. Панторанин хмыкнул:

— Разве?

И в самом деле, теперь было ясно и чётко видно: недавно умиравшая от яда Ата сейчас мирно спала. Смерть, только что маячившая совсем рядом, отступила прочь.

— Она... отдыхает? — спросил Квай-Гон осторожно.

— Сон лечит раны, что телесные, что душевные. Поэтому нам всем надо не забывать уделять время на сон, а не только на подвиги и ошибки. Вы хотели поговорить со мной? Так говорите же, что вам мешает?

«То, что я опять получу не-ответы на любые вопросы, и в десять раз больше вопросов в придачу», — хотел сказать Квай-Гон, но он-то ни этику, ни правила вежливости пока не забыл.

— Безумные братья. Кто они? — в лоб спросил он, вылезая из палатки.

— Это зависит от точки зрения, — привычно ушёл от ответа панторанин и выбрался следом. — С моей вот более точно, чем «безумными братьями», их назвать не получится. Ума там ни на грош, зато безумия... хватает, да. Хватает.

— Так. Хорошо. Я понял, ты не собираешься говорить ничего, что может причинить вред фалнаутам?

Панторанин молча пожал плечами. «Да» это было, «нет» или «да мне-то какое дело, что ты там понял»?

— Я знаю, здесь есть официальный представитель Ордена, к которому я должен обратиться за советом и помощью, — попробовал Квай-Гон зайти с другого конца. — Ты не знаешь, где его найти?

Панторанин застегнул вход в палатку на молнию и задумчиво воззрился на небосвод, словно желая прочесть по звёздам адрес искомого представителя.

— Его зовут Прия, насколько я помню, — сказал он наконец. — Да, именно так: Прия. Это означает «любимый» на языке одного из малых народов нашей Галактики.

— Спасибо, это ценная информация, но где я могу его найти?

— Вероятно, там, где он находится? — панторанин опять пожал плечами.

— А где он находится?

— Зависит от ситуации, я полагаю. Иногда он дома, а иногда в пути. А иногда бывает и так, что в пути он оказывается дома.

— Но дом-то у него где?! — терпение истощалось медленно, но верно.

Панторанин прищёлкнул языком:

— У, это вообще философский вопрос! Вот, например, вы. Вы ведь себя знаете, да? Но знаете ли вы, где ваш дом?

Поневоле Квай-Гон задумался. Ведь и вправду — где? На Реке Света, о которой он что-то слышал или читал, но на которой не бывал никогда в сознательной жизни? В здании Ордена на Корусканте, где каждый камень ему был знаком? На миг захотелось ответить, что дома он чувствует себя тогда, когда в пути, на корабле, в преддверии нового опасного и всё равно захватывающего и интересного дела... но тут он понял, что именно этого ответа ждёт от него клятый синерожий философ, и сердито нахмурился.

— И опять же, что считать домом? Здание? Или любое укрытие, способное защитить от дождя и ветра? Или то место, где душа обретает покой? Видите, как всё сложно. А вы хотите прямого ответа!

— Мне нужна связь! — вот теперь терпение точно иссякло.

— Половую предложить не могу... а хотя нет: нужен герой, готовый взять на себя родовое проклятье... Не так много фалнаутов на свете осталось, чтобы по таким пустякам их терять, — тут панторанин, нахмурившись и склонив голову набок, уставился непонятно куда. — О, простите. Договорим потом, у меня гости, надо встретить. Вы посидите пока тут, а лучше тоже полезайте в палатку. Дождь не кислотный, конечно, но для неместных может быть опасен.

Оставалось понять одно: почему Квай-Гон покорно спрятался в палатке обдумывать чушь, которую только что слышал, а не схватил этого клоуна за грудки и не вытряс из него всё, что требовалось. Рефлекс, наверное: относиться к отшельникам с осторожным почтением юные джедаи учились довольно быстро. Как и тому, что почтение и осторожность должны быть тем больше, чем страннее отшельник себя ведёт.

Впрочем, Квай-Гон ещё не был уверен, что перед ним отшельник, а не мошенник, пытающийся сыграть на образах, которые джедаи впитывали вместе с растворимой кашей ещё юнлингами. И что за гости к нему ходили по ночам? Он не в первый раз так сматывался, сейчас хотя бы предупредил...

Осторожно выбравшись наружу, Квай-Гон прошел на звуки голосов и затаился за деревом, приглушив своё присутствие в Силе.

— ...принимать гостей: даже незваные, они приносят в дом удачу. Чем могу быть полезна?

Панторанин — панторанка? — стоял спиной, и его собеседника за ним видно не было.

— Я пришла вернуть долг. Вы же просили у меня гарантии?

Мэйдо. Кто здесь точно оказаться был никак не должен. Сколько времени они протаскались по лесу со зверьками? И вот куда так торопилась представитель с Серенно — на свидание с синерожим занудой, но какие общие дела были у нищего панторанина и профессионального бизнес-посредника, у которой один бластер стоил больше, чем половина венисиольской столицы?

— Неужто только за этим? Грешновато это для джедая, но в бескорыстные поступки я не очень-то верю.

— Это правильно, — с легким смешком согласилась Мэйдо. — Бескорыстие — причина многих непоправимых бед. Господин Нут согласен сотрудничать, и у него есть средства, чтобы вложиться в это дело. Я знаю, где взять средства, которых ему не хватает, — теперь Мэйдо усмехнулась уже недовольно. — Еще бы и мне немного гарантий. Я держу губернатора на привязи, и он не может сорваться с этого поводка, чтобы навести порядок в городе. Я пытаюсь разобраться, в чем причина беспорядков, и Нут не может простить, что мне приходится идти на мелкие правонарушения. Кстати, спасибо, что пришли мне тогда на помощь…

Слышно их было плохо, но каждое слово стоило пары лет жизни.

— Не стоит благодарности. Неосмотрительно было снимать куртку, чтобы не забрызгать ее топливом...

— Я прихожу к выводу, что нам с ним пора кое-что обсудить, и тут же объявляется некто, намеренный снести мне голову световым мечом, — продолжала Мэйдо, проигнорировав слова панторанина. — Почему вы не сказали мне сразу, что тут, помимо вас, есть еще представители Ордена? Я предусмотрительна, но всему есть предел.

— Джедаи — они как тараканы. Стоит где-то завестись одному, как не пройдёт и недели, а они уже кишмя кишат. Уж так мы устроены, коллективные твари, — панторанин хмыкнул. — А если серьёзно, это не мои. У них, должно быть, какое-то своё дело, да вот только мне они доложиться о нём забыли. Если вообще поняли, что докладывать было нужно… — оказывается, он умел нормально разговаривать, когда хотел. Всё зависело от его собеседника.

Мэйдо помолчала. Она отошла немного в сторону, и было видно, что она сильно расстроена или озадачена.

— Вы не знали об их прибытии? Нут говорит, они присланы следить за референдумом. Это скверные, очень скверные новости.

— Почему? — настороженно спросил панторанин. — Вы предполагаете, что…

— Я не гадалка, — перебила его Мэйдо. — У меня только факты, — она заговорила тише и быстрее, так, что Квай-Гон теперь с трудом разбирал ее слова. — Сутр их не вызывал, я бы знала об этом. Он перепуган больше, чем кто бы то ни было. И это первое. Второе… сейчас в городе больше пятидесяти процентов электората. Разумеется, точно я не скажу, но сколько их там? Семьдесят? Восемьдесят? Кто остался за пределами города, возможно, только те, чьи дома достаточно укреплены. Двадцать семей, тридцать? Впереди масса времени — два дня, потом день тишины. Никакой открытой агитации, но ни один закон не запрещает именно в этот день издать указ о повышении льгот или пособий. За счет доходов от гостиниц, разумеется. Всё просто — Сутр выглядит дураком, и я поставлю пару тысяч кредитов, что он дураком не является…

— Всё это, сударыня, чистые абстракции, а с абстракциями — это не ко мне, это к тому красавцу, что сейчас в палатке скучает. Мне нужно практическое, ясное знание, что мой народ, и без того лишённый слишком многого, не станет очередным к несчастью вымершим дикарским племенем на радость — и фальшивые слёзы — орденским архивистам. Что здесь не будет туристов, что наших женщин не будут заманивать в бордели, что наших мужчин не будут спаивать, что нашим детям не подарят совершенно случайно заражённую синегнойкой одежду. Вы понимаете?

— Абстракции… — Мэйдо неожиданно рассмеялась. — Политика всегда предсказуема, вопрос только в том, чтобы верно интерпретировать чужие намерения. А намерения Сутра вполне ясны.

— Как и многие, родившиеся с серебряной ложкой во рту, наш гиперактивный губернатор свято верует: даже если эту ложку он про... теряет, жизнь непременно найдёт, что ему пососать взамен. Почему бы, в самом деле, не деньги из бюджета? Не он же их зарабатывал, чужое тратить всегда легко.

— Деньги из бюджета Республики ему никто никогда не даст. Не на отели, не на туристов. Это я могу утверждать без сомнений, иначе он никогда бы не сунулся за коммерческим кредитованием, тем более в ту контору, с которой связался. Но фальсификация результатов — очевидно грубое решение, особенно, когда тут сидят наблюдатели. Стоило ожидать, что кого-то пришлют, но почему меня не предупредили?.. — выдавила она сквозь зубы. — У этих наблюдателей вид, словно ради референдума они костьми лягут. Честность — лучшая политика, только не в самой политике, кто бы им это объяснил.

— Птица-ворона, неужто вы верите, что им есть дело до референдума?! Как бы не так, сударыня, как бы не так! Я очень удивлюсь, если они хотя бы в курсе, о чём будет референдум и как там будут голосовать. Единственное, что их заботит — почувствовать себя героями, спасителями нас от... чего-нибудь, что им покажется похожим на злобное зло.

А вот это было уже обидно. Настолько, что на миг захотелось вылезти из укрытия и прямо в синюю рожу высказать всё, что только можно. Хотя, привычно проглотив обиду и заставив её развеяться, Квай-Гон не мог не признать: своя правда в его словах была. Пусть и завёрнутая в необоснованное пренебрежение и непонятную враждебность.

Сразу с двух сторон. Наглость Мэйдо тоже границ не имела, и было странно и подозрительно, что представитель графов Серенно так живо интересуется местным референдумом. Что она знает о синей морде…

Перед которой еще и отчитываться?

— Какое право вообще вы имели меня там оставлять?!

Возмущенный вопль Аты раздался прямо над ухом. Панторанин и Мэйдо живо обернулись, причем Мэйдо выхватила бластер и злобно оскалилась, совсем как сарлакк.

— Вы, — крикнула Ата панторанину, и голос ее задрожал от обиды, — что вы себе вообще позволяете? Что я делаю в вашей постели? А вы, — тут она обернулась к Квай-Гону, — ему потакаете? Не ожидала от вас, а еще джедай!

— Но там же нет постели, только спальник, и тот свёрнут... — с искренним удивлением в голосе пролепетал панторанин.

Мэйдо покатилась со смеху.

— Одобряю ваш вкус, миледи, — она похлопала панторанина по плечу, — девушка выглядит гораздо свежее! Не понимаю, чего растерялся ваш друг, у него такой вид, будто его обманули на рынке! — и посмотрела на Квай-Гона. — Что вы торчите в кустах, глаза разбежались от выбора?

— Могли бы развернуть ваш спальник! — продолжала бушевать Ата. — Бросили меня, как… как бревно! А вы, вы… — она запнулась и уставилась на Мэйдо, подыскивая нужные слова. — Вы вообще тут… воруете! Не пробовали зарабатывать честным трудом?

— Понятно, почему вас так бросили, — высокомерно дернула та плечом. — Непонятно, что за вуайеризм из кустов. Люди не перестанут меня удивлять.

— Потрудитесь объяснить, — прервал ее Квай-Гон, призвав на помощь все самообладание, — что значат ваши слова про фальсификацию результатов? Кто бы вы ни были, я отправлю вас под арест! Вы...

— Потрудитесь объяснить, — в ответ перебил его панторанин, — с чего это вы сочли себя вправе подслушивать чужие разговоры, да ещё претензии по мотивам прослушанного выкатывать?

— Потрудитесь представиться! — церемониться с ними уже надоело. Ата недовольно пыхтела, ей очень хотелось вставить хоть слово.

— Прия Шани, этнографическая экспедиция номер одиннадцать-тридцать восемь, официальный представитель Ордена на этой планете. Поэтому если вы, мастер Джинн, не хотите прямо сейчас побеседовать с полным составом Совета, а лучше — лично с мастером Винду... — нахмуренные брови сменились омерзительно сладкой улыбочкой, — ...вы забудете всё, что подслушали, а я забуду, как вы искали связи.

— Интересно, сколько он слышал, вместе с этой ревнивой дурой, — бросила Мэйдо. — Не было забот, как затыкать им обоим болтливые рты.

— Я тебе сама сейчас рот заткну! — возмущенно завопила Ата и опять переключилась на Прию. — Получше компании себе не нашли? Она же воровка! Убийца! Оз там вообще еще жив? А мальчики? Арестуйте ее! — от ее крика и Квай-Гон, и Прия одновременно заткнули уши.

Мэйдо отступила на шаг, подняв руки, но так и не выпустив бластер, и ее испуг был притворным.

— Давайте поговорим… — начал было Квай-Гон, потому что кому-то нужно было возглавить это собрание сумасшедших.

«Представитель Прия» теперь стоял, прислонившись спиной к дереву, и явно наслаждался зрелищем. Мэйдо продолжала ехидно скалиться — ее гнев Аты тоже откровенно забавлял. Ата была готова оторвать им обоим головы — укус зверька ее не убил, но подействовал возбуждающе. Или она была настолько задета, что ее бесцеремонно бросили в палатке, или...

— Эк вы все шумите! Не надо так шуметь, здесь шуметь не следует — вдруг проснётся спящее зло?

Ата испуганно вскрикнула, мгновенно позабыв про свои претензии, Квай-Гон дернулся на голос одновременно с Мэйдо, только Прия остался невозмутим.

— Привет, Юргыешке, — склонил он голову. — Как дела, как урожай?

— И тебе привет, Приешке, — откликнулся уже знакомый Квай-Гону полусумасшедший отшельник. — Красные грибы хорошо пошли, слишком хорошо для этого времени года. Думаю, за красными грибами и красные цветы могут прийти, а то и красный зверь.

Прия нахмурился:

— Я передам Арой, Неннелике и Нганансене, — сказал он. — И если хочешь, сообщу, кто из них готов пустить тебя под полог. Даже с твоими способностями лучше всё-таки не оставаться одному, Юргыешке.

— Передашь, куда денешься! — беспечно ответил тот. — А забавную ты компанию себе нашёл. Одна алкает денег, считая, что в них свобода, другой ищет славы, но от себя самого. Ещё одна грезит любовью и приключениями, но только чтобы всегда была кнопка выхода... ну и ты сам, конечно, тот ещё экспонат, Приешке. Сама птица не знает, чего ты хочешь, где уж мне-то понять. Но гордыни у тебя, как у рыцаря, жадности — как у торговки, а мудрости — на цыплёнка не хватит, если продолжишь по-прежнему.

Мэйдо покрутила у виска пальцем и решительно направилась прочь, вероятно, к своему спидеру. И видят магистры прежних времён и нынешних, Квай-Гону тоже очень хотелось вот так вот красиво уйти! Эти двое даже не загадками говорили — нет, они говорили как будто на чужом языке! Каждое слово в котором было одновременно понятным и непонятным, знакомым и несущим совершенно неведомый смысл.

— Кто не грешен пред богами, у того и предков нет, — отмахнулся Прия. — А что, тебе есть до моей компании дело?

— Было бы дело — я не грибы собирал бы, а дураков. Но у тебя это лучше выходит. Сам посуди: они тут шумят, а ведь сорок восемь раз небо горело над Красной Горой. Сорок восемь раз, и за сорок восемь полных звёзд, Приешке, — это много, очень много. И на случайность совсем не похоже. Ты ведь любишь ходить, а? Так возьми урожай дураков и сходи туда с ними. Вдруг ума прибавится?

Он с довольной улыбкой прошел мимо, и, уже собираясь скрыться за деревьями, обернулся и добавил:

— Не теряй своих дураков, Приешке. Не теряй.

И исчез.


	9. Глава 9

Квай-Гон выдохнул. Мысленно выругался. Сделал глубокий вдох и выдохнул снова. «Нет эмоций, есть лишь покой». Он прибыл сюда не для мелочных свар и даже не ради референдума. Задача стояла важнее и сложнее: понять, какая тьма кроется за непрекращающимися проблемами, найти эту тьму, принести в неё свет и увидеть, как тьма погибнет. Ни один отшельник — ни синий, ни зелёный — не мог помешать Квай-Гону выполнять свой долг.

— Рыцарь Шани, — сказал он самым нейтральным тоном, — вы можете истолковать ваш загадочный разговор?

— Я не рыцарь, — ответил тот, хмуро глядя куда-то в сторону.

— Мастер Прия...

— Тем более нет. Просто Прия вполне сгодится, я же сказал: я этнограф.

И кому только в голову пришло назначить представителем Ордена, хранителем планеты, мало что чудака — чудака без рыцарского звания?! Того, кто не знает ни сражений, ни мирных переговоров, кто не прошёл строгую школу джедайства хотя бы до половины, не умеет держать в руках меч. Хотя... пожалуй, в повседневной жизни он мог быть полезен. Знать обычаи, немного уметь лечить... для мирного времени этого должно быть довольно. Что поделать, если мирное время закончилось?

— И всё же, о чём вы говорили? Вот эти грибы, цветы, звери? — пусть с трудом, но Квай-Гон удержался от очевидных шуток. — Звучало то ли как бред, то ли как шифр.

— Об урожае, — ответил Прия, по-прежнему словно издалека. — В этом месяце красных грибов ещё не должно быть, они позже пойдут. А вот лиловые грибы, наоборот, никак не появятся. Местные удивительно неоригинальны в придумывании имён и названий, верно? Если богиня в облике птицы — значит, пусть будет птица, если красные — то значит, красные. И не спутаешь, тоже добро.

Был бы здесь Оби-Ван, можно было бы указать на Прию и сказать: вот почему не каждый джедай, а лишь рыцарь или мастер может исполнять такие сложные миссии. Умирают люди и экзоты, совершаются преступления, обнаглевшие политики готовятся выбить у тружеников почву из под ног — в самом буквальном смысле! А этот стоит и рассуждает про урожай грибов и особенности именословия.

— Почему он говорил на бейсике? — вдруг нахмурилась Ата. И ее замечание было невероятно своевременно.

Неохотно к ней повернувшись, Прия — в обычной своей манере, слишком укуренной для кротости и слишком кроткой для укуренности, — ответил:

— Потому что здесь были вы, разумеется. Это же базовое правило вежливости: говорить на понятном всем языке, а не секретничать на своём. «Больше двух — говорят вслух». Кстати, сударыня, не подскажете, зачем вы сюда явились? Если что, учтите на будущее: свидания лучше назначать не в этом лесу, тут всякой дряни многовато. На землях фермера Саймса есть отличный сарай, он весьма популярен.

— Мы на него сели, — выдал Квай-Гон машинально и мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник: думать надо сначала, только потом говорить.

Панторанин нарочито закатил глаза:

— Птица-ворона, ну что вы за люди? Один был сарай для свиданок, и тот поломали. А ещё мир в Республике собираются сохранять! И всё-таки, сударыня, почему...

— Я вам не сударыня! — взвилась успокоившаяся было Ата. — Ваша сударыня сливает по фермам топливо, с ней и милуйтесь хоть в кустах, хоть в сараях! Пока она еще не на нарах на Кесселе!

Прия задумчиво наклонил голову. Протянул руку, словно... щупая или пытаясь поймать на ладонь, или маня ветер. Он явно не собирался отвечать, предпочитая вернуться к раздражающей маске невинного дурачка.

— Мэйдо, — строго напомнил Квай-Гон, — намерена подделать результаты голосования.

Строго говоря, ни один суд в Республике ее слова прямым намерением бы не признал, но повод пнуть наглого зануду был слишком вдохновляющим.

— Вот как? — деланно удивился Прия. — Я немедленно доложу об этом мастеру Винду. И о том, что вы один взяли на себя заботу обо всех бедах этой планеты и далеко продвинулись в стараниях её от этих бед защитить, — он покивал сам себе и добавил: — Но сарай-то чем провинился? Гнездо разврата? Так они без привязанности и без недолжных страстей, чисто ради невинного удовольствия.

— Ты понимаешь, что одного моего слова довольно, чтобы вы оба с вашими планами оказались в тюрьме? И я уверен, Ата не откажется подтвердить обвинения.

Ата энергично закивала.

— Самостоятельно принимать решения, не утруждая Совет, это я понимаю, но вот так — впервые. Невинную женщину, симпатичную, затащили на свидание в совершенно неправильный лес, а теперь ещё лжесвидетельствовать заставляете?! Подсудное же дело, за такое и на Спинтир отправиться можно, размышлять о своих ошибках да медитировать на Кодекс. Опомнитесь, пока не поздно!

Ата какое-то время стояла, растерянно и смущенно глядя на Прию. Потом покосилась уже на Квай-Гона, поморщилась и вдруг упёрла руки в бока:

— Что ты о себе вообще возомнил, морда расписная? Да у лепты в жопе лучше оказаться, чем с ним в постели!

— Везде-то вы побывали, всё-то вы знаете, — почти неслышно хмыкнул панторанин.

Ата постучала себя пальцем по лбу; вышло гулко — как видно, под кожей был киберимплант: программисты любили их себе устанавливать.

— Решается судьба планеты! — с возмущением сказала она.

Прия развёл руками:

— У меня и права голоса нет, я же джедай. А что бы вам ни наплёл мастер Джинн, сударыня, мы, джедаи, обязаны быть в стороне от политики. Тот, кто хранит закон, кто приводит его в исполнение, если придётся, сам законы устанавливать не должен, — наконец развернувшись всем корпусом к ним, он прибавил: — В ваши отношения я вмешиваться не стану, но всё-таки, что вы искали в этом лесу?

Квай-Гону надоели их препирательства, а синерожий зануда соизволил вернуться к насущным проблемам.

— Кто такие «безумные братья»? Откуда они взялись? Почему они убивают… кроме того, что они ищут жизнь?

Панторанин наклонил голову и ничего не ответил.

— Они проникли в город. Ты хоть представляешь, что там творится?

— Полагаю, что ничего хорошего?

— Они пожирают не всех. Только тех, кто давно не ел.

— В таком случае, горожане могут ничего не бояться. Их жизненный цикл устроен так, что они спят, когда не жрут, и жрут, когда не спят. И едва ли они станут держать строгий пост во благо людоедов...

— Это и вправду может быть вирус? — серьезно и очень тихо спросила Ата. — Смертельный?

Прия лениво отмахнулся и сказал, как обычно, невпопад:

— Дурак тот, кто щадит бешеного зверя за то, что зверь болен и не в ответе за себя. Зейн Керрик, хоть и легендарный герой, своей попыткой спасти бедненьких больных предопределил, что чума ракгулов водится теперь по всей Галактике.

— Может, им еще можно помочь, — печально возразила Ата. — Ракгулей же сывороткой лечат? Если найти, где они живут...

Бедная наивная девушка! Квай-Гон хорошо помнил, как служил медбратом во время очередной вспышки, и триаж ему снился до сих пор. Как и крики тех несчастных, кто отправлялся в камеры устранения: после третьей стадии болезнь была неизлечима.

— Координаты Нэгны я могу вам хоть сейчас в автопилот вбить.

Воспоминанием детства всплыли все голофильмы, какие Квай-Гон только видел, когда воровал у учителя командировочные и тайком сбегал из Храма. Сколько раз он тихонько сквозь зубы поносил идиотов, неизвестно с какого ляду согласившихся на такое! Сколько раз он шипел: «Это ловушка, чем ты думал?!» — пока главный герой, очень умный и хитрый, в белой куртке садился за руль и включал автопилот.

— Поедешь с нами, — сухо сказал Квай-Гон вслух. — Навигатор из тебя в самый раз.

Перевёл взгляд на Ату. Снова на панторанина. На Ату. Покачал головой: и вот так всякий раз — когда срочно нужны компетентные люди, под рукой одни клоуны. Но дамочка-программист, хоть и страшна была внешне (особенно в комбинезоне, позволяющем заценить мышцы рук и плечевого пояса), хоть не полная дура была, понимала хоть что-то. Представитель-панторанин п... представившийся Прией... снова «п»... подобному проигрывал.

Заметив взгляд Квай-Гона, подскочила Ата:

— Я не позволю причинить им вред. И… — она немного замялась. — На меня что-то нашло. Всё из-за… в общем, я еду с вами. Не пытайтесь от меня отделаться, я уже в полном порядке.

Квай-Гон, поколебавшись немного, кивнул. Возможно, и вправду стоило взять ее с собой. Она не умела за себя постоять, но Сила настаивала: надо брать. Ее всегда можно будет отправить на спидере за подмогой, заодно и уберечь.

Ата пошла к спидеру первая, то и дело оборачиваясь. Панторанин шел чуть позади и периодически довольно похмыкивал.

— Она назвала меня ревнивой, — Ата вдруг резко встала и нервно дернула поравнявшегося с ней Квай-Гона за рукав. — Вампа дохлая. Зачем Озу связываться с такими… перевозчиками?

— Если бы я знал, непременно ответил. Здесь замешаны немалые деньги.

— Она воровка и хамка!

— Не поспорить, — согласился Квай-Гон. Ата еще не была в полном порядке, что бы она ни утверждала, но постепенно он начал понимать, как можно выбраться из неудобной ситуации.

Панторанин прошел мимо них с приклеенной мерзенькой улыбкой — по крайней мере, он знал хотя бы часть дороги до спидера, и Квай-Гон не стал его останавливать.

— Мне кажется, она... контролирует представителя Прию, — сказал он осторожно. — Я бы предположил, что тут замешаны гипноз или вещества — вы видели своими глазами: стоило ей исчезнуть, как он заговорил по-человечески.

Ата задумчиво кивнула.

— Его можно как-то... вывести из-под её контроля, — продолжал Квай-Гон, сам начиная верить своим словам. — Может быть, дротик со снотворным тут бы помог... или что-то подобное... тогда мы могли бы увезти его, например, на ферму, и подождать, пока он оклемается...

— Да зачем дротик? — ожидаемо фыркнула Ата. — Давайте я его просто по башке огрею? У меня рука тяжёлая!

Квай-Гон молча поймал её руку и крепко пожал: всё правильно, договорились.

Они как раз вышли на полянку, когда дожидавшийся их там Прия подал голос:

— Нам придется сесть… километров за пять. Иначе можем их распугать. Сейчас они еще активны.

— Они нападают каждую ночь? — спросил Квай-Гон, немного удивившись тому, что панторанин не стал язвить и говорить загадками.

— Там интересно, — вместо прямого ответа пообещал Прия, — сами увидите.

Что он имел в виду — Квай-Гон выяснять не стал.

* * *

Когда они садились в спидер, небо еще было темным. Когда пролетали над каменистой и неровной дорогой, ведущей куда-то к хаттам в задницы, уже рассвело.

Венисиольское солнце, ласковое даже в этом позорном углу Галактики, озарило небольшой оазис из полувысохших кустов: чьи-то внутренности на ветвях, черви и насекомые, спешившие насытиться съедобной гирляндой. Но на этот раз обедом стали не люди и не фалнауты: недалеко пара подросших птенцов лептотиол доедала голову старшего сородича.

Ата сидела сзади, напряженная и недовольная, и, увидев место трапезы, содрогнулась и отвернулась от окна.

— Вы уверены, что нам стоит туда идти? — с сомнением спросила она.

— Он бы не шёл, если бы не был уверен, — панторанин успел ответить первым. — Зачем задавать вопросы, на которые знаешь ответ? Но ваше участие необязательно, сударыня. Эти чудесные древесные звери дарят не только сон, но и массу незабываемых, неконтролируемых эмоций… В племени их слюну используют как компонент для афродизиака. Вы можете остаться в спидере. Да и идти придется порядком.

Он был прав. Ата была достаточно сильна физически, но, как и Оби-Вана, её стоило держать подальше от опасности.

— Вам лучше будет охранять спидер, — привел Квай-Гон испытанный на падаване аргумент. — Если что, вы сможете его хотя бы поднять. Без спидера мы и сами станем набором костей…

— Там пахнет тухлой рыбой, сударыня, — добавил Прия. — И достаточно сильно. Мы уже можем снижаться. Смотрите, какая впереди красота.

Квай-Гон ожидал увидеть еще одно неприглядное зрелище, но в этот раз был приятно удивлен. Понятие о красоте у синерожего зануды было своеобразным, но, по крайней мере, это было творение природы, а не рук… — или у них не было рук? — сумасшедших фалнаутов.

Спидер остановился на самом краю странного болота, или леса, или и того, и другого сразу, и место, на которое указал Прия для посадки, казалось более-менее надежным, но вот остальное…

— Это твердая почва. По ней можно идти без опаски.

— А эти… руки? — в ужасе спросила Ата. — Они живые?

— Деревья? В определенном смысле живые, конечно. Но бояться не стоит, они никого не едят.

Есть было не обязательно, хватало внешнего вида: безлистные, с толстыми, кривыми стволами и ветками, похожими на огромные руки полусгнивших покойников, торчащие из земли. Казалось, они только и ждут, чтобы ухватить неосторожных путников и утащить их в бесконечные топи, откуда нет выхода. Небо начали затягивать облака, и тени причудливо заиграли на стволах, превращая и без того жуткий лес в кошмарный театр.

— А вот те, к кому мы собрались в гости, охотно едят... практически всё, что съедобно. Людей, фалнаутов... панторан наверняка тоже. Одарённые Силой, впрочем, их пугают. Напасть на них безумные братья могут, только когда выбор встанет между страхом и голодом, и голод победит — голод всегда побеждает. Поэтому мы с вами, мастер Джинн, можем ничего не бояться. Но если вдруг случится что-то непредвиденное... не удивляйтесь, ничего не трогайте, ни во что не вмешивайтесь, делайте, что я скажу… и не только я. Даже если вы не будете согласны — возразите потом. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что у меня в разы больше опыта взаимодействия с этой планетой и её обита...

На полуслове он осёкся, забавно щёлкнув зубами, и осел на сиденье. Ата довольно улыбнулась:

— Ну, я подумала, вроде бы пора?

— Несомненно, — короткое движение руки — и Ата тоже завалилась на спинку сидения, закрыв глаза и погрузившись в сон.

Квай-Гон твёрдо знал — более того, ясно чувствовал, что в тёмное святилище он обязан войти один, и если эти двое так безрассудны, что готовы делить с ним опасность, он обязан не дать им навредить себе и друг другу. Наведённый сон не продлится долго. Будь то слишком даже хорошая для частного спидера броня или присутствие одарённого, Ата была под надёжной защитой.

Теперь надо было защитить Венисиолу. Только вот — от кого? От Прии с его непонятными, но едва ли добрыми намерениями, от глупышки Аты с её стремлением помочь всем и сразу… От неизвестных планов графов Серенно? Если Пери запомнил все правильно, если речь действительно шла о семье учителя Дуку... учителя, подозрительно много знавшего о настолько глухом углу Галактики...

— Разберусь с логовом тварей — позвоню, всё выспрошу и всё выскажу!

Прия не обманул хотя бы в одном: почва, на вид напоминавшая мягкую и мокрую глину, была твердой и немного пружинила, но и только. Она была даже не скользкой, а деревья в самом деле были всего лишь деревьями, и прогулку по лесу рук можно было бы назвать приятной, если бы не вонь. То и дело попадались непонятно чьи кости, перья лепт, ноги лепт, что-то, похожее на шкуру ездовой ящерицы, изредка — кредитные чипы.

Недавно убитые фалнауты пахли, как и любые другие покойники, но по истечении нескольких дней начинали вонять почему-то рыбой. Вскоре нашелся и сам источник: полуобглоданный труп. Судя по недоеденным леккам... фалнаутка.

Если безумные братья способны к самообучению, наподобие, может, ракгулей, тогда они должны рано или поздно понять, что необязательно жрать на месте, можно похищать жертв и держать их голодными, пока они не придут... в пригодное для еды состояние. И, возможно, в логове есть те, кого надо спасти... если Керрика помянули просто так, а не как намек на то, что «безумные братья» умеют обращать своих жертв в себе подобных.

Квай-Гон снова вдохнул мерзкий тухлый запах, сам себя побранил (от такого и тронуться можно) и сам себя похвалил (за смекалку). Кем бы ни были возможные пленники, их жизнь была не менее ценной, чем... чем любая другая жизнь.

Лес рук всё не кончался. Венисиольское солнце совсем затянуло облаками, но никаких признаков дождя не было и в помине. Расписной хаттов сын пугал? Запутывал? Чего он вообще добивался, что значило его странное предупреждение, что могло произойти, что он требовал беспрекословного подчинения?

Он знал о пленниках? Знал, что их, возможно, тоже придется убивать?

Радовало только одно — по дороге не попался ни один свежий труп. И это же настораживало, подтверждая версию с пленниками. Нут не мог ошибиться, когда говорил, что нападавшие едят только голодных жертв. Может быть, и мужа Ченыл они сначала собирались тащить с собой, но потом почему-то бросили, и он продолжал преследовать их, движимый уже только местью…

Лес кончился внезапно: только что впереди были сплошные изогнутые стволы и похожие на обглоданные кости пальцы-ветки, как вдруг замаячила небольшая равнина, и Квай-Гон застыл на границе леса, пытаясь понять, чего добивался панторанин, заставляя их садиться хатт знает где и терять как минимум час, а быть может, и больше.

Здесь можно было выстроить небольшой космопорт: километр до отрогов скал, несколько километров справа и слева, до кромки леса. Все же Квай-Гон осмотрелся, но нет, вокруг была такая же пыльная красноватая почва, как и на той равнине, где приземлился шаттл.

Может, оставлять Ату с этим синим было большой ошибкой, но поворачивать назад было уже поздно.

Вход в скалу обнаружился быстро: возле него валялась целая груда костей. Кто бы ни обитал там, внутри, они следили за подобием порядка хотя бы в своем логове.

Внутри было прохладно и на удивление светло, зато вонь стояла как на рынках в прибрежных городах, когда внутренности рыб и других морских тварей, целый день пролежав на солнце, источали просто непередаваемый аромат.

Гора была из вроде бы прочного на первый взгляд, но при близком рассмотрении — красноватого, пористого и очень хрупкого камня. Было похоже, что это какая-то странная вулканическая порода, и красный песок повсюду — вулканическая пыль. Извержения или сейсмическая активность поблизости послужили причиной появления многих расщелин и трещин, сквозь которые пробивался свет, но от геологии Квай-Гон был слишком далек и однозначных выводов делать не стал. Своды тоже были то довольно высокими, то настолько низкими, что приходилось пригибаться. И то и дело вниз падали мелкие камешки и осыпался песок.

Возле первой развилки лежала дохлая молодая лепта и смердела так, что вся вонь до этого показалась ароматами парфюмерной лавки.

От шагов оставалось эхо, но больше никаких звуков — будто не было ни «безумных братьев», ни пленников. В голову даже пришла мысль, что там, где остались Прия и Ата, гораздо опаснее. Но Квай-Гон отогнал ее, сосредотачиваясь на обстановке.

Пещера уходила вглубь и не единожды разветвлялась. Кое-где была почти непроглядная тьма, но местами своды сильно расходились, и отдельные галереи просто ослепляли после темноты. Пол был неровным, усыпанным камнями и неизвестно чем еще — скорее всего, костями и плотью жертв. Потом запах почти пропал, как и звуки, и только где-то далеко стало слышно журчание воды.

Там, где вода, должны были находиться и «безумные братья», и пленники.

В Силе обозначилось слабое присутствие жизни. А еще боль, в Силе было столько боли! Она накатывала волнами, то отступая, то заполняя всё вокруг.

Свернув в очередной темный проход из светлой галереи, Квай-Гон заметил фалнаута, лежащего на полу. Сначала он решил пройти мимо, но потом заметил кое-что странное, зажег тусклый фонарик и посветил фалнауту на ноги. На то, что от них осталось: обглоданные кости.

Этого несчастного ели живьем. И, может быть, поэтому он сейчас попытался удрать, объеденными руками без кистей беспомощно хватаясь за каменные стены.

Квай-Гон присел рядом, с помощью Силы снимая боль. Фалнаут дернулся — всё лицо у него было залито кровью, и, присмотревшись, Квай-Гон понял, что глаза ему просто-напросто вырвали, видеть он ничего не мог, просто старался сбежать от любой, даже мнимой, опасности.

Квай-Гон навел на него сон. Часы фалнаута были сочтены, но лишать его жизни до того, как этого захочет Сила, было неправильно.

Квай-Гон, погасив фонарик, продолжал довольно быстро двигаться дальше. Где-то там впереди отчетливо горела жизнь. Возможно, он нашел наконец то, что искал.

Грот или что-то похожее, это стало понятно по воздуху, здесь было очень темно и очень много жизни. Отчетливо журчала вода, и было слышно ровное, громкое дыхание.

Квай-Гон осторожно выглянул из-за камня: несколько существ лежали на полу вповалку. И спали. Квай-Гон, подумав, вытащил фонарик и осторожно посветил. Фалнауты, грязные и почти все абсолютно раздетые, только на некоторых было что-то, напоминающее больничные тряпки.

Все фалнауты были мужчинами. И было в них что-то странное, то, к чему стоило приглядеться.

Вот оно. В сборнике сказок и легенд Серенно, которую Дуку любил читать — иногда вслух и своему ученику, было нечто похожее. Духи и демоны могут превращаться в людей, но всегда остаётся какая-то мелочь, нестыковка, неловкий момент.

Клешни вместо рук. От плеча до локтя всё было в полном порядке, но ниже... уродливые клешни, но не из хитина, не жёсткие, нет, покрытые плотью. Похоже, у всех них так и не разделились кости пальцев, обросли кожей и мышцами, прямо как есть. Даже не клешни — плавники, как у водных млекопитающих?

Безрукие. Это имел в виду муж Ченыл?

Один, второй, третий… Сколько их было, посчитать не удавалось, но вряд ли больше двадцати. В Силе эти фалнатуты выглядели обычными, неодаренными, но было в них то, что не давало Квай-Гону покоя. Потоки Силы были… изуродованными. Не темными, именно изуродованными. Квай-Гону приходилось сталкиваться с Темной стороной Силы, и то, что он видел сейчас, совсем не походило на какие-то темные техники. Но кто совершил это? Как? Зачем? Или они родились такими?

И еще одна странность, которую понял Квай-Гон, как только погасил фонарик: фалнаутов, спящих в полной тьме, было мало. Слишком мало для такого количества жертв. Нут говорил о сорока погибших, и это были только те, кого смог найти Риз.

Кроме этих изуродованных фалнаутов, больше не было никого. Ни пленников, ни...

Далеко, наверное, у самого входа, едва различимо упали несколько камней. Слышимость в пещере была превосходная, даже легкое эхо не мешало теперь расслышать шаги, но расстояние могло и обманывать.

Квай-Гон прислушался. Прия ощущался бы в Силе иначе, как одаренный. Ата? Вряд ли. Другие «безумные братья»? Их тоже было видно иначе. Значит, все-таки пленники. Кто-то из них смог выбраться или хотя бы пытался.

Припоминая свой путь, Квай-Гон направился обратно. Кто бы ни был там, возле входа, он тоже умел передвигаться тихо, хотя время от времени всё же раздавались шаги и шорохи. Вскоре Квай-Гон подошел так близко, что его тоже услышали. Наступила тишина.

Квай-Гон прошел мимо фалнаута — тот уже был мертв. И больше не было слышно ни звуков, ни шагов. Кто-то или избегал нападения, или сам готовился напасть.

Если бы не годами отточенная реакция, Квай-Гон получил бы пару дыр в совершенно неподходящих местах, но он успел отбить выстрелы бластера. Сверху посыпалась каменная крошка. Стрелявший припустил по галерее, но отбежал недалеко, снова затаился. Что-то глухо упало и покатилось по камням, потом раздалось характерное шуршание, будто кто-то пролезал в щель, опять стукнул камень, и всё стихло.

Было похоже, что некто застрял и теперь задумался, что ему делать дальше. Так как обычно в щели лезут головой вперед, можно было ничего не опасаться, и Квай-Гон, выключив меч, без сомнений пошёл вперёд.

— Что вы здесь делаете?

Дурацкий вопрос, дурацкая ситуация, и, разумеется, Мэйдо не собиралась лезть ни в какую щель, просто стояла, прижавшись к стене, и враждебно смотрела. В этой галерейке они были на равных — ни темнота, ни свет, полумрак.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — в свою очередь спросила она. Страха в ней не было, а вот недоумения, досады и злости — хоть отбавляй.

В одной руке Мэйдо держала бластер, в другой — небольшую черную коробочку. Через плечо у нее была перекинута сумка, за поясом торчал второй бластер, и ничего хорошего ее вид не обещал.

— Вы говорите с официальным представителем Ордена и Сената, — напомнил Квай-Гон.

Мэйдо дернула рукой с зажатой коробочкой так, будто собиралась вытащить висящий на цепочке чип, но застыла и с шипением выдохнула.

— Ладно, — произнесла она. — Просто стойте там и не мешайте мне делать то, что я делаю.

Она повернулась к стене и ловко просунула коробочку в расщелину.

— А что именно вы делаете?

— На что это похоже? Я минирую это хаттово логово. Если вам нечего...

— Здесь могут быть пленники! — перебил ее Квай-Гон. — Не только…

— Здесь никого нет, — оборвала его Мэйдо и быстро прошла вперед. — Если намерены убедиться, я вас не держу.

Она вытащила из сумки еще один заряд, осмотрелась и прилепила к стене. Несмотря на ранение, действовала она очень ловко.

Вот о чем предупреждал синий Прия. Не удивляться, не вмешиваться, подчиняться, не спорить. Он знал, что она будет здесь, знал, что она собирается сделать: уничтожить скалу вместе с ее обитателями.

— Заботитесь о безопасности перевозчиков? — не удержался Квай-Гон. — До такой степени, что готовы убивать безоружных?

— А что мне еще с ними делать? Ловить для столичного зоопарка? — Мэйдо снова сделала несколько шагов, прислушалась.

— Они ведь живые.

— Мы тоже пока живые. Но если я их не убью — будем мертвые. В сторону! — вдруг заорала она и выпустила наугад несколько зарядов в темный тоннель. — Какого хатта!

Мэйдо промахнулась. В Силе, мигом вскипевшей сердитой волной, отразились ужас и голод. Несколько фалнаутов возникли из темноты, бесшумные и очень быстрые, не отрываясь, они смотрели на свет меча, но близко не подходили. Свет их манил; но Сила, должно быть, и в самом деле пугала.

Мэйдо еще раз выстрелила, но Квай-Гон успел перехватить ее руку, заряд ушел вверх, в проход посыпались мелкие обломки камней.

Фалнауты страшно завопили и, сталкиваясь и мешкая, бросились обратно. Мэйдо вырвалась, сделала еще несколько выстрелов — вопль боли, раздавшийся из темноты, подтвердил, что она в кого-то попала, но какой-то заряд ударил и в неплотно державшийся камень, и раздался грохот — сначала несильный, но сразу же переросший почти что в обвал.

— Что ты творишь?! Убить нас хочешь? — крикнул Квай-Гон.

Мэйдо только выругалась и бросилась к выходу из пещеры.

Квай-Гон выключил меч и поспешил за ней: нужно было немедленно убираться, пока их не завалило. Мэйдо нигде не было видно — убежать так быстро она не могла. Перепутала повороты или что-то задумала?

Квай-Гон тоже выругался. Заблудиться было немудрено, сам бы он без помощи Силы не разобрался. Был бы здесь Оби-Ван, получил бы небольшую отповедь о том, куда заводит людей жадность и жажда наживы. А других людей — желание спасать жалких тварей. Мэйдо была той еще тварью, но на жалкую никак не походила.

— Вам нравится убивать.

— А вам — спасать убогие формы жизни, — Мэйдо вышла из очередного темного прохода. — Поспорим, что хуже, когда я закончу. Сколько здесь еще коридоров?

— Не знаю, я их не считал.

«Какая от тебя вообще польза», — читалось во взгляде Мэйдо. Она вытащила фонарик и посветила перед собой.

И заорала от неожиданности: в нескольких метрах стояли безрукие.

Квай-Гон оттолкнул Мэйдо в сторону и шагнул вперед, держа в руке включенный меч. Фалнауты в панике бросились врассыпную.

Второй раз подряд — уже доказательство. Прия не врал, и Арой говорила всё правильно. Одарённых твари в самом деле боялись.

И тут Квай-Гон понял, что синерожий зануда не просто так согласился вести их к скале. Он должен был быть здесь и отпугивать своим присутствием безруких, пока Мэйдо будет расставлять заряды — роль незавидная, но необходимая. Два одаренных — лучше, чем один, поэтому он так легко пошел на уступки.

Если бы Квай-Гон не успел или передумал, если бы он не оказался здесь так вовремя, Мэйдо, возможно, уже была бы обедом.

Мэйдо где-то сзади знакомо зашипела. Квай-Гон обернулся — он слегка перестарался, так что она сидела теперь на камнях, растирая ушибленную ногу.

— Вставайте, — Квай-Гон протянул ей руку. — Нужно выбираться отсюда, не хочу прорубать путь наружу световым мечом.

Мэйдо обожгла его злым взглядом, будто он только что не спас ее, а наоборот — бросил фалнаутам в пасти. Проигнорировав помощь, она поднялась на ноги, поправила сумку и отправилась к выходу.

Теперь они шли в тишине, памятуя, что из-за угла могут выскочить безумные фалнауты. На развилке ориентиром источала смрад дохлая лепта.

— Вонь здесь невыносимая, — обронила Мэйдо, и в этот момент путь им преградила живая стена.


	10. Глава 10

— Не стреляйте, — приказал Квай-Гон, раздумывая, стоит ли включать меч. Он помнил, как завороженно смотрели безрукие на яркий свет, коридор был узкий, Мэйдо стояла очень близко. — Может, они тоже уйдут.

— Их слишком много, — Мэйдо явно была растеряна. — Держите, — она протянула второй бластер. — Надеюсь, стрелять вы умеете. Начинайте слева, я справа, иначе они нас опередят. По команде.

— Предпочёл бы не уметь. Бластер — оружие людей без чувства вкуса, — вздохнул Квай-Гон, проигнорировав ее повелительный тон.

Бластеры шумят, выстрелы мелькают в темноте, и за пару убитых безруких они получат десяток прибежавших смотреть шоу.

— Они готовятся напасть! — зашипела Мэйдо.

Ей нравилось озвучивать очевидные вещи.

— Уходите в тоннель! Немедленно!

Безрукие передвигались очень быстро, если не создавали сами себе препятствий. В галерее было тесно, они замешкались, натыкаясь друг на друга, что подарило бесценные секунды: двум первым безруким Квай-Гон снес выстрелом головы не задумываясь, еще нескольких зацепил, и они, взвыв, упали под ноги сородичам, чем задержали и их. Мэйдо, которой никакие приказы были не впрок, умудрилась подстрелить еще троих. Возникла заминка, Квай-Гон развернулся и дернул Мэйдо за руку:

— В галерею!

Мэйдо вскрикнула, и Квай-Гон вспомнил, что она ранена, но раз это не мешало ей минировать и стрелять, можно было не обращать особого внимания. Они бросились бежать — дохлая лепта укоризненно послала вслед флюиды вони. Мэйдо по дороге несколько раз оборачивалась и стреляла — их преследовали, но без энтузиазма. Страх понемногу выигрывал у голода.

Именно эта галерея была довольно высокой. Рассматривать в Силе рельеф свода было некогда, а Мэйдо обладала преимуществом — с ее ростом ей не грозило на полной скорости влететь в сталактит или нависший камень. И вообще бегала она очень проворно: при таком роде занятий ноги спасали от неприятностей.

Мэйдо первая выскочила в освещенную галерею, остановилась и заозиралась. Здесь коридор разветвлялся на три, Квай-Гон остановился тоже — нужно было понять, куда поведет дальше Сила. Двигаться наугад было слишком опасно.

Из тоннеля, из которого они только что выбежали, показался безрукий. Один, и Мэйдо ловко сняла его выстрелом, но за ним появились еще двое, потом еще. Всех нападавших Квай-Гон устранил в два удара мечом, но становилось понятно, что это не выход…

— Сколько зарядов вы успели поставить?

— Четырнадцать из тридцати, — хрипло откликнулась Мэйдо. Она стояла, нацелившись в проход. — Слишком мало, спасибо, вы безмерно мне помогли…

— Взрывайте.

— Вы в своем уме? Здесь все еле держится! Нас тут же завалит!

В этот момент из прохода высунулись еще два фалнаута, Квай-Гон взмахнул мечом, но достал только одного — второй безрукий бесшумно скрылся. Мэйдо вытащила пульт дистанционного управления.

— Надеюсь, на том свете мы не увидимся, — бросила она и нажала на кнопку.

Мгновение стояла тишина, потом раздался оглушающий грохот. В галерее появился безрукий, и в тот же миг обрушившийся камень погреб его под собой. Гора зашаталась, из галереи вырвался раскаленный воздух, смешанный с красной пылью, над головой затрещал свод.

— Бежим!

Разбираться, куда поведет Сила, было некогда. Квай-Гон дернул Мэйдо в ближайший проход, они понеслись вперед, не разбирая дороги, под градом падающих камней и режущими глаза лучами света. Впереди оказалась темная широкая галерея или небольшой грот, и стоило чуть сбавить темп, как гора угрожающе треснула, красная пыль замела все вокруг, а потом свод рухнул на головы настоящей лавиной.

По горе пронесся отдаленный гул, и все затихло. Рядом запоздало шлепнулась пара камней. Выбравшись из-под завала — камни, хоть и многочисленные, были достаточно мелкие и легкие — Квай-Гон посмотрел наверх: непроглядная тьма. Гора устояла, камнепад прекратился, но расслабляться было преждевременно.

Мэйдо где-то в темноте зашевелилась и швырнула камень.

— Вы целы? — спросил Квай-Гон, пытаясь понять, насколько цел он сам.

— Пока не знаю, — проворчала Мэйдо. — Всё, что надо, на месте. Пока это всё, что я могу сказать. Легко отделались.

Она поднялась на ноги, отряхиваясь и отплевываясь, зажгла фонарик и посветила вокруг. Вид у нее был ужасный — вся в красном песке и крови, но, судя по всему, пострадала она не сильно. Сумку с зарядами она тоже не потеряла.

— Вы ранены? Выглядите кошмарно.

— На себя посмотрите, — посоветовала Мэйдо и вручила Квай-Гону фонарик. — Есть идеи, как выбираться отсюда?

Квай-Гон обошел грот, вспомнил, что у него есть свой фонарик, но возвращаться к Мэйдо было как-то нелепо, поэтому он закончил осмотр и в задумчивости сел на какой-то валун, так и не погасив фонарик и про себя отметив — хорошо, что валун свалился еще до обвала.

Что он мог сделать теперь? Только закрыть глаза и слушать. Если они погибнут — да будет так: смерти нет, есть только Сила. Если же им суждено выжить — да будет так: Сила всегда укажет путь, даже когда пути, кажется, быть не может.

— Их слишком много, — повторила Мэйдо, потерянно глядя туда, где несколько минут назад был проход.

— О чем вы? — обернулся к ней Квай-Гон. — Я нашел место, где они спят. Их было примерно двадцать… Так, стоп!..

Как он мог об этом забыть?..

— Именно, — кивнула Мэйдо. — Скольких мы успели убрать до взрыва? Не меньше десятка.

— Для такого количества было слишком много жертв.

Мэйдо прошлась по гроту, спотыкаясь о камни.

— Я насчитала около полусотни, когда следила за ними. Они выбираются каждую ночь из-под этой скалы и лезут куда-то в поисках пищи. Я кинула им пару световых бомб, они сбежались на это зрелище… Перед рассветом забиваются в нору.

— Поэтому вы угоняли спидеры? — спросил Квай-Гон. — Сливали топливо? Следили за ними, видели, как они идут на охоту, и ничего не предприняли? Зная, что они идут убивать?

Мэйдо пожала плечами с безразличным видом. Знал ли учитель Дуку, насколько беспринципный и жестокий человек представляет интересы его семьи? Люди ее склада не видят смысла ограничивать себя в достижении цели, они способны включать и выключать свою совесть по сигналу из банка: за это не платят? Отлично, проходим мимо.

— Почему не предприняла, — усмехнулась Мэйдо. — Я получила разрешение на их ликвидацию. Нет смысла давить тараканов поодиночке, не находите? Теперь есть надежда, что больше они не вылезут… Как и мы. Может, перестанете просиживать штаны? Что вы там говорили про выход и меч?

Квай-Гон вспомнил неосторожно брошенную фразу. Учитель Дуку любил повторять, что за любое слово нужно нести ответственность.

— Про путь наружу световым мечом?.. Да мне казалось, я уже не раз. Вон сколько стен прорезал... живых и довольно мерзких.

— В морге шутить теперь будете, — предрекла Мэйдо. — Если нас вообще тут кто-нибудь найдет.

— Кто-нибудь знает, что вы здесь? — безразлично спросил Квай-Гон, рассчитывая на интересную историю о синерожем панторанине, но Мэйдо не ответила, к чему-то прислушиваясь.

— Еще один обвал?

Квай-Гон насторожился, но далекий и очень слабый шум был не похож на камнепад. Судя по всему, взрыв заставил гору — почему местные называли ее скалой, какие у них странные всё же названия! — сбросить все лишнее, и теперь то, что осталось на месте, держалось достаточно плотно.

— Вы сунулись сюда в одиночку? — Квай-Гон предпринял вторую попытку. — Что было бы, если бы я не оказался здесь так своевременно?

Мэйдо резко обернулась, в глазах сверкнула неподдельная злость.

— Сытый голодного не разумеет? Мне платят, и никого не волнуют обстоятельства. Только результат.

Сила вспучилась смрадными, больными волнами. Безрукие были близко — и их было много, слишком много, чтобы угадать точное число.

Синий представитель Прия предупреждал, что одинокому одаренному стоит их опасаться, что голод всегда побеждает их страх. Это оказались не просто слова и обычные пугалки, которыми отшельники любят дразнить рыцарей. Мэйдо лучше об этом было не говорить: нетренированный ум обычных людей от подобных вестей часто ломался, впадал в панику и добавлял работы джедаям.

Нет, нельзя дёргаться. Нельзя спешить. Надо слушать. Надо смотреть. Надо оторвать взгляд от безумия, боли, хаоса, и тогда...

Квай-Гон вскочил на ноги.

— Там что-то есть, наверху, — сказал он. — Нам надо забраться туда, и как можно скорее.

Мэйдо требовательно протянула руку, и Квай-Гон вспомнил, что так и не отдал ей фонарик. С совершенно безнадежным выражением лица она посветила наверх.

— Я не варактил, если вы успели заметить. Вы уверены, что там есть выход?

— Точно уверен, что здесь его нет.

Мэйдо пожала плечами. Квай-Гон понимал ее сомнения: с одной стороны, если в этом гроте нет выхода, нет и входа, а значит, теоретически они в безопасности. С другой — не могут же они сидеть тут вечно?

И если безрукие, влекомые голодом, решат разобрать какой-то завал?

— Какой высоты эта гора? Метров триста? — спросил Квай-Гон. — Слишком много, но можно попробовать.

Он вытащил свой фонарик и тоже посветил наверх, но луча все равно не хватало. Было даже непонятно, на какой высоте дыра в своде и можно ли будет на что-нибудь встать, но риск был необходим.

— Вы мне доверяете? — задал Квай-Гон очень глупый вопрос.

— Нет, — абсолютно честно ответила Мэйдо.

— Отлично, — кивнул Квай-Гон, в едином движении забрасывая ее себе на плечо и отталкиваясь от земли.

Незримая для обычных людей золотая нить оплела его и, как букашку на паутинке, втянула наверх.

Что бы ни было здесь, наверху, но под ногами был твердый камень, а безрукие ощущались не настолько сильно.

И рядом чувствовалась жизнь.

Не опасная, опасности в Силе не было, но жизни было много. Квай-Гон вспомнил древесных зверей, реакцию Аты на их укус, слова Прии о том, как использовали их слюну в местном племени...

— Вы закончили? — тихо спросила Мэйдо. — Тогда я предпочла бы не болтаться, как дохлая лепта.

Квай-Гон поставил ее на пол и потянулся за фонариком. Он не знал, что увидит, не знал, что будет, если он вспугнет светом тех, кто прятался в темноте. Но Мэйдо была далека от таких сомнений, она первая включила фонарик и тихо вскрикнула.

Квай-Гон обернулся. В паре метров на скале сидело и смотрело на него крохотное создание с огромными круглыми глазами на приплюснутой морщинистой мордочке. Зверек размером не больше мыши не испугался света, только пошевелился и снова замер.

— Какая прелесть, — восхищенно произнесла Мэйдо. Меньше всего Квай-Гон ожидал от нее в такой ситуации восторгов по поводу неведомой твари. — И она не собирается нас есть.

Создание тем временем лениво развернуло большие кожистые крылья, издало пронзительный, но негромкий писк и бесшумно исчезло.

Мэйдо осторожно повела фонариком выше. В луч попали несколько отдельно сидящих зверьков, и они закрутили головками, а потом стало понятно, что вся пещера облеплена этими существами… их было не просто много — невероятно много, казалось, что стены шевелятся.

— Жутковатое зрелище, — резюмировала Мэйдо и опустила фонарик. — По крайней мере, здесь нет этой дряни. Они не могут забраться наверх?

Квай-Гон вспомнил слова Нута о дроидах, которых программировала Ата, и встреченного возле фермы караульного дроида.

— Кажется, эти зверьки отпугивают их своим писком. Если так, то здесь нам ничего не грозит.

— Кроме смерти от голода, — хмыкнула Мэйдо и осторожно пошла по гроту, светя под ноги фонариком. — Интересно, сколько времени мы уже тут торчим.

Квай-Гон прикинул, что с того момента, как он отправился через лес рук к горе, прошло часа три, никак не больше… Ата и Прия должны были очнуться. Но отвечать он посчитал излишним и пошел осматривать грот в другом направлении. Зверьков их присутствие не смущало.

Здесь была совершенно другая порода, и стало понятно, что сама скала твердая. Откуда появилась каменная пыль и мелкие камни? Возможно, через щели в породе веками наносилась вулканическая пыль, и сейчас скала отряхнулась от этой пыли.

В одном месте на скале что-то блеснуло, и, подойдя ближе, Квай-Гон убедился, что это просто вода, стекающая вниз.

Что бы ни планировал Прия, он сильно ошибся. Снаружи шел дождь — и в этом его предсказание было верным. Он не учел другого, и сложно было сказать, сделал он это намеренно или по чистой случайности, был ли он недальновидным дураком или слишком дальновидным мерзавцем.

И почему, в таком случае, Мэйдо ему доверяла?

Мэйдо тихо подошла, вздохнула.

— Ничего. Только щель, в которую я не смогла даже руку просунуть, но этим существам, наверное, ее достаточно.

— Движение воздуха вы не почувствовали? — спросил Квай-Гон. Мэйдо помотала головой. — Вряд ли, их слишком много для такой узкой щели. Здесь вода, — он указал на блестящую стену, — снаружи идет дождь, вода просачивается через породу. Впрочем… внизу тоже была вода. Но эти милые создания как-то покидают это место, значит, нам надо понять, как они это делают.

— Мы можем их распугать, — предложила Мэйдо, — но мне не хотелось бы по ним стрелять. Как-то… бесчеловечно.

Квай-Гон мысленно усмехнулся. Во многом люди одной профессии, одного круга неизбежно становятся друг на друга похожи. Чем безжалостнее и холоднее наёмник — тем выше шансы, что он любит милых пушистых зверушек или готов дохнуть от холода, лишь бы не рубить на дрова вековое или редкое дерево. Так искажённо в них проявлялось естественное для разумных созданий желание любить и заботиться.

— Значит, здесь вы из-за денег?

Мэйдо посветила на текущую воду, подняла фонарик выше, пока случайно не задела лучом зверьков, и те не зашевелились недовольно.

— Нет, мне просто нравится шастать по лесам, угонять спидеры, сливать топливо, удирать от разъяренных фермеров, забираться в пещеры, откуда нет выхода. А деньги — так, приятный бонус к вашей компании.

Она провела лучом фонарика по стене, разочарованно выдохнула.

— Кого из графов Серенно вы знаете?

— Вы спятили, что ли? — засмеялась Мэйдо. — Если я начну отвечать на такие вопросы, я до вечера не доживу.

— А на другие вопросы? — прямо спросил Квай-Гон.

— Тогда вы не доживёте до вечера, — хмыкнула Мэйдо. — Не лезьте туда, куда вас не просят… Если, конечно, вы уже не распрощались с жизнью. Что-то вы приуныли — не к добру.

В одном Мэйдо была права: нужно было искать выход. Квай-Гон поймал в свет фонарика несколько зверюшек, посмотрел, как они взлетели, расправив крылья, закружились.

— Может, они и ночные жители, но свет не сбивает им ориентацию, — сказал он. — Давайте вспугнем их и посмотрим, куда они полетят.

Мэйдо тем временем успела вернуться к провалу, застыла на краю, что-то высматривая.

— Бластер у вас есть, — не очень довольно разрешила она, — только палите по стенам. Постарайтесь в меня не попасть — приятного в этом мало.

— Что вы там увидели?

Смрад и боль из Силы никуда не пропали, но они были не близко. Безрукие ходили где-то внизу, в глубине скалы, в поисках выхода.

— Надо закончить то, что я начала, — упрямо сказала Мэйдо. — Заряды остались, можно побросать их вниз. Когда выберемся, я подорву их и буду надеяться, что гора не выдержит. Я должна их всех уничтожить.

— Найдите укрытие, — посоветовал Квай-Гон и достал бластер. Мэйдо, не обращая на него никакого внимания, принялась кидать заряды в провал. Летели они достаточно долго, потом глухо падали на камни. Напоследок Мэйдо сняла сумку и швырнула ее следом. — Закончили?

Мэйдо нашла небольшую нишу, забилась туда. Квай-Гон пристроился неподалеку, просчитывая направление выстрела.

— Будьте готовы за ними следить.

Выстрелы заметались по пещере, отдаваясь рикошетом. Зверюшки возмущенно запищали — сначала негромко, но потом визг достиг таких невыносимых пределов, что Квай-Гон временно оглох, а где-то далеко в Силе отразились крики и страдания — для безруких этот писк был подобен смерти. Зверьки метались по пещере, заполонив все вокруг, но их полет был не хаотичным: они собирались в подобие стаи, меняли направление и наконец сбились в огромный круг. Квай-Гон направил на них свет фонарика — зверьки, продолжая истерично пищать, исчезали с огромной скоростью где-то в стене метрах в пяти над полом. Много времени им не потребовалось — они пропали буквально за несколько минут.

Мэйдо вылезла из укрытия со страдальческим выражением лица. Она тоже видела, куда полетели зверьки, потому что бросилась к стене первая, но замерла, глядя вверх.

— Никакие деньги такого не стоят, — не удержался от подначки Квай-Гон. — Или вам слишком много платят? Они исчезли быстро, там должно быть достаточно места. Я сейчас подсажу вас, лезьте к выходу.

Мэйдо помотала головой — то ли она не слышала, то ли была не согласна, но Квай-Гон просто примерился и подбросил ее вверх. Судя по тому, что она не свалилась обратно, в расчетах он не ошибся.

— ...зверски холодно! — наконец расслышал Квай-Гон крик Мэйдо как сквозь толщу воды. — Но я вижу свет, и щель широкая. Хаттово дерьмо.

В широкой и длинной расщелине в самом деле сквозило. В нескольких местах она изгибалась почти под прямым углом и чуть сужалась, и, наверное, поэтому из грота не был виден свет.

Мэйдо уже стояла снаружи, вся мокрая — шел сильный дождь. Небо затянуло низкими тучами странного красноватого оттенка. Лысые отроги скалы были усыпаны камнями, до подножья оставалось всего метров двести.

— Вот какого хатта вас сюда вообще понесло, — с досадой выдавила Мэйдо. — Но мы выбрались. Теперь надо спуститься вниз и закончить начатое.

Удивительно, на что людей толкало сребролюбие. Помани кредитным чипом — и Мать Безумия, что они натворят ради жалких грошей! Будто не видя, что траты — времени, жизни, здоровья, нормальных отношений — намного превышают выгоду.

— Вы в порядке? — спросил Квай-Гон больше из вежливости. Мэйдо, не поворачиваясь, отмахнулась и пошатнулась, но устояла на ногах.

— Какая разница? Мне надо вернуться в город, поставить спидер на место или бросить его где-нибудь. На мое счастье, там сейчас слишком большой бардак, а полиция отсутствует.

— Если вас поймают?

Она резко обернулась. Теперь это была та же Мэйдо, которая как к себе домой вошла под крышу дома Нута — уверенная в себе, расчетливая, точно знающая свои цели.

— Не беспокойтесь за меня, милорд. Есть обстоятельства, которые вас не касаются. И верните бластер.

— Почему «милорд»? — удивился Квай-Гон и без возражений протянул Мэйдо бластер.

— На моей родине так обращаются к любому лицу, облеченному властью. Вас ведь наделили властными полномочиями? Вернемся к спидеру, и я взорву это логово. Как вы сюда попали? Я не видела ваш спидер.

— Мы остановились за лесом… лесом рук. Далековато, но…

— Мы? — перебила Мэйдо и недобро прищурилась. — Кто это — мы?

Квай-Гон не успел ни обругать себя за болтливость, ни ответить: навстречу им от подножия бежали Ата и представитель Прия.

— Сударыня, вы живы! — воскликнул тот. — Птица милостивая, слава тебе! Клянусь, принесу такую жертву, какой вождь не приносит после избрания!

И он, и Ата должны были довериться старшему и умному, сидеть в спидере и не высовываться. Не рисковать собой и друг другом. Или и в самом деле панторанин надеялся избавиться от них двоих, а теперь и от Аты?

— Что? — знакомо и злобно зашипела Мэйдо и тут же повернулась в сторону Прии. — Миледи, вы…

— Как бы он необычно ни выглядел, представитель Прия всё же мужчина, — мягко поправил её Квай-Гон.

И понял, что — не в первый раз за сегодня — ему лучше было промолчать. Потому что пресловутый представитель Прия повернулся к нему всем корпусом и негромким, неприятно ровным голосом сказал:

— Я в восхищении, мастер Джинн. В восхищении, клянусь прахом всех съеденных безумными братьями, в полном восхищении от того, что вы всё ещё не часть этого праха. Должно быть, и впрямь Сила любит и бережёт вас для особой судьбы. Ведь не зря говорят: кому повешену быть, тот не утонет.

Сейчас он был похож на магистра Астара н'Атму, точнее, на его статую, стоявшую у входа в столовую. Древний магистр примерно так же ласково и улыбался. А ведь его, теоретически, запечатлели в миг, когда он погрузил Хот в вечную зиму и тем уничтожил власть раката над целым сектором.

— Каждое ваше решение заставляет меня задаваться этим вопросом, на самом деле, — продолжал Прия всё тем же неестественно-ровным тоном. — Какая такая великая судьба ждёт вас, что вы всё ещё живы? И какая такая — пожалуй, что и более великая — судьба ждёт вашего падавана, если с таким-то учителем он, опять же, всё ещё жив?

— О чём вы? — совершенно искренне переспросил Квай-Гон.

Он чувствовал, что на него гневаются. Что там, от гнева было тяжело дышать, воздух стыл предгрозовым маревом. Но откуда был этот гнев? Он выполнял свой долг, он спас Мэйдо от неминуемой гибели, переступив через отвращение к её жизненным принципам. Он даже позаботился об этих двоих, об их безопасности!

— Признаться, я даже готов поверить, что вам приказывает сама Сила. Ведь не в силах человеческих додуматься до такой... — Прия глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул. — Такой... такой смелости.

— Миледи? — нахмурилась Мэйдо.

Стоило опасности миновать, как она вернулась к прежней манере демонстративно игнорировать слова Квай-Гона, да и его самого. И да, это было обидно. Но мастер Дуку если что и вбил некогда в ученика — святое правило не лезть с оправданиями, пока не закончат браниться. Всё равно не услышат.

— О, так он вам ничего не сказал, сударыня? — теперь панторанин повернулся к ней, недовольно покачал головой. — А впрочем, неважно. Позвольте, — он преловко, словно в танце, предложил ей руку, — оказать вам по возможности скромную помощь — я всё же целитель.

— Вы, представитель Прия, запоздали со своей чуткостью. Тогда, может, мне не пришлось бы рисковать собой и вашей сообщницей по вашей же глупости! — как всегда, в бою разума и возмущения победил не разум.

— Моей глупости?! Птица-ворона...

— Но не моей же! Это вы сделали всё, чтобы сорвать наши с ней планы. Каким идиотом нужно быть, чтобы не услышать то, что вам наверняка говорили: они ненавидят солнце и только солнце! Сейчас идет дождь, и они набросились на нас, а если бы там не оказался я?

Панторанин не стал даже спорить. Было похоже, что он побледнел.

— Нда, это промах, — только и сказал он и виновато посмотрел на Мэйдо. Та то ли не поняла — взгляд ее теперь был совсем потерянным, — то ли вообще не посчитала это чем-то существенным.

— И в итоге мне пришлось, рискуя собой и своей миссией, спасать эту женщину!

— А ведь вроде вы не с Набу же родом, — протянул Прия, заботливо набрасывая на плечи Мэйдо свой плащ.

— А что не так с Набу? — очнулась Ата, все это время молчавшая и только удивленно смотревшая на всех по очереди. Сейчас она мрачно уставилась на Мэйдо. — Там красиво, люди добрые, культура, искусство.

— Все так, просто шутка. Набуанское дворянство так любит превозмогать, что сначала создаёт себе проблемы, а потом героически их разрешает… Вот и наш героический мастер: сначала отправил нас с вами в нокаут и полез в пекло, не зная броду, а потом спасал тех, кто без его героизма и в опасности бы не оказался.

Ата нахмурилась. Квай-Гон собирался было возразить, но панторанин, оказывается, ещё не закончил.

— Сударыня, я надеюсь, вы однажды простите мне эту ошибку. Я полагал, что страх солнца должен удерживать их внутри вне зависимости от погоды... это должно было быть именно так, я не понимаю, почему...

— Не стоит, — голос у Мэйдо заметно охрип. Ее трясло, но больше от дождя и холода, чем от испуга.

Ата посмотрела на Квай-Гона, на Прию. Ещё раз посмотрела. Нахмурилась сильнее.

— Мастер Прия, — сказала она, и тот даже не стал поправлять, — может, я ошибаюсь, вы сговорились что-то делать в пещере, так? — Прия кивнул. — И если бы вы заметили, что эти твари полезли на свет, вы бы...

— Убрался, пока цел, тем более, что с нами был бы мастер Джинн, способный, я полагаю, хотя бы прикрыть отступление. Да и два одарённых — в два раза лучше, чем один, может, это их бы сдержало. Говорю же: как есть набуанский аристократ, — панторанин покачал головой. — Знаете, вот так и начинаешь верить в силу благородной крови, которую ничем не перебить. Вроде не мальчик уже, и вроде воспитание у нас общее, пора бы усвоить хоть немного смирения и осторожности — но нет! Родился принцем — так и живёт как принц: что ни день, то подвиг. А сколько жизней за этот его подвиг заплатят... разве принцы об этом думают?

Очень хотелось ему возразить, объяснить, показать, что и как. Что нельзя было рисковать ни им, ни Мэйдо, что Мэйдо все равно сделала то, что хотела, что ошибки Квай-Гон никакой не допускал, а просто…

— В следующий раз не снимайте корону, мастер Джинн, — сквозь зубы сказала Мэйдо. — Чтобы было понятно — с такими, как вы, не стоит иметь никакого дела, — в глазах ее полыхнула странная ненависть, отразившаяся даже в Силе, и Прия, конечно, это тоже почувствовал, потому что бережно обнял Мэйдо за плечи и попытался увести вниз.

Но она и не подумала слушаться.

— Вы спрашивали о доверии — подумайте на досуге над этим.

Она сунула руку в карман и бросила какой-то предмет — Квай-Гон машинально поймал что-то маленькое и легкое. Прия наконец добился от Мэйдо покорности и, полуобняв и ласково выговаривая, повел вниз.

— Почему он сразу ничего не сказал? — больше себя самого спросил Квай-Гон.

— Я его по башке же двинула, — хмуро сказала Ата, глядя им вслед. — А потом, по всему судя, вы двинули по башке меня. Вообще замечательно вышло, жаль только, мы двое всё пропустили.

Они не услышали объяснений и тем более им не поверили. Что гораздо печальнее, своим собственным оправданиям Квай-Гон сейчас не верил сам — потому что, как ни обидно, как ни противно было признавать, план представителя Прии был и разумен, и выполним, и сравнительно безопасен.

В полном молчании они спустились. Прия и Мэйдо, на лице которой сейчас была чуть ли не нежная признательность — кто спас ей жизнь, в конце концов? — стояли возле спидера, и Мэйдо, позволив себя почти обнимать, что-то говорила, указывая на гору. Ата, увидев эту милую парочку, вспыхнула, надулась и быстро пошла вперед.

Даже лес рук ее не смущал, она так и пыхтела всю дорогу до спидера, не жаловалась ни на вонь, ни на мерзкие останки, ни на дождь. Квай-Гон тоже молчал, продумывая, что он должен сказать учителю Дуку. Про то, что с его опытом между такими, как Мэйдо, и хаттами стоит делать выбор в сторону хаттов.

Они уже подходили к спидеру, как сначала услышали, а потом увидели спидер Мэйдо. Он летел невысоко, на предельно низкой скорости, и Ата прервала молчание:

— Они их убьют?

— Она их убьет, — поправил ее Квай-Гон. — Я видел, на что они способны. Даже по отношению к таким, как они сами, — он вспомнил съеденного заживо безрукого, но Ате ничего рассказывать не стал. — Очень быстрые, очень выносливые. Очень голодные. Другого выхода нет.

Спидер пронесся над их головами, и не успел рассеяться звук двигателя, как гулкая волна прошла через лес, а потом стало слышно, как вдалеке оседают тяжелые камни.

— Вот и все, — сказала Ата и заплакала. Она не смогла сделать ничего, чтобы этому помешать, и Квай-Гон понимал ее отчаяние.

Потом он вспомнил, что так и держит в руке невесомый маленький предмет, который бросила ему Мэйдо, и разжал ладонь.

Крохотный, старый, но, наверное, до недавнего времени вполне рабочий «жучок» было спутать ни с чем не возможно.


	11. Глава 11

Всю дорогу от Нэгны до фермы Ата проспала: спасибо таблетке сомнола.

Ей не хотелось думать, в каких отношениях Прия состоит с Мэйдо, что он так ласково укрывает её от дождя, почему мастер-джедай позволил себе выключить её, Ату, как ненужного дроида, откуда взялись чудовища и как они там, в горе, — умерли все или кто-то ещё жив?

Проснувшись, она какое-то время не открывала глаза, прячась от мира в неверном убежище сна. Ничего; сейчас она вернётся домой, нальёт горячей воды в ванну, распечатает подаренную банку с ароматической солью (надо же её испытать), поваляется... нет, не полчаса, а целый час — и спать, спать, спать.

Сонная Ата брела по коридору, когда блеснул осколок. Пустяк как он есть, но почти сразу она заметила драгоценный датапад Пери, на который явно кто-то наступил, и его же не менее драгоценный бластер.

Из оцепенения ее вырвал голос Квай-Гона:

— Стойте здесь и никуда не ходите.

Сначала захотелось взбрыкнуть: но если она попытается — он опять её... выключит? Сил ругаться совершенно не осталось, зато появилось предчувствие чего-то очень поганого. А с поганым в этом мире, если он ещё не совсем рехнулся, должны разбираться джедаи, а не обычные люди. Квай-Гон набрал что-то на комлинке, и сверху донесся слабый писк. Ата сделала шаг, но Квай-Гон ее остановил, не обрывая соединения, и писк продолжался, тревожный и безнадежный.

— Постарайтесь связаться с Пери или Нутом, — и Квай-Гон быстро ушел наверх.

Ата дрожащими руками достала комлинк и набрала номер Оза. В комме шуршала тишина: то ли абонент был недоступен, то ли почему-то медлил принять сигнал.

В голову тут же полезли жуткие мысли. Но крови не было — ни на полу, ни на стенах. Не было ни беспорядка, ни трупов — ни мальчиков, ни незваных гостей, кто бы это ни был — а кто это был, понять не получалось. Сутр решился на крайние меры? Мэйдо... оказалась злодейкой, потому что Ате нравилось считать её злодейкой?

— Нут слушает.

— Ты где? Пери с тобой? — выпалила Ата.

— Я у Саймса. Какие-то мурглаковы ублюдки вокруг шастали, а тут Майра с детьми, всю ночь этих тварей искали, — Оз был в своем репертуаре и, конечно, раздражен как триста голодных вамп, но не зол по-настоящему. — Пери дома. А что, куда-то пропал? Наверное, на заднем дворе пытается крутить камни. Где вас самих-то носило? У тебя что-то срочное?

Сердце Аты ухнуло: Пери не с Озом. Он бросил бластер… под страхом смерти? Кому мог понадобиться обычный пятнадцатилетний мальчишка? Слезы подступили к глазам, Ата шмыгнула носом, стараясь не расплакаться.

— Пери пропал. И Оби-Ван тоже. Кажется...

— Что?! — взревел Оз. — Сбежали? Хаттовы дети, поймаю, выпорю и высушу! Буду через десять минут! — крикнул он и отключился.

Ата подняла датапад, повертела его и подумала, что так даже лучше. Пусть считает, что мальчишки сбежали — с него сталось бы рвануть в столицу карать губернатора, за дело или нет. А если бы здесь были Майра и младшие дети? Если бы сама Ата не напросилась в эту дурацкую вылазку? Она могла бы помочь, но... но честно призналась себе: её кулаки, конечно, хороши пьяных молодчиков в баре охаживать, и только. Одной жертвой было бы больше, вот и всё.

Наконец вернулся Квай-Гон, и внешне он выглядел совершенно спокойным.

— Оз сейчас будет здесь, и мальчики не с ним, — Ата взяла себя в руки. — Это Сутр, я уверена! Больше некому.

— Давайте не делать поспешных выводов, — предложил Квай-Гон. — Может быть, что-нибудь станет понятно. Мальчики никого не ранили. У Пери был бластер — он не пустил его в ход, он его просто бросил. У Оби-Вана есть меч, но он не пытался им воспользоваться. Я думаю, нападавшие им были знакомы — того, кого знаешь, очень сложно даже пытаться убить.

— Пери только с отцом бывает в городе... или со мной, он не может водить спидер… официально, — Ата позволила себе улыбнуться. — Я вообще не уверена, кого он может знать…

— Может быть, тех, кто уже однажды нападал на него и не причинил никакого вреда?

Ата ахнула.

— Но зачем это им? — воскликнула она. — Следы?..

— Следы если и были, то дождь их смыл, — ответил Квай-Гон, и в этот момент послышалось гудение спидера.

Оз прибыл даже раньше, чем обещал, видимо, гнал на полной скорости. Ата выбежала на улицу, Квай-Гон за ней.

— Не появились? — Оз вылетел из спидера, готовый к расправе, но тут дорогу ему преградил Квай-Гон.

— Пока нет. Ты вовремя, мы их сейчас поищем...

— Поищем? — взревел Оз. — Знаешь, где их искать? Да тут сто мест, проклятые лепты, и наплевать, что у них жратва вылезла, молодняк по привычке запросто пришибет! Ата, давай в спидер, ты к лесу, я…

— Я найду их быстрее, — пообещал Квай-Гон. — Они должны быть вместе. Тебе лучше ждать их здесь… может, они вернутся, а может, просто смогут потом сидеть.

— Где сидеть? — пробормотал Оз, немного сбитый с толку.

— На заднице. Под горячую руку тебе лучше не попадаться, — Ата выдавила кривую улыбку, сознавая, что Квай-Гон прав. В любом случае, потому что у Оза могли отказать все тормоза, если речь шла о жизни его семьи. И, к сожалению, о том, что ему может грозить пожизненный срок за убийство, он мог не задуматься.

Ата подумала, что если мальчики опять в племени, то… Озу лучше туда не ехать. Что будет, если он узнает о похищении, она отлично знала. Оружия у местных, очень мирных земледельцев, хватало на небольшую армию — один бластер Саймса, торчавший сейчас у Оза за поясом в дополнение к его собственному, чего стоил.

То же самое, вероятно, подозревал и Квай-Гон.

— Сиди дома, — с какой-то странной интонацией сказал он, проведя перед лицом Оза рукой, и Ате даже показалось, что в воздухе что-то изменилось, страх и паника, сковавшие ее сердце, начали постепенно отступать, и она обрела полную уверенность, что всё будет хорошо: они найдут Пери и Оби-Вана.

На Оза этот жест подействовал совершенно иначе.

— Чего ты размахался? — заорал он. — Я тебе что, цирковая зверюшка? Падавану хоть медаль выдавай, а Пери я выпорю так, что месяц сидеть не сможет! Ата, бери спидер, и только попробуй за него заступаться, я тебе… — и тут он заметил, что она держит разбитый датапад. — Это еще что?

— Это я, — поспешно сказала Ата. — В темноте налетела.

— Вычту из жалования, — пригрозил Оз и направился к спидеру.

Останавливать его даже не пытались: бесполезно.

— И куда он теперь? — уточнил Квай-Гон.

— Куда-нибудь, — пожала плечами Ата. — В лес, наверное, или в сторону остатков весёлого сарая Саймса... Надо было всё ему рассказать, да? Но он такое натворить может за своих мелких! А куда теперь мы?

— На этой планете есть официальный представитель Ордена, к которому всегда можно обратиться за разъяснением, — подмигнул Квай-Гон.

В такие минуты он казался нормальным. Дружелюбным, умным, взрослым... а потом Ата вспоминала холодное прикосновение ко лбу и темноту, которая пришла вслед за прикосновением.

Смешно, насколько различались эти двое: Прия казался непонятным и мутным типчиком, доверять которому нельзя никак и никогда, а этот — наоборот, добрым и надёжным. Но Прия успокаивал и утешал её в спидере, когда она очнулась в панике, совершенно растерянная. Он даже не припомнил ей удар по голове. И как же ей сейчас было стыдно! А этот... из-за этого ей сейчас было страшно просто закрыть глаза, и он ведь… он сам намекнул ей, что от Прии надо избавиться. А что будет сейчас?

Вдруг опять темнота — и всё?

«Как в той сказке про глупого птенца, которому отец казался слишком шумным и слишком пёстрым, а маркот — мягким и ласковым...»

— Тогда поехали к представителю, — голос Аты звучал спокойно, а сама она пожала плечами. Всё равно на самом деле ей не дадут ничего решить.

* * *

Племя матери Арой они услышали задолго до того, как увидели: как только вышли из спидера. Хохот, плеск ладоней, звуки гнусавых скрипок и кожаных барабанов, урчание и мяуканье синтезатора — у фалнаутов был праздник. По низкому серому небосводу шарили синие, зелёные и красные огни прожекторов, из-за пасмурной погоды огни были видны даже днем.

— Цветомузыка? — удивился Квай-Гон. — Но они же... дикари?

— И что? — Ата удивленно моргнула. — Цветомузыка дешёвая...

Квай-Гон сделал непроницаемое лицо и отвернулся.

Навстречу прошла компания молоденьких экзотов, скорее раздетых, чем одетых. Зелёная кожа в свете настоящих и фальшивых факелов казалась красновато-коричневой. Вообще фалнаутов становилось всё больше — похоже, на этот праздник собрались несколько кланов.

Шаман крутил рукоятки синтезатора, взрослые передавали друг другу большую чашу с чем-то — в лучшем случае — спиртным. Полуодетая молодёжь толпилась у одной из палаток, то затягивая песню (не всегда в тон), то пускаясь в пляс — щегольнуть умением обращаться с лекками (красиво, но слишком часто мимо ритма).

Потом они вдруг увидели Оби-Вана. Нашлись! Мальчики нашлись! Ата была готова орать от облегчения.

Оби-Ван сидел на камушке и вертел в руках рукоять светового меча. За ухом у него торчал крупный жёлтый цветок, на плечи кто-то накинул, поверх джедайской формы, цветастую, с длинными кистями шаль. Вокруг водила хоровод смешная местная мелюзга, пока больше похожая на клубки щупалец — с зубастой пастью и круглыми наивными глазами.

Только Пери нигде не было видно.

— Оби-Ван! — крикнула Ата, подбегая к нему. Детвора тут же разбежалась в стороны.

— Ата! Учитель! — радостно замахал тот руками.

Несколько фалнаутов встревоженно обернулись, но, поскольку ни мальчик, ни Ата не представляли опасности, быстро успокоились и вернулись к своим делам.

— Где Пери? Что случилось? Ты цел? — обеспокоенно спросила Ата. Квай-Гон молчал, а Оби-Ван избегал встречаться с ним взглядом.

— Пери в хижине, а меня туда не пускают, — Оби-Ван указал на палатку, рядом с которой собралось так много народу. — Я в порядке.

— А Пери… с ним всё хорошо?

— Да… нет… я не знаю, когда я в последний раз его видел, с ним было всё хорошо…

Всё это было невероятно странно — особенно то, с каким усердием Оби-Ван отворачивался от пристального взгляда учителя. Что за нравы у этих джедаев? Ата посмотрела на Квай-Гона, на Оби-Вана, и нервы у нее не выдержали.

— Я не знаю, что там у джедаев за такое положено, — высказала она, — но давайте уже заберем Пери и поедем домой. Я хочу спать, мальчики голодные, и вообще — сейчас пойдет дождь.

Вспомнив о джедаях, Ата закрутила головой в поисках Прии, но того нигде не было видно — то ли он был не в курсе происходящего, то ли организовал всё и сбежал.

— Это он молодец, конечно, — на свои же догадки хмуро ответила Ата вслух. Чувствовала она крайнее разочарование. — За Пери я его тресну так, что встать не сможет ни для какой Мэйдо. Хотя… она считает его женщиной. У этой дамочки своеобразные предпочтения!

— Да, очень своеобразные, — ответил Квай-Гон и повернулся к ученику, всем видом показывая, что сейчас не время для посторонних разговоров.

Оби-Ван тоскливо всхлипнул.

— Сейчас не время для слёз, — своим ласковым, маркошачьим тоном сказал Квай-Гон. — Сейчас время для мыслей и действий. Что произошло?

— Мы были в комнате Пери, — издалека начал Оби-Ван. — Я занимался, как вы мне и велели, учитель, у меня даже начало получаться… Пери сначала задавал мне вопросы, но потом он мне надоел, потому что мешал сконцентрироваться, я попросил его чем-нибудь заняться... А потом… потом я услышал, что он меня зовет. То есть… кричит. Внизу, — он запнулся, — простите, учитель.

— Тебе не за что просить прощения, продолжай, Оби-Ван.

И Ата невольно задумалась: искренне он или манипулирует? Почему Оби-Ван извиняется? Да что не так с этими джедаями?!

Ободренный Оби-Ван заговорил снова.

— Я схватил меч и побежал вниз. Они уже тащили Пери к выходу. И я решил, что господин Нут тоже где-то там или что его уже убили, но… но… я их узнал, и…

Ата не видела ничего, за что его можно было бы упрекнуть. Судя по всему, Квай-Гон — тоже. Но мальчик всё равно за что-то на себя страшно сердился. Возможно, дело было и не в джедаях, просто Оби-Ван чересчур серьезно и строго относился к себе? Ата невольно улыбнулась.

— Я сразу их узнал, они же из этого племени. И тогда я крикнул Пери, что, может быть, что-то случилось с вами и с Атой, и нужна наша помощь. Они выбили у Пери бластер… А я подумал, что они отвезут нас к вам. Но они вытащили нас наружу, связали и… — на этих словах Оби-Ван потер запястья. — Положили на ящериц. Ну, тех, хвостатых, от которых в городе столько дерьма. Они так воняют, учитель! — и он с сомнением понюхал рукав и скривился.

Оби-Ван выглядел до того потешно, что Ата, не выдержав, засмеялась. Квай-Гон тоже улыбнулся, Оби-Ван обиженно посмотрел на них и чуть улыбнулся тоже, но потом посерьезнел.

— А гадят они на ходу, — добавил он. — И тогда я уже догадался, что, наверное, вы ни при чем, а в нас опять собираются тыкать палками. Пери они воткнули кляп, а на меня очень долго смотрели и о чем-то переговаривались, но потом и меня положили на ящерицу…

Теперь Квай-Гон нахмурился.

— Докладывать надо последовательно, — строго сказал он. — Дальше?

— Всю дорогу я пытался освободиться, даже ослабил веревки с помощью Силы, — Ата снова хихикнула: очень уж резко самобичевание превратилось в самолюбование. Оби-Ван замолчал, опять отвернувшись.

— А что потом? — подбодрила его Ата и опять оглядела поселение, но никаких признаков Прии не наблюдалось.

— А потом, учитель, — в сторону поведал Оби-Ван, — я услышал крики, ящерицу остановили, и… и вот, — и он с тяжелым вздохом протянул Квай-Гону меч.

Ата не поняла, что не так. Меч как меч, ей вообще было странно, что такое опасное оружие доверяют ребенку. Но Квай-Гон оценил нанесенный ущерб и, сдерживая улыбку, вернул меч Оби-Вану.

— Он выскользнул, и на него наступила вонючая ящерица…

Сложно было сказать, чем Оби-Ван раздосадован больше: похищением, тем, что его провели как мальчика или тем, что лишился меча так… нелепо.

— Гораздо хуже, — ровным голосом заметил Квай-Гон, — что он теперь не работает, электроника перегорела от…

Повисла какая-то напряженная тишина. Оби-Ван смотрел куда-то на землю, он явно боялся поднять голову и посмотреть на Квай-Гона. А тот внезапно разразился таким хохотом, что привлек внимание нескольких фалнаутов, ошивавшихся неподалеку. Ате тоже хотелось рассмеяться, но она крепилась, понимая, что это огорчит Оби-Вана еще больше.

— Простите, учитель, я подвел вас, — он виновато опустил голову и выглядел до того несчастно, что оставалось и в самом деле только поржать и по голове погладить. — Я знаю, что меч — это моя жизнь, я его починю.

Наконец отсмеявшись и успокоившись, Квай-Гон сказал:

— Мой дорогой ученик, меч, конечно, славное оружие, которое еще не раз спасет тебе жизнь, но джедаю помогает не меч, а Сила, — Квай-Гон положил руку на плечо своему ученику. — А меч свой ты починишь, надеюсь, с кристаллом всё в порядке. Хотя, конечно, пахнет он теперь... главное, не пытайся обтирать одеколоном или духами Майры. Я как-то сглупил, так Декстер весь вечер допытывался, кто под ёлкой дел наделал, если в его забегаловке отродясь ничего хвойного не водилось…

Это замечание приободрило Оби-Вана, он сразу заулыбался и заговорил дальше:

— Нас принесли сюда. Потом на меня и Пери долго смотрели. Пришла какая-то зеленая женщина. А потом — мужчина. Они увели Пери в хижину, объяснили, что ничего плохого нам не сделают, и велели мне тут Пери ждать. Ну я и… я ждал, пытался слушать Силу, но она тоже велела мне ждать. А потом приехали вы.

— Ну и что будет с Пери? — конечно, на этот вопрос не могли ответить ни Оби-Ван, ни Квай-Гон, но последний казался чересчур безучастным, и Ата обернулась к нему: — Вы стоите такой спокойный, будто вам решительно всё равно.

— Потому что он жив, здоров и даже накормлен, — улыбнулся Квай-Гон. — Ему действительно ничего не угрожает, насколько я вижу… Но вот зачем он в хижине — я сказать не могу. Но не на вертеле, это уже замечательно.

— В самом деле, какое счастье! — ядовито хмыкнула Ата. — Будь на месте нашего мальчика — ваш, вы тоже вот так бы...

— Разумеется, нет, — этот голос она могла узнать из тысячи: остальные девятьсот девяносто девять не заставляли так стискивать зубы то ли от раздражения, то ли от волнения. — Мастер Квай-Гон знает, что неодарённые легче переносят стрессовые ситуации, и опять же, им они не грозят падением на тёмную сторону. Но волноваться вам нечего: Пери в полном здравии и в безопасности, и нужен от него сущий пустяк: консуммировать брак с внучкой Арой. Только так можно снять с девушки родовое проклятие.

— Какое проклятие, что вы несете? — отшатнулась от него Ата. Творилось какое-то безумие. Сила, проклятия… Есть ли здесь хоть кто-то нормальный? Ате захотелось орать. Просто так, без слов, без эмоций — орать, выпустить все сомнения, все страхи, все...

— А что такое «консуммация»? — вытянул шею Оби-Ван. — Это обряд? Его съедят?

Ата с благодарностью на него посмотрела: его наивные вопросы хоть немного примирили ее с происходящим кошмаром.

— Консуммация — это завершение на языке древних, — глазом не моргнув, ответил Прия. — И я полагаю, это та услуга, которая будет в радость самому юноше тоже. В конце концов, внучка вождя сама его выбрала. Иногда мне кажется, — доверительно добавил он, — что чрезвычайно уместное проклятие она тоже... сама выбрала. Если вы понимаете, о чём я.

Ата оценивающе посмотрела на Квай-Гона.

— Мне кажется, у вас лучше получится, — уверенно заявила она. — Пери, готова поспорить, вообще ничего не умеет.

Судя по выражению лица Квай-Гона, ему эта идея не очень понравилась. Оби-Ван, который ничего не понимал, на всякий случай вцепился в учителя так, что оторвать его уже не представлялось возможным.

— Представитель Прия, полномочия провести переговоры от лица Ордена есть только у вас. Я полагаю, более того, что снятие аффектов тёмной стороны, включая проклятия — неотъемлемая часть ваших обязанностей, — определенно, Квай-Гон был вообще не в восторге.

— Украли ребенка и собираются уложить его в постель к какой-то девчонке, — возмутилась Ата. — Против воли Пери! Как будто любой мальчишка всегда согласен... консуммировать, — эвфемизм она проговорила очень, очень старательно и ядовито.

— Ну, может быть, этот конкретный и в самом деле согласен? — усмехнулся Прия. — Впрочем…

Он резко обернулся, в ту же сторону обернулся и Квай-Гон, и, не сговариваясь, они куда-то рванули. Ата прислушалась и различила гудение спидера.

— Это же Оз, — выдохнула она. — Ой…

Она не ошиблась. Из кустов донеслась грязная брань на два голоса, хруст веток, глухие звуки ударов... наконец все трое показались в поле зрения — Квай-Гон сдерживал Оза, тот неприлично орал и вырывался, а Прия, пятясь, что-то пытался объяснить. На лице Оза была написана злость, на лице Квай-Гона — досада, а что было, кроме росписи, на лице Прии, Ата не видела, но надеялась, что ничего хорошего и пара синяков.

— Сраные водоросли! — орал Оз во всю мощь. — Да отпусти меня уже! Где мой сын? На куски…

Прие, видимо, его крики надоели, и он точно так же, как недавно Квай-Гон, помахал у Оза перед лицом рукой, и у него эта штука сработала: тот заткнулся. Прия договорил и на всякий случай отошел подальше. Квай-Гон выпустил Оза, и тот рысью подбежал к Ате.

— Выкладывай, — приказал он. — Хочу всё услышать от тебя, а не от этой джедайской братии. Один чуть руки не вырвал, второй… тьфу, в башке шумит.

— Вы обещали ничего не делать им во вред, — напомнил Прия. Оз только отмахнулся.

Ата, то и дело оглядываясь на Квай-Гона, которому пришлось в нужных местах дополнять ее рассказ, поведала историю о ночном побеге мальчиков и о похищении. Прия стоял в стороне и отрешённо улыбался. Как так выходило, что только что она хотела с ним поговорить, может, даже поблагодарить, а теперь руки чесались его побить?

Оз сначала слушал молча и хмурился, потом начал приходить в себя и порывался то наброситься на окруживших их фалнаутов (Квай-Гон был настороже и резким движением разворачивал его обратно к Ате), то потрепать Прию (Ата была только за, но Квай-Гон опять не давал), то просто орать благим матом. Он успел проклясть Пери за несдержанность, Ату — за уроки программирования, Оби-Вана — за подначки, Квай-Гона — за ненадлежащее воспитание падавана, фалнаутов — просто по факту их существования. Ате даже пришлось пригрозить ему принудительным применением Силы (хотя она в нее и не верила), потому что никому не нужны необдуманные жертвы. Оз при этих словах совсем пошел вразнос, но, услышав о разбитом мальчишками спидере, неожиданно успокоился, вытащил датапад и занес стоимость спидера в раздел «стребовать с Йеллы Мэйдо». Ата довольно потерла руки. Хотя бы один плюс в этом скандале, безусловно, присутствовал.

— И что они хотят делать теперь? — обреченно спросил Оз. — Ну, кроме того, что я уже слышал?

— Снять проклятие, разумеется, — издали пояснил Прия. — Ничего необычного.

Оз похлопал себя по бедрам — безрезультатно: оба бластера успел отобрать Квай-Гон.

— Вы, как отец, — добавил Прия, — можете, конечно, его заменить...

— Я? — как-то растерянно сказал Оз. — У меня же жена… И четверо детей. Майра меня убьет. А другого выхода нет?

Ате показалось, что он уже почти согласился.

— Разумеется, есть, — кивнул Прия. — Но вы так торопились гневаться и драться, что не заметили, как ломитесь в открытую дверь. Отшельник Юргылин давно уже обещал свою помощь. Просто девочке действительно понравился ваш сын, а праздник полнолетия не каждый день случается.

— Вы тут все — сраные клоуны, — искренне сказал Оз, но было заметно, что он уже успокоился. — Почему у меня в голове так шумит? Я как пьяный… Верните мне Пери, — крикнул он фалнаутам, — хаттовы водоросли!

— Осторожнее, сударь, — предупредил Прия. — Они владеют Силой так, что нам с ними не справиться. Никому не справиться. Так что… не злите их.

Оз молча посмотрел на него так, что даже Ате стало стыдно.

— В виде извинения за причинённый моральный вред — не желаете ли присоединиться к праздничному пиру? Местные блюда достаточно вкусные, чтобы сойти за деликатес. Особенно мясо еленей, да и птичье молоко мне понравилось.

— Надеюсь, «елень» — не имя чьей-нибудь бабушки, — хмуро скривился Квай-Гон.

— И даже не имя чьего-нибудь дедушки, — покладисто ответил Прия.

Ответ был настолько уходом от ответа, что Ата зареклась принимать любое мясное блюдо.

Вокруг всё так же шумели фалнауты, ближе к лесу горел костер — на нем жарили какого-то зверя (небось, еленя). За ближайшей хижиной, смущенно похихикивая, собрались дети, они строили рожицы Оби-Вану и, кажется… ей? Ата тоже улыбнулась в ответ. Хоть они и были клубками зелёных щупалец, они были... ну, очень милыми клубками щупалец.

Из хижины вывели Пери. Тот, потерянно хлопая глазами, увидел сначала Ату и Квай-Гона и рванулся к ним, потом заметил отца и попятился. Оз встал и собрался было разораться, но вместо этого просто раскрыл Пери объятья и ничего не сказал.

* * *

Еда, пусть и безыскусная, оказалась невероятно вкусной. Эффект сомнола, сначала напоровшийся на дикий мандраж, а потом просто мучавший желанием прилечь хоть где и хоть как, постепенно отступил. Где-то в стороне очнувшийся от джедайских штучек Оз обещал сыну оторвать всё выпирающее, а Оби-Ван чего-то добивался от Квай-Гона.

— Не хотите прогуляться? Мне кажется, вы немного устали от шума и от толпы, — услышала Ата за спиной голос Прии.

— От чего я устала, так это от вашей привычки возникать из ниоткуда и пугать собеседников. Вот честное слово, как будто вы не взрослый... панторанин, а тупой приколист-подросток.

— Человек. Человек вполне сойдёт — ведь все мы люди, кто не нелюди.

Чем дальше, тем больше он ей напоминал старые сказки её родины. Те, в которых приходили удивительные и странные создания из тёмных лесов и полых холмов, дарили кому мудрость, кому богатство, а кому и горе, и исчезали обратно в свой волшебный мир.

Раньше она удивлялась: как может нормальный разумный человек связаться с чем-то подобным? Почему не убегает при первой возможности, а наоборот, покорно идёт в поводу? Теперь она позволила отвести себя в сторону от костров, тем более что шумное веселье и правда не столько радовало, сколько выматывало.

— Вы боитесь, — сказал Прия. — Как я могу вас успокоить?

Только этот человек мог задавать такие неправильные и обидные вопросы настолько обыденным тоном, что они казались естественными. Хотя стукнуть его всё равно хотелось.

— Страх рождается из одиночества, — добавил он задумчиво. — Когда мы одни, полагаемся лишь на себя, но мы ведь знаем, какой это ненадёжный союзник. Себя мы подвести готовы всегда, верно?

Отвечать не хотелось. И говорить на эту тему — тоже.

— Почему вы сами не захотели подменить Пери? — спросила Ата. — Не нравятся красотки с тентаклями?

Грубость на грубость, резкость на резкость. Лезет в душу? Наткнётся на колючую проволоку и электронную изгородь.

— Я джедай, — пожал он плечами. — Это подразумевает целомудрие, нет?

— Джедай... — Ата скривилась. — Что вы такое, в самом деле? Правда, что ли, колдуны? Или просто у вас техника хорошая?

Вместо ответа Прия вытянул руку вперёд, и ему на большой палец села... сначала показалось, что бабочка. Потом Ата поняла: огонь. Два языка пламени просто были похожи на крылья.

— Жжётся, — растерянно сказала она, прикоснувшись.

— Конечно. Это ведь огонь, сударыня, — Прия улыбнулся. — Огонь, вода, воздух, птицы и звери, цветы и травы, деревья и горы — всё есть Сила. Жизнь, сама по себе, в добре и во зле, есть Сила. Кто-то мнит, что подчинил её. Кто-то надеется, что направляет её...

— А вы?

— А я и мои друзья фалнауты её слушаем. В конце концов, она старше и умнее нас. Можно сказать, она мать, а мы её дети, — он усмехнулся. — Ну и конечно, как всякие дети, мы просим её развлечь нас, защитить нас, научить нас.

Огненная бабочка взлетела ввысь в тёмное небо, опала на землю, рассыпавшись мириадами искр. Сила и вправду существует?

— Я хотел сказать вам, сударыня: не бойтесь. Пока вы здесь, на Венисиоле, вы не одна. Я всегда буду на вашей стороне, обещаю. Таким красавицам грешно бояться, разве нет?

От этих его слов, от улыбки, от интонации внутри что-то сжалось. Как всегда, когда хотелось покраснеть и смутиться, Ата рассердилась.

— Что это там у костра творится? — поспешила она перевести тему.

Прия прищурился, вглядываясь:

— О, так это шаман! Какой торжественный. Неужто ему духи что-нибудь наплели?

Ата не могла сказать, видела ли она этого фалнаута раньше: местные зелёные были, несмотря на татуировки — или именно из-за них — ещё больше похожи друг на друга, чем городские.

— Заговорит Венисиола, — с лёгким подвывом начал шаман.

Ата прыснула в кулак: звук был как у небесного голоса в чалактанском мультике. Такой же пафосный, неестественный и нелепый одновременно.

— Тысяча голосов сольётся в один, и проснётся пламя, и гордость гордых развеет ветер, как клочья тумана! — возгласил шаман. — Вижу, вижу, вижу! Несутся алые звери на крыльях восточных ветров, и нет ни спасения от них, ни укрытия! Стоящие перед ложным выбором поплатятся за доверчивость, и имеющие ложные цели поплатятся за коварство. Не будет ни города, ни села, ни господина, ни раба, лишь алые цветы и алые звери!

Выдав на слове «звери» особо восхитительную трель, он умолк.

— Эта вот самодеятельность — тоже Сила? — радостно ухватилась за возможность ужалить собеседника и прогнать его со слишком личных тем Ата.

— Зависит от точки зрения, полагаю, — отозвался Прия. — Великая ли Сила скрыта в этих словах или нет, впрочем, сила в них есть. Сила менять этот мир, например. Не скучайте, сударыня: здесь так много приятных людей, с которыми можно приятно побеседовать, — сказал он с лёгким поклоном и, к разочарованию Аты, скрылся в темноте.

Как обычно. Она уже начала привыкать.


	12. Глава 12

Квай-Гон проснулся от грохота, обрушившегося на дом. Выл ветер, в комнате было темно, по ставням лупил ливень.

Оби-Ван спал как убитый, и Квай-Гон не стал его будить — если бы что-то случилось, Нут растолкал бы их обоих. Наспех одевшись, он вышел в коридор и увидел Нута, который запирал входную дверь, и с него уже натекла лужа.

— А, — буркнул Нут, услышав шаги. — У тебя гипер в заднице, что ли? Я думал, вас и взрывами не разбудишь. Еще бы, трое суток почти что без сна… Хаттова погода! — он стащил плащ и бросил его прямо на пол. — Грозы в эту пору зверские. Окна мы с Пери закрыли, дроидов загнали, надеюсь, сарай не подтопит. Пошли есть, раз тебе всё равно не спится.

Снова ударил раскат, Нут выругался и побрел на кухню. Там было темно, он зажег свет, после чего задумчиво почесал голову и принялся заглядывать во все ящики подряд.

— Надолго это теперь? — спросил Квай-Гон. Все планы летели к хаттовой бабушке.

«Заговорит Венисиола, тысяча голосов сольётся в один», — он был уверен, что это о референдуме. Тысяча голосов, один результат. Может быть, два, но вряд ли шаман вдавался в такие тонкости. «Не будет ни города, ни села, ни господина, ни раба, лишь алые цветы…» — и что бы ни значили эти цветы, важно было то, что ничего и никого не останется.

— А кто его знает, — пожал плечами Нут. — Часа на два, на три, а может, и на день. Сутру повезет, если затянется: референдум послезавтра, в такую срань ни один избиратель из дома не вылезет. Сутр, помяни мое слово, сам будет бегать с дроидом по домам. И взятки совать, на это он мастер…

Если шаман был прав… Если Прия был прав, если то, что он говорил о невероятном владении фалнаутов Силой, было истиной хотя бы на треть...

— У тебя межпланетная связь есть? — почти безнадежно спросил Квай-Гон.

— Откуда? — удивился Нут и вытащил на свет какую-то упаковку, открыл ее, посмотрел, снова почесал голову. Как видно, с готовкой он испытывал затруднения. — Да и на кой она мне? Была бы, так я бы не ждал приезд Мэйдо, а сразу все выяснил.

— Мне нужно в город.

— И не думай, — отрезал Нут и, решившись, высыпал в первую попавшуюся кастрюлю все содержимое упаковки. — Спидер, конечно, взлетит, особенно губернаторский, но оно тебе надо? Долбанет молнией, собирай потом кости. Даже я не рискну.

Референдум нужно было любой ценой отменить.

— Я рискну.

— Ну и дурак, — припечатал Нут и от души налил в кастрюлю воды, подумал, покидал туда же каких-то странно пахнущих специй, поставил кастрюлю на огонь и задумчиво на нее уставился.

Снаружи раздался утробный вой, Нут вытянул шею, прислушался.

— Сейчас как даст, — довольно заметил он и дождался оглушительного грохота. — Слышал? А ты еще куда-то намылился… О, уже закипает…

Квай-Гон посмотрел на кастрюлю, в которой начали лопаться первые пузырьки.

— А что с урожаем? — спросил он, рассчитывая вывести разговор в нужное русло.

— А что с урожаем? От грозы ничего не будет. А вообще у меня страховка, я не идиот. А вот когда начнется работа, — и Нут потер в предвкушении руки, — будем действовать по-другому. Закрытые теплицы, новейшие разработки, выведем все на такой уровень, что вся Галактика икнет от зависти!

— Договорился с представителем? — улыбнулся Квай-Гон и подумал, что многовато на него одного представителей. Прия с вечной ухмылкой и намеками, Мэйдо…

Нут обернулся, глаза его азартно блестели.

— Стоило этого столько ждать. Мэйдо — одна из самых классных профессионалов, которых я только видел, а я видел, можешь поверить. Она предложила вложиться в парники и теплицы, предложила контакты с лучшими поставщиками, и условия невероятно выгодные. И мне, и тем, кто готов финансировать. Не знаю, сколько ее услуги обошлись ее нанимателям, но уверен — они ни кредита не потратили зря.

Нут говорил много, но одновременно ничего конкретного, и Квай-Гон сомневался, что правильно его понимал. Сельское хозяйство и перевозки — не те науки, которые преподают в Ордене, а предприниматели предпочитают, когда с ними говорят на их языке.

И была очень странной оценка, которую Нут дал Мэйдо. Особенно если учесть, что он поначалу был готов «раздеть ее до трусов»…

— Я полагал, что вы не договоритесь, — схитрил Квай-Гон. — Она воровала у тебя топливо. И Пери едва из-за этого не разбился.

— Пери за это уже получил, — хмыкнул Нут. — Взялся управлять машиной — проверь всё как положено. В общем… — он покивал, словно что-то прикидывая. — Как бы дело ни повернулось, я окажусь в полном плюсе. Транспорт — прекрасно, но перевозчики не очень любят заключать договоры, которые могут накрыться только потому, что у отправителя возникли накладки. И если у них есть возможность, а у этих перевозчиков она, уж поверь, есть, они сделают всё, чтобы и транспорт у них не простаивал, и выгода была дополнительно.

Планы графов Серенно были продуманы: не так просто вышибить с рынка тех, кто успел закрепиться, плюс — не так просто сорваться и Нуту на любые другие условия, когда перевозчик полностью наладил логистику и даже вложился в бизнес.

Или?..

И, пока Нут сам себе корчил счастливые рожи, Квай-Гон вспомнил то, что успел прочитать еще в шаттле. Избирательная кампания — на этот раз Валорума, гиперпространственные пути, ориентация на поддержку периферии…

— Быть не может, — вслух сказал Квай-Гон, потому что мысль была невероятной. Но додумать ее он не успел.

— Да я тебе говорю! — захохотал Нут. — Да, придется делиться долями, но это того стоит, а хотя — что бы ты понимал, это тебе не мечом размахивать и не лезть в шатры к туземкам…

Слышал ли Прия слова шамана, оставалось тайной. Квай-Гон не видел во время произнесения пророчества ни его, ни Ату, но это еще ничего не значило. Шаман говорил на вполне внятном бейсике, что было очень и очень странно. Но если это действительно было пророчество — так могла повелеть ему Сила.

— Ты слышал, что вчера говорил шаман?

— Брось, — отмахнулся Нут. — Чего они жрут — еще и не то привидится. Ах ты хаттово дерьмо!

Вода в кастрюле, оставленная без внимания, благополучно закипела, и варево стало быстро набухать. Сейчас оно уже грозило вылезти за пределы кастрюли, и Нут, ругаясь не хуже пилота шаттла, схватил ложку и принялся упихивать всё обратно. Варево не подчинялось, Нут бесился, Квай-Гон подумал и сунул ему тарелку, в которую тот тотчас начал отчерпывать излишки.

— Еще давай! — командовал Нут. — Да что ты блюдце суешь, вон, лохань под раковиной. Нет, это помойная, а какая, в принципе, теперь разница?

Два человека тоже могут устроить большой переполох. Нут в конце концов решил, что хуже уже не будет, снял кастрюлю с горелки, плюхнул в раковину и теперь наблюдал, как варево проворно сползает по стенкам. Квай-Гон стоял с лоханью в руках и испытывал сильное желание надеть ее Нуту на голову.

В очередной раз по крыше шарахнул гром.

— Ладно, — сдался Нут, глядя на кастрюлю. — Придется сегодня не жрать.

— Кажется... — услышал Квай-Гон и обернулся. В дверях стоял Оби-Ван, который, судя по его расстроенному виду, понял, что на кухне поживиться нечем. — Мы сегодня без завтрака, учитель?

Квай-Гон с подозрением понюхал сомнительную даже на вид гору непонятной недоваренной крупы. Пахло это всё немногим лучше, чем под скалой, и поэтому он решительно вывалил крупу в помойное ведро. Нут крякнул.

— Ага, и это туда же выкинь, — посоветовал он, вручая Квай-Гону кастрюлю. — Ничего не поделаешь, парень, придется тебе посидеть на голодном пайке. Пока Ата не встанет…

Оби-Ван уселся за стол, делая хорошую мину — будто отсутствие завтрака его ни капельки не расстроило, но выходило у него неубедительно. Квай-Гон улыбнулся бы, если бы его мысли не были заняты так некстати произнесенным пророчеством.

— Поедим в городе, — решил Квай-Гон. — Времени нет, пора ехать.

Нут забегал по кухне, предрекая жуткие катастрофы. Квай-Гон не мог определиться, брать с собой Оби-Вана или не стоит. С одной стороны, оставаясь вроде бы в безопасности, он уже дважды влип в неприятности. С другой… а если бы и он оказался под скалой? Вместо одной ни на что не способной Мэйдо пришлось бы беспокоиться еще и о падаване.

— Вот ты упрямый, — закончил свое выступление Нут. — Не сказать, что придурок конченый. Я тебе говорю: лететь в город — самоубийство. Но если тебе так уперлось, перед смертью вспомни, что я предупреждал.

Пока они добежали до спидера, их так окатило ливнем, что Квай-Гон почти согласился, что лететь в город — решение не самое умное. Мысль эта засела у него ненадолго — ровно до того момента, как он уселся в спидер и завел двигатель. Раздраженный Оби-Ван, похожий на мокрую мышь, успел найти на кухне что-то съедобное и сейчас это что-то дожевывал. Казалось, идея куда-то лететь ему очень не нравится, но возражать он не смел.

— Справимся, — подбодрил его Квай-Гон. Оби-Ван только кивнул.

Лететь по визуальному контакту было бесполезно: дождь заливал стекла так, что всё растекалось в серо-красное марево. Квай-Гон нашел координаты в навигаторе и положился на технику и Силу. Спидер взлетел, Квай-Гон наблюдал за приборами и пытался думать — разобраться в том, что он видел, слышал и успел узнать.

Графы Серенно руками Мэйдо хотели получить постоянный и полный контроль над новым транспортным узлом. Все та же Мэйдо держала губернатора на коротком поводке. И это было странно: у него был финансовый консультант, и был — не потому ли, что Мэйдо всё равно, кого устранять — безруких или конкурента? Или сам губернатор об этом успел позаботиться, отсюда и «поводок»?

Мэйдо кто-то дал полномочия уничтожить безруких. Кто-то, кто взял на себя такую ответственность, но она могла принять решение самостоятельно. А еще Мэйдо говорила о референдуме, что никто никогда не даст Сутру деньги на туризм из бюджета Республики…

Делилась ли она информацией — или докладывала? Тому, кто позволил ей устранить «безумных братьев»?

Ветер дул неровными порывами, но не мешал спидеру лететь. Квай-Гон очень рассчитывал, что разряд молнии не собьет навигатор, а они мелькали всё чаще и чаще, и следом за ними небо напополам раскалывал гром. Недовольный Оби-Ван копошился на сиденье: он, тоскливо вздыхая, пытался отжать свой плащ.

И Мэйдо, и Прию можно было оставить на потом. Они — люди, с людьми проще справиться. «Алые звери на крыльях восточных ветров, и нет ни спасения от них, ни укрытия!» — что это значило? Представитель Прия с невинной улыбкой нес какую-то чушь о местных названиях, но ничего не сказал об алых зверях...

Они находились уже над столицей. Квай-Гон выключил навигатор, всматриваясь вниз: улицы в мутном стекле выглядели странно, как будто изрытые чем-то… опустившись совсем низко и присмотревшись, Квай-Гон понял, что это припавшие к земле, распластавшиеся ящерицы. Почту он опознал по приметному шпилю антенны, но место для парковки нашел с большим трудом.

Город был пуст, если не считать усеявших улицы ящериц. Особых неудобств непогода им не доставляла, они спокойно дрыхли под проливным дождем. Гроза уходила в сторону дальних гор, но ливень не ослабевал.

В почтамте размещались беженцы, о чем говорила криво намалеванная надпись «Местов больше нет!». Но Квай-Гон не собирался претендовать ни на какие места. Оставив Оби-Вана в спидере, он вскарабкался на крышу. Связь была, хотя и прерывалась постоянным треском. Против ожидания, правда, ответил ему не Йода.

— Венн? — недоумённо уточнил Квай-Гон. — Где магистр? Я надеюсь, с ним ничего не случилось?

Венн Кравье не была даже рыцарем, несмотря на громкое звание секретаря Совета: слегка одарённая девочка, составляющая расписания и утрясающая встречи...

— Магистр в порядке, — сквозь рябь и шорох помех неясно было, исказилось изображение или Венн и впрямь злобно ухмыльнулась. — Он просто не может принять ваш вызов, мастер Джинн.

— Мне надо срочно! Не до политесов сейчас! — он кричал не из раздражения, а из-за плохой связи, но потихоньку начинал выходить из себя от собственного крика.

— Ничем не могу помочь, мастер Джинн, — Венн покачала головой, изображая сочувствие. — Магистр занят. Вы сможете поговорить с ним, когда вернётесь на Корускант. То есть достаточно скоро. Вам больше незачем задерживаться на Венисиоле.

— Послушай, Венн, я старше тебя, я мастер-джедай, ты должна соединить меня с Йодой! — не выдержал Квай-Гон. — Мне нужно немедленно с ним посоветоваться по поводу текущего дела. Нужно, понимаешь?!

Фальшивая улыбка не дрогнула:

— В таком случае я могу лишь сказать, что, получив отчёт о ходе вашей миссии, магистр огорчился достаточно, чтобы запретить вам доступ даже к каталогу периодики. Цитирую: «Стремлению к самопрославлению любой ценою, Орден помогать не может».

— Но это... — «это ложь», хотел он сказать, но быстро передумал. Магистр Йода получил отчет? — Можете соединить меня с учителем Дуку?

Одно утешало: Оби-Ван находился в спидере и не слышал этого позорища.

— Квай-Гон, — сказал Дуку. — Разумеется, это ты.

Тон его не предвещал ничего хорошего. Квай-Гон не успел и заикнуться про Серенно, Мэйдо, пророчество шамана… как учитель продолжил:

— Когда твоё имя назвали в Совете, магистр Винду прямо сказал, что доверять тебе задание на Венисиоле можно только ради того, чтобы ты дал повод сослать тебя куда-нибудь в глушь, на болоте Орден перед лягушками представлять. Квай-Гон, я защищал тебя перед ними! Я говорил, что ты умнее, что, несмотря на все расхождения с Советом, ты помнишь долг джедая, ты блюдёшь долг джедая! И что ты сделал?!

Учителю не было равных по умению укоризненно посмотреть, вливая в душу собеседника чувство вины и осознание глупости всех своих поступков.

— Ты оправдал все их ожидания. И выставил меня идиотом.

— Но учитель, вы ведь даже не выслушали...

— И, как обычно, — невозмутимо продолжал мастер Дуку, — ты счёл возможным пытаться обойти штрафные санкции со стороны Совета, связавшись напрямую со мной. Как будто у меня нет иной работы, кроме тебя и твоих проблем.

— Но на Хаастине...

— Как не припомнить Хаастин. Если там твоя обычная тактика ранкора сработала, почему не повторить на Венисиоле, так ты думал? Зря. Референдум официально отменен. Тебе приказано возвращаться. Надеюсь, это послужит тебе уроком, как не следует себя вести в непривычной среде. Ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы этот урок осознать и осмыслить.

— А вот это уже оскорбление. Зачем вы говорите со мной, как с неразумным...

— Записано третьего дня пятого стандартного месяца, — ответила голограмма. — Вернуться к началу записи?

Никогда чувство поднимающейся изнутри тьмы не захватывало так сильно.

Закрыв глаза и очистив разум от лишних мыслей, Квай-Гон погрузился во вчерашний день. День, когда он совершил ошибку и едва не поплатился за это своей и чужой жизнью. Спустился вниз, сел в спидер. Оби-Ван, к счастью, не стал ничего спрашивать.

Всё происходящее — что бы ни говорил учитель, что бы ни говорил Йода, — складывалось в одну гигантскую мозаику. Что-то связывало безруких, референдум, губернатора и даже дурачков с площадными протестами. И это что-то... было куда больше, куда крупнее всей этой провинциальной возни.

Но он не мог понять, не мог увидеть — ни чем оно было, ни как именно оно было связано.

Перед глазами, как на экране выбора в голо-игре, встали трое: Мэйдо, Прия, Нут. Каждый из них казался единичкой, но каждый мог оказаться выигрышным сайлопом. В каждом следовало попытаться рассмотреть связь с... тем, крупным и неясным.

Мэйдо? Цинична, равнодушна, хорошо стреляет, если верить Нуту, прекрасный специалист. Отличная кандидатура... но нет. Тот, кто сплёл окутывающие Венисиолу сети, никогда не доверился бы человеку, живущему лишь ради прибыли, потому что весь вопрос — кто этому человеку больше заплатит. Мэйдо — отличное оружие, никудышный боец: она сражается с призраками, должно быть, голодного детства, пытаясь закрыть дыру в душе блеском кредитных чипов…

Мэйдо сняла со спидера следящее устройство.

Мимо.

Прия? Предпочитает окружать себя облаком тайны, общается с отшельниками, старается контролировать дикарей, любит командовать, доносчик — он бы неплохо смотрелся на месте кукловода... но Квай-Гон ясно видел, что и блаженный отшельник, и хитрый манипулятор — лишь маски, под которыми скрывается растерянный, не верящий в себя молодой человек, пытающийся за этими масками спрятаться от какого-то болезненного прошлого.

Прия пытался играть по возможности честно.

Мимо.

Нут? Квай-Гон начинал сердиться: притянуть Нута было вообще не за что. Если он и дёргал за ниточки, то исключительно в рамках своего дома — своей крепости.

И что теперь было делать? Принять, что ответа не существует?

Или ответ крылся в другом?

«Вам больше незачем задерживаться на Венисиоле».

«Референдум официально отменен. Тебе приказано возвращаться».

Кто доложил в Совет, сомневаться не приходилось. Как и в том, что доклад был таким, что не стоило и пытаться найти оправдания.

Это было не то...

«Сутр их не вызывал, я бы знала об этом. Он перепуган больше, чем кто бы то ни было».

Да!

Так сказала Мэйдо, и если не губернатор, то кто? Кто вызвал наблюдателя так, что ни Сенат, ни Совет не заподозрили подлога? Чьи планы теперь полетели всем хаттам под хвост?

Они летели над улицей, затопленной ливнем. Ветер гнал вперед лепешки ящериц, ветки, какие-то обломки, всё это бурлило, заворачивалось водоворотами, сливалось на площадь, и Оби-Ван, когда они уже вылезли из спидера под холодный дождь, глубокомысленно заметил, глядя на собственные сапоги:

— В таком говне я еще не был ни разу, учитель…

Площадь перед резиденцией пустовала. Горожане прятались по домам, и что-то подсказывало, что они и там далеки от мирного сосуществования. Квай-Гон заколотил в дверь резиденции, надеясь, что губернатора не прихлопнет обломком стены.

Им никто не открыл.

— В самом деле их там прибило, что ли, — пробормотал Квай-Гон, соображая, что делать дальше. Потом он вспомнил предположения горожан и даже развеселился. В том, чтобы проникнуть в резиденцию губернатора через подвал, было что-то мальчишеское и безбашенное.

Чтобы учитель Дуку сделал еще пару укоризненных лиц, когда обо всем узнает.

Со стороны улицы — по которой тоже в избытке плавало дерьмо — резиденция выглядела совсем плачевно. И дыр, через которые можно было проникнуть внутрь, было достаточно. Квай-Гон не стал доставать меч — с размаху выбил доски ногой, к великому восторгу падавана, и пролез внутрь. Оби-Ван ловко залез следом. Возмущенно запищали побеспокоенные мыши.

Пол был усыпан обломками, откуда-то лилась вода с улицы, с потолка свисали доски, и Квай-Гон, которому категорически не понравился этот подвал, поспешил к выходу. Дверь, однако, оказалась заперта, и он прорезал ее мечом. Старое дерево задымилось, но и только.

В резиденции было тихо. Квай-Гон бесшумно пошел к лестнице, Оби-Ван следовал по пятам, и если их не услышали до сих пор, то по шагам падавана точно бы догадались об их присутствии. Но все опасения были напрасны: ни губернатора, ни дроида. Никого.

Что-то упало, донесся печальный пронзительный вскрик. Квай-Гон узнал голос губернатора, принюхался — похоже, что кулинарные неудачи преследовали сегодня не только Нута.

Губернатор на кухне жалобно взвыл.

Квай-Гон едва успел убраться под лестницу и затащить Оби-Вана, как услышал чьи-то шаги. Кто это был, он не увидел, но скоро услышал жалобный крик:

— Госпожа Джодо! Я сегодня останусь без завтрака! Вы не видели Джем? Куда она делась?

— Я здесь не за тем, чтобы блюсти вашу диету, господин Сутр, — прозвучало в ответ, и Квай-Гон с трудом удержал на лице невозмутимое выражение.

— Да, да, понимаю! — горестно взвыл губернатор. — Референдум, вы хотите гарантии. Все хотят от меня гарантий — кто бы позаботился обо мне самом! В такую погоду никто не явится на участок, придется ходить по домам. И это прекрасно… я могу быть абсолютно уверен в большинстве голосов. Вот гарантии!

Да, Мэйдо говорила об этом Прие — фальсификация результатов. Вот что она имела в виду, и Квай-Гону очень хотелось задать этот вопрос ей напрямую.

Она действительно держала губернатора на привязи, только сам он считал иначе.

Госпожа Джодо… или вернее было называть ее так, как привычнее — Мэйдо? — рассмеялась знакомо и зло.

— За вами будет ходить наблюдатель, — процедила она и что-то добавила тихо, так, что Квай-Гон не расслышал, как ни напрягал слух. Губернатор ответил, она опять рассмеялась.

Квай-Гон высунулся из-под лестницы и поманил за собой Оби-Вана. Стараясь не издавать ни звука, они быстро поднялись по лестнице — Квай-Гон четко знал, куда ему идти.

Относительно: он знал только цель, но надеялся, что она сама себя выдаст. И верно — Мэйдо не озаботилась закрыть дверь на замок, потому что в любом случае оказалась бы проворнее толстого губернатора.

Она выбрала себе неплохую комнату, если слово «неплохой» было применимо к этому дому, но на голову ей ничего не грозило упасть. Два бластера — сейчас она была не вооружена. Знакомый комбинезон, защитная куртка. Датапад — Пери отдал бы за такой половину жизни. И…

Квай-Гон не сразу понял, что видит, а когда подошел к столику, не поверил своим глазам.

— Что это, учитель? — одними губами прошептал Оби-Ван.

— Системный блок дроида, — так же тихо ответил Квай-Гон. — Зачем она его вынула?

— Мне знаком ее голос, — добавил падаван, Квай-Гон кивнул и приложил палец к губам.

Внизу хлопнула дверь, кто-то тяжело пробежал, потом со звоном уронил что-то на пол.

— Госпожа Джодо! — завопил губернатор. — Найдите же Джем, что за напасть!

Мэйдо ответила неразборчиво, и Квай-Гон услышал, как она поднимается по лестнице. Оби-Ван побледнел и потянул его за рукав.

— Эта змея сейчас не опасна, — улыбнулся Квай-Гон, кивая на бластеры. — А с остальным я разберусь.

Мэйдо остановилась на лестнице, постояла, потом подошла к двери, остановилась снова.

— Госпожа Джодо! — застонал губернатор совсем рядом. Судя по тому, как он запыхался, он ее догонял и стоял сейчас внизу лестницы. — Вы заинтересованы в этом не меньше меня. Ну скажите, как мне от них избавиться? Вы знаете законы Республики, что мне грозит за убийство джедаев?

— Не будьте наивным как мальчик, — протяжно произнесла Мэйдо. — Думать об этом надо было тогда, когда вы их вызывали. Все под угрозой — и референдум, и кредитование. И найдите уже вашего дроида, иначе вам самому придется считать голоса.

Губернатор, говоря, что прикормил «обаятельное, беззащитное, доверчивое создание», сильно преувеличивал.

— Но я!.. — фальцетом выкрикнул губернатор, но Мэйдо уже повернула ручку двери.

Там, под камнями Нэгны, Квай-Гон успел убедиться, что у нее отменная выдержка и очень крепкие нервы. Сейчас она не издала ни звука, даже застыла лишь на мгновение, оценивая обстановку — и опасность. Бластеры были далеко, силы — неравными, губернатор — бесполезен, и Мэйдо молча закрыла дверь и прислонилась к ней спиной.

Выглядела она сбежавшей со съёмок исторического сериала про ситов и тряпки — какого-нибудь «В небе над Арканией», костюм не подходил ей совершенно, вид у нее был невероятно измотанный, рука всё еще перевязана.

Но Мэйдо все равно не боялась, смотрела и ждала.

Квай-Гон медленно сунул руку в карман и вытащил снятый «жучок». Мэйдо слабо улыбнулась и кивнула, потом оглянулась на дверь, прислушалась, снова кивнула, заперла дверь на замок.

Квай-Гон улыбнулся в ответ.

— Перемирие? Мы неплохо работали вместе, — прошептал он и вспомнил, как среагировала Мэйдо на слова о его происхождении.

— Зачем вы меня разыскали? — перебила она.

— Зачем вы сняли жучок? Для чего? Вы знали о нашем прибытии?

— Я поставила в кабинете прослушку. И не знала о вашем приезде, — Мэйдо прошла к единственному в комнате креслу — Оби-Ван отскочил в сторону, — упала в него почти без сил. Квай-Гон обратил внимание, что она даже не взглянула в сторону бластеров. — Сутр тоже о нем не знал.

— Тогда кто? — ради этого Квай-Гон сюда и явился, не очень рассчитывая получить от Мэйдо ответ.

— Я не знаю, — ровно сказала она. — Я слышала все разговоры… прослушивала, когда возвращалась с охоты на этих тварей. Пока Джем не нашла жучок.

— Джем?

— Дроид, — пояснила Мэйдо. — Он считал себя девушкой. Больше он не опасен, — и она указала на вынутый блок. — Не люблю, когда мне пытаются помешать.

— Когда такие высокие ставки, — Квай-Гон не упустил возможность ее поддеть, но Мэйдо не повелась.

— Выше, чем вы даже себе представляете. Вы в курсе, что здесь происходит с землей?

Квай-Гон кивнул. Оби-Ван оживился — ему никто ничего не разъяснил, ему было теперь любопытно, но Квай-Гон только отмахнулся.

— Похвально, — Мэйдо криво улыбнулась. — Сядьте куда-нибудь, у меня при взгляде на вас кружится голова. Сутр намерен воспользоваться неуточненными формулировками в законодательстве, объявить выморочными не только те земли, о которых прямо идет речь, но и те, которые были под старым портом. Новый порт он собирается строить на землях фермера Саймса. И планами он пока не делился — будет устраивать несчастный случай или отправит его в тюрьму, обвинив в государственной измене. Я посмотрела свод законов, это три пожизненных срока. Допустим, он отсидит, сколько сможет, но всё имущество осужденного по этой статье отходит казне.

— И фальсификация голосов, — добавил Квай-Гон и поискал, куда бы сесть. Но места не было, и он сел на огромную кровать. На лице Мэйдо нарисовалась досада. — Он предложил вам взятку? Почему вы вообще выдаете себя за…

— Лишние вопросы, — оборвала Мэйдо. — Вы задавали их уже дважды и дважды получили ответ, но сделали вид, что не слышали. В той кредитной организации, которую я якобы здесь представляю, обо мне не слышали тоже. Такой ответ вас устроит?

— И все же вы сняли жучок, — напомнил Квай-Гон. — Я видел вас, пусть и издали.

Мэйдо стиснула руки, какое-то время сидела молча.

— Я редко делаю что-либо, не подумав, — наконец проговорила она. — В данном случае я понимала — всё, что я сделаю против Сутра, я сделаю для себя. Вышло так, что для вас тоже. Теперь, если ваши вопросы исчерпаны, выметайтесь отсюда тем же путем, как пришли. Сутр сейчас от тоски напьется и, наверное, будет песни орать.

Она поднялась, слегка пошатнувшись, и посмотрела на бластеры. Квай-Гон перехватил ее взгляд, но она только снова скривилась.

— Я не собираюсь на вас нападать. Я не конченая дура — устраивать пальбу, которая не даст результата.

— У вас есть дела?

Квай-Гон тоже поднялся, теперь они стояли и смотрели друг на друга, прикидывая степень возможного доверия и откровенности.

— Да, есть, — неохотно признала Мэйдо. — Но это вас опять не касается.

Она подошла к двери, отперла ее, высунулась в коридор и прислушалась. Где-то внизу губернатор фальшиво выводил рулады. Мэйдо фыркнула и снова закрыла дверь.

— Путь свободен. И да, на будущее, — она язвительно улыбнулась. — Захотите меня удивить — не оставляйте столь явных следов.

Квай-Гон вышел в коридор, про себя проклиная Мэйдо последними словами. Оби-Ван выскользнул следом, сделал несколько шагов, посмотрел на пол и растерянно прошептал:

— Вот же сарлачья жопа.

Квай-Гон тоже смотрел на невысохшие до сих пор следы и был как никогда с ним согласен.


	13. Глава 13

Они выбрались наружу тем же путем, как проникли. На улице по-прежнему уныло лило.

— Интересно, куда она может направиться, — пробормотал Квай-Гон больше самому себе.

Подозрения были: к панторанину. Который непонятно почему и зачем... хотя понятно, почему и зачем, пусть думать об этом было мерзко: потому, что пёстрый панторанский представитель просчитался так, что едва не погубил и себя, и всех, кто отправился к Нэгне с ним вместе. Разумеется, он при первой возможности подставил других, лишь бы себя выгородить. И вставал вопрос, почему учитель Дуку поверил именно ему, а не Квай-Гону, своему ученику и другу.

Но Квай-Гон сомневался, что Мэйдо рискнет ради панторанина угонять спидер среди бела дня. Оби-Ван изучил огромную лужу, поднял голову и рассудительно заметил:

— Учитель, но она же не выйдет, пока не убедится, что мы улетели.

— Она не может знать, где мы оставили спидер. И, судя по всему, она торопится.

Оби-Ван вздохнул и надолго задумался.

— А разве мы не должны наблюдать референдум?.. — наконец осторожно спросил он.

Квай-Гон прикрыл глаза и тихо, грустно рассмеялся: злиться душевных сил уже не было. Как объяснить ученику? Сказать — «референдум отменен», но тогда Оби-Ван задаст новый вопрос: когда за нами прибудет шаттл? И придётся объяснять, долго и занудно, про губернатора, про его планы, про Прию, про его доклад — донос — в Орден, про его невнимательность, про цепочки событий и мелкие знаки... разве ребёнок это сможет понять?

«И хорошо, что он мало что понял из информации Мэйдо», — недовольно подумал Квай-Гон.

— Референдум не сегодня, — наконец подобрал он слова, — а Сила криком кричит, ты ведь слышишь: надо помогать живым и защищать уже мёртвых. Долг джедая, мой ученик, долг джедая не в том, чтобы исполнять приказы или следовать правилам. Долг джедая — слушать Силу и помогать тем, кто нуждается в помощи.

Оби-Ван кивнул, показывая, что понял Квай-Гона и все обдумает чуть погодя.

— Надо поискать, как она покидала дом…

Буквально через пару метров Квай-Гон увидел, что полчаса назад вломился в открытую дверь. Заметить беглым взглядом искусно сделанный лаз было почти невозможно, но на этот раз Квай-Гон знал, что искать. Теперь следовало подождать... падаван, правда, изрядно промок, но не жаловался.

Минут через десять лаз приоткрылся. Квай-Гон был уверен, что Мэйдо его не увидит, но оказался неправ.

— Как же вы мне надоели, — насмешливо сказала она, пряча зеркальце. — Но одно очко я вам все-таки засчитаю.

— Могу я предложить вам руку помощи? — галантно поинтересовался Квай-Гон, широко улыбнувшись; дамы на эту улыбку всегда весело смущались.

— Я просила за меня не беспокоиться! — усмешка пропала, Мэйдо вспылила, но из лаза выбралась без проблем, несмотря на ранение, и теперь отряхивалась. — Что вам от меня еще нужно?

Она уже сменила клоунские тряпки на комбинезон и была при оружии. Квай-Гон снова вспомнил ее беспричинную злость под скалой и решил взять реванш, но он сам только что предложил перемирие, а Мэйдо на него согласилась.

— Услуга за услугу. Вы сняли жучок, я отвезу вас, куда скажете.

— Благодарю, но это несвоевременно. За что буду признательна, так это за то, что вы оставите меня, наконец, в покое.

Квай-Гон пожал плечами, Мэйдо развернулась и быстро ушла вниз по улице, не по направлению к почте, что означало — либо ей не нужна сейчас межпланетная связь, либо она путала следы. Но это было уже неважно.

— Давай проведаем кое-кого, — предложил Квай-Гон падавану. Если Мэйдо не собиралась наносить визит вежливости представителю Прие, возможно, был подходящий случай сделать это самому.

Оби-Ван устроился в спидере и всем видом демонстрировал, что полностью подчиняется воле учителя. И, несмотря на его серьезное и сосредоточенное лицо, Квай-Гон видел, что падаван разрывается между надеждой на приключение и грустной уверенностью, что его в это приключение опять не возьмут.

Представитель Прия стоял под дождем с мрачным видом, рассматривая снижающийся спидер. Вряд ли он ожидал увидеть Квай-Гона, особенно после того, как так вовремя доложился Ордену. Квай-Гон же решал, стоит сразу высказать все недовольство или позволить Прие насладиться чувством, что противник пребывает в счастливом неведении.

— Я прибыл вместе с падаваном, — с радушной улыбкой крикнул Прие Квай-Гон, выбираясь из спидера. — Разве не замечательно? Три джедая — лучше, чем один, не так ли?

Если панторанин и был с этим согласен, то виду не подал, только выдавил из себя подобие улыбки в ответ на радостное приветствие Оби-Вана. И смотреть на его убитую физиономию было едва ли не веселее и приятнее, чем на детский восторг ученика. Потом он подошел к спидеру.

— Раз уж вы здесь, — начал он и запнулся, будто что-то решал для себя. — Погода не слишком располагает, но не совершить ли нам небольшую прогулку?

— Координаты? — с показным равнодушием спросил Квай-Гон. Замешательство Прии его забавляло, но он не мог понять, с чем оно связано: с осознанием чувства вины или это было что-то иное.

— Точных координат я не знаю, придется искать, — очень неохотно признался Прия. — Нам нужна Красная Гора, это где-то километров двести отсюда к северу. Надеюсь, топлива хватит.

— Разве это не Нэгна? — удивился Квай-Гон, немедленно вспомнив слова отшельника Юргылина. Меньше всего он ожидал, что сейчас выплывет странный совет, больше смахивающий на издевательство.

— Нет. Это другое место, оно необитаемо. Слишком часто там сходит пирокластическое облако.

— Сорок восемь раз горело небо, — припомнил Квай-Гон, — за сорок восемь полных звезд. Что это значит? Извержение?

— Сорок восемь звёзд — три местных года. А горящее небо... горящее небо местные используют для описания слишком многих и слишком разных вещей. Но фалнауты понимают, что в вулканах огонь земной, а не небесный.

Сила что-то настойчиво говорила. Что-то важное, что было сказано точно тогда же. Мэйдо ушла и не слышала этих слов, Ата, скорее всего, не обратила внимания, а Прия — не придал им значения?

«На случайность совсем не похоже. Ты ведь любишь ходить, а? Так возьми урожай дураков и сходи туда с ними. Вдруг ума прибавится?»

Квай-Гон замер.

— Что он сказал после этих сорока восьми звезд? — быстро спросил он. — Ты помнишь?

Сейчас, второй раз за все это время, он ощутил с представителем... нечто вроде общности. Ощутил, что они — пусть разные, пусть нагруженные ошибками и неверными мыслями, пусть несовершенные, но всё же — джедаи. На лице панторанина отразилось запоздалое понимание.

— Взять урожай дураков, — медленно произнес он.

— И сходить, — добавил Квай-Гон. — Он спросил, любишь ли ты ходить.

Который раз официальный представитель Ордена на Венисиоле нестерпимо глупо ошибался. Сознательно или нет, еще предстояло выяснить. Прия молчал, Оби-Ван застыл, боясь спугнуть удачу: назревало что-то интересное, и он надеялся, что не останется в стороне.

Квай-Гон тоже помолчал, прокручивая в голове совет отшельника. «Возьми урожай дураков» — было ли это важно? Кого он имел в виду? Самого Прию и Квай-Гона? Скорее всего. Ату? Она стояла рядом с ними.

— Тогда сделаем, как он говорил, — решительно сказал Квай-Гон. — Но сначала захватим еще одного дурака.

* * *

На ферме ливень уже закончился. Нут и Ата проверяли сельскохозяйственных дроидов и выпускали на поле, какая-то местная глазастая тварюшка, ничего не боясь, сидела на невысокой ограде и чистила рыжий хвост.

— Ну? — спросил Нут, подходя ближе и вытирая руки. — Напор ослаб, можно и поесть? Или… о, э… сэр? — он сдержанно поклонился Прие, и Квай-Гон отметил, что с полом представителя у него возникли затруднения.

— Ата, вы нам нужны. Оби-Ван, тебе... тебе придется остаться.

Отшельник не говорил про него ни слова. Да и не стоило тащить ребёнка пусть не на верную, но на весьма вероятную смерть. Квай-Гон не чувствовал опасности, но по опыту знал, что в одной связке с представителем Прией расслабляться не стоит. Оби-Ван изменился в лице, и на секунду Квай-Гон задумался, насколько он прав, лишая падавана возможности научиться хоть чему-нибудь.

— Но ведь он ваш ученик, — негромко вмешался Прия. — Будущий рыцарь, защитник тех, кто в защите нуждается... если вы не хотите, чтобы он шёл навстречу опасности с вами вместе, зачем вы взяли его в ученики? Я свидетель, в Ордене хватает более безопасных жизненных путей. Он мог бы стать, например, агротехником...

Вот только лекций о долге рыцаря и не хватало для полного счастья. Понятно, что этнограф не мог не завидовать тому, кому выпали удача и возможность стать чем-то большим, но... Квай-Гон помнил себя тринадцатилетним. Он тоже радовался, что взрослые берут его с собой, разрешают играть по их правилам. Тогда, а теперь он понимал, сколько ночных кошмаров, сколько залеченных, но не забытых ран мучают его сейчас потому, что тогда его, неготового, бросали против взрослых и по-взрослому жестоких врагов.

— Сказано про урожай дураков, — ледяным тоном напомнил Квай-Гон. — Оби-Вана даже близко там не было.

— Может быть, в таком случае стоит задуматься, о ком именно он говорил? — не сдавался Прия. — Я спросил, есть ли ему до моей компании дело, и есть ли разница, что кто-то успел…

Квай-Гон жестом остановил его излияния: и так было понятно, что он намекает на Мэйдо. Возможно, не просто так — для страховки, для нападения? Но Квай-Гон не собирался снова наступать на эти грабли.

— Мне он не мешает. Не знаю, чем он помешал лично вам, мастер Джинн, — бесстрастно закончил панторанин.

Ата улыбнулась Оби-Вану, оглянулась на Пери, который выбежал из сарая и был крайне разочарован тем, что что-то затевается без него, на нахмурившегося Нута, на Прию…

— Мне тоже он не мешает, — поколебавшись, фыркнула она. Два дурака объединились против третьего, но демократию джедаи должны были уважать даже тогда, когда она приводила к не лучшим результатам.

Нут поморщился, но препятствовать не стал.

— Долго не разгуливай, работы полно, — сказал он Ате и тут же обернулся к Пери: — А ты чего уши развесил? Зря учился? Показывай, на что способен...

Прия деликатно, но без улыбки подвинулся на заднем сидении, освобождая место, и Ата в ответ разочарованно надула губы. Спидер взлетел, зверюшка соскочила с ограды и теперь зыркала из прибитой дождем травы, Ата потребовала объяснений, Квай-Гон наскоро напомнил ей слова отшельника. Прия указал на ориентир — горы, к которым ушла гроза. До них было гораздо дальше, чем показалось вначале, спидер все летел и летел, а горы не приближались.

— До них километров сто пятьдесят, — сказал Прия, и они наконец догнали грозу.

Красные облака неслись так низко, что казалось — руку высуни из спидера, и зачерпнёшь их, как песок или такую же красную глину. Ветер усилился, Квай-Гон закрыл глаза и постарался не думать и не принимать решений самостоятельно: поднять спидер, развернуть его боком, так, чтобы попасть под встречный порыв, снова развернуть под изменчивое направление ветра. Выше, ниже, снова поворот, и еще один, и снова выше, ниже, немного вперед.

Иногда, нарушая концентрацию, приходили мысли — каково видеть человека с закрытыми глазами и отрешённым выражением лица, когда этот человек в грозу управляет спидером. Один раз Квай-Гон позволил себе об этом серьезно задуматься и тут же чуть не перевернул спидер. Урок он усвоил мгновенно.

Сила никак не хотела вести их напрямую к горам. Времени прошло немало, и, когда ветер немного стих и Квай-Гон оценил местоположение, стало ясно, что до гор еще лететь и лететь. Оби-Ван сполз куда-то вниз и не подавал признаков жизни, остальные тоже молчали.

— Кажется, я понял, почему он сказал «сходить», — изрек Прия. — Пешком добраться, пожалуй, как бы и не полегче было. Что скажете, сударыня?

— Я… — голос Аты был полон сомнений. — Я не знаю. Я и верю, и не верю этим словам. Про дураков. А если это правда?

Ещё вчера она агрессивно отрицала само существование Силы, а сегодня готова была прислушиваться к очень спорным пророчествам. Обдумала все и сделала верный вывод — или ей кто-то в этом помог? Она стремилась быть как можно ближе к представителю Прие, потому ли, что он ей нравился — заметить это было несложно, или же потому, что это зачем-то нужно было ему? И спор про падавана... хотел ли панторанин подорвать доверие ученика к учителю? Задёшево купить симпатию наивного ребёнка? Или считал, совершенно справедливо, что при ученике никто не будет обсуждать его донос?

Опять же — Мэйдо. С досадой Квай-Гон признался себе, что нашел человека, который мог бы все ему прояснить: про планы губернатора, инвестиции, земельные споры, про референдум, хатт его побери, который все-таки отменили. Пожалуй, единственного человека, который видел всю картину целиком... только вот откровенничать был не намерен. Почему? Неизвестно. Но то, что почему-то позволено было знать Прие, Квай-Гону узнать не давали. Совсем как в старой песенке: «А седьмая — добрая, святая — сама за меня не пошла».

Начались горы. Подлетать к ним было опасно, Прия, что-то прикинув, указал направо. Квай-Гон повел спидер вдоль гряды.

— Ветер снова усиливается, — предупредил Прия.

— Восточный?

— Нет, южный, — ответил Прия, и это был добрый знак: пророчество могло и не сбыться. — Вон они, — он указал вперед. — Там Красная Гора.

Серый с темно-зелеными пятнами горный массив был далеко впереди, но Квай-Гон видел, что при таком ветре безрассудно к нему приближаться: малейшая ошибка — и сбудется пророчество на сей раз уже Нута, насчет костей.

Зелень при близком рассмотрении оказалась лесом — неприятным, мрачным, даже жутковатые «руки Нэгны» выглядели приветливее.

— Мы разве уже приехали? — удивилась Ата, когда спидер едва не задел верхушки деревьев.

— Сказано: идти. Пешком. Значит, пойдём.

Спидер неловко плюхнулся — при такой погоде было не до изящного пилотажа. Оби-Ван чуть не уткнулся в переднюю панель, Прия клацнул зубами и тихо зашипел, пытаясь удержаться, Ата засадила ему локтем в живот.

— Руки из задницы! Хоть долетели, — хмуро сказала она, явив живой наглядный пример для небольшой лекции о том, что люди не знают благодарности и принимают услуги как должное, а отказ умасливать — как оскорбление. Оби-Ван был как раз под рукой, но момент для нравоучений был не самый удачный.

На дне ущелья ветер налетал порывами, частыми, противными, но не сильными, и дождь скорее накрапывал. Теперь роль слепого проводника взял на себя Прия. Сразу за ним, готовый защитить от любой опасности, спешил Квай-Гон — защитить панторанина или остальных, он пока не решил. Замыкали группу Ата и преисполненный восторга ученик.

Это было странное ущелье… покрытое пористым серым камнем, в который просачивалась вода, неприветливое и глухое, здесь даже звуки шагов рассеивались и терялись. Прия ушел далеко вперед, потом исчез за поворотом, Оби-Ван обогнал Квай-Гона, но держался в его поле зрения и периодически оглядывался, Ата все так же шла сзади.

Когда они догнали наконец Прию, тот стоял, уставившись на огромную долину, и без лишних слов стало понятно, что имел в виду Юргылин, говоря о небе, горящем сорок восемь раз.

— Здесь посадочная площадка, — потрясенно произнесла Ата. — Всё выжжено. И никто ничего не видел?

— Видел, — возразил Прия. — Но молчал. Или просто мы его не слушали?..

— А где Красная Гора? — спросила Ата.

— Там, — махнул рукой Квай-Гон, — посмотрите, как садились шаттлы, их грузовые отсеки были с той стороны.

Красная Гора действительно была... красной. Яркая, не похожая ни на что доселе виденное, даже на вид плотнее, ниже прочих гор. Склоны её блестели от дождя, к подножию вплотную подобрался лес, не было никаких следов транспортеров, и Квай-Гон понял, что в поисках входа полагаться они могут только на Силу.

А в Силе творилось что-то странное… и знакомое. Те же болезненные, изуродованные потоки, какие были под Нэгной. Они не двигались, замерли, будто спали. Вся Красная Гора была пронизана этой искалеченной Силой, кроме…

Да, кроме проходов и коридоров. И некоторых помещений, очевидно, рабочих и жилых.

— Вход должен быть здесь, — сказал Квай-Гон, но при этом в упор не видел, где этот самый вход. Оби-Ван уставился на гору широко раскрытыми глазами и тоже ничего не понимал. — Транспортёры больше никуда не проедут.

— И как мы туда попадем? — любопытство Аты перешло в раздражение. — Может, ваша Сила подскажет, как открыть этот кусок скалы? Или гора сама падет от вашего великолепия?

— Кто бы это ни строил, — спокойно ответил Прия, — главный вход он сделал не сразу. Должен быть другой, запасной, точнее, изначальный, — он прикрыл глаза, подумал и указал куда-то вправо и вверх.

Дороги находить он умел. Ещё бы думать научился, и хоть сейчас в рыцари. А пока у него твари боятся не солнца, а светлого времени суток. Квай-Гон хотел подбодрить Ату, но не мог подобрать слова, а Прия тем временем карабкался наверх по скалам.

— Он меня бесит, — хмуро сообщил Оби-Ван. — Вас не уважает и постоянно нудит.

Йода оказался прав, говоря, что тренировки тела падавану не слишком нужны: прыгал тот преловко, направляя себя Силой и одновременно используя её, чтобы придать себе ускорение и смягчить приземление. Прия уже стоял на узком выступе скалы — места для всех четверых там не было, и Оби-Ван, пристроившись рядом, наблюдал, как панторанин вскрывает мечом металлическую дверь. Квай-Гон припомнил, что Йода говорил и про духовное развитие падаванов, но он уже забыл, что именно. Возможно, что-то про тренировки спокойствия, судя восторгу Оби-Вана, а ведь только что бесился!..

Впрочем, пожалуй, восторг лучше злобы, рассудил Квай-Гон, подождал, пока Прия и Оби-Ван зайдут внутрь, подхватил Ату и с ней вместе запрыгнул на уступ, чем немного поднял ей настроение.

Свет пробивался только на несколько метров вперед, дальше всё терялось в непроглядной темноте. Квай-Гон забрал фонарик у Оби-Вана, Прия — у Аты, и они пошли первыми, следя за свободными от изувеченных потоков Силы путями. Коридор был длинный и заканчивался запертой дверью.

На сей раз вход прорезал Квай-Гон. Не то чтобы его не радовала пара ожогов, которые успел получить Прия — не надо пытаться делать то, что не умеешь, — но сейчас разумнее было беречь себя и других от лишних травм. В свете меча были видны провода и жестяной короб, идущие поверху.

Один за другим все пролезли в проход и оказались в большом гулком зале.

— Какой-то склад, — объявил Квай-Гон, обшарив фонариком пол. — Рельсы, провалы…

Ата отобрала у Прии фонарик и направила луч на стену.

— Пустой, — удивленно сказала она. — Все вывезли?

Она пошла на другой конец склада, Прия увязался было за ней, но тут Квай-Гону пришлось вмешаться: он резко дёрнул панторанина на себя, заставив пролететь несколько метров, цепляя каблуками пол. Выглядело должным образом нелепо и могло помочь особо самонадеянным спуститься с высот на землю.

— Ты заметил, что творится в Силе? — тихо спросил Квай-Гон. — Странные потоки. Не темные, но как будто…

— Заметил, — так же тихо отозвался Прия. — Не знаю, как их назвать. Они повсюду, и они… спящие?

— Точно такие же потоки были в Нэгне, — Квай-Гон теперь говорил почти неслышно. — Они исходили от безруких, их было множество. Что-то можешь сказать?

Прия отрицательно помотал головой, повернулся и ушел к Ате, переминавшейся перед новой дверью. Рядом стоял Оби-Ван и проявлял не меньшее нетерпение.

— Не отходи далеко, — попросила его Ата. Падаван, ощутив себя защитником прекрасной дамы, просиял.

Ата напрасно топталась под дверью, и Квай-Гону больше не случилось блеснуть джедайскими навыками: все прочие двери, попадавшиеся на пути, открывались спокойно. Всё было заброшено, и довольно давно — это было понятно по спертому, тяжелому воздуху. Здесь уже долгое время никто не появлялся, и Квай-Гон спрашивал себя — кто здесь был и почему покинул это место. Шаги в коридорах отдавались неровно, то гулко, то были почти неслышны, и даже тени иногда замирали в свете лучей.

За очередной дверью оказался еще один огромный зал.

— Зал управления! — восторженно закричала Ата, распознав в отблеске фонариков генераторную установку. — Можно попробовать включить свет!

Она подошла к пультам и тщательно их осмотрела. Все ждали, переглядываясь, Оби-Ван по-прежнему торчал рядом с Атой, и Квай-Гон на всякий случай перетащил его поближе к себе.

— Вряд ли остался заряд, — с сомнением сказала Ата. — Но, кажется, это работает как-то так…

Она нажала несколько кнопок. Сначала ничего не происходило, потом раздалось гудение, одна за другой вспыхнули несколько дрожащих ламп, а потом весь зал залил белый, ослепляющий свет. Ата взвыла и затрясла головой, Оби-Ван тоже оказался к подобному не готов и теперь тер глаза руками, Квай-Гон смотрел, как загораются на пульте разноцветные лампочки. Включились вентиляторы, воздух стал свежее и прохладнее — система гнала его снаружи. Но вместо ожидаемого облегчения на краю сознания заскребло непонятное беспокойство, будто они только что совершили непоправимую ошибку.

— Надо найти, откуда взялись эти потоки, — сказал Квай-Гон Прие. — Какие у тебя полномочия?

Прия пожал плечами, но Квай-Гон и не рассчитывал на ответ: он себя выдаст сам, надо лишь подождать.

Они разделились и осмотрели зал. Квай-Гон следил за Оби-Ваном. Тот разумно ничего не трогал, но успел осмотреть буквально каждую панель.

— Здесь только свет и питание, — наконец подытожила Ата. — Больше ничего. И заряд до сих пор держится… почему бросили такое классное оборудование?

Краем глаза Квай-Гон заметил, что Оби-Ван осторожно потянулся куда-то.

— Оби-Ван! — крикнул он, напугав всех вокруг. Ата тут же бросилась на защиту.

— Что вы его постоянно дергаете? — завопила она, хотя Квай-Гон не сдержался единственный раз. — Вы не даете ребенку вообще никакой свободы!

— Он не ребёнок, он юный джедай и нуждается в контроле старших для своей и окружающих безопасности, — спокойно объяснил Квай-Гон и незаметно для Аты провел у нее перед лицом рукой. — Останьтесь здесь с Оби-Ваном. Нам надо кое-что проверить… Возможно, будет лучше, если вы этого не увидите.

Спутник из Прии вышел отвратительный, как и следовало ожидать. Пока Квай-Гон осторожно, шаг за шагом, пробирался по очередному коридору, где как в киноужастике мигали лампы, из щелей вентиляции сквозили холодные струи воздуха и валялись на полу провода, детали и шланги, панторанин то обгонял его, то отставал, заглядывая буквально в каждую щель.

— Очень странно, — объявил Прия, закрывая очередную дверь. — Они вывозили, что могли, но при этом оставили самое ценное. Слишком заметное?

— Например? — насторожился Квай-Гон.

Эта гора ему не нравилась и без очередных загадочных рассуждений. В Нэгне всё было проще: безрукие, объедки безруких, останки безруких, отравленная безрукими Сила. А здесь разливался тот же яд, но при этом никого — и ничего, кроме брошенной дорогостоящей техники, не было.

— Оборудование из машинного зала, — серьезно ответил Прия. — Даже у лурменов возникли бы подозрения, предложи им хоть что-то оттуда. А за той дверью несколько новеньких датакронов. Вы ведь рыцарь, наверное, знаете, к чему это? Я такого в жизни не встречал.

Обдумывать его слова было некогда: за новой дверью искажение сжималось в особенно плотный и болезненный ком. Белый мертвенный свет освещал темно-зеленые стены, выдранные наспех провода, медицинское оборудование… то, которое не успели или не смогли снять. И ничего больше, ничего, что можно было увидеть глазами, а не почувствовать в Силе. Что бы здесь ни творили, результатом были боль, отчаяние и страх.

Прия сразу заглянул за металлическую дверь в другом конце лаборатории.

— Здесь холодрыга, как на Хоте! — пробормотал он. — Нагнало за тот час, пока мы ходим. Но странно не это. Странно, что тьма здесь словно родилась сама собой, а не пришла по приглашению.

— Кто-то использовал темные техники, — нахмурившись, сказал Квай-Гон. — Кто-то, кто владеет Силой, нашел фалнаутов, построил базу и проводил эксперименты.

Кто обладал достаточными средствами, властью и силой, чтобы сотворить такое? Темные джедаи? Но о павших ему ничего известно не было. Безумные учёные? Очевидный вариант, но кто им платил? Ситы? О них не слышали уже тысячу лет.

Кто это делал и зачем?

— Здесь нет следов манипуляции тьмой, — тихо ответил Прия. — Скорее, просто... следы экспериментов. Необязательно присягать тёмной стороне, чтобы творить чудовищные вещи.

— И ты даже не заметил этого! Ты — джедай, твое призвание помогать людям и бороться с темной стороной Силы. Ты должен был следить за этой планетой! А ты за спиной Ордена… — Квай-Гон не стал договаривать ни про доклад, ни про интрижки с Мэйдо, но понадеялся, что панторанин поймет его и так.

Тот словно его и не слышал:

— Из года в год, из века в век, снова и снова мы повторяем одну и ту же ошибку. Нам чудится, лишь мы, одарённые, способны творить как истинное добро, так и настоящее зло. Мы забываем, что даже величайшего из мастеров может убить меткий выстрел из самого дешёвого бластера, и даже темнейшего ситха способен превзойти обычный рабовладелец, забавы ради скармливающий рабов-перестарков любимому питомцу. Пока ситх вопит и грозится кулаком самой Силе, этот зауряднейший из разумных попивает сладкие вина или покуривает кальян, а у него перед глазами гибнет беспомощное существо, никому не чинившее дурного, и другое существо, неразумное, превращается в лютое чудовище…

Привычка представителя проповедовать при каждом неудобном для всех, кроме него, случае была ужасна. Сейчас, впрочем, он явно пытался болтовнёй заглушить в себе страх — может быть, страх, что никакой донос уже не спасёт его от того, что на его территории проходили тёмные обряды, а он даже этого не заметил. А ведь так демонстрировал любовь к фалнаутам, так хвастался хорошими с ними отношениями!

— Посмотри, как искажены линии Силы! Она дрожит от боли, от страха и ярости! Ты действительно считаешь, что это могло произойти случайно?

«Не нарочно ли он хвастался этой любовью? — с неприязнью подумал Квай-Гон. — Не потому ли, что он не слепой идиот, нет, соучастник, стремящийся прикрыть своих подельников? Сначала заманил в Нэгну в день запланированного взрыва, потом сюда…»

— Слетайте на Татуин, мастер Джинн. Слетайте однажды туда, и обсудим — и тьму, и техники, что угодно, — покачал головой Прия; нет, вопреки всему он был в самом деле спокоен. Не понимал, во что влип? Или спланировал, как разом от всех избавиться? — А я только напомню: чтобы причинить боль живому, не нужны ни Великая Сила, ни великая сила. Достаточно изобретательности и парочки специальных приборов... а точнее, достаточно нежелания думать о последствиях, желания получить результат и при этом быть уверенным в собственной правоте и праве поступать, как вздумается.

Очередная очевидная истина. Но поверить, что подобное искажение могло появиться просто так, само по себе? Нет, это было почти невозможно. Чтобы создать такое, нужно понимать, что творишь.

«Или это неловкая ложь на тот случай, если я вдруг поверю, и рисковать, убивая меня, падавана и влюблённую дурёху, уже не потребуется?»

— Забавно, что мы восхищаемся достижениями одарённых, но закрываем глаза на достижения нормальных людей. Забавно, потому что мы не хвалим рыбу за то, что она умеет плавать, или птицу за то, что она умеет летать. Зачем хвалить умеющего направлять Силу за то, что он это умеет? Не лучше ли оглянуться и склониться перед теми, кто достигает величия без удобно проложенного пути, своим умом и своими стараниями?

— К чему ты это? — оборвал его Квай-Гон.

— Не лучше ли нам восхититься достижением нормальных людей и пойти осмотреть комнату с датакронами? — улыбнулся Прия.

Там мог быть ответ. Или ловушка. Которая сама по себе станет ответом, так что...

— Восхитимся, чего бы и нет.


	14. Глава 14

Сидеть в машинном зале Ате и Оби-Вану очень скоро надоело. Оби-Ван потерял терпение первым и теперь переминался перед дверью, Ата, стряхнув странное наваждение, подумала, что зря согласилась тут торчать. Почему именно она согласилась и даже не попыталась спорить, она не понимала, все вышло… слишком спонтанно.

В конце концов она решительно подошла к двери и поманила за собой воодушевившегося Оби-Вана. Они высунулись в коридор, озираясь по сторонам: оба джедая уже ушли, и даже шагов их не было слышно.

— Я меч не починил, — виновато прошептал Оби-Ван, и Ата ему ободряюще улыбнулась: опасаться здесь было некого.

Джедаев искать не хотелось: один наорёт за неподчинение, другой так посмотрит и что-то себе под нос пробормочет, что лучше бы наорал. Ата бодро шла по коридору, Оби-Ван следовал за ней и, кажется, даже без меча воображал себя её защитником, как она воображала его защитницей себя. И кто из них был прав? Он, она, оба, никто?

Всё было отвратительно сложно последние несколько дней! В детстве Ату учили, что джедаи — добрые волшебники, в которых нужно верить, и тогда они придут на помощь. Позже она узнала, что волшебства не существует... а потом — что волшебство есть, совсем как в детской книжке: «Огонь может стать бабочкой тем легче, что и бабочка может стать огнём».

Хорошо. Ата никогда не отказывалась признавать правду, подтвержденную фактами. Но волшебство не означало, что в джедаев можно верить.

Да и в кого из них? В красавца Прию, что флиртует с ней как мужчина, а с Мэйдо — как женщина? Который на самом деле не флиртует ни с кем, потому что у него обет целомудрия, и это всего лишь вежливость — или что? В Квай-Гона, которому откровенно плевать, какими средствами добиваться поставленной цели? В зашуганного ребёнка, которому не меньше тринадцати, а ведёт он себя... брат даже в девять лет был взрослее и самостоятельнее!

Ата привыкла верить только в себя и в простые, надёжные вещи, такие, как хорошие ботинки, крепкий комбинезон или надёжный датапад...

Она прислушалась: из-за одной из дверей доносился привычный, ставший ей родным тихий гул энергоячеек и энергораспределителей. Там должны были быть датакроны. Ата подергала дверную ручку, опасаясь, что комната заперта, но дверь открылась, стоило чуть сильнее нажать.

Помещение было обставлено, как небольшой вычислительный центр или операторская, глаз радовали три симпатичных новеньких датакрона.

— Ух ты! — восхитился Оби-Ван. — Мы теперь можем всё это взломать, да?

Ата потрепала его по голове.

— Это карается законом, — напомнила она.

Оби-Ван вздрогнул — видимо, к подобным условным, не обязывающим немедленно устыдиться и осознать собственную никчемность укорам он не привык. Он вообще чудовищно легко впадал в приступы самобичевания. «Они калечат детей, — подумала Ата. — Сравнить Оби-Вана и Пери… тот, хоть и получает временами от отца, никогда не станет считать себя из-за этого ничтожеством...»

Немного побродив по кабинету, она нашла провода от экранной установки, воткнула штекеры в гнездо. Стандартный разъём, стандартная заставка на экране... Датакроны не запросили ни скана сетчатки, ни голосового ввода, только выдали окошко под пароль. За информационную безопасность здесь отвечал полный кретин. А это значило... это значило возможность развлечься самой и развлечь Оби-Вана, раз он так жаждал увидеть чудеса рубки льда!

— Как ты думаешь, я смогу что-то сделать без помощи Силы? — беззлобно поддела Ата Оби-Вана. — Мне кажется, что смогу.

И, наблюдая за его реакцией, она быстро нажала несколько клавиш. Экран моргнул — она вошла в систему.

— Вы ведь сказали, что это незаконно!

Нарушить закон стоило просто ради того, чтобы подарить мальцу пару минут абсолютного счастья. И увидеть, каким восторгом светятся его глаза.

— Учитель тоже иногда так делает, — добавил Оби-Ван и смутился.

— Взламывает пароли? — удивилась Ата, но он помотал головой. — Ты его... боишься? Он тебя обижает?

Оби-Ван вспыхнул и отступил назад.

— Я… я не боюсь, — быстро забормотал он. — Вы не понимаете. Это… нет, я не боюсь, правда. Просто… я очень хочу стать рыцарем. И мне повезло больше всех… больше прочих...

Он побледнел, и Ата поняла, что задела что-то очень личное. Она протянула к нему руки, Оби-Ван покорно подошел, и она по-матерински обняла его, прижимая к груди.

— Я не нарушала закон, — сказала она ласково, словно убаюкивая. — Терминал общий, никто даже не старался запомнить пароль, его просто записали где придется, — она указала на полустертую надпись. — Вряд ли мы найдем что-то важное, но проверить стоит, правда? — Оби-Ван кивнул, на лице его появилась улыбка. — Хотя такое халатное отношение к информационной безопасности не перестает меня удивлять…

Ата вернулась к датакрону и продолжила печатать в консоли. Обычные приложения, ничего интересного, несколько фильмов… Важные данные, если они и были, находились под другой учетной записью, но Ата больше не видела нигде никаких пометок.

— Нужен еще один пароль. Его я угадать вряд ли смогу. Но ты можешь попробовать, — она отодвинулась, показывая Оби-Вану экран. — Давай. Не бойся.

— А как же закон? — пробормотал он.

— Разве твой учитель так не делает?

Нехорошо втягивать детей в сомнительные авантюры. Того хуже — учить их нарушать закон. Но Ата была уверена, что ничего законного тут не происходило.

Оби-Ван задумался, сидя перед консолью. Ата отошла в сторону, стараясь ему не мешать. Не то чтобы она была уверена в успехе — ей просто хотелось, чтобы мальчик ощутил себя нужным. Не обузой, а поддержкой.

Оби-Ван решился и нажал несколько клавиш. Ничего не произошло, и он беспомощно посмотрел на Ату.

— Давай попробуем еще раз, — предложила она. — Я знаю, ты можешь. Просто действуй, и всё получится.

Ее не покидало ощущение того, что ничего в самом деле не может быть сложного. Слишком всё здесь было… любительски? «Ответственный администратор или ушел в запой, или с горы свалился», — решила она и наскоро осмотрела помещение. Еще один экранный комплекс, два датакрона, сейф… Там могло быть что-то важное, а могло и не быть, но с сейфами Ата не связывалась никогда в жизни. И всё-таки подошла, почти безнадежно ткнулась в дверцу, и та открылась.

Пусто. Две полки и слой пыли, и всё. Стало немного обидно, но лишь на миг: отрицательный результат — тоже результат.

Оби-Ван вздохнул, очередной раз напрасно потыкал в клавиши. Ата начала рыться в ящиках столов, осматривать рабочие места. Гнутые скрепки, плёнка от гибкого диска, какая-то...

— Погоди-ка! — воскликнула она. — Тут что-то есть, давай попробуем.

Если один идиот записал пароль на самом видном месте, почему другому идиоту не оставить себе подсказку на флимзипласте? Если здесь все свои?.. Ата протянула обрывок Оби-Вану, тот набрал пароль…

— Не сдавайся! Сейчас проверим второй датакрон!..

Ко второму пароль не подошел, а третий еще не успел загрузиться, когда раздались шаги, и в кабинете появились Прия и Квай-Гон, недовольные, будто успели поцапаться. Ата на всякий случай заслонила Оби-Вана широким плечом, но Квай-Гону было не до падавана.

— Вот вы где, — Прия старательно делал вид, что всё в порядке. — Нашли что-нибудь?

— Пока нет, — пожала плечами Ата, — но мы пытаемся. Джедаи умеют угадывать пароли? Тогда вот вам два датакрона, прошу.

Выражение лиц у обоих было бесценно. В фильмах джедаи щёлкали пароли, как заебелка — орешки, но фильмам Ата не верила — надо быть полной дурой, чтобы верить. Тупее — только верить инфоканалу господина Рэндала Рина.

Скорость печати у джедаев была впечатляющая: Квай-Гон за считанные секунды доперебирался до звукового сигнала о попытке взлома. Прия вовсе остался в стороне, заявив, что обе консоли и так уже заняты. Хотелось то ли похвалить его за ловкий уход от неловкой ситуации, то ли обидеться на то, что лишил возможности посмотреть забавное шоу. Хотя с такой скоростью смотреть было не на что. Ата повернулась к своему датакрону и вызвала окно входа в учетную запись.

— Мы нашли лабораторию, — Квай-Гон недовольно смотрел на экран, горевший молчаливым укором его самомнению. — Только брошенное оборудование и провода. Что там делали, непонятно, но надо осмотреться, когда закончим здесь. За лабораторией, скорее всего, был морг. Зря я туда не сходил.

— В морг вы всегда успеете, — пошутила Ата. Окошко ввода загорелось зелёным светом, и она заслонила собой экран, пряча свою маленькую победу.

— Глупая шутка, — огрызнулся Квай-Гон. — В коридоре карта на стене, надо попробовать обозначенный на ней маршрут...

Ата вздрогнула: это Прия кончиками пальцев коснулся её локтя. Подмигнул и с интересом уставился в экран.

— У меня тут есть кое-что, — скромно призналась Ата. — Не знаю, насколько значимое.

Она кривила душой: переписки, проектная документация, лабораторные данные, результаты исследований, графики, отчеты. Все это было свалено в кучу, перемешано и обозвано так, что с первого раза не догадаться — «Папка 1», «Новая папка 1», «Новая папка 1.1», ей это мало о чем говорило, особенно лабораторные данные, остальным, судя по всему, тоже, но Ата была уверена — они нашли нужную информацию.

— Мой кристалл практически заполнен... — хмуро сказал Квай-Гон, но подсоединил всё равно.

— Интересно, чем? — шёпотом вопросил мироздание Прия, и по его тону Ате почудилось, что... он, например, считает, что у Квай-Гона на казённом кристалле записана полная версия «Пятнадцати форм слияния с природой» Ченыл. Или ей просто хотелось так думать?..

Папок было много. Разбираться, что важно, что нет, времени не хватало, Ата следила, как ползут по экрану две линии: загрузки данных и объёма дата-кристалла. Вторая была куда быстрее — вскоре короткий бряк оповестил, что места больше нет.

— Можете взять мой, он чистый.

Ата протянула руку; панторанин достал из рукава кристалл — оранжевая серия, экстра-объём, хорошая штука, не то, что зелёные, на которых только и хранить, что формы Ченыл, но тут её руку внезапно поймал Квай-Гон.

— Вы же понимаете, — серьезно предупредил он, — что это не просто копии документов? Эта информация будет доведена до Совета, и в этот раз я предпочел бы оставить эту привилегию за собой.

Не требовалось никакой Силы, чтобы ощутить повисшее в воздухе напряжение. Одностороннее, впрочем.

— Не нам решать, мастер Джинн, кому какая дана привилегия, — строго, почти слишком строго, но при этом тихим ровным голосом ответил Прия. — И мне всегда казалось, мастер-джедай помнит, когда время сводить счёты, а когда исполнять свой долг. Оставьте недорослям их выходки и дайте специалисту сделать своё дело. Тем более что всегда можно вернуться и забрать датакрон целиком. Мне бы такой пригодился...

Квай-Гон скривился, как от хлористого кальция, но просьбе-приказу подчинился. Ата забрала у Прии дата-кристалл, начала копирование. И то ли неприятное напряжение, то ли внезапно пропавшая с лица Прии привычная отстранённая улыбка, то ли растерянность и страх Оби-Вана были тому виной, но Ате мерещилась странная угроза. «Дообщалась с колдунами, поздравляю», — вяло подумала она.

— Учитель, — робко позвал Оби-Ван.

Тот даже ухом не повел: душой он был сейчас где-то на экране, если не в глубинах кристалла.

— На втором кристалле будет больше данных, — сказала Ата, вытаскивая заполненный дата-кристалл и сжимая его в руке. — Тут всё, что касается лаборатории, если я правильно поняла, что валяется в этой папке.

Нахмурившийся было Прия внезапно широко распахнул глаза:

— Вот что не даёт мне покоя, мастер Джинн, — тихо произнес он. — Если отсюда вынесли и продали всё, что можно быстро и дёшево продать, почему здесь стоят эти три датакрона, которые и за полную-то цену с руками оторвут, а уж если со скидкой...

Марево напряжения словно разорвало внезапной грозой.

— Оби-Ван! — Квай-Гон вырвал у Аты дата-кристалл, сунул его подбежавшему падавану. — На выход. Быстро!

— Что? — переспросила Ата.

— Вы тоже! — Квай-Гон буквально сдернул ее со стула и только что не швырнул в сторону двери. — Бегите к выходу! Оба! Немедленно!

Прия растерянно смотрел по сторонам.

— Бегите, идиоты! — Квай-Гон заорал так, что ноги Аты против воли вынесли ее за дверь. Оби-Ван, перепуганный и бледный, нагнал ее в конце коридора.

Ни объяснений, ни извинений — одни приказы. Потом можно выключить за ненадобностью и на полочку положить. Пусть себе пылится, благо, ни есть не просит, ни сиять не мешает.

Они неслись по освещенным коридорам, свет, неприятный и резкий, падал на стены, размытые тени преследовали по пятам. Они пробежали машинный зал, в какой-то момент Оби-Ван опередил Ату и скрылся за поворотом, где-то сбоку хлопнула дверь. Не размышляя, Ата рывком открыла её и захлебнулась криком ужаса и отвращения.

В комнате, заставленной стеллажами, стояли банки. Разного размера, разных форм, и в каждой в темной жидкости плавало что-то… нет, не что-то. Кто-то. Фалнауты. Детеныши фалнаутов. От совсем маленьких, похожих на крохотных осьминогов, до чуть постарше, у которых можно было рассмотреть глаза, тощие недоразвитые ножки и руки. Руки, вместо ладоней заканчивающиеся чем-то вроде клешней.

Заставив себя отмереть, Ата молча закрыла дверь и рванула прочь.

Трясущийся Оби-Ван ждал ее за складом, за той самой дверью, которую взрезал мечом Квай-Гон. Они пробежали по коридору, и вот уже впереди был виден выход — на улице почти стемнело, умирали последние краски дня, и было невероятно тихо.

— Почему он так орал? — прошептала Ата, боясь нарушить царящую тишину. — Что стряслось?

— Не знаю. Но без причины он бы не стал. Что-то есть, просто... я не знаю, что именно. Что-то страшное. Но тут вообще страшно...

Ата кивнула. Они стояли на крохотной площадке, и она помнила, что сюда поднялась не сама.

— Уходи, — спокойно сказала Ата. — Уходи, убегай, беги к спидеру. Так быстро, как только сможешь.

Оби-Ван изумленно уставился на нее.

— Ты не сможешь со мной спуститься, — улыбнулась Ата, поражаясь своей безмятежности.

Как в книжке, как в хорошем кино: герой встречает смерть улыбкой и красивым жестом, чтобы и в гибели остаться героем. Но Оби-Ван — тоже как в кино или в книжке, где всегда такой вот мальчик глупо цепляется за старших вместо того, чтобы спасать свою жизнь, — медлил.

— Вон, кому сказано! Убирайся, или я столкну тебя со скалы! — рявкнула Ата как можно суровее.

Теперь Оби-Ван послушался. Неизвестно, кого больше — ее или учителя, но он исчез, и Ата слышала, как он прыгает вниз по скалам, а потом — бежит по лесу. Когда шаги затихли вдалеке, она села на край площадки и поболтала ногами. Высоты она не боялась. Смерти тоже — просто ждала. Подумывала даже прыгнуть здесь и сейчас, рвануться навстречу гибели, спасаясь от пытки ожиданием.

Красно-серое небо почернело. Ате казалось, день только что начался, она привыкла к венисиольским суткам, к тому, что спит пять часов, что местное солнце встает и заходит быстро… а сейчас она думала, что вот он и пришёл — самый, самый короткий день в ее жизни.

Зачем она пошла сюда? Ради… ради Прии? Ради слов, так непохожих на его обычные, ради пламени на его руке?

«Пока вы здесь, на Венисиоле, вы не одна. Я всегда буду на вашей стороне, обещаю...»

Ата тряхнула головой. Было странно и… откуда-то тянуло сладким, заманчивым ароматом. От него хотелось лечь и уснуть. «Вы не одна. Я всегда буду на вашей стороне, обещаю...»

— Все ты врёшь, — грустно сказала Ата и почему-то рассмеялась.

А потом кто-то потянул её за шиворот вверх.

— Вам надо встать, сударыня.

Как сквозь туман и розовую сладкую дымку Ата увидела знакомые золотые узоры и счастливо улыбнулась.

— Просто поверь, — сказал Прия, и она покорно кивнула.

А потом морок развеялся — или нет? Она почувствовала на лице дыхательную маску, почувствовала, что вдыхает чистый, не смешанный с отравой воздух, но её обнимали руки Прии, и вместе они... летели?

Это было и похоже, и непохоже на то, как ей помогал подняться Квай-Гон. Тогда она чувствовала себя обузой, мешком с клубнями, который через нехочу, а надо дотащить до сарая, пока дождь не начался.

Сейчас...

Для того, чтобы описать «сейчас», у неё не хватало ни слов, ни мыслей. Словно в танце, Прия придерживал её за талию и под локоть, легко отталкиваясь от камней и взмывая ввысь, чтобы так же легко опуститься снова. Серая тряпка, которой он обвязывал голову, куда-то делась. Вместо неё, освобождённая из плена, летела по ветру невероятно розовая, нереально длинная коса, какую у редкой девицы встретишь.

Смытая этим божественно-чистым воздухом, растворённая в потемневшем небе, согнанная касанием его рук, ушла ревность, забрав с собою обиду. Как никогда ясно Ата осознала простую истину: тот, кто может подарить такой полёт, не должен никому принадлежать. Ни людям, ни богам, ни даже джедайским шишкам. Как часто повторял отец — свободу может дать лишь свободный.

А потом они оказались на земле.

— Где Оби-Ван? — Прия схватил её за плечи, заставляя склониться на уровень его глаз. — Где он, вы ведь бежали вместе!

— Я не знаю, — всхлипнула Ата. — Я прогнала его, и он ушёл.

Волшебная сказка закончилась, сменившись унизительной беспомощностью и противным липким страхом.

— Молодец, — и лучшей похвалы не было в её жизни. — Значит, он спасся, и мы его скоро найдём.

— Он мог испугаться, — Ата не хотела спорить, но не могла прекратить выдумывать всякие ужасы.

— Он джедай. Страх — противник, которого он хорошо знает. Он не проиграет.

— А тот, второй? Мастер Джинн?

Прия пожал плечами:

— Задержался. Полагаю, причины были. Но он опытный рыцарь, не стоит за него волноваться: он справится получше нас с вами. Зря вас всё-таки сюда потащили, нельзя было так рисковать.

Ата сняла маску и глубоко вдохнула лесной воздух — чистый, не отфильтрованный, пахнущий сыростью, грибами и палой листвой.

— Нет, не зря, — сказала она, лишь бы поспорить, и вдруг поняла, что и в самом деле не зря.

Вдвоём, рука в руке, они пошли в сторону леса. Тот, и днём-то бывший жутковатым, теперь казался декорацией к фильму ужасов. Того и гляди, раздастся в глубине песнь, зовущая заблудшие души к призрачному огню, или выйдет из-за дерева высокий незнакомец в маске и с алым клинком в руке. Прия уверенно шёл, не разбирая дороги — видимо, знал короткий путь к спидеру. Ата, отбросив сомнения, просто цеплялась за его руку и следовала за ним.

— Не зря, — повторила она. — Мы успели скопировать данные…

Прия кивнул, а Ата вспомнила еще кое-что.

— Я... я сбилась с дороги в горе, — попыталась она объяснить; голос задрожал так, что самой от себя стало противно. — Сбилась и зашла не в ту дверь. А там... там в банках были фалнауты. Только маленькие, совсем-совсем.

— Фалнауты? — переспросил Прия и даже остановился. — Вы уверены, сударыня?

— Да. И они… не такие, — Ата с трудом подбирала слова. То, что она видела, было… она вспоминала и понимала — то, что она видела, было неправильно. — Младенцы, будто в утробе матери. Дети. Их много. И у них... нет рук. Только... такое. Как обрубок.

— Много банок и нет рук… — эхом откликнулся Прия.

— Что это значит? — Ата облизала губы. — Зачем это… что это? Для чего? Так ведь быть… не должно?

— Не должно, — согласился он. — Но в этом зыбком мире страданий и утех вечно происходит то, чего быть не должно.

И надолго умолк, погрузившись в какие-то, явно невесёлые, раздумья.

— Знаете, это совсем как в кино, — доверительно сказала Ата, потому что молчание Прии ее пугало. — В ужастиках. Вы любите ужастики? Я в детстве их обожала! — «Дурой была потому что, настоящей жути не знала», — мысленно прибавила она.

— Не люблю, — честно ответил Прия. — Я с детства трус ужасный, — пояснил он, широко улыбаясь и словно приглашая посмеяться вместе посмеяться над ним. — Товарищи по группе всегда меня за это дразнили. Особенно после того, как на повороте к уборной повесили скелет из тряпок с чайником вместо черепа, а я, его увидев, как в сад для медитаций сбежал, так три дня там по кустам и прятался.

— По группе?

— Ну да. Нас в Ордене распределяют по группам. Обычно называют в честь всяких зверей, наша вот называлась «группа пурргил». Ясное дело, мимо такого никто не прошёл, и ржали над этим громким названием и много, и часто.

— Почему? Пурргилы, они же... они же такие... легендарные, — не сумела Ата подобрать слова получше.

— Именно поэтому. Как-то мало мы были похожи на этих славных владык Гиперпространства... ну и опять же, они чем известны? А я вам скажу: чуть что не так, поворачиваются задом и сваливают. Крайне полезный навык, надо признать, но не самый почитаемый среди юных душ, верно?

Ата кивнула. Пурргилы... щупальца... о!

— Э-э... мне эти банки, — вернулась она к увиденному кошмару, — напомнили... кино про безумных учёных и клонов? Может быть, это что-то похожее? А может быть, — и тут ее осенило, — может, здесь снимали кино? Тогда понятно, зачем сюда прилетали и почему ото всех скрывались...

Мысль показалась Ате логичной и правильной. К тому же она успокаивала. Да, киношники не считают затраты, настроят декораций, привезут с собой всю ораву, от главы сценарной группы до носильщика парика за третьеразрядной старлеткой. Натурные съёмки закончились, и они уехали… насовсем. И ничего страшного, но вот только…

— Лаборатория... и то, что вы сказали про датакроны...

Прия медленно помотал головой.

— Это не съемочная группа. Поверьте.

— Но зачем выводить столько фалнаутов? Да еще и уродовать их?..

Прия опять покачал головой:

— Если я что-то и знаю, то одно: люди потрясающе изобретательны, когда дело касается зла. Фалнауты поражают тем, как многое они могут сделать в Силе, — в его голосе появилась нежность; так матери говорят об успехах любимых детей. — И тем, как мало делают. Где кто-то призовёт оружие или добычу, и та покорно пойдёт в руку, они сгибают луки, точат стрелы, налаживают ловушки. Где кто-то затуманит разум и вынудит исполнять приказ, они договариваются и разыгрывают сложные ритуалы переговоров. Где кто-то увидит оружие, они видят возможность создать нечто прекрасное, пусть и мимолётное...

Ата вспомнила огненную бабочку и кивнула, улыбаясь.

— Сильные мира сего, сударыня, редко проходят мимо доброго и светлого, не замарав его алчностью и извращённой моралью. Они не видят живых и разумных существ: только возможность стать сильнее или возможность... прихвастнуть перед другими сильными мира сего.

— Думаете, их изучали таким варварским способом? Пытались выделить из них… Силу?

— Всё может быть. Уродливые безрукие младенцы, боящиеся Силы и солнечного света, созданные из тех, кто зовёт огонь братом и чьи руки способны на дивное мастерство... да, это похоже на правду. Или наоборот — они хотели результат поближе к исходнику, а когда не вышло, сбежали, спешно заметая следы? С тем же искусством, с которым до того работали, разумеется, так что не слишком успешно... Тоже похоже на правду, да.

Сотня метров молчания и несколько минут мрачных мыслей о несчастных замученных фалнаутах, и Ата поняла, что расплачется. А ведь нельзя, никак нельзя. И стыдно, и опасно.

— Как вообще вы здесь очутились? — задала она первый пришедший в голову вопрос и тут же затараторила, забалтывая горе и страх: — Я — по программе «Юность для Республики». Обещали приключения, фронтир, новые открытия и возможности во Внешнем Кольце. И место в приличном универе потом, я же сейчас так, еле-еле с лицензией полуквалифицированного специалиста, а хочу как следует заняться. С детства мечтала переворот в науке совершить, знаете?

Прия хмыкнул.

— Ну, фронтир они не зря обещали. Тут всё по-честному. Да и романтика приключений та ещё, просто на любителя. Впрочем, меня сюда тоже... распределили.

— Но вы-то работаете по специальности, этнографом, как и хотели. А мне приходится в роботах копаться, вообще не мой профиль, — пожаловалась она.

— Да я как-то и не особо хотел. Я в рыцари хотел, как все. Но в ученики меня никто не взял, вот и распределили, куда распределили. Первые пару лет страдал, конечно. Потом наконец вырос и понял, насколько мне повезло. Рыцари, они ведь как: приходят и уходят. А истинную красоту на бегу рассмотреть нельзя, перед ней склониться надо, время ей уделить, как должно...

Ата нахмурилась. Вспомнились слова Оби-Вана: мол, ему повезло.

— Разве в ученики не всех берут? Я думала, ну... каждому по учителю?

— На всех учителей не хватит, — просто ответил Прия. — Кого не выбрали в срок, того распределяют сообразно талантам и склонностям. В навигаторы, в агротехники, в целители... в этнографы вот, — он развел руками.

Холодный ночной воздух забирался под одежду, впиваясь в кожу мелкими ледяными колючками. Неудивительно, что малыш так психует и боится огорчить учителя. Когда с детства приучен мечтать о чём-то, а потом это дают, но обещают отнять, если что-то пойдёт не так...

— Это попросту жестоко! — Ата рубанула рукой воздух. — Жестоко и бессмысленно! Дети должны быть детьми, а не... не вот так! — глупо, конечно, было разоряться в пустоту, но молчать она не могла. — Так не должно быть, слышите? Не должно, и всё тут!

Прия печально улыбнулся:

— Не должно. И тех бедняг в банках быть не должно. И богачей, скупающих детей-беженцев, как призовой скот или породистых питомцев.

— Так бывает? — ужаснулась Ата.

— Бывает. Моё первое задание, — с горечью сказал Прия. — Шадда-Би-Боран, уникальная культура... они все уникальные, но эта была и в самом деле занятная. У них умирало солнце, я отправил запрос — пусть эвакуируют, организуют комфортное проживание, не гибнуть же им вместе с планетарной системой...

— И что?

— И всё. Богачи, дворяне — дворяне особенно, им же надо чем-то форсить друг перед другом — расхватали, кого успели. Детей, в основном. Держали их, как собачонок или ручных ящериц, пока те не передохли, потому что господа так торопились хватать, что даже толком не выяснили, чем их надо кормить и в каких условиях содержать. Про призовой-то скот или породистую тварюшку ни за что бы не забыли всё подробно узнать и запомнить, но то зверушки, а то разумное существо, зачем с ним цацкаться, пусть как-нибудь само колупается, если разумное...

Злости в его голосе было столько и столько боли, что Ата не выдержала: рывком притянула к себе и обняла, как раньше — Оби-Вана. И сама удивилась, насколько спокойной осталась. Ни стеснения, ни желания, ни иррациональной обиды. Только сочувствие, попытка поддержать, утешить. Помочь.

— Ничего, — решительно сказала она. — Мы никому не дадим так с фалнаутами. Ни за что. Никогда, — пообещала она и повторила, не задумываясь, его же слова: — Пока вы здесь, на Венисиоле, вы не один. Я всегда буду на вашей стороне, обещаю…

Прия замер. Не из-за неё и её слов, нет. Не от неловкости, просто... так ощущалось. Ата отстранилась и посмотрела в ту же сторону, что и он. Там, в просвете между деревьями, виднелся их спидер.

Оби-Вана рядом с ним не было.

— Где же он? — потерянно спросила Ата. — Куда он делся?

Сказка в очередной раз рассыпалась, изранив осколками, чтобы легче было вернуться в реальность. Прия сделал несколько шагов вперед, закрыл глаза, к чему-то прислушался.

— Недалеко, — тихо произнес он. — И он пока вне опасности, но… нам лучше найти его как можно скорее.


	15. Глава 15

Оби-Ван несся вперед, не разбирая дороги. Сердце бешено стучало в висках, дышать ровно не выходило, как он ни старался. Он бежал сквозь кусты, собирая листья и паутину, поперёк буреломов, перепрыгивал неширокие овражки... Тонкие гибкие ветви хлестали его по лицу и рукам и оставляли следы на щеках и запястьях.

Вперед его гнали страх и приказ Аты: «Уходи, убегай, беги к спидеру. Так быстро, как только сможешь». Почему он беспрекословно подчиняется старшим? Послушался учителя — тот приказал бежать к выходу. Послушался Ату — она велела бежать дальше. «Послушание — добродетель джедая», — говорили мастера-наставники. Не надо пытаться понять, просто делай, что говорят.

Но разве послушание — единственная джедайская добродетель? Оби-Ван остановился.

— Чтобы пойти вперёд, надо вернуться назад, — прошептал он, самому себе напоминая то, что давно должно было стать частью души, как имя или сама Великая Сила.

Вокруг был темный густой лес, пахло сыростью, травой и жухлыми листьями, и лес был не такой, каким казался с высоты, не тот, который вплотную подбирался к Красной Горе. Чёрное небо и чёрные кроны деревьев сливались воедино, глухо покрикивали ночные птицы.

«Послушание — добродетель джедая, но превыше него — милосердие и сострадание», — говорила мастер Летисия Вон, старшая наставница. Любым приказом можно пренебречь ради тех, кто нуждается в помощи — это она тоже говорила. Да и как он посмотрит в глаза друзьям, если бросит бедную Ату умирать там, среди равнодушных камней, совсем одну, совсем беззащитную?

— Ты подожди, — сказал он вслух, словно Ата могла услышать. — Я тебя обязательно спасу, я же джедай!

Сказать было легко, а сделать... Оби-Ван пробирался сквозь густые заросли кустарника, тщетно пытаясь найти тропу назад. Как он здесь очутился? Они шли к горе по ущелью из серого камня, шли долго, и Оби-Ван не мог назвать точное время. Час? Больше? Все молчали, даже учитель. В другой раз он бы непременно напомнил и про сломанный меч, и про глупые вопросы... ему было не до того.

Оби-Ван не знал, да и не следовало, наверное, ему знать.

Спидер был там, где ущелье. Ущелье — там, где редколесье. Но лес не спешил редеть — наоборот, становился всё гуще, всё темнее, всё запутаннее. Одновременно каждый миг разный и одинаковый, лес обступал со всех сторон, заставляя потерять чувство времени, как раньше заставлял страх. Сколько он бежал, когда спустился с горы? Пять минут, полчаса, час, больше? А сколько успел пройти назад?

Наконец лес полностью изменился. Исчезли кусты и низкие гибкие деревья, на смену им пришли высокие исполинские ели, серая паутина и обманчиво-мягкий ковёр иголок под ногами. И тишина: ни птиц, ни зверей, ни жуков — только ветер и скрип ветвей. Здесь Оби-Ван совершенно точно никогда не бывал и совершенно точно он заблудился, но это был не повод останавливаться. Наставница Летисия повторяла: ничто не может встать между джедаем и его долгом. Даже боль. Даже смерть. Куда там какому-то лесу...

В какой-то момент Оби-Ван понял, что на самом деле пугало его больше всего. Не тени, не шорохи, не абстрактное знание, что где-то, в тенях и шорохах, может скрываться злое или голодное существо. Нет.

Напротив. Вглядываясь в тени, вслушиваясь в шорохи, он испытывал не страх — надежду. Пусть это будет голодный зверь, но это будет что-то живое. Что-то реальное, простое, понятное.

«Как я сам».

Бесконечно далеко, среди безмолвных камней, осталась Ата — одна-одинёшенька, беззащитная перед непонятным злом, от которого даже учитель мог только бежать. Если думать об этом — о том, как Ата улыбается, какая у неё тёплая рука и уютный голос и как здорово прижаться к ней и зажмуриться, словно в её объятьях до него ни за что не дотянется никакое зло...

Но вокруг были только деревья, жухлая листва под ногами, земля, усыпанная иголками. Ничего и никого, кроме него — и леса, огромного, равнодушного леса, который был здесь задолго до Оби-Вана и останется на долгие тысячи лет. Лес не желал ни добра, ни зла, ему вообще не было дела до человеческого детёныша, копошащегося где-то у его корней. Именно это равнодушие пугало его больше всего.

«Ему всё равно, — подумал Оби-Ван и не решился произнести эти слова вслух. — Если я умру, он не обрадуется и не огорчится. Если я выживу, он не заметит».

Лепты нагоняли на него тот же страх, но с лептами было проще. Они были хорошим, правильным врагом, которого можно побить, уничтожить, хотя бы отпугнуть. Против правильного врага всегда находилось оружие, будь то световой меч, факел или старый добрый бластер, пусть учитель и ругал бластеры за недостаток элегантности и «цивилизованности», что бы это ни значило.

Не то было здесь.

Достань меч, руби деревья хоть десятками, хоть тысячами, это ничего не изменит, только сильнее устанешь. Да и меча у него теперь не было.

«Наверное, так мечется мышь, которую съела змея. Она может пищать, царапаться, кусаться, цепляться за жизнь как угодно — она всё равно уже в брюхе и её всё равно уже переваривают. Что же чувствует мышь, когда это понимает?..»

Ничего, конечно, она не чувствует. И не понимает, мыши думать не умеют. Но он не мышь, он может и думать, и действовать. Может искать выход. Где-то, где-нибудь, лес заканчивается и начинается... что-то. Надо только понять, где.

— Ата, — прошептал Оби-Ван, заставляя себя вспомнить: тёплая ладонь ерошит волосы, полные губы ласково улыбаются, рабочая майка обтягивает... нет, об этом не надо.

Надо другое. «Как ты думаешь, я смогу что-то сделать без помощи Силы?» А сможет ли что-нибудь сделать он, со всей его Силой?

Хотя всё внутри орало ему — спеши, беги, не смей останавливаться, — Оби-Ван заставил себя сесть на землю, закрыть глаза. Сосредоточиться. Заставил себя прочувствовать: спешка, бег, попытки вырваться ничем не помогут, только измотают вконец.

«Я должен успокоиться, — подумал Оби-Ван. — Чтобы шагнуть вперёд, надо остановиться. Чтобы понять вопрос, надо услышать ответ. Чтобы найти ответ, надо найти себя…»

Постепенно сердце перестало скакать как бешеное, дыхание выровнялось, изнутри мягкой, тёплой волной поднялся покой. Он не один: никто не бывает один. Сияющие звёзды и крохотные песчинки, гигантские космические киты с черепахами и мельчайшие бактерии, он и Ата — всё это едино, всё связано тончайшей золотой паутиной. Мир пропитан Силой, мир существует только в ней, мир...

— Весь мир — часть меня, как я — часть всего мира, — прошептал Оби-Ван.

Страх, сомнение, злость на себя и других — всё отступило, отошло. Осталась уверенность — вера — в правильный путь, которого не может не быть, который наверняка можно найти по следам, по мху на деревьях, по шорохам и по запаху, по теням и по свету.

Прошло неизвестно сколько времени, когда Оби-Ван вышел наконец на поляну. Он помнил ее. Вот несколько валунов, вот огромное старое дерево. Он пробегал через эту поляну, пока несся к спидеру. До горы было уже недалеко.

Запрокинув голову, Оби-Ван наконец-то — до сих мешали деревья — увидел небо. Темное, казавшееся зловещим прежде, сейчас оно было поразительно близко. Не нависало тяжело и угрожающе, нет, — оно просто существовало, и это было понятно и правильно.

Оби-Ван протянул руку вверх, словно желая коснуться низкого неба. Изнутри рвался смех — самый весёлый, самый радостный смех в его жизни.

Но почему-то он сел на краю поляны, запрокинул голову, глядя в небо над головой, и понял, что плачет.

* * *

Когда слёзы закончились, он закрыл глаза и прислушался. Зря. Пока он бежал, всё казалось ему мёртвым и равнодушным; теперь он видел, что всё наоборот. Лес был переполнен жизнью: желанием и страхом, надеждой и отчаянием, смиренным принятием своей участи и яростным сопротивлением.

Как живой, возник перед глазами мастер Йода: «Мните вы, что враг джедая — равнодушие безжизненное, м-м? Не так это. Среди смерти жизнь сияет. Среди жизни жизнь невидима».

Разглядеть среди множества огней тот самый, который должен стать путеводным, Оби-Ван категорически не мог. Будь он только старше... будь он только опытнее...

— Наверное, поэтому падаванов и берут на миссии, — сказал он вслух, чтобы услышать хоть один человеческий голос. — Не потому, что мы можем помочь: мы не можем. Потому, что мы должны понять, сколько надо выучить, чтобы выжить.

Новый голос, чёткий и строгий, зазвучал в его памяти. Наставница Летисия Вон: «Ограничивать себя Силой — всё равно, что ограничивать себя её отсутствием. Люди научились летать, но не разучились от этого ходить, так у каждого из нас есть тысячи средств решить любую задачу помимо Великой Силы».

Учитель запрещал использовать комлинк, потому что комлинк легко может услышать враг, потому что комлинк позволяет вычислить, где находится его владелец... да просто потому, что комлинк проводит границу между джедаем и Силой, мешает её слышать и в ней видеть.

С другой стороны, если бы Оби-Ван остался в спидере и ему пришло бы в голову связаться с учителем по комлинку именно в тот момент, когда леди с Серенно поднималась по лестнице? А если бы у нее был бластер? Если бы писк комлинка услышал губернатор?

Но если он не свяжется с учителем сейчас, и он сам, и, наверное, Ата погибнут. Стоит ли его жизнь подобного риска? Пожалуй, да, как и наказания, будь то очередное упражнение на концентрацию или несколько часов зубрёжки чего-нибудь скучного и ненужного.

Оби-Ван чувствовал себя непонятым героем, этаким Тероном Шаном из приключенческого кино. Кровь бежала быстрее, от восхищения собственной решимостью горели уши и щёки...

Связи не было. Никакой. Совсем. Только сухое потрескивание помех.

Где была Ата… неизвестно, но она должна была как-то спастись, просто обязана, иначе, он знал, он не простит себе этого до конца своих дней. Даже если учитель скажет, что он поступил правильно. Даже если заявит, что он обязан был бежать, потому что…

Оби-Ван похолодел и сунул руку в карман. Дата-кристалл был на месте.

Почему учитель отдал его? Почему не оставил себе?

«Эта информация будет доведена до Совета, и в этот раз я предпочел бы оставить эту привилегию за собой», — сказал учитель, и Оби-Ван не понимал, что это значит. Какую привилегию, почему «на этот раз»? Что делили два джедая, которые, вроде бы, должны работать вместе и действовать заодно? Почему, в конце концов, все вокруг понимали, что происходит, только его никто не счел нужным ни во что посвятить? Сиди в спидере, иди сюда, не ходи туда. Что там — Ата тоже порывалась им покомандовать.

Только вот делала это…

Оби-Ван вспомнил то, что не видел, наверное, никогда в своей жизни. Семью. Пери, госпожу Нут, самого Нута, Ринни и Джони, малыша Илли. Как это было… иначе? Их чувства и эмоции были как на ладони, они были открыты всему миру. Оби-Ван видел, что происходит. Он видел взгляды, движения, даже то, как сердилась госпожа Нут на детей. То, как и что говорил Пери — он жаловался, что отец никак не решит с его образованием, что заставляет его работать на ферме, что мать вечно сердится на датапад, что… И та гордость — «ты поймал этого засранца», и хмуро-весёлое — «надеюсь, ма про трусы не узнает». Что это было и как называлось?

Что он сам чувствовал по отношению к учителю? Восхищение, да, бесспорно. Уважение? Да. Боязнь разочаровать? Да…

А что чувствовал к нему сам учитель?

Оби-Ван понимал, что не знает ответов.

«Не следует путать привязанность с дружбой или любовью, но о них мы поговорим в другой раз; сейчас же подробнее о привязанности…»

Сколько поколений, прочитав эти строки, перерывали всё «Пространное изложение учения джедаев» в поисках обещанного «другого раза» и ничего не находили? Магистр-отшельник говорил, автор просто не успел про них написать: погиб на войне. Тогда джедаи ещё воевали. Теперь другое время, мирное...

Оби-Вану нравилось, когда рядом была тёплая и уютная, добрая и красивая Ата. Когда она заботилась о нём, это было так же приятно, как когда учитель Квай-Гон успокаивал его после ночного боя с лептами, пусть и незамысловатой историей. После страшной смерти фалнаута. Жаль только… таких моментов было немного.

Он с досадой вытащил из кармана руку. Нашёл время думать о подобном! Хотя когда ещё? Герои романов всегда размышляли о всяких отвлечённых материях, когда оказывались в смертельной опасности.

Но больше всего Оби-Ван боялся подвести учителя, который вопреки всем правилам и запретам взял его в ученики. Подарил шанс стать настоящим рыцарем, не загнуться среди навоза и силоса...

Он снова нащупал в кармане дата-кристалл — тот казался тёплым. Грани болезненно впивались в кожу, но Оби-Ван только сильнее сжимал кулак: учитель впервые доверил ему что-то действительно важное. Учитель считал, что он не подведёт, и он справится, несмотря ни на что.

Нужно было идти и искать остальных. Хоть кого-то, кто может управлять спидером. Оби-Ван был уверен, что без него не улетят, что его ищут.

Он снова прислушался — уже не к Силе, к лесу. Лес молчал, и только где-то невыразимо далеко слышался плеск воды. Река? Озеро? Ручей? Да! Это то, что ему было нужно. Ведь если где-то был ручей, то он, очевидно, начинался у самых гор. Не зря он посещал занятия в Храме.

Лес снова начал меняться, сначала под ногами появилась трава, потом исчезли высокие ели, то тут, то там за плащ стали цепляться колючки с кустов. Что-то внезапно плеснуло совсем рядом, и Оби-Ван испуганно отскочил в сторону. Земля стала странной… мягкой и скользкой. Неужели он ненароком забрел в болото?

Он попытался выбраться на твердую почву, и это ему удалось. Сразу прошла волна мерзкой холодной паники, можно было идти дальше. Туда, где журчание слышалось отчетливей и яснее, и дальше — к горам.

В нескольких метрах справа раздался хрип, а потом что-то большое и тяжелое ударило по воде. Оби-Ван огромным усилием воли заставил себя не сходить с тропинки и пожалел, что у него нет фонарика — тот остался у учителя. Он привык к темноте, и, возможно, он должен сейчас был понять, как важно полагаться на Силу и свои ощущения.

Краем глаза Оби-Ван заметил какое-то движение, но, повернувшись, ничего не увидел. Разве что небольшой нелепый и кособокий холм да высокие камыши.

А потом холм зашевелился — огромный, отвратительный слизень неторопливо и неотвратимо полз на него. Было страшно, Оби-Ван, не подумав, широко шагнул назад... ноги увязли в болоте. Слизень подобрался совсем близко. Он чем-то напоминал хатта, только глаза примостились ровно на макушке на тоненьких гибких палочках, и рта не было видно.

Очень вовремя Оби-Ван вспомнил другой урок: чем больше барахтаешься в болоте, тем сильнее застреваешь. Дергаться было нельзя ни в коем случае, но...

«Вот так я и помру? Сожрёт меня слизняк, и никакого мне рыцарства, и никакой спасённой Аты?»

Узкие, похожие на жабры щели открывались и закрывались на студенистых боках чудовища. И, если глаза не подводили, в этих щелях было полным-полно икры.

«Оно сожрет меня или отравит, а внутрь отложит яйца», — с ужасом подумал Оби-Ван и зажмурился. Но ничего не произошло.

Он открыл глаза.

Слизень неспешно и неотвратимо прополз мимо, абсолютно равнодушный к застрявшему придурку и его страху. Всё же прав был магистр Йода, когда говорил, что страх — самый главный враг. И не только из-за возможности пасть во тьму. Иногда, оказывается, страх может просто убить.

Склизкий след неярко светился в темноте. Мимо проползли несколько слизней, похожих на первого, но гораздо меньше. Стараясь не поддаваться панике, Оби-Ван выбрался из болота и пошел вперед.

Вскоре он набрел на широкий ручей. Вниз по течению плыл косяк небольших рыбешек. Невероятно: рыбешек было так много, что казалось — вода светится сама по себе! Из головы ушли все печали и заботы, все страхи и переживания, не осталось ничего, кроме тихого и спокойного желания задержаться здесь подольше, растянуть волшебный момент хотя бы еще на мгновение.

И вправду — велика Великая Сила, сотворившая и сохранившая подобные чудеса!

Оби-Ван долго смотрел в воду, наслаждаясь потрясающим зрелищем, пока наконец не понял, что продрог. Он запустил руки в карманы, пытаясь согреться, но это ничуть не помогло. Он только наткнулся на дата-кристалл. Что в нем такое? Допустим, информация, наверняка важная: учитель и этот синий джедай только что не набросились друг на друга. Из-за чего?

Они приехали наблюдать референдум, а вместо этого бегают по лесам. Они с Пери тогда сами влипли… поддались любопытству. Вот учителю любопытно не бывало никогда: если совсем было нечего делать, он медитировал или упражнялся в использовании Силы…

Почему нельзя было просто всё объяснить? Еще тогда, когда он спросил про референдум. Но нет. «Долг джедая не в том, чтобы исполнять приказы или следовать правилам». Оби-Ван задумался, доверял ли ему учитель. Но разве доверие не означало откровенности, искренности?

Иначе преступники тоже доверяют курьерам, которым они вшивают артефакты на место желудка или вживляют под кожу наркотические препараты. Оби-Ван хорошо помнил, как в ходе учебного задания они с Квинланом помогали полиции ловить контрабандистов. И хорошо помнил, как именно те на самом деле относились к курьерам.

Эти мысли отвлекли от холода. Оби-Ван посмотрел на ручей и определил направление, в котором он тек. По всему выходило, что идти стоит против течения, и он пошел, по пути стараясь слушать Силу. Но по-прежнему ни учителя, ни панторанина, ни Ату он не чувствовал. Он еще раз попытался связаться с учителем и снова потерпел неудачу.

Что, если больше никто не спасся?

Как возвращаться, что делать, что говорить? К кому бежать за помощью? К Нуту? И что ему сказать? Как-то добраться до города, постараться связаться с Орденом? Настроение становилось всё хуже, а мысли — мрачнее.

Почему учитель не сообщил ему совсем ничего? Совсем, будто Оби-Ван был несмысленышем, ни на что не годным? Будто всё, на что он был способен в глазах учителя, это взять дата-кристалл и куда-то бежать? Без цели, без смысла? Потому что и смысл ему объяснять было необязательно?

Наконец Оби-Ван понял, чего он хочет. Он хочет, чтобы учитель наконец-то перестал обращаться с ним как с глупым зверьком, которому всё прощают потому, что зверёк тупой и надеяться на него тоже тупо.

Он остановился, посмотрел, как течет ручей, и представил, как размахивается, дата-кристалл летит в темноту, издает тихий плеск и скрывается под водой, теряется среди гальки, а может, его уносит течением...

«Скажу, что кристалл мне мешал. Что там ничего важного не было — иначе бы вы мне сказали, ведь правда, учитель? — так что выкинул».

От собственного коварства он заулыбался. И сунул руку в карман, чтобы не передумать, быстро вытащил дата-кристалл и посмотрел на него, представляя, какое лицо будет у учителя.

Недовольное? Злое? Растерянное? Что он скажет? Да какая, собственно, будет разница, что?

И тут его словно холодной водой окатило. Нет, конечно же, нет, он не выбросит дата-кристалл. Ни обида, ни возмущение, ни злость, ни усталость, ничто не заставит его забыть о долге джедая. Оби-Ван вытащил дата-кристалл, стараясь не вспоминать о своих последних мыслях. Это не он только что собирался выкинуть этот...

Это был не тот дата-кристалл, который отдал ему учитель! Возможно, его собственный? Оби-Ван лихорадочно ощупал карман, трясущимися руками полез в пояс, перебирая все, что подворачивалось. Стимы, дыхательная маска, еда… не до нее сейчас! Кристалл для меча. Еще один дата-кристалл с какой-то ерундой…

Оби-Ван сел на землю и проверил все еще раз. Вытряхнул все карманы, снова сличил дата-кристаллы. Нет, оба были его собственные, совсем маленького объема…

И что теперь делать? Возвращаться? Искать дата-кристалл? Где? В лесу, в болоте? А если он выпал еще в горе? Вообще не возвращаться? Как он будет смотреть в глаза учителю, что скажет? Что потерял? Но информация, важная информация, пусть он о ней ничего и не знал?

Оби-Ван решительно распихал все обратно, отряхивая от налипших иголок и листьев. Решено — к учителю возвращаться нельзя. Он где-нибудь спрячется, пересидит, пока не закончится референдум, а потом постарается устроиться в городе. Кем-нибудь. Как-нибудь. Он найдет работу, может быть, Ата ему поможет или синий джедай...

В Силе что-то появилось. Присутствие. Чье-то далекое и неясное, но это был одаренный. Учитель или панторанин? И он был не один.

Оби-Ван заметался. Присутствие становилось более явным, более четким. Эти двое шли к нему, и кем бы они ни были, они хотели найти его. Учитель и Ата? Панторанин? Кто угодно, кроме учителя: Оби-Ван не был готов отвечать за потерянный кристалл. Он устал, он ужасно устал...

Он сосредоточился. Постарался рассмотреть в Силе то, что от него было скрыто. Нет, не учитель, скорее всего, тот джедай-панторанин, и рядом с ним — Ата? Ата жива, с ней ничего не случилось? И если так, не плевать ли на все дата-кристаллы? Если она жива, ему тоже можно жить дальше. Если Ата жива, Сила на него не сердится.

И он побежал туда, куда звала его Сила.

Кусты расступились внезапно, и Оби-Ван увидел Прию — и Ату, бросившуюся навстречу.

— Оби-Ван! — радостно воскликнула она, как тогда, в племени, подбежала к нему и крепко обняла: Ата не сердилась. И как же он был этому рад! — Ты в порядке?

— Я… — с трудом смог сказать он. Ата наклонилась, теперь ее лицо было прямо перед ним, смотрела она с беспокойством. — Да, только немного запачкался...

— Ну, это невеликое горе. Тебя никто не покусал? — строго спросила она, но в глазах и в уголках губ играла улыбка, и ничего так не радовало, как возможность её увидеть.

— Нет. Все хорошо.

— Возле спидера тебя не было, и мы с мастером Прией отправились на поиски. Твой учитель открутил бы мне голову, если бы узнал, что я тебя потеряла, — она снова обняла его.

И тут Оби-Ван понял, что плачет — так устал за эту ночь. Эта жуткая база под горой, ощущения страданий и боли, страх, блуждания в лесу, монстры, темные мысли, он почти предал своего учителя… А Ата — она не сердится.

В объятиях Аты было хорошо и тепло. Он вспомнил своих друзей. Бант и Гарена. Они тоже вот так иногда обнимались. Он так рвался на это задание, так хотел полететь на другую планету, в новый мир, встретить новых людей, помочь им, но реальность оказалась более жестокой. И сейчас ему как никогда прежде захотелось домой, в Храм, к друзьям. Он вспомнил свое недавнее решение остаться на Венисиоле и понял, что просто не сможет бросить своих друзей.

Странным образом эти мысли успокоили его, а желание вернуться в Храм только придало решимости помочь жителям Венисиолы. Оби-Ван шмыгнул носом в последний раз и отстранился.

— Пойдем к спидеру? — спросил панторанин. — Молодому человеку срочно надо переодеться, простуды на этой планете злее, чем лепта-несушка, а злее лепты-несушки только её самец в пору брачных боёв, я вам скажу.

Спидер и вправду был недалеко, минут через десять они вышли из леса, а еще через четверть часа добрались до места. Там Оби-Ван, отчаянно краснея, отполз в кусты и снял влажную, всю в болотной грязи и светящейся слизи, порванную ветками одежду и закутался в неожиданно мягкую и тёплую серую шинель, предложенную господином Прией Шани.

Такие шинели рыцари носили давным-давно, ещё до Руусанского Договора, и застёжки в те времена были не из деша и стразов, а из настоящего золота и настоящих камней. Оби-Ван читал об этом, даже видел иллюстрации...

— Мастер Прия, — тихо сказал он, подёргав того за рукав — обычный, а не старо-форменный, старо-форменный был бы красным или лиловым, в тон оторочке, — мастер Прия, если я хочу сделать что-то плохое, но вовремя передумываю, а плохое всё равно случается — как я должен это понять?

Пусть тот и не совсем настоящий джедай, но не у Аты же спрашивать подобные вещи! Впрочем, ответила всё равно именно она:

— Значит, ты или кто-то другой это плохое сам на себя навлёк, — пожала она плечами. — Или это плохое было неизбежным. Главное тут что? Что ты передумал, вот что.

И оглянулась на господина Прию Шани. Тот улыбнулся, прижмурившись, и согласно кивнул, потом добавил:

— Иногда надо просто позволить событиям идти своим чередом, Оби-Ван. В этом наша природа: мы запускаем цепь событий, а дальше Сила сама выбирает, чему должно или не должно случиться.

Это и вправду успокаивало, так что Оби-Ван забрался в спидер, прижался поплотнее к устроившейся рядом с ним Ате.

Ему было тепло. Он был счастлив.


	16. Глава 16

— Вот что не даёт мне покоя, мастер Джинн, — вдруг сказал панторанин, нелепо выпучив глаза, — если отсюда вынесли и продали всё, что можно быстро и дёшево продать, почему здесь стоят эти три датакрона, которые и за полную-то цену с руками оторвут, а уж если со скидкой...

И Квай-Гон неожиданно понял, что разгадал тайну Красной Горы.

— Оби-Ван! — он вырвал у Аты заполненный дата-кристалл, сунул подбежавшему падавану. — На выход. Быстро. Бегом!

— Что? — растерялась Ата.

— Вы тоже! — Квай-Гон сдернул ее со стула и толкнул к двери. — Бегите к выходу! Оба! Немедленно!

Прия непонимающе озирался.

— Бегите, идиоты! — завопил Квай-Гон, и перепуганная Ата вылетела в коридор, за ней — Оби-Ван. Они бросились наутек, так и не поняв, что происходит.

— Всё это оставили потому, что оно должно быть уничтожено, — ровным голосом сказал Квай-Гон, следя за прогрессом загрузки. Много свободного места, очень много бесценных данных. — Они вывезли то, что никогда бы их не выдало. Эти три датакрона…

Прия криво улыбнулся и кивнул:

— Надо немедленно уходить.

— Уходи, — позволил Квай-Гон. Он и сам ощущал, что время на исходе, но датакрон не спешил, работая в обычном режиме.

Прия уставился на экран и не шевелился. Ждал, пока его дата-кристалл станет источником информации. Потом он тихо вскрикнул и обернулся к двери.

— Они же не… — прошептал он и бросился к выходу.

Квай-Гон посмотрел ему вслед, снова на экран. Линии не сдвинулись с места. А в Силе… было всё то же ощущение опасности, ни больше, ни меньше.

В дверном проеме показалась раскрашенная физиономия.

— Вам стоит… — начал Прия, но Квай-Гон махнул на него рукой.

— Я разберусь, — бросил он, испытывая раздражение. В советах полномочного представителя он не нуждался.

Прия послушно исчез.

Что же тут происходило? Какие данные сейчас копируются на дата-кристалл? Разгадка или новая тайна?

Панторанин привел их сюда. Планировал избавиться от всех разом, но потом решил пощадить Оби-Вана и Ату? Или его подельница с бластером поджидает снаружи?

В глубине горы гулко грохнуло. Обвал? Квай-Гон посмотрел на линии: немного стронулись. Грохот не повторялся, свет пару раз моргнул. Датакрон продолжал исправно работать, приток холодного воздуха прекратился — дала сбой система вентиляции, но ее поломка ничем не угрожала.

Квай-Гон прислушался к Силе — Оби-Ван был уже далеко, живой, хотя и изрядно напуганный. Где были Ата и Прия... решительно всё равно. Влюбленная девушка, не видевшая в жизни ни предательства, ни зла, помощник гораздо бескорыстнее и преданнее, чем женщина, верящая исключительно номиналу кредитных чипов. Или чему-то еще, потому что Мэйдо упорно отказывалась делиться своими секретами, но было сложно представить, что она повелась на улыбчивую мордашку человека лет на пятнадцать моложе нее. Если только всё не было наоборот, и это дурачок Прия, как и губернатор, не обманулись фальшивым обаянием прожженой аферистки.

Проклятая планета утомила, как ни одна миссия до этого. Появилось желание лечь и заснуть — лучше всего вечным сном, раз Оби-Ван в безопасности. Закрыть глаза, забыть про амбиции губернатора, про Прию с его ухмылкой, про Совет, про мастера Дуку — особенно... Про Ату и ее смешную ревность, про Нута, про Мэйдо, про дроида…

«При чем тут дроид? Девушка. На людей на площади она наставляла бластер...»

На мгновение показалось, что линии на экране дрогнули и изогнулись. Но это было не так — линия копирования едва подобралась к середине и была всё такой же безупречно прямой.

Что бы дальше ни произошло, Квай-Гон Джинн, мастер-джедай, не имел права погибнуть. Он должен был выжить — должен всем своим спутникам за их доверие, за помощь...

«Какая чушь!»

Кто такие эти спутники? Половина из них не стоит времени, затраченного на небрежное приветствие. Остальные неведомо откуда взялись, неведомо чего хотят, но явно не того, чего хотел бы сам Квай-Гон.

И ученик. Конечно же, ученик, милый мальчик. Благодарность человеческая неизмерима: ты убиваешься, выволакивая из кучи удобрений хоть сколько-то небездарного мальчишку, а тот? Недоросля с фермы слушает больше, чем тебя. Хуже: слушает Ату, которой вспомнить бы, что в её возрасте так одеваются и красятся или полные дуры, или девки в поисках интимных приключений.

Впрочем, ей легко запутать мысли, и зачем Сила, если есть правильные слова? Не то что эти два чудотворца, синий и зелёный. Один — мелкого пошиба дрянь, бездарность, пытающийся придать себе значимости. Какой там заговор — заговорить даже синяк на заднице не сможет.

А вот зелёный, зелёный... что он на самом деле замышляет, если до сих пор не правит этой всеми забытой планеткой... что там, целым сектором? С такими силами никто не станет жить в фургоне, никто!

Разумные существа знают: сила есть власть. И Сила — тоже.

Квай-Гон очнулся, потряс головой, огляделся, посмотрел на экран, принюхался. Откуда-то шел странный запах — сладкий, похожий на трупный, но так не пахло под Нэгной — там стояла кошмарная вонь, а это…

Он не мог понять, мерещится ему или нет. Воздух вокруг стал чуть розовым — или тоже казалось?

— Сила, говоришь? — смех раздался у него за плечом.

Квай-Гон не обернулся. Он знал, что именно увидит. Розовый дым станет плотнее, закружится смерчем, сложится в человеческую фигуру. Первый ученик, первая ошибка.

— Если ты так считаешь, мастер, почему не ушёл со мной? Могли бы вместе работать. Твой опыт, мои амбиции — беспроигрышная была бы схема!

— Нет. Никогда! — крикнул Квай-Гон и понял, что самому себе не верит. Какое там никогда? Ведь только что он осознал, ясно увидел: только так и можно.

Сила есть власть.

— Но мне не нужна власть... — растерянно сказал он в туман. — Мне нужна свобода. Мне нужна моя жизнь. Та, которую могу прожить только я...

Голова немного кружилась, но и только.

— Тогда почему ты не ушёл вместе со мной, учитель? Почему ты остался в Ордене?

Узор на мордочке заставлял ученицу казаться не то испуганной, не то изумлённой. Огромные глаза, брови, вечно словно вскинутые вопросительно (учитель Дуку называл такое «в чернилах два пера»), кончик носа дёргается от волнения. Он любил свою вторую ученицу, любил, как родную дочь, а она...

— Почему ты остался? — повторила она вопрос.

— Потому что Орден — тоже сила, вот и всё, — несколько лениво пояснил первый ученик. — Отказываться от таких возможностей... ради чего? Права на частную жизнь? Ну глупо же.

— Я просто верен своим обетам! — заорал Квай-Гон, зная, что сам не верит своим словам.

Какие там обеты...

Ему было велено хранить мир, а сколько раз он приносил с собой войну? Он клялся не предавать тех, кто ему доверился, а как давно он научился убеждать себя, что никого не предаёт, просто разумно и осмотрительно действует?..

В ушах прогремел ужасно громкий и одновременно ужасно далёкий голос учителя Дуку:

— Ашла велит тебе хранить мир. Боган велит тебе быть справедливым. Бенду велит тебе хранить тайны. Орден дал тебе право, дал свою защиту. Орден дал тебе имя, Квай-Гон Джинн, мастер-джедай. Что ты сделал с тем, что тебе дано?

И вот уже не учитель, нет — гигантская тень, похожая на дракона и оленя разом, встаёт перед ним в розовой мгле, и рядом — мужчина, сжавший руку в кулак, и рядом — дева, простёршая руку в благословении.

— Ты поклялся нам, Квай-Гон Джинн, рыцарь-джедай. Что ты сделал со своей клятвой?

Розовый приторный дым заволакивал помещение. Запоздало Квай-Гон отмер и потянулся за маской, поймав себя на мысли, что уже бесполезно. Но надел маску, борясь с собственным безразличием.

Газ. В горе шел какой-то газ, он проникал через воздуховоды, и что там гремело? Закрылись клапаны, приток воздуха прекратился. Что будет, когда газа станет достаточно? Все рванет? Такую гору бессмысленно взрывать обычными зарядами...

«И что теперь?» — задался Квай-Гон вопросом. Вариантов было немного: остаться и ждать, пока на кристалл скопируются данные, или же уходить, пока еще была такая возможность. Машинально он подвинул к себе флимзипласт с какими-то пометками. Это был обрывок, и Квай-Гон всё так же безразлично, но внимательно прочитал набор бессвязных букв и цифр, перевернул — когда-то обрывок был гостиничным или ресторанным счетом, но ни название заведения, ни «Тайпока» ему ни о чем не сказали.

Они запустили систему уничтожения, когда включили электропитание. Почему ничего не сработало тогда, когда это место покидали его обитатели? Кто-то раньше времени вырубил электричество? Помешало землетрясение, извержение, сработали предохранители? Или на это и был расчет — кто проникнет сюда, унесет эту тайну в могилу?

«Не теряй своих дураков...» — что зеленый поедатель грибов имел в виду? Не мог же он знать, что всё так и случится?

Розовый воздух ощутимо дрожал. Маска работала. Что же было не так?

Цвета, только что искажённые розовой дымкой, стали простыми и чистыми. Исчезли датакроны, экраны, подрагивающий белый свет. Квай-Гон был в холле корускантского Храма, у поворота к столовой.

Перед ним стоял... в первый момент Квай-Гон подумал, что Прия.

Но нет: просто шинель такая же, старинная серая шинель. Вместо алого и лилового, которые носил проклятущий представитель, у этого были зелёный и жёлтый. «Боевой профиль, член Совета».

И понял, кто перед ним, ещё до того, как магистр-отшельник обернулся, жутковато улыбаясь ярко-алыми губами. Из-под плата и до самой талии вилась чёрная коса, чёрные когти осторожно пытались вытянуть тряпку из щели между стеной и статуей.

— Я хотел спросить, — собственный голос показался чужим; потом Квай-Гон понял, что отчего-то здесь он моложе, намного моложе, совсем ребёнок. — Вам не обидно, мастер-отшельник? Может, это тёмная сторона, но вы же так много можете, а всё равно сидите тут и позволяете гонять вас, как малолетку!

Отшельник рассмеялся, потрепав его по волосам:

— Это не тёмная сторона, это вопрос, который мне задают очень часто, и ответ на который должен знать каждый джедай. Запомни: истинная сила — не в том, что мы можем сделать, она в том, что мы выбираем делать. Или не делать, в моём случае. Тот, кто заботится о мире и не лезет в драку напрасно, часто намного, намного сильнее тех, кто спешит себя показать при каждом удобном случае. Потому что он может себе позволить не сомневаться в своих возможностях, не доказывать себе снова и снова своё право на жизнь...

Разговор был когда-то — давным-давно. Учитель Дуку сказал, почти каждый падаван хоть раз приходил к магистру-отшельнику с этим вопросом и получал тот же самый ответ. Но, наверное, лишь Квай-Гон усомнился в услышанном, пусть и промолчал. Какая же это сила, если тебя побьют?

А отшельник рассмеялся, и вот он уже сидел у себя в каморке, подкручивал колки старенькой китарры, а Квай-Гона будто и не было вовсе.

— Все мы пытаемся исполнять свой долг, и все мы сбиваемся с пути. Ошибка — не смертельно, пока ты успеваешь её осознать и исправить. Даже если зашёл до ужаса далеко, даже если упал до ужаса глубоко, всегда можно повернуть вспять, можно выбраться, можно всё изменить. Надо лишь быть готовым многое отдать — до ужаса многое. Знаешь, как поется:

Когда кончится лето, не грусти обо мне —

Моя песенка спета, я погибну в огне.

Чёрно-белая маска может только сгореть...

— Кстати, мало ли что, вдруг повезёт: ты часом не помнишь, как меня зовут?

— Нет, — сухо ответил Квай-Гон... и снова очутился в Красной Горе.

Дата-кристалл медленно заполнялся. Но ждать больше было нельзя: какие бы данные ни хранились на датакроне, какие бы секреты ни остались в его памяти, выбор был невелик. Или Совет узнает хоть что-то, или всё, что им станет известно, — короткий, скорбный, далекий от правды доклад панторанского клоуна.

Он решительно выдернул дата-кристалл. Датакрон недовольно пискнул и показал ошибку выгрузки данных. Квай-Гон посмотрел на него и быстро вышел из комнаты.

В коридоре розовый яд можно было потрогать руками, и Квай-Гон бросился к выходу. В жизни ему не раз приходилось воздавать должное своему везению и Силе, в этот раз, стоя перед неожиданно возникшей дверью, он возблагодарил и то, и другое: на такой скорости впечататься в металл — удовольствие ниже среднего. Но сейчас, когда газ был повсюду, меч был смертельно опасен.

«План на стене».

В тот момент, когда Квай-Гон уже был готов найти на карте выход, свет мигнул, еще раз мигнул и погас. Фонарик мог сработать как детонатор… либо нет. Квай-Гон рискнул и, с облегчением выдохнув, рассмотрел план. Выход был. Не один — несколько, и Квай-Гон просто содрал со стены карту — так было проще всего.

Он успел пробежать только два коридора, когда послышался знакомый гул: система блокировала верхние ярусы. Газ был слишком легким, но внизу, при недостаточной еще концентрации, существовал шанс на спасение.

Лифты не работали, но рядом были лестницы — тщательно вырубленные в камне, неистертые совершенно, будто по ним никто никогда не ходил. Это место долго и тщательно обустраивали. Небо горело три местных года. Три года сюда прибывали оборудование и припасы, строительство в горе шло гораздо дольше. Так кто это строил? Фалнауты? Всё может быть. Но под чьим руководством?

Где те, кто работал на строительстве? Умерли, были убиты? Поэтому столько боли и страданий в Силе? Но кто ликвидирует тех, кто может выдать какой-то секрет, с такими сложностями?

Квай-Гон считал ярусы. Этот был последним, где-то, чуть впереди, был тот самый центральный вход, который они не смогли отыскать снаружи, и Квай-Гон направился туда, подозревая, что сделал это абсолютно напрасно. Не то чтобы подсказывала Сила — обычная логика: судя по всему, одна за другой отключались все системы, кроме той, которая должна была обеспечить уничтожение.

Несколько рубильников на стене были точно в указанном на карте месте, но ни один из них не сработал. Квай-Гон видел механизмы, опускающие огромную каменную плиту, видел рельсы, ведущие в разные стороны, но…

Рельсы?

Рельсы были на складе наверху, и Квай-Гон еще раз сверился с картой. Одна линия шла от центрального входа до грузового лифта, но вторая на карте обозначена не была. Квай-Гон прошел вдоль нее — она пропадала в темноте, и там могла быть ловушка, но мог быть и выход.

В Силе… рельсов видно, конечно же, не было. Но знакомые потоки, странные, изувеченные, очень слабые, уходили в направлении этой линии. Квай-Гон махнул на рельсы рукой и попробовал еще один запасной выход, поднявшись на ярус выше. Здесь концентрация газа стала почти такой же, как и наверху, а через пару минут стало ясно, что рубильники тоже обесточены.

Как ни печально было сознавать, на этот раз он загнал себя в западню сам. «Смерти нет, есть только Сила», — напомнил себе Квай-Гон, но у него в поясе хранилась слишком важная информация. Можно было действовать по привычке или подумать, как убраться отсюда, потому что в Совете должны были наконец узнать, кто прав, а кто виноват.

Полномочный представитель Прия. У которого под самым носом… Квай-Гон понял, что у него застряла мысль про справедливое возмездие. Для того, чтобы оно свершилось, нужно было выбраться.

Он спустился вниз, выкинув уже бесполезную карту. Сознание опять помутилось, но хотя бы больше не случалось видений — сейчас они были особенно неуместны. Рельсы вели в темноту, темнота становилась всё гуще, и Квай-Гон не знал, преследует ли его ядовитый розовый дым.

Он понял, что что-то изменилось, когда звук шагов стал отдаваться гулким эхом, как в тоннеле, а потом под ногами плеснула вода. Еще раз пересилив себя, Квай-Гон включил фонарик, осмотрелся — он действительно оказался в тоннеле, длинном, низком, уходящем в никуда. Впереди, накренившись, стояла грузовая вагонетка. Насколько хватало луча фонарика, он видел только застоявшуюся воду и свисающие провода, и тому, что база обесточена, оставалось только радоваться.

Квай-Гон пошел вдоль рельсов, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не наткнуться в темноте на препятствие. В свете фонарика не было видно розового дыма, но не стоило полагаться на зрение. Какой должна была стать концентрация газа в горе, было неясно, как неясно и то, выдержит ли взрыв этот тоннель. На всякий случай Квай-Гон смотрел, нет ли где-нибудь аварийного выхода, но за четверть часа пути не попалось ничего, похожего на дверь или шлюз.

Он вдруг решил, что потерял дата-кристалл, остановился и проверил, удивляясь сам себе. С его опытом и стажем было глупо попасться на газ. А Прия? Почему он удрал так стремительно? Что-то знал? Он подозрительно улыбался.

Кристалл был на месте. В кармане оказался и знакомый обрывок со счетом, чему Квай-Гон невероятно обрадовался, хотя и не помнил, как и когда успел его захватить, и бережно завернул в обрывок дата-кристалл. Потом, еще немного постояв и подумав, вытащил комлинк и попытался связаться с Оби-Ваном, но не смог уловить даже треска. Поразглядывав какое-то время оборванный провод, он очнулся, убрал комлинк и пошел дальше.

Падаван вне опасности, решение выгнать его было правильным. Перво-наперво Квай-Гон себя похвалил, затем задумался, зачем вообще притащил сюда Оби-Вана. Во время миссии на Хаастине Оби-Ван кис в Храме, оставался бы там и сейчас… Йода что-то там говорил… а что именно? «Больше говорить, меньше сражаться». Ну, ему-то, бесспорно, с Корусканта было видней.

Про магистра думать вообще не хотелось. Квай-Гон представил, что делает сейчас Оби-Ван. В Силе всё казалось расплывчатым и невнятным, Квай-Гон пожал плечами, пнул какой-то попавший под ноги камень. Так зачем он взял падавана? Не на Венисиолу — вообще. Мог ведь жить себе — и жить спокойно, никаких захребетников, никакой необходимости вечно извиняться за их ошибки, их провалы, их недостатки. Два раза на грабли уже наступил, зачем третий?

Потому что мастер — ничто без ученика. Потому что очень хотелось побыть героем. Тем, кто обязательно спасёт и поможет вопреки всему: мнению Совета, обычаям, формальному долгу.

Впереди что-то плюхнулось в воде, и Квай-Гон насторожился. Проклятый газ продолжал действовать, и рассмотреть в Силе, что это было или скорее кто, не вышло, но плеск не повторился, и Квай-Гон успокоился. Надо просто идти вперед, и да, не забыть посмотреть, есть ли выход.

Нет выхода.

«Нет выхода… кто-то уже говорил это, нет?» Он уже однажды искал выход. Нашел или нет? Наверное, да, раз теперь бродит где-то в тоннеле и натыкается на стены…

Квай-Гон в очередной раз обнаружил, что стоит и бессмысленно пялится на грубо обработанную стену тоннеля.

— Если так пойдет дальше, — сказал он сам себе и зачем-то потыкал стену, — я останусь здесь навсегда.

Про выход… про выход из Нэгны они спорили с Мэйдо. С проклятой Мэйдо, улыбка которой... была бы очаровательной, не будь она такой наглой. Исполненной осознания превосходства над всеми, как будто Мэйдо была сказочной волшебницей среди простого народа, будто это она была одарённой, а Квай-Гон — обычным человеком, серостью, жизнь которой обязана проходить от ночи к ночи в бессмысленном копошении, бесполезных делах, безграмотных рассуждениях.

Снова донесся плеск. Кто-то всполошенно удирал, поднимая брызги, — с удивлением Квай-Гон выяснил, что стоит почти по колено в воде. Он повел фонариком, и местные обитатели устроили настоящий переполох — вода забурлила, раздался встревоженный писк…

Очень знакомый писк.

Квай-Гон перевел фонарик чуть выше и обмер. Под потолком кружили крохотные крылатые зверьки, вызвавшие такой восторг у Мэйдо. Как они тут оказались? Нашли новое убежище, когда Нэгне пришел конец?

«Сколько вопросов», — устало подумал Квай-Гон, которому было лень в одиночку размышлять над подобными мелочами. Хорошо бы отыскать хоть кого-то, с кем можно всё обсудить, но кого? Прию? Он больше соперник, чем друг. Глупышку Ату? Неизвестно, на чьей она стороне. Оби-Вана? Не хватало еще его посвящать в эти странности. Нута? Скажет, что Квай-Гон чего-то нанюхался, и ведь будет прав… Мэйдо? «Перемирие?» — «За что буду признательна, так это за то, что вы оставите меня, наконец, в покое...»

Его отвлекло копошение в воде. Он осторожно посветил фонариком вниз и увидел ярко-синих ящерок. Ящерки бегали по поверхности воды и Квай-Гона совсем не боялись.

Но плескались не ящерки и не летучие зверьки, это был кто-то крупнее. Так кто? Не собрался ли этот кто-то сейчас закусить одним неосторожным джедаем?

И тут до него наконец-то дошло, что местные обитатели прекрасно себя чувствуют. Здесь не было газа, и Квай-Гон стащил надоевшую маску. В голове не особенно прояснилось, и дышать не сказать чтобы стало намного легче, вот только…

Определенно, откуда-то тянуло свежим воздухом. И эти твари как-то попали в тоннель.

Досчитав до десяти, сам не зная зачем, Квай-Гон пошел дальше, не забывая поглядывать по сторонам. А потом он увидел дверь и сам не поверил, насколько просто всё было.

Но за дверью был не выход. Довольно большое помещение, множество ламп на потолке, обогреватели вдоль стен, на полу кадки с засохшими цветами. Посередине был неглубокий бассейн, вода в нем давно позеленела и заросла водорослями — еще одно подтверждение того, что базу покинули как минимум несколько месяцев назад. Но здесь кто-то жил: за кадками зашуршало, затем показался чешуйчатый нос, а за ним — голова с огромными немигающими глазами.

Квай-Гон перестал ощущать опасность в принципе — ему было уже всё равно. Животное, видимо, тоже поняло, что ему ничего не грозит, и полностью вылезло. Длиной примерно метр, не считая хвоста, оно следило за светом фонарика и больше не двигалось. Квай-Гон подошел ближе и получше его рассмотрел.

Гребень на спине, длинный хвост, покрытый чешуей, блестящей от влаги. Эта тварь нуждалась в воде, а воды в тоннеле было достаточно. Бока животного раздувались от редкого глубокого дыхания, сильные лапы заканчивались чем-то, похожим на клешни. Посчитав, что покрасовался достаточно, зверь с невероятной для его габаритов скоростью рванул по бортику бассейна, за считанные секунды взобрался по стене и там замер, свесив хвост.

Квай-Гон задумчиво смотрел на тварь. Потом он попытался стащить ее со стены за хвост. Тварь уперлась, а когда Квай-Гон потянул посильнее, дернулась и оставила хвост ему на память. Теперь тварь сидела на потолке и, наверное, про себя крыла Квай-Гона последними словами.

Он тоже выругался и выкинул хвост в бассейн. Вода плеснула, водоросли разошлись, Квай-Гон перевел взгляд на бесполезный, медленно тонущий хвост и чуть не заорал от восторга.

Хатт с ним, со зверем. Зачем ему зверь? В воде были яйца!

Надеясь, что тварь с потолка не бросится на защиту потомства, Квай-Гон пошарил под водой и вытащил пару яиц. Они были мягкие, но довольно крепкие, раньше подобных яиц он не видел и понятия не имел, как сохранить их в целости, поэтому дотошно обшарил помещение в поисках банки, но, к сожалению, никому в голову не пришло оставить здесь подходящую емкость. Крайне неприлично обозвав непредусмотрительных владельцев твари, Квай-Гон сунул яйца в карман, решив по возвращении поручить их заботам Оби-Вана, если они до того времени не сдохнут без воды. Как падаван относился к опеке над разной живностью, Квай-Гон понятия не имел, но счел, что потерпит.

Лишенная хвоста и части кладки тварь укоризненно смотрела с потолка. Квай-Гон вышел из комнаты и быстро пошел вперед, улавливая свежий воздух, и над головой у него метались крылатые зверьки. Квай-Гон посмотрел на них и решил, что однажды испробованный вариант непременно стоит того, чтобы воспользоваться им еще раз, вот только бластера у него не было. С досады он топнул по воде, расшугав синих ящерок, подумал, что можно было бы поймать пару крылатых зверьков — возможно, Мэйдо оттаяла бы, и обмен информации на живность состоялся, потом прикинул, как откомментирует это Прия, обозлился на себя, на него и на Мэйдо и пошел дальше.

Воздух стал совсем свежим. Выход был где-то близко… И очень скоро Квай-Гон в самом деле увидел просвет, к сожалению, слишком узкий, чтобы через него протиснуться. А камень в тоннеле казался знакомым… серый пористый камень, по которому они шли к Красной Горе. Его можно было попробовать расковырять мечом, но можно было воспользоваться методом Мэйдо.

Вытащив из сапога небольшую гранату, Квай-Гон закрепил ее, поставил таймер и быстро смотался назад, в комнату с тварью. Та всё так же сидела на потолке и, казалось, при появлении Квай-Гона вздохнула и закатила глаза. Раздался глухой взрыв, тварь от неожиданности шлепнулась с потолка в воду, ловко перевернулась и тут же ретировалась обратно.

Квай-Гон вернулся к расщелине и оценил результат. Выйти теперь он мог совершенно спокойно, что и сделал, а затем, чувствуя, как понемногу возвращается способность здраво мыслить, обратился к Силе в поисках Оби-Вана.

Он был недалеко и рядом, что не могло не радовать. С ним всё в порядке, Оби-Ван цел, цел дата-кристалл, Прия… тоже, наверное, цел, как и Ата.

Квай-Гон вылез и сел на скалу, вытащил комлинк, еще раз попытался связаться с Оби-Ваном, снова без всякого результата. То ли здесь никогда не работала связь, то ли в горе стояли глушилки, и раз она еще не взлетела на воздух, то глушилки работали.

Ночь, тишина и безграничное спокойствие.

Ровное гудение спидера он услышал минут через двадцать. Квай-Гон подошел, опасаясь увидеть не всех, но опасения оказались напрасными. Удивила Ата — спокойная и даже счастливая, и Квай-Гон не стал задаваться вопросом, в чем причина, понадеялся только, что Оби-Ван не стал свидетелем каких-нибудь непристойностей. Оби-Ван, почему-то в шинели панторанина, доверчиво прижимался к Ате, и когда Квай-Гон взглянул на него, потерянно отвернулся.

Квай-Гон обернулся и посмотрел на Красную Гору. Розовый газ был единственным, что угрожало тем, кто проникал в это убежище.

— Ты еще сможешь вернуться за полюбившимся датакроном, — сказал он сидевшему на месте пилота Прие. — Не обещаю, что оставлю его тебе. По крайней мере, пока не сниму оттуда всю информацию.

Потом Квай-Гон вспомнил про яйца, вытащил их из кармана и протянул Оби-Вану.

— Тебе придется ими заняться. Вообще им нужна вода, зато их никто не высиживает. Может быть, они скоро вылупятся.

Вылупился пока что только озадаченный падаван. На яйца он посмотрел обреченно, но бережно сжал их в руках.

— Яйца?! — Прия недоумённо сморгнул. — А что, неплохой способ научить ученика заботиться о других... ну, или хотя бы смотреть, куда садиться...

— Вылезай, — оборвал его Квай-Гон. Тот не соизволил пошевелиться.

В голове всё еще шумело, но кто ещё сможет провести спидер через все препятствия? И потом, Квай-Гон твёрдо помнил: теряя связь с земным чувственным миром, джедай открывается для Силы и становится её покорным сосудом.

— Мастер Джинн, — в голосе Аты он слышал смесь уважения и страха, — может, не надо? Вы же плохо себя чувствуете, я вижу.

Хорошая, добрая девушка. Но какая неразумная! Нельзя судить детей Силы по тем законам, что их великая мать создала для остального мироздания.

— Джедай — тот, кому доступно невозможное, — попытался он объяснить.

— Но учитель, вам же и правда плохо! У вас сейчас глаза... такие глаза... такие, в общем!

Почему Оби-Ван постоянно волнуется? Ему необходимо научиться спокойствию и концентрации, иначе он и погибнуть может. И хорошо бы приналечь на риторику и другие искусства словесного самовыражения.

— Вы абсолютно правы, мастер Джинн, — панторанин склонил голову и выбрался из спидера. — Но, к несчастью, у нас критическая поломка движка.

— И что? — хорошо, когда понимают; они оба джедаи, они говорят на одном языке.

— Я думаю, вы достаточно искусный водитель, чтобы нам вдвоем рискнуть и добраться до фермы, а потом вернуться за остальными, — предложил Прия, стоя в какой-то уж совсем немыслимо почтительной позе.

Звучало неплохо, но Квай-Гон не желал оставлять в опасности ни ученика, ни добрую, пусть и не слишком красивую, Ату.

— Я достаточно искусный водитель, — согласился он. — Поэтому мы поедем все вместе и прямо сейчас.

Панторанин склонился ещё ниже и... кажется, плохо устоял на ногах: качнувшись навстречу Квай-Гону, он попытался за него уцепиться, но лишь неловко мазнул по его груди костяшками правого кулака...


	17. Глава 17

Квай-Гон очнулся оттого, что Оби-Ван робко тряс его за плечо и, судя по обеспокоенному виду, тряс уже довольно долго. В голове шумело, последним воспоминанием была до смерти надоевшая раскрашенная физиономия плохо державшегося на ногах панторанина.

Уже давно рассвело. Спидер стоял на земле, Ата как раз зашла в дом, а Прия с очень сосредоточенным лицом связывался с кем-то по комлинку, и Квай-Гон был готов поставить губернаторский спидер против дохлого ранкора, что знает, с кем именно. Понаблюдав за ним какое-то время, Квай-Гон вылез из спидера, смотря при этом на падавана и вспоминая, что у того было важного. Да, верно, дата-кристалл.

Квай-Гон понятия не имел, сколько ему еще предстоит собирать мысли в кучу из-за действия газа. Надо бы извиниться, проклятущий представитель в кои-то веки пытался что-то полезное сделать... ещё бы он это умел. И не стремился сбежать при каждой возможности: сейчас, убрав комлинк, он уже вознамерился сделать ноги, несмотря на то что его шинель осталась у Оби-Вана.

— Не так быстро, — предупредил его Квай-Гон. Прия перекосился, но, видимо, вспомнив свой кульбит по складу в Красной Горе, решил не рисковать. — Нам есть что обсудить. Я благодарен за твои попытки помочь и прошу прощения за неверную реакцию. Впрочем, меня слегка извиняет твое прошлое поведение и привычка говорить загадками...

Оби-Ван проскочил в дверь, следом за ним Квай-Гон втащил Прию. Тот не сопротивлялся, хотя беспокойство его ощущалось как никогда, только вот чем именно он был обеспокоен?

— А-а! — встретил их радостный вопль. — Явились? — Нут, стоя прямо перед дверью, вытирал руки какой-то подозрительно окровавленной тряпкой. — Все живы? Долго вас носило, э-э… — тут он вытянул шею и тревожно принюхался.

Квай-Гон на всякий случай выпустил Прию — у Нута и без того удивление сменилось то ли недовольством, то ли бешенством. Оби-Ван в шинели панторанина, сжимавший в руках грязную одежду, Нуту тоже доверия не внушал.

— Так это вы что, — начал Нут, раздувая ноздри и вглядываясь во всех троих по очереди, — я-то думал, что вы по делу? Да вы, морды джедайские, я смотрю, вкрай нарезались? На ногах не стоите? Ата где? — завопил он так, что Квай-Гон почувствовал, как у него отваливается голова. — Где Ата, я вас спрашиваю, что вы молчите как рыбы об лед?

Прия пару раз открыл рот, Квай-Гон соображал, что ответить, потому что понятия не имел, где именно может быть Ата. Оби-Ван на всякий случай закрылся грязной одёжкой.

— Па? — спас положение Пери. — Ты чего так орешь? Ата в ванной. Сказала, что хочет спать.

Нут обернулся к нему.

— Она тоже вусмерть пьяная? — сурово спросил он.

— Нет, — захлопал глазами Пери. — Она же вообще не пьет. Ну, уставшая, вся в грязи, но она точно трезвая…

Нут опять уставился на Квай-Гона и Прию, потом махнул рукой.

— Хатт с вами. Пошли, есть у меня одно средство. Правда, панторан я им никогда не поил, а вот у фалнаутов крышу срывает. Жаль, Сутр не фалнаут, я бы ему завтра налил…

Рассудив, что хуже ему все равно не будет, Квай-Гон отказываться не стал. Прия покорно пошел за Нутом на кухню, Оби-Ван тихо спросил у Пери:

— А что бывает с фалнаутами?

— Па им на ярмарке свое снадобье продавал. Потом полгорода голыми бегали — им одного стакана хватило. Забавно, жалко, что у меня тогда датапада не было… Набрал бы кучу просмотров!

Оби-Ван, проходя мимо ванной, бросил на пол рядом с дверью одежду и вытащил из кармана шинели два яйца. Пери взвыл от восторга.

— Где ты их взял?

Нут тоже остановился.

— Что-то мало — два яйца, — оценил он. — Ну, ничего, неси на кухню, тебе одному должно хватить. Пери, а ты куда? Работать! Проверь дроида, которого вчера водой залило! Давай, давай, и нечего на меня так смотреть!

В кухне Нут тут же полез в шкаф и долго там копался, ругаясь себе под нос и выкидывая на пол всё, что попадалось под руку. Потом он довольно крякнул и повернулся, торжественно обнимая здоровенную бутыль.

— Фирменный рецепт, — похвастался он. — А тебе чего? — спросил он у Оби-Вана. — Банку? Бери… Надеешься, что подрастут? Зря, ел бы так.

Оби-Ван, то и дело косясь на Квай-Гона, налил в банку воды, опустил туда яйца и грустно вздохнул. Квай-Гон подумал, что он бы в возрасте Оби-Вана с этими яйцами достал учителя по самое не балуйся: просил бы посмотреть, какого пола зародыш, подсказать, чем кормить, и вообще — когда они уже вылупятся… падаван же, поставив банку на стол, молча скрылся. Был он совсем уж непривычно тихий, но Квай-Гон и сам сейчас не был настроен на активную деятельность.

Все расселись, Нут вытащил три стакана, из которых свалить можно было и хатта, и разлил предмет своей гордости, после чего сел, предвкушающе облизнулся и взял стакан.

— Ну, вздрогнули, господа джедаи, — объявил он. — А пацаном вы чего, в футбол играли? Ну да, пьяный мужик голове не хозяин, хорошо, что я Пери с вами не отпустил.

Нут ополовинил стакан за один глоток. Квай-Гон предпочёл едва омочить губы: незнакомый алкоголь джедаи отучаются пить примерно к третьему самостоятельному заданию, и стоило посмотреть, что будет после этого пойла хотя бы с Нутом. При первом приближении на вкус оно напоминало домашнее пиво, почти без градусов, и было очень даже приятным. Панторанин приобщился к стихийной пьянке весьма неохотно, и было похоже, что его повело с половины глотка. Нут расправился со своей порцией, удивленно посмотрел на гостей, налил себе еще. Вид у него стал добродушный и счастливый.

— Давайте за завтрашний день, — предложил он. — Вам, я знаю, результаты до одного места, но мне-то нет…

И он залпом опустошил стакан. Квай-Гон про себя хмыкнул: их строптивый хозяин открывался с новой стороны.

— Те земли, насчет которых референдум, — негромко начал он; Нут расслабился, мог и сболтнуть что интересное. — Как так вышло, что они стали ничейными?

Нут задумчиво покрутил в руке стакан, наполнил его в третий раз и фыркнул:

— Я тебе что — ихтиолог? Это же водоросли, у них и в башке водоросли тоже. Всегда это знал, но как они Пери сперли проклятья снимать — убедился окончательно.

На этот раз не сработало. Точнее, не сработала половина ловушки — а вот вторая половина... Уже осоловевший проклятущий представитель на слове «водоросли» вздрогнул, распахнул глаза и уставился невидящим взглядом на сидевшую за столом компанию. Зрачки у него были зелёные, как у кошки.

— Птица, — сказал он, словно не просыпаясь. — В начале всего были птица и зверь. Она была водою и небом. Он был огнём и землёй. Она любила своих детей. Он их ненавидел. Он сотворил тысячи зверей и ужасные леса, чтобы дети попадались в ловушки и гибли. Она научила своих детей убегать... — Прия не выдержал и рухнул головой на руку, но Квай-Гон был не намерен отставать и тряхнул его за плечо короткой волной Силы. — Когда какое-то кочевье становится слишком опасным, — послушно продолжал вещать Прия, сосредоточенно и строго глядя на бутылку, — когда оно становится опасным... опасным... — ещё одна волна: спать не время! — В общем, это называют криком Птицы. Она кричит, что кочевье захватил Зверь и надо его оставить. Шаман убивает себя и вождя — это за то, что пустили Зверя на земли племени... искупление... а остальные расходятся по другим племенам... — следующая волна разбилась о неожиданно прочный щит: видимо, в полубессознательном состоянии панторанин был не настолько слабаком. Как, впрочем, и любой джедай: сумерки сознания позволяют Силе свободно действовать в их теле.

Благо, всё, что нужно, он уже рассказал.

— Так, тебе я больше не наливаю, — проговорил озадаченный Нут и решительно отобрал у панторанина стакан. — Нормально, — добавил он, потому что Прия в этот момент сложил на столе руки, положил на них голову и тут же заснул. — Ну, хоть без штанов тут бегать не будет. Но буду знать — им можно по двадцать грамм продавать с тем же эффектом.

Он поднялся, потянулся, посмотрел в окно — Квай-Гон обратил внимание, что Нут, несмотря на количество выпитого, был, что называется, ни в одном глазу. Сам он пока не сделал ни единого глотка, но в голове вроде бы посветлело. Хотя он не слишком и обольщался — подобные прояснения за эту ночь случались уже несколько раз, а потом начиналось такое, что лучше бы и дальше являлись отшельники из Храма.

Вот, например, яйца. Квай-Гон посмотрел на банку, в которой плавали у поверхности два кожистых яйца. Зачем он отдал их ученику? Зачем вообще их принес, дались ему эти яйца! Был в этом смысл или так, просто в голову пришло? Но если второе — то это действие Силы или одурь от газа?

— Ну, ты давай, допивай и спать проваливай. Глаза у тебя… армию хаттов положить можно, — посоветовал Нут и ушел.

Спать Квай-Гон не то чтобы не хотел, но чувствовал, что заснуть всё равно не сможет. Мыслей было много, они толпились, как юнлинги на раздаче в столовой, так же орали и их было так же невозможно унять. Поколебавшись, он выбрал всё-таки глотнуть фермерской сивухи — вдруг поможет заснуть? — и взглянул на панторанина.

Всё, что можно было и что нельзя, это ничтожество упустило. Сколько еще может быть таких баз?

Что он нес про птиц и зверей, было понятно. Ересь, чушь, чтобы скрыть факт, что из-под его синего носа пропало целое племя. Пропало, вероятно, давно… сначала взрослые мужчины, которых забирали на строительство. Затем женщины и дети. Или не одно племя — эта сказочка про зоопарк годится для любой отмазки. А потом, что потом?

Что было в этой Красной Горе?

Квай-Гон достал дата-кристалл. Из кармана выпал обрывок флимзипласта, Квай-Гон поднял его и с удивлением рассмотрел. На одной стороне — набор букв и цифр, на другой — «...бный мир», «Тайпока» и тоже какие-то цифры. Счет из ресторана? Он не помнил, как и где нашел этот обрывок и, главное, зачем сунул его в карман.

Но у него был дата-кристалл, дата-кристалл был у Оби-Вана. Он непременно узнает, кто ставил варварские эксперименты над мирными поедателями мертвых бабушек, использовал темную сторону Силы… Он доложит это Совету. Со всеми доказательствами, со всеми выводами. Он обязательно добьется, чтобы ему разрешили разыскать и покарать тех, кто бесчинствовал на этой планете.

Квай-Гон очень реалистично представил себе покаянные лица членов Совета. Особенно — мастера Дуку. За недоверие, за беспричинный разнос. За то, что ни слова не сказал о присутствии его человека, к тому же такого наглого и неуправляемого. Венн Кравье, если ее на заседание Совета допустят, тоже придется пережить немало приятных минут. Йода, опять же, наконец перестанет придираться к каждому слову и каждому шагу.

Квай-Гон решительно поднялся, опрокинул стул, подумал, поставил его на место. Прия продолжал безмятежно спать, зато сам Квай-Гон почувствовал прилив энергии. Непонятно, что добавлял Нут в свое пиво, но эффект от него был потрясающий.

Настолько потрясающий, что, выйдя в коридор, Квай-Гон понял — ноги его практически не держат. Не от пива, от усталости. А в голове колотилась мысль, что он многое упустил, что нужно всё снова обдумать, вспомнить то, что он видел… в Красной Горе? Под Нэгной? В племени? Где-то еще? Перед глазами всё плыло, информация ускользала, увиденное и услышанное слилось в непонятный ком и требовало немедленных действий, как крошки в кровати.

Оби-Ван показался из ванной с одеждой в руках, замер, осторожно подошел, посмотрел в глаза. Квай-Гону было сейчас не до падавана. Красная Гора, Нэгна, фалнауты, безрукие, темная сторона и пронизывающая всё искаженная, больная Сила. В Красной Горе и под Нэгной. Прия не видел этого… может быть, не видел. Или видел, но не говорил. Или всё-таки говорил?

Квай-Гон подошёл к стене, опёрся на неё всей спиной, прижался, чувствуя сквозь ткань одежды тихую прохладу. Он никогда не думал, что можно так сильно устать от сущего пустяка. Бывало ведь, он и куда дольше и бегал, и летал, и сражался... последний раз эта, самая поганая, усталость — которая не даёт сил держаться, но не даёт и заснуть — приходила к нему давным-давно, в пору каких-то экзаменов...

— Учитель, вы меня совсем не слышите?

Кажется, за размышлениями он о чём-то позабыл. Ах, да. Его рыжий ученик. Надо уже привыкнуть к тому, что он существует.

— Ты столкнулся с чем-то, что сам не можешь решить? — как можно строже и одновременно ласковее спросил Квай-Гон. — Я буду рад помочь.

Оби-Ван шмыгнул носом.

— Мне... мне страшно говорить вам об этом, учитель...

— Страх ведёт на тёмную сторону. Даже если ты ошибся или преступил закон, не бойся сказать об этом учителю: он поможет тебе и защитит тебя во что бы то ни стало, ибо это его долг, — говорить цитатами из «Пространного изложения» Квай-Гон научился давно.

— Мне... мне очень нравится одна... один человек, — неловко начал падаван, и как было удержаться от воспоминаний: юность, юность, славная пора увлечений и ошибок! — Но она старше меня, и я не знаю, как выразить свои чувства, — скороговоркой закончил он.

Квай-Гон выдавил улыбку.

— Запомни, ученик: дамы любят решительных. Отбросив сомнения и стеснение, изгони из сердца своего страх и иди к ней, как шёл бы на поединок с достойным врагом, заготовив оружия слов и боеприпасы... — тут он слегка застрял, пытаясь подобрать подходящую аналогию, которая при этом не звучала бы пошло, но сообразил, что ученик только что заговорил про любовь, а это совсем не та вещь, которая пристала падаванам. — Потому всеми силами души скрепи своё сердце и пусть даже сквозь боль отрекись от любви к человеку ради любви к человечеству. Ты — джедай, тот, кто не может отдать себя кому-то одному, ты принадлежишь всем. Обдумай это, а лучше — сделай темой сегодняшней медитации.

Оби-Ван несколько раз сморгнул растерянно, как будто ему не ясно всё разъяснили, и несколько нетвёрдым шагом пошёл к себе. Квай-Гон вспомнил, что не забрал у него дата-кристалл, но также он помнил, что на том дата-кристалле не было ничего важного.

Всё важное было на дата-кристалле Прии. Том самом, ради которого Квай-Гон так долго торчал в Красной Горе, наблюдая видения и постепенно травясь розовым газом.

С лестницей было что-то неладное: она ехала вверх, но Квай-Гон этому только обрадовался, встал на нижнюю ступеньку и стал ждать. Ничего не происходило, Квай-Гон немного занервничал, а потом услышал шаги за спиной.

— Мастер Джинн, — позвал Пери, — вы не видели Оби-Вана? Я хотел попросить у него датапад…

— Зачем он тебе? — настороженно спросил Квай-Гон, припомнив, на что этот вредный пацан подбил падавана.

Пери просительно заглянул в глаза:

— Мне… мне нужно… посмотреть кое-что, — пробормотал он. — А на мой датапад наступили те фалнауты из племени…

«Перебьешься», — раздраженно подумал Квай-Гон, но вслух сказал:

— Так попроси у отца? У Аты… Тебе же для дела?

Пери растерянно кивнул, вытер о штаны испачканные в земле руки и медленно побрел к двери. Квай-Гон посмотрел на лестницу — пока он тратил время на настырного подростка, та перестала двигаться, и подниматься пришлось самостоятельно.

Насколько он помнил, на датакроне Нута не было никакого пароля. Конечно, Нут стал бы орать, но к хаттам Нута, данные с дата-кристалла были гораздо важнее незначительных тайн обычного фермера.

Действительно, Нут вообще не выключал датакрон, только экран. Квай-Гон подтащил стул — тяжелый, будто Нут его из куска камня вытесал, — уселся, подсоединил дата-кристалл.

Как же жаль, что сейчас рядом нет ни магистров из Совета, ни мастера Дуку, ни чванливой выскочки Мэйдо — сколько денег плебею ни дай, нувориш останется нуворишем, — ни Прии! Хотя Прия как раз был совсем близко, только тащить его сюда было лень. Всё неважно: сейчас тайна Красной Горы выплывет наружу.

Датакрон неожиданно пискнул, экран загорелся зеленым цветом.

«Недопустимая ошибка системы. Выполнить перезагрузку?»

Квай-Гон резко вытащил дата-кристалл, подтвердил команду. Что если сейчас датакрон потребует ввод пароля? Что если система не перезагрузится?

Экран был угрожающе темен, минуты шли в томительном ожидании. Наконец система очнулась, начала загрузку. Опасения оказались напрасными — датакрон работал, и Квай-Гон предпринял еще одну попытку.

На этот раз датакрон думал дольше, потом появилась строка вывода данных с дата-кристалла. Квай-Гон ввел подтверждение, уставился на экран.

«Ошибка выгрузки данных. Носитель может быть поврежден».

Это было невероятно. Просто невероятно. На дата-кристалл копировались данные, он сам это видел. Или?..

Или загрузка и самом деле не прошла, а Квай-Гон, наблюдая за всем этим действом под влиянием газа, не понял, что происходит?

Он осторожно, как следовало, вытащил дата-кристалл, попробовал другой разъем. Проклятый датакрон опять показал зеленый экран, все пришлось начинать сначала. Ожидание, загрузка, вставить дата-кристалл, окно вывода данных…

«Ошибка выгрузки данных. Носитель может быть поврежден или допущена критическая ошибка при записи данных».

Квай-Гон не верил своим глазам. Он не мог даже открыть папку с файлами дата-кристалла… датакрон отказывался их читать: он видел дата-кристалл, но не видел, что на нем было записано. Наконец Квай-Гон сообразил открыть дата-кристалл через панель управления. Там было несколько папок, и в каждой — в каждой из них! — были мертвые файлы. «Расширение: неизвестно. Размер: 0», и еще несколько файлов в самой корневой системе…

Уже ни на что особенно не надеясь, Квай-Гон запустил проверку ошибок. Датакрон, недолго думая, проинформировал: «Возможные причины: повреждение файлов при записи; повреждение носителя данных; несовместимые системы при записи данных; носителю данных требовалось предварительное форматирование».

На что это было похоже? На самый настоящий провал. Всё оказалось бессмысленно — риск, Красная Гора…

Квай-Гон как наяву услышал издевательский женский смех. Мэйдо или Венн? Они обе не пылали к нему добрыми чувствами.

Ата, быть может?

И тут в голове что-то щелкнуло. Ата! Ата как-то вошла в систему датакрона. Как? Никто из них не смог подобрать пароль, но ей удалось? Она же просила помочь ей… Но…

Квай-Гон вытащил обрывок флимзипласта. Тайпока, цифры… цифры и буквы? Да, хатт его побери! Вот что значит — полагаться на волю Силы. Квай-Гон не помнил, как и где откопал этот несчастный обрывок, но был уверен — на нем записан пароль. Красная Гора уцелела. Сейчас туда соваться было опасно, а через несколько дней… Ничего не потеряно — просто Сила дала ему паузу. Возможность передохнуть.

Ему стало весело. Захотелось спуститься вниз, допить пиво, растолкать Прию, высказать ему… что-нибудь. Но вместо этого Квай-Гон вытащил дата-кристалл, сунул в карман, бережно спрятал обрывок флимзипласта, ставший бесценным, выключил экран и вернул стул на место. Тот был легким, словно Нут склеил его из перьев.

«Рукодел-затейник», — удивленно подумал Квай-Гон.

Но вниз он не пошел, направился по коридору, заглядывая во все двери. Где-то была комната Аты — он видел ее, когда осматривал дом в тот день, когда похитили мальчиков. У Аты тоже был датакрон…

Дверь была заперта, Квай-Гон постучался. Ему никто не ответил, и с каким-то обиженным изумлением он постучал еще раз. Потом еще, уже настойчивей.

— Сколько можно уже! — раздался недовольный и сонный голос Аты. — Я могу хоть немного поспать? Ой…

Она, очевидно, ожидала увидеть Нута, может быть, Пери, но никак не Квай-Гона. Вероятно, и Нут, и Пери вламывались к ней с вопросами не единственный раз и она ко всему привыкла, но при виде Квай-Гона смущенно подтянула халат до самой шеи и заморгала спросонья. Квай-Гон тут же сунул ей под нос дата-кристалл.

— Почему информация могла не скопироваться?

— А? — переспросила Ата. — Ну… много причин, а она не…

— Нет, — оборвал ее Квай-Гон и внезапно для себя самого улыбнулся. Ата сейчас выглядела до невозможности мило. Крупные девушки неизменно мило смотрятся в пушистых свитерах и халатах.

— Вообще система должна спрашивать, если что-то не так, — пробормотала Ата, — но бывает, что… в общем, это датакроны. Даже уведомление об успешной загрузке не гарантия, а тут… вы же сами меня торопили, — нахмурилась она. — Все были такие нервные…

— Да? — удивился Квай-Гон. Ата кивнула. — А если… если через панель управления файлы записаны, но там ноль данных, значит?..

— Ноль данных, — вздохнула Ата. — Ну… может быть, дата-кристалл был поврежден. Неотформатирован. Разные файловые системы на дата-кристалле и датакроне... Я не знаю. Или, быть может, вы слишком рано прервали загрузку…

Квай-Гон вспомнил, как выдрал из разъема дата-кристалл, и что ему при этом показал датакрон. «Сам виноват, но ничего, это поправимо».

— И не скучно вам тут на ферме? — Квай-Гон мило улыбнулся. Не то чтобы он много думал о девице Ате, нет. Просто момент был слишком хорош, чтобы не поискать способ сбросить адреналин, и немного хотелось заставить Ату взять назад слова про жопу лепты. В сравнении с синим представителем…

— Не скучно, — сухо ответила Ата. — Работы по горло, некогда скучать.

Даже не поняла намек! Квай-Гон решил не сдаваться так скоро.

— Как можно заставлять так много работать женщину с такими... — он замялся, подбирая правильное слово, и почему-то вместо удачно найденного «глазами» ляпнул: — Руками?

По крайней мере, она на него посмотрела осмысленно. Тоже результат.

— А по-вашему, отчего они у меня такие? — спросила девица Ата. — От сладкой жизни? Нет уж, я как та благородная дикарка: ела здоровую пищу, каждый день избивала людей и выросла большая и красивая.

Они ещё несколько секунд сурово смотрели друг на друга, а потом вдруг расхохотались. Ата не строила из себя принцессу крови — нет, значит, нет.

— Спокойной вам… ночи, — не очень уверенно пожелал Квай-Гон и пошел по коридору дальше. Дверь комнаты Аты закрылась, он дошел до конца, рассмотрел на стене картину — на вид мазня кого-то из младших Нутов, подумал и повернул обратно.

Пока Квай-Гон шел к лестнице, то несколько раз успел подумать, что хочет спать, хочет чем-то заняться, хочет найти падавана и чему-нибудь его научить, хочет спать и хочет еще немного выпить. Пока спускался по лестнице, принял твердое решение — сначала выпить, потом пойти спать. На последнюю ступеньку он пялился довольно долго, помня, что лестница раньше двигалась. Потом он поднял голову и увидел, что на него смотрит крайне изумленный Нут.

— Ну ты даешь, — сказал Нут, — я думал, ты уже в отключке давно. Часа два прошло, а то и больше…

«Как два часа?» — удивился Квай-Гон, но уточнять не стал.

— Твой напарник уже там чего-то варит…

Квай-Гон решительно замотал головой:

— Он мне не напарник.

— Да и сарлакк с ним, — легко согласился Нут. — Мне-то какая разница. Ну и взгляд у тебя. Слушай, а ты точно пил? Ничего посерьезнее?

Квай-Гон опять замотал головой.

— Да? — Нут, казалось, не очень поверил. — Ну, один хатт не мое это дело, пусть начальство твое разбирается… Главное, вы там оба учтите: брат Саймса неплохой адвокат, хоть и обретается где-то поближе к Центру, так что алименты платить будете оба.

Озвучив эту угрозу, Нут ушел в направлении кухни. Квай-Гон все еще стоял на лестнице, размышляя, есть ли в этом хоть какая-то справедливость. Ата его бесцеремонно отшила, а Нуту, видимо, всё равно. Зато он представил, как будет вопить магистр Винду, когда узнает про алименты, и что он сделает с панторанином… Потому что джедай должен себя блюсти, а не вот это вот все.

Квай-Гон подумал, что стоит об этом сказать падавану. Что любые… отношения с женщинами, пусть без всякой привязанности, должны быть под контролем. Иначе — мало ли что.

Из кухни донесся вопль Нута. Квай-Гон прислушался и решил, что Прия с похмелья того чем-нибудь обварил, и на это стоило посмотреть. Он развеселился, хотя поводов для веселья было не то чтобы очень, и направился развлекаться.

Нут был в абсолютном порядке, но выглядел растерянным.

— Что-то случилось? — с довольной улыбкой полюбопытствовал Квай-Гон, отметив, что Нут уже успел убрать бутылку. Это его немного расстроило.

— Э… — протянул Нут — и покосился на Прию? Как странно. — Э… Тут… в общем, завтра придется быть осторожными, а то и вовсе не ехать на референдум… Саймсу. Оказалось, что Сутр намерен его посадить? Из-за его земли. Тварь поганая, чтобы его ранкор отодрал во все природные.

Эта информация показалась Квай-Гону знакомой. Настолько знакомой, что он услышал чуть хрипловатый голос Мэйдо: «Планами он пока не делился — устроит несчастный случай или отправит его в тюрьму, обвинив в государственной измене. Это три пожизненных срока, и всё имущество осужденного отходит казне».

Поэтому он просто кивнул. Про Сутра и Саймса была сущая правда, но появилось ощущение, что Нут о чем-то не договорил. Квай-Гон, вспомнив, что Нут часто недоговаривал и к этому можно было уже и привыкнуть, неожиданно сам для себя спросил:

— Тебе о чем-то говорит название «Тайпока»?

Нут хохотнул.

— Мне-то да, а тебе что за дело? Рыбой, что ли, решил торгануть? Это столица Камино. Ну, вперед, хотя бизнесмен из тебя тот еще…

И, все еще посмеиваясь, вышел. Квай-Гон посмотрел на Прию, который с ехидной улыбочкой что-то заваривал в чайнике.

— По-моему, он что-то подозревает, — кивнул Прия на дверь. — Не думаю, что его это, конечно, касается, но… все-таки вы уедете, Ата останется. Вы как джедай следуете принципу непривязанности, а как к этому относится Ата?

Квай-Гон на секунду потерял дар речи. «Синяя морда, еще издевается», — оскорбленно подумал он, припомнив, как Ата легко дала ему от ворот поворот.

— Да я никогда, — глупо оправдался он. Потом подумал и добавил: — Она же страшная.

Прия расплылся в улыбке.

— Красота только в наших глазах. Жаль, что вы не видите ее настолько, что позволяете себе нечестные методы...

Он как будто бы и не вырубился несколько часов назад. Зато Квай-Гон вспомнил, что собирался выпить и лечь наконец спать и что Нут ожлобился и бутылку убрал.

— О чем это ты? — грубо спросил Квай-Гон.

— Я понимаю, что вы хотели обезопасить Ату и вашего падавана, но… не стоило, право слово, применять к ней внушение. Ата умная и добрая девушка, она бы и так поняла.

Ну, что он все же заметил, каким образом Квай-Гон заставил Ату остаться в машинном зале вместе с Оби-Ваном, стоило ожидать. Прия, продолжая посмеиваться, достал две чашки, разлил в них свой отвар, от которого шёл пряный, сладковатый аромат.

— И что это такое? — несколько иронично поинтересовался Квай-Гон. — Легендарные горькие травы, которыми дикари вызывают своих богов и обеспечивают себе видения?

— Нет, что вы. Просто чай. Точнее, травяной взвар. Думаю, что господин Нут и Пери после трудного дня от него не откажутся.

— А нам с учеником?

Фальшивое недоумение было оскорбительно фальшивым.

— Но зачем? Вы ведь джедаи, вас Сила питает и поддерживает, разве нет?

«Вот болван!»

— Это не значит, что нам нет нужды есть или пить, — решительно поставил обе чашки на поднос Квай-Гон.

Прия опять усмехнулся. Квай-Гон постоял, решил, что Оби-Ван обойдется, к тому же он все равно уже спит, и выпил сначала из одной чашки, потом из второй.

— Спокойной ночи, — ехидно пожелал он Прие, взял банку с яйцами — падаван должен помнить свои обязанности! — и вышел.

По крайней мере, заснул он сразу, едва добрался до кровати, и это было уже хорошо.


	18. Глава 18

— Держи, держи! Пери, лови! Вот хаттова срань!

Последний раз от таких воплей Квай-Гон просыпался, когда ученица тайком пронесла в Храм «такого пушистого» ядовитого паука. А теперь, похоже, кто-то вывелся из яиц... «Говорят, детям полезно заводить питомцев, это учит ответственности, — подумал он. — Не говорят только, кого именно учат». Грохнулось что-то тяжелое, кто-то взвыл, Нут опять разразился руганью. От кухни в отсутствие хозяйственной Майры было благоразумнее держаться подальше, а поэтому Квай-Гон никуда не торопился.

Он прокручивал в памяти вчерашний день. В одном от проклятущего представителя была польза: от странного чая прибавилось сил и прояснилось в мыслях. Как никогда четко звучал голос Силы: «Спеши, не думай, делай!», и почему-то — голос учителя: «Главное — различать, чего хочет Сила, а чего — твоя охочая до приключений... душа».

Квай-Гон не спеша протянул руку к мечу и вдруг замер. Вчера он не обратил на слова Нута никакого внимания, но сейчас его как ошпарило. «Завтра придется быть осторожными, а то и вовсе не ехать на референдум». Допустим, Прия не сообщил Нуту об отмене, и это было объяснимо, но почему об этом до сих пор не знал сам Нут?

Квай-Гон влетел в кухню, но Нута там уже не было. Вылупиться тоже ничего пока не успело — и к лучшему. Ата что-то сосредоточенно мешала в кастрюле, по полу елозил тряпкой хмурый Пери, собирая в сковородку то, что могло бы стать завтраком. Оби-Ван, положив голову на руку, рассеянно тыкал пальцем лежащие перед ним на тарелочке яйца. Учителя он словно и не заметил.

На самом краю стола Квай-Гон увидел включенный датапад. «Самки время от времени вытаскивают яйца из воды и тщательно мнут, чтобы обеспечить работу пищеварительной системы зародышей».

— Готовишься стать многодетной матерью? — в шутку спросил он у Оби-Вана. Тот только печально вздохнул.

— Уй, дай мне тоже потыкать! — Пери, весь встрепанный, вытряхнул содержимое сковородки в ведро, швырнул тряпку под раковину и плюхнулся рядом с Оби-Ваном.

— Руки! — рявкнул падаван и уже тише добавил: — Вымой!

Пери испуганно скомкал подол рубашки. «А ученик набирается потихоньку характера», — отметил Квай-Гон. Раньше Оби-Ван не то что голос повысить — посмотреть недовольно смел через раз.

— Мягкие... — условно-чистым пальцем Пери коснулся яйца. — А кто из них вылупится?

— Кто-то вылупится, — исчерпывающе ответил Квай-Гон. Он и сам толком не знал, являлась ли та зверюга яйцам матерью или просто забрела ими перекусить.

— Пери, делом займись, — окликнул мрачный Нут, заглядывая в дверь. — Иди закрой сарай, а потом…

— Па? — встрепенулся Пери. — А в город?

— В город? — Нут поморщился и покосился на Квай-Гона. — В город вечером. Я же тебе говорил.

Пери не успел ничего возразить — Нут скрылся. Оби-Ван убрал яйца обратно в банку с водой и окончательно приуныл.

— Тебе зачем в город? — спросила Ата — зря: отвлекшись, она схватилась голой рукой за горячее. «Так вот откуда сковородка на полу!» — Да не сиди ты истуканом, — взмолилась она. — Встань сюда и мешай вот это.

Она села на стул, задумчиво кусая губы. Квай-Гон ждал: обстановка была слегка напряженной.

— Сегодня я никуда не поеду, — наконец сообщила Ата. — Завтра могу тебя взять с собой. Пери? Ты меня слышишь? Только у отца отпросись.

— Нечего ему делать в городе, — Нут опять выскочил, как сит из люка на детском утреннике. — Я тебе что сказал? Сарай закрой!

Пери вскинулся, бросил лопатку в раковину и вылетел из кухни, на прощание хлопнув дверью.

— Да что с ним такое, — пробормотал Нут, оценивающе приглядываясь к содержимому кастрюли. — Влюбился он, что ли, никак не пойму. Этого мне еще не хватало!

Оби-Ван покраснел и демонстративно уткнулся в датапад. Квай-Гон с трудом удержался от смеха: мальчишки, какие же оба ещё мальчишки! Один влюбился, а связаться с дамой сердца не мог, вот и выпрашивал датапад, другой решил не отставать.

«Она старше меня...»

Славная, отзывчивая, добрая Ата, смелая и неглупая. Настоящая находка для любого, кто может позволить себе любовь и привязанность. «А не этот фанатик, — подумал Квай-Гон, вспоминая, с каким лицом Прия выговаривал ему самому из-за «близких отношений». — Откуда только взял, морда синяя?»

Ата, Ата... почему раз за разом Квай-Гон вообще думал о ней, причём как... мужчина о женщине, а не как джедай о гражданских? А о ком ещё? Мэйдо всё ещё хороша собой, но характер! Декстер говорил: «Не спи, откусит и забудет», — что было грубо, но очень похоже на правду.

И Прия. Прия милое... пока спит зубами к стенке. Даже без его строгого целибата — о таких фантазировать приятно, но вживую — только с кляпом, а это тёмная сторона как она есть.

Нут навалил себе тарелку, уселся и стал наворачивать. Квай-Гон равнодушно спросил:

— И как там Саймс?

— А? — Нут от удивления чуть не пронес ложку мимо рта. — А, Саймс… Ну… Что Саймс, мы… к вечеру поедем. И Сутр, хаттовы щупальца ему во все дыры, решит, что всё на мази, и… Слушай, не смотри ты мне в тарелку как год не евший, вон полная кастрюля!

Квай-Гон пропустил его любезное предложение мимо ушей.

— Так ты все же поедешь на референдум?

— Тьфу, — в сердцах сказал Нут. — Вот привязался. А я должен?

Он снова недоговаривал, и Квай-Гон не мог понять, что именно. Он посмотрел, как Оби-Ван зачитывается советами по уходу за яйцами, ни слова не говоря, отобрал у него датапад и открыл страницу местных новостей.

«Избирательный участок начал работу», — прочитал он. Потом прочитал еще раз, проверив дату.

— Референдум уже начался, — стараясь, чтобы в голосе не прозвучало удивление, довел до всеобщего сведения Квай-Гон и сунул Нуту датапад. Тот скосил глаза, медленно отложил ложку.

— Дадут мне пожрать в этом доме? — рявкнул Нут, резко поднялся и вышел.

Наступила тишина.

— Какого хатта? — пробормотал Квай-Гон и тоже встал из-за стола.

В коридоре никого не было, но всё равно он вышел на улицу и достал комлинк. «Мог ли Сенат внезапно изменить решение? Мэйдо предупредила Прию, а тот — Нута, что Саймсу стоит быть осторожным?» Меньше всего на свете хотелось сейчас, да и вообще, разговаривать с панторанином, но именно он сделал так, чтобы референдум не состоялся, и не знал, что Квай-Гон тоже в курсе отмены. И прежде чем связаться с Орденом, нужно было получить объяснения от него.

Сигнала не было. Квай-Гон сделал вторую попытку — с тем же результатом.

Два дня назад ни губернатор, ни Мэйдо не знали об отмене референдума. Тогда и сам Квай-Гон только получил ответ с Корусканта… Но Мэйдо осталась в городе, могла узнать о любых изменениях, только связи с ней у Квай-Гона не было, а даже если бы и была? Когда эта заносчивая… особа делилась с ним хоть какими-то сведениями?

Вышла Ата и направилась к сараю с дроидами. Тотчас оттуда выскочил красный Пери, замер на пороге, просительно глядя то на Квай-Гона, то на Ату.

— Ну, попробуй, — смеясь, сказала Ата. — Может быть, мастер Джинн возьмет тебя с собой, ему-то вопли твоего отца до хаттовой задницы!

— Мне правда очень надо, — вздохнул Пери. — Я не буду мешать.

— А чего им мешать, — фыркнула Ата, обернувшись. — Посидят на участке, посмотрят на представление. Референдум уже идет, а наблюдатели только раскачиваются.

И она зашла в сарай, выпихнув из прохода Пери, и закрыла за собой дверь.

«Сердится, — сделал очевидный вывод Квай-Гон. — За подкат». За такое он и сам бы сердился, надо сказать, и что только на него нашло? Он хорошенько подумал и решил, что никаких эмоций Ата у него всё-таки не вызывает. «Тёмная сторона, не иначе».

Из дома показался Оби-Ван — хорошо, что без банки. Пери, восприняв это как сигнал, побежал к губернаторскому спидеру. Оби-Ван уселся рядом, и Пери начал доставать его насчет яиц. Судя по выражению лица падавана, доволен он этим не был, но в присутствии учителя отвечал вежливо, сдержанно, пожалуй, слишком заученно — только что не цитировал прочитанное, и Квай-Гон еще раз отметил, что Оби-Вана надо натаскать в риторике.

Погода была отличной — теплой, спокойной, облака местами расходились, и была надежда на то, что выглянет солнце. Квай-Гон сосредоточился на управлении, то и дело напоминая себе, что гнев — тоже путь к темной стороне. Сначала стоило получить объяснения, потом принимать решение. Насчет Прии он не обольщался, проклятый панторанин был ему не по зубам, но оставалась Мэйдо... а у любого джедая имелись методы вывести кого надо на нужный разговор.

Мальчишки болтали не переставая.

— Если сделать им температуру повыше, выведутся самцы, — рассуждал Оби-Ван. — А если сунуть в холод, то самки. Так было в статье написано. А если одно яйцо — под плиту, а второе — в холод? — он даже оживился. — У меня будет парочка!

Квай-Гон засчитал падавану лишний балл. Сам он, наверное, поступил точно так же, если бы ему сейчас было тринадцать лет.

— Уйдешь из Ордена, откроешь зоопарк? — захохотал Пери. — Тогда прихвати еще и фалнаутов. Ты в племени этих водорослей видел? — сейчас он подражал отцу. — Они, пока мелкие, тоже бесполые, все с лекками. А лет в десять-двенадцать начинают окукливаться, потом вылупляются, либо мальчики, либо девочки…

С разведением фалнаутов в Храме Квай-Гон был категорически не согласен. Они ему и тут успели до смерти надоесть.

Столица была уже близко. По дороге тащились повозки — жители, которые не сбежали в город от нападений, направлялись на референдум.

Рынок, не так давно разоренный, был полон ярких огней и покупателей. Ящериц из города выгнали, улицы украсили плакатами и флагами. Горожане проявляли удивительное единение и благодушие, что-то кричали и радовались от души.

Следуя командам дроида-регулировщика, Квай-Гон пристроил спидер возле резиденции губернатора. И стоило им вылезти, все, кто был на площади, уставились на них.

— Наблюдатели!

— Интересно, Сутр им уже заплатил?

— Конечно, а после референдума еще заплатит. И спидер они ему не вернут, помяни мое слово.

— А дроида, говорят, не нашли.

— Вообще-то я слышал, что они неподкупные, поэтому я ставлю на то, что их где-то по тихому просто убьют.

Квай-Гон огляделся. На резиденции красовался плакат «Честные голоса Венисиолы! Сделай выбор в пользу будущего!». Чуть ниже висел еще один: «Губернатор Венисиолы Уббар Сутр гарантирует присутствие джедаев Республики в качестве наблюдателей!» Губернаторские гарантии закрывали половину какого-то рекламного плаката, и прямо под ними Квай-Гон прочитал: «Гастроли цирка шапито» и пожалел, что магистр Йода этого не видит.

Резиденция была заперта. Возле входа в одиночестве митинговал знакомый член «Нетронутой природы». Квай-Гон поманил Оби-Вана и Пери: в Силе глухо зарокотала опасность. Оби-Ван тоже что-то почувствовал и насторожился, Пери притих. Все куда-то стекались, и Квай-Гон решил, что самым разумным будет идти следом.

Дальше он смог убедиться, что горожане проявили в украшении города небывалый энтузиазм. «Голосуй!» — призывал разрезанный плакат, затем табличка сухо извещала: «Общественный туалет — 100 м», а следом трепыхалось продолжение плаката: «Или терпи дальше!».

Дерьмо с улиц никто не убрал, и Квай-Гон на всякий случай смотрел себе под ноги.

— Голосуем за Нута! — услышал он крик. — Тогда пособия увеличат. А гостиницы — гостиницы это что? Правильно! Рабочие места!

— Сутр спятил! Пускай сам работает! Давайте все голосовать против него!

— А как же джедаи? Они будут потом всех, кто против, сажать в тюрьму? Я туда не хочу, там опасно.

Квай-Гон замедлил шаг.

— Бей несогласных! — наконец определился кто-то, и публика, с облегчением выдохнув, принялась друг друга лупить.

Квай-Гон вытащил из толпы Оби-Вана и Пери и отправился к городской почте. По дороге он еще раз попробовал связаться с Прией, и снова попытки ни к чему не привели.

«Твой голос — не подарок! Земельный референдум», — возвещал криво намалеванный плакат на двери. Почта была обнесена красной лентой с надписью «Не входить, опасно!». Антенны не было видно, а по периметру курсировал дроид, мигая лампочками и неприятно пища. Квай-Гон лихо вспрыгнул на соседнюю крышу, прихватив с собой обоих мальчишек. Пери смешно взвизгивал, Оби-Ван угрюмо молчал.

Крыша почтамта рухнула вместе с антенной связи.

Раздражение сменилось недоумением. Когда обрушилась крыша? Внутри были люди — много людей. Погибли они или смогли спастись? Узнал ли губернатор об отмене референдума? Или…

Или — что?

И со странной уверенностью в собственной правоте Квай-Гон словно услышал признание. Будто хрипловатым и насмешливым голосом ему поведали всё, как было, и с улыбкой неприкрытого превосходства объявили, что он проиграл.

Времени разбираться с почтой не было, они спустились, вернулись на улицу, где уже расходились участники драки, и последовали за теми, кто шел куда-то целенаправленно.

Референдум проходил в одноэтажном деревянном здании. Перед ним тоже шло побоище, но довольно своеобразное: над головами дерущихся летали лепешки ящериц, при этом было похоже, что процесс метания друг в друга дерьма доставляет участникам истинное удовольствие.

Квай-Гон заметил фалнаута, знакомого ему по самому первому дню — того самого, который устроил собрание, а потом спровоцировал драку. Про него же губернатор сказал, что тот поджег стенд и «мутит горожан». Сейчас фалнаут стоял в стороне и наблюдал за говнометанием цепким взглядом. Увидев джедаев, он поморщился и куда-то делся.

Квай-Гон жестом приказал мальчикам ждать в переулке, вклинился в толпу и, пользуясь преимуществом среди в основном низкорослых горожан, попал внутрь помещения для голосования довольно быстро. Здание, как и прочие, было ветхим, но достаточно светлым, часть круглых столов сдвинули к стенам, за оставшимися призывно шевелили лекками нарядные фалнаутки, чуть в стороне от них сидела совсем молодая девушка в строгом темном одеянии. Посредине зала стояли два ящика, на одном из которых было написано «За», на другом — «Против», и уже успевшие взять бюллетени избиратели гадали, куда им что бросать.

Насколько это было правильно, Квай-Гон понятия не имел. Девушка в строгом костюме, увидев его, встала и робко заулыбалась.

— Добро пожаловать, мы рады в нашей комиссии приветствовать наблюдателей Республики, — она изо всех сил старалась держаться уверенно. — Я председатель Лу Арги. Могу познакомить вас со всеми процедурами. Видите, сколько народу?

Она мило покраснела. Высокая должность ее явно смущала, и если бы не странная, нелепая до крайности ситуация, Квай-Гон даже бы приободрил ее, но сейчас ему было не до сочувствия.

— Помещение не самое подходящее, но оно пустовало с тех пор, как господин губернатор закрыл рассадник разврата, который тут был… Я же не думаю, что это препятствие, правда? В смысле, вы, как наблюдатель, не видите в этом ничего предосудительного?

В этом Квай-Гон, как наблюдатель, ничего предосудительного не видел. Он вспомнил рассказ Нута и то, что губернатор не приложил к уничтожению «рассадника» руку, но это его вообще не беспокоило.

— А почему, например, не на почте? — строго спросил Квай-Гон, ухватившись за возможность прояснить обрушение крыши. Девушка покраснела еще сильнее.

— Ну, оттуда, конечно, пришлось выгнать беженцев, — запинаясь, объяснила она, — но проблема оказалась не в этом… Крыша рухнула, когда хотели укрепить плакат. Счастье, что никто не пострадал, да?

Квай-Гон неплохо изучил крышу почтамта. На ней можно было парковать спидеры… до тех пор, пока кто-то, очень неплохо знакомый с подрывным делом, не изменил ситуацию в корне.

«Зачем? — заорал он в пустоту. — Зачем, для чего она это сделала?»

Он не пытался искать ответ. Мэйдо могла служить многим господам. И тем, кто построил варварскую базу в Красной Горе… Где она теперь? Гадать было бесполезно. Заметает следы? Тишком отчитывается перед кем-то?

Опасность, недавно невнятно бормотавшая, почти кричала.

Но Мэйдо не могла оставаться без связи. Еще одна антенна была у представителя Прии: тот угрожал немедленным разговором с Орденом и лично магистром Винду, и это были не простые угрозы.

Квай-Гон шел против потока горожан, направлявшихся на референдум. Они провожали наблюдателей и тащившегося за ними Пери удивленными взглядами и обменивались изумительными репликами, но Квай-Гон их не слушал. Прия и его антенна тоже могли подождать.

Резиденция губернатора по-прежнему была заперта, но Квай-Гон и не думал стучаться в дверь. Он направился к лазу, который ему так любезно показала Мэйдо, и Оби-Ван с Пери преданно поспешили за ним.

— Не выйдет из тебя джедая, — еле слышно хихикнул Оби-Ван, когда Пери тяжело и непозволительно громко бухнулся на пол.

Лаз вел в узкий, низкий коридор — Мэйдо в самый раз, а вот Квай-Гону... не очень. В проходе валялась дохлая андроид, которая очень сильно мешала Мэйдо держать всё под контролем.

Квай-Гон дошел до конца коридора, осторожно повернул ключ в двери — Мэйдо была предусмотрительна, насколько возможно. В резиденции стояла тишина. Молчала Сила, только опасность не унималась, мешая слышать что-либо ещё. Квай-Гон поднялся по лестнице, прошел до кабинета, заглянул внутрь — тихо, пусто. На другом конце комнаты была дверь, из которой вышел губернатор в самый первый их визит. Теперь он был... неподалёку, точнее понять не выходило.

Губернатор, Прия, Мэйдо. Кто главарь, кто исполнитель? Прия, разумеется, лишь инструмент. Губернатор или Мэйдо? Сообщники они или играют друг против друга? Скорее второе, но это было больше необъяснимой убежденностью, чем обоснованным выводом. Губернатор слишком бесхитростен, а Мэйдо? Слишком хитра.

Но она сняла жучок со спидера и призналась в этом так просто. И на этот вопрос был ответ: втиралась в доверие. Делала то, что прекрасно умела, судя по Нуту, ну и Прия, синий панторанский дурачок, был готов исполнить любой ее приказ.

Квай-Гон решительно постучал в дверь. Ему никто не ответил, но он был настойчив. В тот момент, когда он уже решил пустить в дело меч, в замке заскрежетал ключ.

— Я полагал, что вы смотрите за референдумом! — всплеснул руками губернатор. — Я туда не хочу, там слишком многолюдно. Опасно даже, я бы сказал, но вы же можете меня охранять? Ведь правда? — он сразу оживился, скоренько перебежав в кабинет. — Тогда мы сейчас попьем чай и отправимся. А, вот и ваш мальчик. Какой он милый.

Пери куда-то исчез. Квай-Гон вопросительно посмотрел на Оби-Вана, тот только пожал плечами.

— Да, да, я как раз заваривал чай, — продолжал губернатор, бегая по кабинету. — Успокаивает. Я весь на нервах.

Он действительно был слишком взвинчен: Сила горела его волнением, испугом и чем-то еще. Может быть, решительностью? Но Сила не говорила, почему он взволнован, испуган, какое решение принял. Квай-Гон не придумал, как бы его спросить, получил ли он сообщение с Корусканта.

Губернатор тем временем убежал.

— Куда делся Пери? — шепотом спросил у падавана Квай-Гон.

— Ну, — смутился Оби-Ван, — он, наверное…

— Ладно.

После того, как безруких они уничтожили, Пери ничего не грозило. Может быть, он наконец улучил момент и удрал к своей даме сердца.

«Не хватало сейчас только сердечных ран...»

Губернатор вернулся, держа поднос с заварочным чайником, тремя чашками и большим графином. Управлялся с посудой он настолько ловко, что Квай-Гон задумался, не был ли тот в юности официантом. Или, быть может, содержал гостиницу? Не просто же так его манил туристический бизнес?

Губернатор поставил поднос на стол рядом с... книгой. Настоящей книгой. «Современный туристический менеджмент для начинающих», — сообщал заголовок. «Чему современный? Битве при Малакоре или открытию гипердрайва?»

— Ну, прошу, — любезно развел руками губернатор. — Местные травы, они…

Снизу донесся топот ног.

— А вот и Пери, — вполголоса пробормотал Квай-Гон и громче добавил: — Думаю, вам стоит принести еще одну чашку.

Он не успел додумать, что для одного Пери как-то многовато ног.

— Руки! Поставьте чайник на стол, Сутр. Два шага назад и не двигаться.

«На ловца и зверь бежит...»

И Мэйдо, и Прия, без сомнения, побывали ночью в ранкорьей заднице. Панторанину досталось особенно — вся одежда была изорвана, комлинк он успел потерять, только что меч уцелел. Губернатор трясущимися руками вернул чайник на стол, отошел и, растерянно блея и тыча пальцем в Мэйдо, переводил потерянный взгляд с нее на Квай-Гона.

— Госпожа Джодо, — наконец выдавил он, хлопая глазами, — вы… я… при всем моем уважении, я…

Мэйдо повелительно подняла руку, приказывая замолчать. Бластер она не опустила, но Квай-Гон был уверен, что выстрелить ей не даст.

— Йелла Мэйдо, — громко и очень отчетливо произнес Квай-Гон, — именем Республики я объявляю, что вы арестованы. Вы обвиняетесь в систематических кражах, проникновении в чужое жилье, подлоге личности, уничтожении межпланетных средств связи. Прия Шани, именем Республики я объявляю о вашем аресте как пособника. Вы будете переданы в руки правосудия.

— Да, да, — очнулся губернатор, — в городе нельзя находиться с оружием. Это незаконно! А что, — он разочарованно обернулся к Квай-Гону, — денег она мне, выходит, не даст?

— Йелла Мэйдо, Прия Шани, — продолжал Квай-Гон, — сдайте оружие, и не советую оказывать сопротивление.

Прия только прикрыл глаза. Он пытался что-то сказать, передать мысленной речью, но Квай-Гон никогда не был особенно хорош в этой области. Да и что тот мог сказать? Всё ради блага фалнаутов — гарантии, которые он униженно выпрашивал у Мэйдо.

Мэйдо опустила бластер. Она не боялась и не сомневалась. Усталость и решимость, больше ничего. «Преступник пойман, — подумал Квай-Гон. — Иногда он чувствует облегчение...»

Наконец она разлепила плотно сжатые губы.

— Я сейчас сделаю одну вещь, — бесстрастно предупредила она. — Постарайтесь принять это как должное, мастер Джинн, и не отрубите мне руки. Я не собираюсь ни на кого нападать или предпринимать попытки к бегству. Я просто хочу вам кое-что показать.

Говоря это, она поднесла руку к шее, совсем как под Нэгной, когда Квай-Гон ей напомнил о своих полномочиях. Опасность... опасность была не здесь, поэтому он позволил ей снять с шеи идентификационный чип на длинной крепкой цепочке и перебросить ему. «Да у неё в привычку вошло кидаться в меня всяким…»

Квай-Гон кивнул на датакрон губернатору, тот нервно допрыгал до стола, включил питание. Все молчали, только губернатор встревоженно пыхтел.

На мгновение Квай-Гон отвлекся, чтобы вставить чип в разъем датакрона, а потом встретился взглядом с Мэйдо и понял, что она впервые за все время смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

Губернатор придушенно ахнул, шарахнулся в сторону и рухнул в кресло. Оно не выдержало, скрипнуло и развалилось, губернатор шлепнулся на пол и заерзал в обломках, но на него никто даже не глянул. Ни Мэйдо, ни Прия, ни Оби-Ван, ни Квай-Гон, который за доли секунды успел осознать, что ни один преступник не смотрит так уверенно и свободно.

«Полномочный эмиссар Сената Республики, представитель Комитета по интеграции, Комитета по межпространственному сообщению, Комитета по противодействию коррупции...»

Дальше Квай-Гон читать не стал. Он обратил внимание только на подпись — Финис Валорум, сенатор от сектора Лиитон. Тот самый, который выбил и его собственную миссию на Венисиолу.

Учитель Дуку, отправив сюда проверенного бизнес-посредника, подстраховался, когда Валоруму потребовался свой представитель. Ему не нужны были лишние глаза и уши, и он отрекомендовал Сенату Мэйдо — как оказалось, не зря. Она отменно отыграла роль, даже роли, и если бы не Квай-Гон, не выдала бы себя до конца. Учитель отправил сюда же своего бывшего ученика, прекрасно понимая, что именно так риск — наименьший.

— Губернатор Венисиолы Уббар Сутр, — со смешком сказала Мэйдо, — именем Республики я объявляю о вашем аресте. Вы обвиняетесь в халатности и злоупотреблении властью, подкупе избирателей, проведении незаконного референдума, фальсификации документов учета, растрате средств бюджета Венисиолы, незаконном строительстве, незаконном изъятии земель у собственников, подготовке убийства полномочных представителей Сената и Ордена, организации убийства журналиста Риза…

Губернатор, поднимаясь, встал на колени, и вид у него был испуганный и покаянный.

— Я верил вам! — фальцетом воскликнул он. — Я же вам верил!

— Настолько, что озвучили мне не одно преступное намерение, — ухмыльнулась Мэйдо. — На случай, если вы не расслышали обвинения, мастер Джинн: господин Сутр намеревался устранить вас и вашего падавана. Я не знаю, что ему помешало, может быть, мы?

Квай-Гон обернулся к столику, на котором стоял фарфоровый чайник. Мэйдо не может сейчас быть права, мелькнуло в него в голове, он бы почувствовал угрозу в Силе, если бы это было действительно так?

— Вероятно, вам стоит проверить его карманы, — негромко посоветовал Прия. — Здесь немало разных ядов, способных убить человека за считанные секунды.

— Не надо, не надо, — взмолился губернатор, беспомощно отмахиваясь от Квай-Гона. — Я сам… я сам всё отдам…

И он действительно, не вставая с колен, протянул небольшую стеклянную ампулку с ярко-зеленой жидкостью.

— Не вздумайте ее открывать, — предупредил Прия. — В первые секунды концентрированные пары могут убить даже джедая…

— Вы сказали про Риза… эмиссар, — обращаться так к Мэйдо было очень сложно, но в сложившейся ситуации — единственно правильно. — Значит, вы тоже там побывали?

— Разумеется, — кивнула Мэйдо, и в первый раз Квай-Гон не заметил в ее легкой улыбке ни насмешки, ни превосходства. Он осторожно крутил в руке ампулку, не зная, куда ее деть. — Слишком грубо сработано. Безрукие в черте города? Что им там делать? К тому же, вы сами должны были понять, в чем господин Сутр ошибся?

— Свет, — в тон ей ответил Квай-Гон, задним умом понимая, где облажался. — Если ночью тюрьма не охраняется…

— Нет никакого смысла оставлять свет в комнате для охраны. И убирать труп так быстро. За что вы отдали приказ убить Риза, Сутр? Я не спрашиваю, кому, вы все равно назовете мне исполнителей.

Квай-Гон подумал и передал ампулу Прие. Тот моментально спрятал ее в бездонных карманах порванной шинели.

— Он как-то сообщил в Сенат от моего имени… насчет наблюдателей, — простонал губернатор. — Вот их. Я был в шоке, когда они ко мне заявились. Я был напуган.

— Еще бы, — хмыкнула Мэйдо, подошла к датакрону и вынула чип. — Вы отдали приказ об аресте, только вот просчитались. Риз никого не вызывал.

— Да? — растерянно пискнул губернатор, и Квай-Гон, которому коленопреклоненная поза бывшего властителя Венисиолы уже надоела, рывком поставил его на ноги. — Да? А кто?

Мэйдо ему ничего не ответила.

— Со мной связался Нут, — подойдя ближе, почти шепотом сообщила она Квай-Гону. — И сказал, что референдум уже идет. Мы летели на предельной скорости. Так что знайте, кому вы теперь обязаны жизнью.

Сложно было сказать, кого именно она имела в виду.

— Так Нут об отмене знал?

— Я просила ему передать это еще вчера. У меня не сто рук, чтобы лично обеспечить всем безопасность.

«И себе в том числе, — ехидно подумал Квай-Гон, представив, что было бы, если бы Мэйдо сгинула в пещерах Нэгны. — За тобой теперь только следи...»

Губернатор еле слышно хныкал. То ли не понял всей серьезности своего положения, то ли открытие, что все это время он делился не самыми законными планами с эмиссаром Сената, отбило ему последний ум.

— Оби-Ван, — распорядился Квай-Гон, — останешься здесь. Комната будет закрыта.

Падаван неуверенно кивнул, и Квай-Гон попытался приободрить его, потрепав по плечу. Не лучший вариант — мальчишку могут взять на жалость или обмануть, тело у него пока крепче, чем разум, но выбирая между падаваном с боевой подготовкой и целителем-дипломатом, еле способным пару камней поднять…

— Держи, — и панторанин, улыбаясь, вручил Оби-Вану свой меч. — Ты умеешь обращаться с ним лучше меня. Уверен, ты справишься.

— А нам, — прибавила Мэйдо, — придется прекратить это хаттово шапито.


	19. Глава 19

Без лишних церемоний Квай-Гон отволок губернатора в комнату, в которой тот отсиживался до их появления. Спальня Мэйдо производила впечатление, а логово губернатора поражало вычурной роскошью. Огромная кровать под балдахином, золоченый ночной горшок — пустой, пара на вид весьма прочных кресел, шкаф — Квай-Гон не успел до конца додумать, что надо бы его обыскать, как эмиссар проворно сунула туда нос, и заставленный едой стол, который немедленно обследовал Прия. Квай-Гон оторвал от балдахина длинный шнур и связал губернатору руки и ноги, а потом усадил его на кровать.

Оби-Ван придал себе суровый вид, подтащил кресло, сел и положил на колени меч. Квай-Гон проверил окна, хотя и сомневался, что губернатор решит сбежать таким образом, и остался доволен.

— Я на тебя рассчитываю, — сказал он падавану. Тот кивнул.

Эмиссар ухмыльнулась, проинспектировала стол, взяла нож, подошла к кровати — губернатор при этом дернулся, — отхватила от балдахина кусок ткани и помахала перед губернаторским носом.

— Он мастак по ушам ездить, — предупредила она Оби-Вана. — Надоест его треп — сунь кляп. Только неглубоко: он мне еще понадобится.

Квай-Гон считал, что Мэйдо не терпится покончить с референдумом, но нет. Едва не столкнувшись, они еще раз обшарили стол и шкаф — мало ли, какие сюрпризы заготовлены для незваных гостей — и ничего не обнаружили. Мэйдо собрала со стола всё, что посчитала опасным, вытащила полупустой ящик, сложила туда ножи, вилки и ложки и недовольно скривилась.

— Куда это деть?

— Оставим в кабинете.

— Очевидно, — пробормотала Мэйдо, но послушалась, обменявшись с Прией коротким многозначительным взглядом. Пока Квай-Гон запирал дверь губернаторской спальни, она успела пристроить ящик к стене и задвинуть его креслом.

На площади перед резиденцией не было ни души. Прия вышел первым, замер. Воздух будто застыл и, казалось, подрагивал, как дым от костра. Мэйдо тоже остановилась.

— Не отходите от меня далеко, эмиссар, — негромко сказал ей Квай-Гон. — Вы достаточно рисковали собой по милости нашего расписного друга.

Мэйдо дернула плечом и перевела тему, опять взглянув на улыбнувшегося в ответ Прию.

— Думаю, вам интересно узнать, кто подгадил нам обоим, — фыркнула она и пошла вперед. Квай-Гон нагнал ее, панторанин поплелся сзади. — Сутр будет терзаться этим до конца своих дней, но с вами я не настолько жестока, — она засмеялась, впрочем, беззлобно. — Это Джем. Дроид. Она была чрезмерно самостоятельной. Не знаю, вмешался ли кто-то в ее программу или у нее что-то сломалось в электронных мозгах, но она не только вычищала местный голонет, снимала мои жучки и пугала бластером обывателей. Это она вызвала наблюдателей через датакрон Сутра. Не спрашивайте. У меня слишком простая программа, мне нужен кто-то с хорошим анализатором, но этого кого-то мне неоткуда на этой планетке взять.

Навстречу попались несколько грустных фалнаутов и поспешно прижались к стене, пропуская их. Наверное, решили, что Мэйдо конвоируют в тюрьму.

— На Нута работает программист, — заметил Квай-Гон. — Если вы ей заплатите, она не откажется вам помочь.

Он сознательно заговорил об оплате, но Мэйдо лишь покосилась на него и коротко кивнула. Ее настороженность, стремление удержать дистанцию, неприязнь почти исчезли, и Квай-Гон задался вопросом, не связано ли ее поведение с тем, что, как она сказала представителю Прие, а тот с готовностью ей поддакнул, никто не сообщил ей об их приезде.

— Госпожа эмиссар, я знаю, что наш синий друг — не великий мыслитель. Но вы получили образование и лицензию. Почему вы не представились мне сразу? Я вам не нравлюсь? Положим; и вы мне не по душе, но представьте, что я переползал бы от фермы к ферме, шушукаясь с хозяевами и пугая работников? Вышло бы много плохого и мало хорошего, здесь и так хватает тайн, недомолвок и прямого вранья. Зачем было усугублять?!

Представитель, как вергиена на запах крови, подобрался поближе: назревал спор.

— Вероятно, всё дело в доверии? — Мэйдо снова бросила на Квай-Гона быстрый холодный взгляд. — Если вы ничего обо мне не знали, кто и насколько доверяет вам самому? Кто отправил вас сюда и зачем? Наблюдать референдум? Возможно, те же самые люди считали, что вас мои дела не касаются?

Квай-Гон перешагнул прилипшую к каменной кладке лепешку и признал, что Мэйдо права. Учитель Дуку сказал о представителе, но ни словом не обмолвился, что на Венисиоле есть человек, способный отдать любой, самый неоспоримый приказ.

— И, быть может, — продолжала Мэйдо, — что те же самые люди — не те же самые. Вы так выпытывали у меня, кого из графов Серенно я знаю… Кое-кого вы знаете тоже. Но с тем, кого знаете вы, я разговаривала пару раз по комлинку, больше того — я не горю желанием общаться… с вашей братией.

Прия хихикнул. Квай-Гон решил, что она намекает на титул учителя Дуку, да и на него самого, но ошибся.

— Я и вас, миледи, имею в виду, — сказала Мэйдо неожиданно резко, и панторанин эффектно спал с лица. — Мне не нравится, когда я абсолютно бессильна. Мне не нравится, когда со мной говорит человек, способный изменить мое мнение лишь потому, что он этого хочет. И мне не нравится, хатт побери, когда от меня требуют доверия люди, которым я боюсь посмотреть в глаза.

Дорогу им преградил митинг. Представитель «Нетронутой природы» набрал себе сторонников, и теперь два десятка людей и фалнаутов выкрикивали лозунги, размахивали флажками и призывно свистели. Квай-Гон придержал своих спутников, чтобы они не совались в толпу.

— Вы в своем праве, сударыня, — виновато произнес Прия.

Мэйдо улыбнулась — открыто и непривычно, вот только эта улыбка была адресована стоявшему с покаянной физиономией панторанину. И внезапно Квай-Гон осознал, что всё это время принимал за ее враждебность. Мэйдо настолько боялась гипноза, что всегда отводила взгляд. «Красными трусами лямку лифчика, надеюсь, не оборачивает», — усмехнулся Квай-Гон, но тут же решил, что вряд ли рациональная Мэйдо станет носить абсолютно ненужный предмет одежды. «Вот Ата могла бы...»

Одно ему было неясно: почему она так боится? Сильные волей и целеустремлённые не поддавались гипнозу, это общее место. Нут, например...

«Стоп…»

Квай-Гон внутренне похолодел, вспомнив, как разъярённый Нут успокоился, повинуясь жесту Прии. «Так вот почему рядовой этнограф стал представителем», — на краткий миг он не то что понял — испытал тот же страх, что и Мэйдо.

— В самом деле, госпожа эмиссар, вы уверены в вашем выборе? — негромко спросил Квай-Гон. Мэйдо перестала улыбаться, полоснула его ледяным взглядом. — Из двух джедаев вы доверяете тому, кто выбирает и использует это оружие куда чаще и с куда большей силой. В то время как я просто не смог бы повлиять на вас — не потому, что вы так уж сильны, потому, что вы так уж тверды и упрямы... а он мог бы. Может, и я это знаю. А знаете ли вы точно, по своей ли воле выбрали ему доверять?

Мэйдо закусила губу, и Квай-Гону совершенно не понравилось выражение ее лица.

— Мое доверие к вам оказалось оправданным, миледи, — и она, сделав шаг вперед, опять улыбнулась и коснулась рукава изодранной шинели панторанина, потом — руки, и Прия в ответ сжал ее пальцы. — Вы помогли мне, когда Нут зацепил меня из бластера, хотя я не просила вас об этом. Вы помогали мне раньше. Вы спасли меня под Нэгной. Вы рисковали жизнью, чтобы вытащить меня из-под этих проклятых камней.

— Каких камней? — переспросил Квай-Гон. Защитники природы уже прошли дальше, но от изумления он прирос к месту. Под Нэгной Мэйдо спасал вовсе не Прия... а судя по его виду, проклятые камни случились не далее как этой ночью. — Где вас носило?

«И почему я опять ничего не знал?» — подумал он, уже не сомневаясь, что не по доброте душевной панторанин опоил его своим варевом.

— Возле Красной Горы, — Мэйдо повернулась к Квай-Гону. — Мне нужно было на всё это посмотреть.

«И понюхать. Развелось суицидников!»

— Какого хсисса рыжего?! — прошипел Квай-Гон. — Ты ведь знал, кто она! Не мог не знать!

— Не исключено, — панторанин изобразил сладкую улыбочку.

«Нет эмоций — есть покой, нет гнева — есть смирение…»

— Ты рисковал жизнью не просто человека, вынужденного тебе поверить, — эмиссара нашего трижды клятого Сената, чтобы им зубы порастерять и жрать одно печенье! Я правильно понял?

— Не исключено, — улыбочка улыбочкой, но на пару шагов тот благоразумно отступил.

— И какие основания у тебя были для подобного... поступка?

Задумался. Или сделал вид: Квай-Гон уже не был уверен, что его собеседник вообще умеет думать.

— Я составил план, который позволял с максимальной вероятностью избежать опасности для её, моей или вашей жизни. Увы, вмешались непредвиденные обстоятельства...

И руками развел. Намёк был прозрачен, аки слеза Ашлы, и горек не меньше, потому что, оценивая ситуацию сейчас, Квай-Гон не мог не признать, что совершил грубейшую ошибку. Вот только ошибался не он один!

— Непредвиденные обстоятельства — то, что госпожа эмиссар пережила Нэгну. Но это тебя не остановило, решил ещё разок попытаться, в самом деле, одна гора, другая гора, где-нибудь да выгорит?!

Панторанин промолчал, и Квай-Гон предпочёл решить, что это были стыд и осознание вины. За сохранность данных он не переживал — пароль от датакронов был у него.

— Нашли что-нибудь? — небрежно спросил он и подтолкнул окаменевшего Прию по направлению к избирательному участку.

— Груду обгорелых камней, — ответила Мэйдо. — Невыносимая химическая вонь, пепел и яркие красные камни. Они рассыпались, я чуть было не сорвалась. Точнее, сорвалась, и… не самое приятное воспоминание. Как-нибудь потом расскажу. Может быть. Что вы застыли, мастер Джинн? Решили сохранить за собой привилегию спасать мою жизнь?

«Нет эмоций — есть покой, нет гнева — есть смирение…»

Не всё было потеряно окончательно. У Оби-Вана оставался первый записанный дата-кристалл.

— Да что с вами такое? — воскликнула Мэйдо, и было похоже, что испугалась она всерьез. — Если вы посчитали, что под Нэгной я не проявила достаточно благодарности…

— Дата-кристалл, мастер, — с полупоклоном напомнил Прия, и сейчас он в кои веки влез вовремя. Эмиссар приняла бесполезный дата-кристалл и спрятала в поясную сумку.

«Посмотрим, как ты будешь объясняться с Сенатом», — с досадой подумал Квай-Гон. До избирательного участка оставалось совсем немного. Прия попытаться развеять напряжение.

— Вы слышали о заебелках? — он мечтательно уставился в небо; верный признак, что последует очередная длинная и бессмысленная мозговыносящая чушь. — Дивные животные. Знаете, как они называются по-местному?

Квай-Гон закатил глаза:

— «Пушистые твари»?

— Почти. Заебелками их фермеры прозвали. Правильно говорить «зейебиель». Означает приблизительно «зверь, которого ничего не берёт». Они не боятся клича лептотиол, легко лезут в драку с крупными хищниками... даже ядовитые змеи им не страшны. После появления колонистов они поколений за девять или десять мутировали так, что их шкуру не могли пробить ни стрелы, ни копья, ни бластерные выстрелы.

Из шкур заебелок могли бы выйти неплохие доспехи. Мэйдо, как и следовало ожидать, слушала с интересом.

— Кайешке, внучка Арой, решила завести себе такого питомца. Её двоюродный дядя Ниллинкен погиб, застрелившись о заебелку… Он выстрелил по ней, но стрела отскочила от шкуры и порвала ему бедренную артерию... неважно, главное — Кайешке посчитала, что не заебелка убила дядю, а дядина душа переселилась в заебелку. И ей многие верили! Особенно когда в первое же утро оказалось, что за ночь тварь передушила всю домашнюю птицу и изнасиловала туку, которую вождю Арой подарил республиканский посол...

— Повезло, что не вождя! — развеселилась Мэйдо. — Дядя, я смотрю, был не промах!

— Не отнять. Окончательно его признали, когда заебелка решила, что пять лепт — именно то, чего ей не хватало в жизни. Трахнуть она их хотела или просто убить — неведомо, но пострадали все, и весьма серьёзно. Её, конечно, перевязали и положили в коробку в юрте у шамана... Она сбежала, и не куда-нибудь, а обратно к лептам. Вождь Арой говорит, это всё потому, что заебелки страха не знают. Знали бы страх, давно разумными стали бы…

«А ведь это он про Сутра... — догадался Квай-Гон. — Комик доморощенный. Оби-Ван талантливый, знает этот боров страх или нет — он справится».

— Понимаю эту девочку, — засмеялась Мэйдо. — Зверюшки милые, им можно многое простить.

Квай-Гон немедленно вспомнил, как она восхищалась мелкими летучими тварями в Нэгне, и с неприкрытым ехидством спросил:

— Завели бы себе заебелку, эмиссар?

Она ухмыльнулась, смерила Квай-Гона оценивающим взглядом, обменялась полуулыбкой с панторанином.

— Нет.

Из бывшего «гнезда разврата» торопливо выходили проголосовавшие избиратели. Возле входа пристроилась с лотком фалнаутка и совала всем свой немудреный товар, от нее только отмахивались. Было похоже, что что-то стряслось.

— Я очень вас прошу — от меня не отходить, — еще раз напомнил Квай-Гон. — Нравится это вам или нет, но я отвечаю за вашу жизнь… госпожа эмиссар.

Он так и не понял, расслышала ли Мэйдо. Она ловко проскочила между двумя фалнаутами, вставшими у лотка, и Квай-Гон, не особо озаботившись правилами вежливости, отпихнул их в сторону. Прия просочился следом.

Фалнаутки из комиссии собрались кружком и шептались, ящик с надписью «За» был опрокинут, и несколько избирателей совали бюллетени в ящик «Против». Квай-Гон поискал председателя Лу Арги, но ее нигде не было видно.

— Где госпожа Арги? — спросил он у первого попавшегося фалнаута. Тот глупо моргнул.

— Убежала за Выкваном. Я говорил, что надо было дать ему поджечь, но меня же никто не слушает!

Он обиженно надул губы и свалил.

— Что поджечь? — тряхнул головой Прия.

— Да неважно, что. Это местный возмутитель спокойствия, — хмыкнула Мэйдо. — Впрочем, у Сутра язык без костей, если бы я записывала за ним все его жалобы, центральный сервер Нар-Шаддаа бы переполнился… В хаттову задницу их вместе с Сутром. Дамы и господа, внимание!

Голос у нее оказался отлично поставленный, члены комиссии зашевелили лекками, остальные заинтересованно повернулись.

— Я Йелла Мэйдо, полномочный эмиссар Сената на Венисиоле. По распоряжению Сената Республики референдум был отменен. Губернатор Сутр за неподчинение распоряжению Сената отстранен от занимаемой должности, и именно я сейчас представляю здесь высшую законную власть.

Квай-Гон отметил, что Мэйдо не сказала об аресте губернатора, и счел это правильным.

— Ваше волеизъявление не имеет юридической силы, — продолжала Мэйдо, — членов комиссии прошу собрать документы и бюллетени, председателя прошу подойти ко мне. Остальным — покинуть помещение для голосования.

Секунду стояла тишина, потом от входа раздался возмущенный вопль:

— Как это покинуть?

Квай-Гон обернулся. В дверях стояла фалнаутка, торговавшая всякой всячиной. Она уперла руки в бока и смотрела на Мэйдо как на человека, осмелившегося залезть к ней в карман.

— Как это — покинуть, я вас спрашиваю? А кто возместит мне кредиты, затраченные на покупку места? Я не отбила даже треть!

— Ваши проблемы, — фыркнула Мэйдо. — Местная торговля меня не касается. Можете подать жалобу прямо в Сенат.

— Стойте, стойте! — молоденькая фалнаутка подлетела к Мэйдо, и Квай-Гон на всякий случай выступил вперед. Фалнаутка возмущенно всплеснула лекками. — Кто бы вы ни были, по какому праву вы взяли на себя право вершить тут произвол, наш референдум — наш референдум, наши голоса, вы не можете вот так просто взять их и отобрать! Вы самозванка!

Собравшиеся загудели. Мэйдо одарила фалнаутку надменным взглядом, высокомерно поджала губы и повернулась к комиссии. Нарядные фалнаутки, опустив головы, принялись собирать бюллетени, одна подошла к ящику, дождалась от Мэйдо одобрительного кивка и сорвала пломбу.

— Где председатель?

— Здесь, я… о… — откуда-то возникла Лу Арги и бросилась к Квай-Гону. — Мне нужна ваша помощь. Пожалуйста!

— Перевернуть ящик? — с улыбкой спросил Квай-Гон и Силой поставил ящик «За» как положено. Лу Арги не обратила на это никакого внимания.

— Что вы делаете с нашими голосами! — завопила юная фалнаутка. — Вы злоупотребляете! — она кинулась к членам комиссии, и те отпрянули, схватив бюллетени. Фалнаутка вцепилась в одну из пачек и потянула на себя. — Отдайте мне! Вы...

— О, перестаньте! — взмолилась Лу Арги. — Пожалуйста, Выкван сейчас всё подожжет!

Мэйдо знакомо и злобно ощерилась, и Квай-Гон с удовольствием представил, как она разгонит этот балаган. Юная фалнаутка всё-таки выдрала пачку бюллетеней, свалившись при этом на плоский зад.

— Кто мне заплатит? — налетела почему-то на Прию торговка. Неожиданно среагировала Мэйдо, резко встав между ними, но Прия все равно шарахнулся, задев злополучный ящик «За», и тот снова грохнулся.

— А нам кто заплатит, а? — крикнул какой-то фалнаут. — Я спрашиваю — нам кто заплатит за голоса?

Оскал на лице Мэйдо сменился на торжествующую ухмылку.

— Немедленно задержать всех присутствующих в помещении! — громко выкрикнула она.

Лу Арги протестующе заголосила, но Квай-Гон ее не расслышал. Все ломанулись к выходу, устроив давку, торговка ринулась в толпу и опрокинула второй ящик, члены комиссии бросились врассыпную. Квай-Гон выбрал двух особо резвых фалнаутов, приподнял их и обездвижил, затем выдернул следующих. Ему подвернулась упитанная фалнаутка, она орала громче прочих и здорово лягалась, и Квай-Гон, хотя и помнил о каких-то там ограничениях насчет аборигенного населения, обездвижил и ее и отправил ее к двум первым задержанным.

Прия справлялся на удивление не хуже, только что сам в эту кучу не лез. С парой жертв он обошелся довольно ловко. Толпа понемногу прорывалась в дверь, кого-то прищемили, кому-то что-то отдавили, и предсказуемо возникла драка: местному населению не нужно было много поводов. Квай-Гон дернул какого-то человека, тот прихватил с собой противника, тот — фалнаутку, вцепившись ей в лекку, за ней потянулась целая вереница, и Квай-Гон плюнул и бросил их всех на полпути. Прия подобрал кого-то из самого центра, обездвижил и швырнул в кучу задержанных.

Мэйдо наблюдала за всем с нескрываемым интересом, но руку держала на бластере. Лу Арги, очнувшись, подскочила к ней.

— Он подожжет!..

— Исполняйте… — начала было Мэйдо, и в этот момент избирательный участок тряхнуло.

Лу Арги взвизгнула, пол начал уходить из-под ног, в окно что-то швырнуло, и внешнее стекло со звоном разлетелось. Резко стало темно. Дверь захлопнулась, ударив по тем, кто стоял на пороге, раздались крики — уже боли и страха. Прия кинулся к Мэйдо, Квай-Гон обернулся туда, откуда выскочила Лу Арги, но не увидел ни признаков огня, ни даже не уловил опасности в Силе.

— Ураган! — прокричал кто-то. — Прячьтесь! Прячьтесь!

Собравшиеся устремились в центр зала такой волной, что Квай-Гон еле успел отскочить. Мэйдо, Прия и Лу Арги оказались у противоположной стены, задержанных в момент затоптали, все метались, орали и швыряли мебель, разлетелись белые бюллетени. Квай-Гон Силой рванул к себе Мэйдо — она пролетела через весь зал с перекошенным лицом, Квай-Гон перехватил ее в полете и отправил себе за спину, решив, что там самое безопасное место.

— Да вы меня так сами угробите, — простонала ошеломленная Мэйдо, с трудом удержавшись на ногах. Квай-Гон таким же образом перетащил Прию — тому было не привыкать.

— Здание выдержит? — спросил Квай-Гон, наблюдая, как несостоявшиеся избиратели растаскивают задержанных и исчезают в каком-то подвале. Панторанин пожал плечами.

Здание продолжало трясти, дверь несколько раз хлопнула, Прия протянул руку и закрыл ее Силой. Квай-Гон повернулся к Мэйдо и на мгновение поймал ее непонимающий взгляд — она тут же отпрянула, как от змеи. За окнами темнело всё сильнее, стекла дребезжали.

Места в убежище всем не хватило. Юная фалнаутка с упорством заебелки пихала в подвал бюллетени, их с такой же настойчивостью возвращали обратно. Две фалнаутки из комиссии пристроились за бывшей стойкой, туда же залезла торговка барахлом. Прочие беспорядочно бегали по залу.

— Что делать с задержанными? — спросил Квай-Гон у Мэйдо.

— Ничего, — она выдавила кривую улыбку. — Мне лишь нужно было их выгнать, но раз вы так постарались… О, хаттова срань...

В стену ударило что-то тяжелое, раздался затихающий крик.

— Отсюда лучше уйти, — Прия обнял Мэйдо за плечи, пытаясь успокоить. — Фалнауты прячутся в скалах, это не просто так. Город… ненадежен.

— Некуда уходить, — возразил Квай-Гон. — Этот ветер?..

«Несутся алые звери на крыльях восточных ветров, и нет ни спасения от них, ни укрытия!»

— Восточный, — кивнул Прия. — Ураган всегда приходит с востока.

— Можно привести их в сознание? — спросила Мэйдо, кивнув на задержанных. — Я не буду предъявлять им никаких обвинений. Пока, — уже тише добавила она.

Все наконец попрятались, Прия занялся задержанными, Мэйдо кусала губы и оглядывала зал. Лу Арги выглянула из-за стойки, лицо у нее было разбито, по щеке стекала кровь.

«Тысяча голосов сольётся в один, и проснётся пламя, и гордость гордых развеет ветер...»

— Где этот ваш?.. — выкрикнул Квай-Гон, напугав этим и без того перепуганную Лу. — Где он?

— Там, — она указала в сторону, встрепенулась и рванула в коридор, Квай-Гон за ней. Было темно, но Лу Арги знала это здание, а Квай-Гон просто бежал следом. — Он… хотел поджечь урну для голосования. Говорил, что нашей планете ничто не поможет. Над ним все смеялись. Хотели, чтобы он поджег!

Квай-Гон помнил этого Выквана по первому дню. И прекрасно помнил, с чего началось пророчество шамана: «Заговорит Венисиола… Тысяча голосов сольётся в один».

Так или иначе, референдум начался, Венисиола заговорила.

Лу Арги остановилась у обшарпанной двери, робко постучала. Никто не ответил.

— Выкван, открой дверь! Не надо, не надо этого делать! Пожалуйста! Мы тебя любим!

«Говорила бы ты за себя», — подумал Квай-Гон, который точно не пылал к вздорному Выквану никакими нежными чувствами. Лу Арги скреблась в дверь, он оттащил ее в сторону и даже не стал доставать меч.

— Так с ним нельзя! — возмутилась Лу Арги, заподозрив, что Квай-Гон собирается сделать, но ему на деликатность было плевать. Одним ударом он вынес дверь, та расколотила раковину, захлопнулась от сильного ветра, Квай-Гон поймал ее и уставился на загаженный пустой туалет.

— Ой, он ушел! — завопила Лу Арги. Из-за воя ветра ее почти не было слышно. — Обиделся и ушел!

Квай-Гон слегка обалдел от вони, хотя до этого момента считал, что Нэгна и Красная Гора отбили у него обоняние лет на десять вперед. Выкван вылез в узкое окошко, сейчас разбитое, возможно, порывом ветра, но сумку оставил, и Лу, пригнувшись, схватила ее и снова исчезла в коридоре. Ветер ударил новым порывом, окошко отскочило, полетели осколки. Квай-Гон потащил по коридору визжащую Лу. Дверь туалета он неосмотрительно вышиб, и осколки и ветер преследовали их до тех пор, пока они не добежали до зала.

Квай-Гон втолкнул Лу, захлопнул дверь, ведущую в коридор. Прия возился с раненым, по залу метался свет фонарика — Мэйдо собирала бумаги, юная крикунья сидела на столе в обнимку с бюллетенями и исподлобья зыркала на нее. Окна пока уцелели, но Квай-Гон не был уверен, что их хватит надолго, а ветер усиливался.

— Я ему передам, — грустно вздохнула Лу Арги, прижав к груди сумку.

Квай-Гон отобрал ее и заглянул внутрь. Бутылка с водой, запасные трусы — Выкван подозревал, что его эскапада закончится очередным посещением городской тюрьмы, и заранее приготовился.

— Чем он собрался это всё поджигать? — спросил Квай-Гон. Лу Арги пожала плечами.

— Смешно как, — Мэйдо подошла, держа несколько бюллетеней, и оглянулась на разбитое при первом порыве окно. — Они, похоже, голосовали против гостиниц…

— Вы в порядке?

— Если не считать ваших усилий, то да… — она еще раз посмотрела на окна. — Они не выдержат.

— Вам надо спуститься в подвал, — сказал Квай-Гон. — Для вас найдется место. И для нашего синего друга… он хоть какая-то, но вам защита. Не слишком надежная.

— Вы так и не поняли, что здесь происходит? Что это за люди? — Мэйдо скомкала бюллетени и отшвырнула их. — Как вы говорите — темная сторона, всё самое скверное?

— Он с собой что-то сделал, — убежденно заявила Лу Арги. Ее занимал только проклятый Выкван, и Мэйдо кивнула в ее сторону — в подтверждение своих слов. — Он с собой обязательно что-нибудь сделает.

Мэйдо повернулась и посветила фонариком Лу в лицо.

— Если этот тот, о ком я думаю, не переживайте. Когда он соберется прыгать в окно, а вы по доброте душевной встанете рядом, он начнет орать, что вы его ненароком столкнете. Вы председатель? У меня к вам масса вопросов, — обрадовала она Лу. — Была. Благодарите стихию.

Прия подошел, опять обнял за плечи Мэйдо.

— Как вы, сударыня?

«Лучше бы ты смотрел за ней, чем за прочими, — раздраженно подумал Квай-Гон. — Поручить тебе ничего нельзя… и убрал бы ты уже свои бесполезные лапы». Но вслух сказал:

— Идите вниз. Как бы подло и трусливо ни прозвучало, вы должны остаться в живых, эмиссар, потому что ваша смерть превратит ситуацию в совсем скверную. Я открыто говорю вам, эмиссар Сената Йелла Мэйдо: если мне придётся использовать гипноз, чтобы вас пустили в убежище, я это сделаю. У вас есть вопросы или претензии?

Мэйдо вскинула голову.

— Говорю вам так же открыто — я запрещаю подвергать риску тех, кто находится в убежище, ради спасения моей жизни. Докажите, что я в вас ошибаюсь. Или примените ваши навыки ко мне и навсегда потеряйте шанс на моё доверие. Пока нам явно ничего не…

На крышу что-то с грохотом упало, из подвала донесся многоголосый страдальческий стон. За окном мелькнула огромная тень и пропала.

— ...Угрожает, — закончила Мэйдо. — Это бывшая забегаловка, здесь должны быть помещения, в которых мы можем укрыться. Холодильники, склад для продуктов. Надо их поискать.

В подвал меж тем утрамбовалась юная фалнаутка, и за ней захлопнули крышку.

— Давайте поищем, — согласился Квай-Гон, — только не отходите…

Мэйдо слабо усмехнулась и махнула рукой.

— Смотрите, что я нашла, — к ним подошла Лу Арги. Сумка Выквана висела у нее на плече. — Не фонарик, но… подойдет, правда?

Она держала декоративный светильник. Наверное, в прежние времена такие украшали зал, создавая подобие романтической обстановки: в небольшой вазочке на куске твердого спирта трепыхался слабый огонек.

— Дайте сюда, — резко потребовал Квай-Гон. Все, что касалось огня, сейчас вызывало у него немыслимую для джедая панику.

Лу обиженно пискнула.

— Где склады или холодильники? — спросила Мэйдо. — Вы готовили участок, вы должны это знать. Здесь… — она посветила фонариком на стены. — Даже плана нет.

— Там, — Лу указала на дверь в подсобные помещения. — Что-то вроде комнатки для хранения продуктов.

Квай-Гон затушил спиртовой светильник и поставил его на стол, достал фонарик.

— Идем.

Как только он открыл дверь, их обсыпало осколками и мелкой трухой, а в следующий момент не выдержало злополучное окно, и в зал ворвался ледяной пронизывающий ветер, закрутив всё вихрем пыли, битого стекла и кирпичной крошки. Все, кто прятался по углам, завопили, Квай-Гон успел заметить, как ветер легко поднял ящик для голосования, он ударил в лицо выскочившей из-за стойки фалнаутки, и она беззвучно повалилась на пол. Все бросились в коридор, Лу затянуло в людской водоворот, Квай-Гон закрыл плащом вскрикнувшую Мэйдо. Прия вскинул руку, ставя защитный барьер от ветра. «Опередил меня, надо же!» Скорость убила прочность: барьер почти мигом начал рассыпаться. Пришлось вмешаться и поддержать. Увы: смешно, обидно, грустно — но против стихии ничего не мог даже мастер-джедай.

Стены задрожали, пол накренился, Квай-Гон почувствовал, как под ногами расходятся доски.

— Здание срывается! — заорал он. — Уходите! Прячьтесь!

Он проклинал и себя, и Мэйдо — надо было не слушать, надо было любым способом засунуть вздорную выскочку в подвал, в гробу он видел ее бесценное доверие. Запахло чем-то ядовитым, кто-то кричал от боли, в темноте ничего не было видно, все прорывались в коридор, кто-то пытался пробиться обратно, из подвала несся вопль множества голосов. Квай-Гон заметил летящий на него стул и Силой оттолкнул его, Мэйдо барахталась в складках плаща и очень мешала. Блеснул свет фонарика — представитель полез помогать, вечная беда всех целителей, у них голова отключается... его сбили с ног, он растянулся на полу, выпустив фонарик — тот улетел, подхваченный порывом, в коридор.

А потом из темноты полыхнуло пламя.


	20. Глава 20

Оби-Ван напряженно вслушивался. В глубине дома затихали шаги: учитель, ма… просто Прия, полномочный эмиссар Сената — все ушли, оставили его одного с задержанным по закону Республики опасным преступником.

Или нет?

Он взглянул на связанного по рукам и ногам губернатора. Вид у того был безвредный, но Оби-Ван не обольщался. Йода говорил: безобидное часто маскируется под опасное (как ходячая кочка в лесу), а опасное — под безобидное (как Красная Гора). А учитель добавлял, что самый слабый противник становится сильным, когда его загоняют в угол.

Чуть слышно хлопнула входная дверь, и вся ответственность легла на плечи Оби-Вана. Губернатор безропотно переносил страдания и попыток провокаций не предпринимал, но Оби-Ван чувствовал недоброе и не понимал, откуда оно исходит. От губернатора? От ма... просто Прии? Но тот был добрым, участливым даже больше, чем... Оби-Ван оборвал себя на полуслове: учитель — это учитель, не дело падаванов что-то требовать от учителей.

Губернатор собрался поспать, и то, что он сидел, ему ни капли не помешало: он поерзал задом по кровати, свесил голову на грудь, вздохнул и умиротворенно закрыл глаза.

Оби-Ван и сам был не прочь немного вздремнуть. Он уже неделю не мог толком выспаться: не получалось привыкнуть к коротким суткам — он проваливался в сон и тут же выныривал, не успев отдохнуть, а сейчас голова была странно тяжелой. Но спать ему было нельзя — учитель на него рассчитывал.

Он мог поесть. Еды на столе было много, но останавливало то, что губернатор, если верить госпоже Мэйдо и ма… просто Прие, намеревался их с учителем отравить. Оби-Ван подумал растолкать губернатора и скормить ему что-нибудь на пробу, но решил, что учитель не обрадуется, если арестованный ненароком превратится в покойника.

От нечего делать Оби-Ван стал рассматривать клинок. Полукороткий жёлтый — табельное оружие, синтетический кристалл, конвейерной штамповки рукоять. Ничего личного, ничего уникального, ничего... живого. Меч мастера... то есть просто Прии... «Как вообще правильно к нему обращаться?» Его меч, в отличие от него самого, был поразительно скучным.

И потому — поразительно интересным.

Когда их выпуск работал над мечами, Оби-Ван единственный слушал Хойанга. Остальные считали, что он нудный — непонятно, почему, ведь тот говорил важные, интересные вещи: что по мечу можно понять владельца и его душу.

У Оби-Вана кристалл был голубой. Хойанг сказал — цвет мечты. Таким становится кристалл у тех, кто по пути джедая идёт, движимый грёзами о прекрасном и достойном. Ещё он сказал, что кристалл может стать темнее с годами, когда мечта сменится или верой, или отчаянием.

Но разве кристаллы меняются?

Вот, например, учитель. Зелёный клинок — светло-зелёный, ответственность и жажда битвы. Такой джедай никогда не останется в стороне, если может вмешаться, не пройдет мимо, если может помочь. Такой джедай всегда готов нести ответственность за свои и чужие действия, принимая эту ответственность раньше, чем принимает решение, как поступить...

...учитель и учитель, а этот меч был жёлтый и ничего не мог поэтому сказать. Хотя мастер... как бы его ни звали, тоже был под стать мечу: вроде и штатный, вроде и свой, но — непонятный.

Интересно, каким бы учителем был этот Прия? Оби-Ван видел многих, одни любили своих учеников, другие — нет, третьи любили, но делали вид, что не любят. Наверное, были и те, кто не любил и притворялся...

Но Квай-Гон был лучшим. Он не делал вид, что обожает ученика, но всегда защищал его и о нём заботился. Он никогда не забывал растолковать непонятное или прокомментировать происходящее. Он дал Оби-Вану шанс стать настоящим рыцарем, доказал, что это возможно, что нет никакого проклятия непринятых... а вот бедному Прие шанса никто не дал, и значит, учителем ему никогда не быть.

А жаль, наверное.

Было несложно представить его мастером. Кем-то вроде Магистра-Отшельника: вечно словно где-то далеко и одновременно всегда рядом, витающий меж звёзд и твёрдо стоящий на земле, говорящий загадками, ключ к которым всегда прямо перед гадающим... Оби-Ван, в отличие от многих ровесников, любил Магистра-Отшельника и часто подолгу сидел у него, когда учитель был на миссиях. «Когда вернусь, надо будет к нему сходить», — подумал он, и мысли ушли от учителей к статуе и к коридору, где она стояла, и к залу фонтанов в Храме…

Снизу донесся какой-то звук. Оби-Ван встрепенулся и прислушался. Губернатор всхрапнул. Звук больше не повторялся, и Оби-Ван успокоился. Противник был связан, у него самого в руках был меч, учитель на него надеялся, и он не имел права его подвести.

Внизу что-то упало, Оби-Ван вскочил, губернатор на этот раз тоже проснулся, а может, он и не спал вовсе.

— Мне так сильно связали руки! И ноги, — сообщил губернатор. — Хорошо, хоть не шею, впрочем, чего я жалуюсь, он бы мог...

Оби-Ван утвердительно кивнул.

— Ты ведь можешь меня развязать? Хотя бы ослабить веревки. Я старый уже человек…

Оби-Ван задумался. Губернатор был прав, но и учитель знал, что делает, поэтому он помотал головой.

— Ну и ладно, — вздохнул губернатор. — Руки, ноги, как-нибудь досижу.

Оби-Ван прислушался к дому и к Силе. Что-то было, живое, но что? Крыса? Воришка? Или на площади кто-то устроил одиночный пикет и швыряется в окна камнями и засохшим дерьмом?

— Я читал, — после короткой паузы начал губернатор, — джедаев учат быть справедливыми. Скажи, со мной поступили по справедливости?

Оби-Ван поморщился и насторожился. «Если слышишь слово "справедливость" — помни: тебя пытаются нагреть», — говорил Декстер, друг учителя.

— Я верил госпоже Джо… ну, этой… — губернатор трагически всхлипнул, опять помолчал. Оби-Ван подумал, что он выбирает подходящую тактику. — Вот так ты веришь человеку, считаешь его своим другом, а он предает тебя в самый последний момент. Знал ли я, что она — эмиссар Сената? Да ранкор меня отымей! Разумеется, нет.

Губернатор наклонил голову. Оби-Ван снова сел в кресло, сжал крепче меч, посмотрел на подлокотник, на котором пристроил обрывок балдахина. Губернатор проследил за его взглядом и жалобно произнес:

— Она предъявила документы, ей поверили. Мне она их предъявляла, фальшивые, но я наивный старый дурак! Или я не хотел добра? Она сказала — незаконный референдум! Разве может быть воля народа объявлена незаконной, как полагаешь?

Оби-Ван потянул на себя кусок балдахина, и губернатор печально посмотрел на потенциальный кляп.

— Вот, да, ты тоже хочешь заткнуть мне рот. Как это обидно — ты делаешь всё во благо, тебе в ответ причиняют зло.

— Вы убили журналиста, — неожиданно для себя самого сказал Оби-Ван. Он не знал этого Риза, но слышал, как о нем отзывался Нут, и был уверен — тот был неплохим парнем.

— Я? — губернатор подпрыгнул. — Я? Я? Ты поверил!

— И пытались убить учителя.

— Не успел же! — воскликнул губернатор, подаваясь вперед. — Что ты, что ты, я никогда бы не стал. Что там этот… да что же такое, столько людей лишили меня законной власти. Теперь они, наверное, передерутся. Эта Джодо, или как ее там, тварь еще та.

«Учитель с ней разберется», — мысленно пообещал ему Оби-Ван и вспомнил, как они прокрались в резиденцию, как учитель разговаривал с госпожой Мэйдо… и весь мокрый сел на ее кровать, причем этого и не заметил, а она ничего не сказала. Оби-Ван хихикнул.

— Да, да, — закивал губернатор, по-своему расценив его смех. — Ты такой маленький, а всё понимаешь. Нет, ну еще бы чуть-чуть, и твой учитель отправил ее под арест. Во-первых, она бегала тут с оружием. Это запрещено. Зачем он развесил уши, похож ведь на умного человека, но тут же такие глаза! В этом мире, дитя мое, всё зло — от баб.

Оби-Ван ничего не мог сказать про глаза госпожи Мэйдо, подумал только, а смотрел ли он вообще хоть раз ей в глаза. Но фраза оскорбляла и Ату, и Майру... возможно, даже просто Прию, так что он сурово нахмурился.

— Это я, конечно, напрасно, — притворно смутился губернатор. — Тебе рано обо всем этом знать, да, ты прав. Тогда считай, что в мире все зло — от политиков. А я? Я разве политик? Я администратор. Очень, скажу тебе, неплохой, и всё, что я делал, на благо народа.

Оби-Ван прекрасно видел упомянутое благо — драки, разруху и горы дерьма, но не нашел причины спорить, поэтому он поднялся и строго уставился на губернатора.

— Я молчу, молчу, — тут же сдался тот. — Очень неприятно, когда тебе в рот суют грязную тряпку. Кто-то украл моего дроида, ну что за люди, или это фалнауты, никакого уважения к властям.

И он надолго заткнулся. Оби-Вану показалось — заснул, но проверять он не решился, тем более в сон клонило его самого, так что, с одной стороны, болтовня губернатора отвлекала, с другой его задача — охранять преступника, а не беседовать с ним.

Было душно, сильно пахло чем-то прелым и неприятным, от духоты и запаха начала болеть голова. Оби-Ван подошел к окну, забранному ставнями, в которых не хватало половины досок, но не успел решить, стоит ли его открывать. Внизу что-то упало и покатилось, потом, как показалось, кто-то пробежал.

Губернатор поднял голову.

— Сидите здесь, — приказал Оби-Ван, будто он мог куда-то упрыгать. — Я проверю, что там такое.

Учитель запер их снаружи. Оби-Ван подергал дверь, присел, чтобы посмотреть в замочную скважину, ничего не увидел, выпрямился и зажег меч. Губернатор испуганно запищал, но вряд ли боялся на самом деле. Оби-Ван примерился и, стараясь, чтобы не дрогнула рука, аккуратно вырезал дверной замок.

Он опасался, что дверь загорится, но дерево в этом доме было пропитано чем-то защитным. Подобное он уже видел, когда они с учителем выбирались из подвала.

В кабинете было пусто. Оби-Ван быстро прошел до конца, высунулся в дверь, озираясь по сторонам.

Никого, тишина.

— Пери? — позвал он на всякий случай. Тот куда-то делся, никому ничего не сказав, и сначала Оби-Ван посчитал, что его просто прижало, но сколько можно сидеть в туалете, даже если учесть, что из господина Нута так себе кулинар? — Пери, это ты?

Оби-Ван сделал шаг в коридор. Если бы это действительно оказался Пери — было бы здорово. Они уже не один раз попадали вдвоем в переделки. Пери мог поддержать, Пери был умным и интересным. Почти взрослый — и при этом сущий ребёнок, когда дело доходило до жизни как таковой: зло он видел исключительно в датападе. Потому и к смерти, и к трупам, и к опасности относился как к игре, будто в реальном мире тоже у всех по пять сердечек, а если закончатся, можно прихватить ещё парочку, надо только удачно подпрыгнуть.

С Пери было... легко. И приятно, потому что из-за его детскости Оби-Ван чувствовал себя старшим, умным и ответственным. С Пери было спокойно. Сейчас Оби-Ван был один и испытывал если не страх, то неуверенность. Ему нужен был кто-то, на кого можно положиться, кого можно защитить. Кому можно верить.

Ведь говорит же Йода, что друг — это тот, кто никогда не предаст.

— Пери! Иди сюда!

Оби-Ван не боялся того, что — или кто — могло находиться в доме. Он был уверен, что справится, учитель отлично его обучил… это ведь не проклятые лепты? Он напряженно слушал тишину. Если бы снова донесся звук, ему стало бы легче — можно было понять, что происходит, но дом молчал, и от этого становилось жутко.

Оби-Ван прошел до лестницы. Спуск на первый этаж, а чуть дальше — спальня госпожи эмиссара. Может быть, она решила остаться?

Он быстро добежал до двери, постучал, ему никто не ответил. Оби-Ван толкнул дверь, та оказалась заперта, и взламывать ее он не решился. Одно дело — крушить резиденцию губернатора какой-то малозначительной планетки (да и учитель первый начал), совсем другое — нагло проникать в покои полномочного эмиссара Сената. Хотя учитель и тут отличился…

Пока Оби-Ван размышлял, стоит ли ему продолжить это достойное начинание и вломился бы учитель к госпоже Мэйдо в спальню, если бы знал, кто она такая на самом деле, незваный гость разошелся. И вопрос с дверью отпал сам собой.

Оби-Ван вытащил меч, бросился вниз по лестнице, немилосердно при этом топая, поэтому, когда он спрыгнул с последней ступеньки, гость затаился. Оби-Ван прислушался к Силе… был кто-то живой, но больше понять не удавалось.

Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как учитель запер их в кабинете? По ощущениям — несколько часов, на самом деле, наверное, не больше тридцати минут. Растерянный Оби-Ван подумал про оставленного наверху губернатора. Угрожает ли им опасность или всё-таки нет?

Где-то в стороне кухни, как определил Оби-Ван по памяти, хлопнула дверца шкафа. Потом еще и еще.

Больше он не раздумывал. Возможно, это был просто ветер, но тогда надо было всего лишь закрыть окно и спокойно вернуться в губернаторские хоромы, и Оби-Ван влетел в кухню, даже не включив меч.

Никого. И окна были закрыты.

В кухне царил тот же разгром, какой в отсутствие супруги устроил господин Нут. Губернатор был не дурак пожрать, а так как готовить ему было некому, изворачиваться пришлось самому. Оби-Ван переступил через странную гору на полу, похожую на присохшую пасту, и осмотрел кухню внимательнее. Шкафы. Куча грязной посуды. Две двери, одна… он заглянул туда — тесная кладовая, вторая — холодильный шкаф, и, как только Оби-Ван туда сунулся, его оглушил треск генератора и обдало адским холодом. Здесь вряд ли кто-то мог прятаться, если только какая-нибудь ошалевшая вампа.

Это сравнение почему-то напомнило Оби-Вану про эмиссара Сената. Нет, госпожа Мэйдо была красивой, изящной — «Хотя и не такая красивая, как Ата, конечно», — прибавил Оби-Ван и покраснел, — но учитель её... он сказал бы — боялся, но ведь рыцари не знают страха. «Значит, учитель видит в ней опасность», — объяснил себе Оби-Ван и вздохнул, потому что сам никакой опасности в ней не видел.

Госпожа Мэйдо просто... была. Существовала, как леса или горы: вот она здесь, на своём месте, опасная, таинственная, непредсказуемая — совсем как тот лес, в котором он заблудился, — и как бы ни хотелось её куда-нибудь деть, это невозможно даже для джедая. Только учесть её существование и править планы в соответствии с ним.

Хотя Прия, кажется, любил её.

Как Венн Кравье, которая любила одну из алдераанских берёз в саду? Она часто подолгу стояла рядом, положив руку на белую мягкую кору и о чём-то негромко рассказывая. Но дерево не отвечало ей. Оно просто росло, его просто посадили в тот день, когда Венн приняли в Орден.

Ма... просто Прия вёл себя иначе.

Будто госпожа Мэйдо была человеком, как учитель или сам Оби-Ван... как Пери. Или Ата. Не чем-то непонятным, загадочным, несущим угрозу. Может быть, в этом и была вся соль? Что он видел в ней человека, а к людям относился неплохо, Оби-Вана не знал толком, а всё равно доверился ему и отдал свой меч?..

Стоило спросить у Йоды или у Магистра-Отшельника, или у мастера Летисии... По-хорошему — нет, спрашивать надо у учителя, но учитель видит в госпоже Мэйдо опасность, а значит, такой вопрос его огорчит или поставит в неловкое положение. А ученики не должны ставить учителей в неловкое положение, это Оби-Ван твёрдо знал.

«И бездарно тратить время на размышления, когда надо не думать, а действовать, тоже не должны!»

Он так и не выяснил, откуда доносился таинственный звук. По пути в кухню он видел несколько дверей, но все они были закрыты, а значит, так хорошо Оби-Ван не расслышал бы стук. Кто-то был на кухне, куда он делся?

И Оби-Ван сообразил наконец посмотреть вниз. Почти прямо под ногами была дверь подпола, без ручки, с небольшой только выщерблиной, и он попытался подцепить ее и посмотреть, что там.

Удалось не сразу, потом дверца со скрежетом поддалась, и Оби-Ван подумал — она так скрипит, что он непременно бы услышал, но если любопытство запросто сгубило кошку, что ему какой-то падаван? И Оби-Ван, повторив, что думать не стоит, а надо действовать, откинул дверцу до конца и начал спускаться в подпол.

Он с трудом нащупывал ступеньки — в подвале было темно. Когда он, по его расчетам, оказался примерно на середине, откуда-то донесся странный низкий гул и сразу же перерос в приглушенный рев, дом слегка задрожал. Это было похоже на легкое землетрясение.

К гулу примешался треск, словно что-то разлетелось, потом гул стал тише, но теперь к нему добавился противнейший визг. Это был не человек, не живое существо, это был не тот, кто ходил по дому, и Оби-Ван догадался, что гул и визг исходят из вентиляционной трубы. Наверное, древний вентилятор не выдержал тяги, и лопасти поломались.

Это ничем не угрожало, и Оби-Ван продолжил спуск. Лестница немного шаталась, упасть он не боялся, но всё равно с помощью Силы спрыгнул на пол, не рассчитав — пол оказался неожиданно близко.

После приключений в Красной Горе фонарик остался у учителя, и с утра Оби-Ван позволил себе похозяйничать и фонарик забрал. Сейчас он пригодился, и Оби-Ван с изумлением рассматривал просторную, хорошо отделанную комнату с заправленной кроватью, небольшим холодильником, несколькими стульями, массивным шкафом, застекленной стойкой, столом и стареньким датападом. Настоящее убежище, но зачем оно? В комнате сильно слышался гул и треск поломанных лопастей, и когда Оби-Ван нашел вентиляционное отверстие, то здорово удивился — оттуда дуло так сильно, что рядом было почти невозможно дышать.

Что-то в этой комнате было не так. Она казалась обжитой, словно кто-то совсем ненадолго ее покинул. Но она не могла быть жилой, пусть в ней и были стол, кровать, холодильник…

Оби-Ван посветил на стены. Дверь он заметил не сразу и подходил к ней с опаской: если кто-то и прятался от него, то делал это только за этой дверью.

И в этот момент он как никогда ощутил свое одиночество. Он один на один с неизвестным противником… да, он должен справиться, у него меч, с ним Сила, он джедай и прекрасно умеет сражаться, но — сможет ли он нанести удар?

Ни разу в жизни ему не приходилось драться с настоящим разумным врагом. Могло бы прийтись, но тогда, когда на них напали фалнауты, он даже не помышлял о том, чтобы вступить в настоящий бой. Джедай не может убивать безоружного, не может убить, если враг не сопротивляется… а что ему предстоит сейчас?

И Оби-Ван медлил. Смешно: он когда-то узнал, что «медитация» — просто «размышление» на одном из древних языков. Значит, сейчас он вовсю медитировал! И почему-то первое, что пришло ему в голову, было то, что все они одиноки. И он сам, и Ата, и госпожа Мэйдо, и... проще было перестать себя поправлять и остановиться на «мастер Прия».

Одиноки, да. Но по-разному.

Одиночество Аты было тоской и разлукой. Венисиола ей не родная, а какая планета родная и что там, Оби-Ван не знал. Как не знал, добра Ата к нему и Пери просто так или из-за этой разлуки и тоски. Кого они ей напоминали? Может, она искала в них то, чего в ее жизни никогда не было? Зачем она здесь? Для чего? Что он может для нее сделать?

Ничего, признал Оби-Ван. Не может даже понять, потому что не знает, что такое — быть частью семьи. А учитель? Что он в ней видит? Или все же — кого?

Ата была замечательная, Ата была красивая, Ата была добрая и умная, поэтому хотелось признаться ей в любви, но Оби-Ван не был уверен, что дело именно в том, что она — женщина. Это был скорее бонус, помогающий заметить её... иные таланты, иные стороны.

Госпожа Мэйдо была другой. Эмиссар Сената — высокая должность, большая ответственность, огромные полномочия. Она наслаждалась своим одиночеством. Или хотела наслаждаться, пока была такая возможность? Гордилась им, это точно. Помощь учителя — помощь мастера-джедая! — отвергла, как что-то ненужное, раздражающее. «Мы неплохо работали вместе», — вспомнил Оби-Ван. Где, когда, что за тайна связана с этим «жучком»? О каком доверии они говорили? И почему, в конце концов, учитель сначала собирался арестовать ее, а потом так неожиданно…

Оби-Ван очнулся. Медитация выходила неправильной. Вместо того чтобы быстро выяснить, что происходит, и вернуться назад сторожить губернатора, он только и делает, что тянет время и лезет в немыслимые дебри. Какое ему дело до эмиссара Сената и до того, что делят они с учителем?

Он решился и толкнул ногой дверь.

Решение оказалось ошибочным: дверь открывалась в другую сторону, Оби-Ван отпрыгнул, а потом нащупал ручку и рванул дверь на себя, пока ее не распахнули и не дали ему по зубам, но никто не выскочил, не закричал, не набросился и вообще ровным счетом ничего не произошло.

У губернатора была роскошная спальня и шикарный ночной горшок, тот, кто оборудовал эту ванную комнату, обладал не меньшей бездной вкуса. Кто-то из юнлингов однажды пошутил, что на Аркании везде золотые сортиры. Госпожа Мэйдо точно бывала и на Аркании, так что у неё можно было уточнить… только Оби-Ван подозревал, что учитель не одобрит. И госпожа Мэйдо, возможно, тоже. Если учитель считал ее опасностью, а она его — досадной помехой, то не стоило лезть со своими вопросами, чтобы не обострять.

Унитаз, к огорчению Оби-Вана, был обычный, зато ванна настолько огромная и великолепная, что он в восхищении замер. Целый бассейн, и куча непонятных принадлежностей. Стены были позолочены, на потолке висела великолепная люстра, по углам стояли вазы с искусственными цветами. Обитатель достаточно скромной спальни уделял проведенному в ванной времени большое внимание и полагал, что ни минуты не должен потерять зря, а наслаждаться красотой и шиком.

«Точно арканианский стиль. Голых мужиков по стенам недостаёт», — фыркнул Оби-Ван. Раковина была странной формы, и, подойдя поближе, он убедился, что это чья-то отполированная кость. Вода в кране была, но только холодная, и Оби-Ван озадачился поиском нагревателя.

Как ни странно, нашел, а потом решил, что и ванную, и комнату стоит обследовать тщательнее, хотя бы для того, чтобы убедиться — здесь кто-то живет или, напротив, что ему показалось. Ванна была сухая, вода не нагрета, мыло… было тоже сухим. Не желая, чтобы в его расследовании остались пробелы, Оби-Ван изучил унитаз, сделал вывод, что им давно никто не пользовался, а потом пришел к заключению, что сам оказался здесь не просто так, и заодно проверил работу системы слива.

И тут его осенило. Зачем держать губернатора наверху, когда проще запереть его здесь и не бояться, что он куда-то сбежит? Даже развязать ему руки и ноги, только сначала надо убрать все предметы, которыми можно воспользоваться для нападения.

Пока Оби-Ван собирал по ящикам всё, что могло представлять опасность, мысли его снова вернулись к эмиссару Сената. Иногда казалось, что учителя раздражает ней именно пол, хотя непонятно, почему именно. То есть, госпожа Мэйдо раздражала, да. Она командовала, она вела себя так, словно джедаи — не рыцари и защитники, а докучливые нахлебники, что вечно лезут под руку со своим нытьём... но ведь это никуда бы не делось, будь госпожа Мэйдо мужчиной!

Но учитель считал иначе. Наверное, стоило потом его подробнее расспросить. Или всё-таки — нет?

«Всё зло от баб», — сказал губернатор. За это следовало влепить пощёчину или отругать за дремучий первобытный сексизм, но Оби-Ван сомневался, что джедаю можно бранить, а тем более бить, пожилого беспомощного человека.

Он отлично знал, что «баба» — грубая форма упоминания лица женского пола. Но он вырос в Ордене, где мужское и женское сводилось к раздевалкам, туалетам и душевым. Нельзя было сказать, что мастер Луминара отличается от мастера Квай-Гона тем, что она — женщина, или что сам Оби-Ван отличается от Венн Кравье тем, что он — мужчина. Звания, профиль работы, дары Силы — различались. Но и только. «Пожалуй, в идеале мы должны быть как мастер Прия: кого бы в нас ни видели, мы в конечном итоге просто джедаи, каждый из нас, а пол есть нечто телесное и потому незначимое».

Другое дело — мирские.

Бабой можно было назвать Майру. Не вслух: за такое могло прилететь ложкой по лбу. Но она была в юбке и замызганной кофте, широкая в кости, с кучей детей, с грозным голосом, покладистая с мужем и суровая со всеми остальными. Не человек, а живая иллюстрация к учебнику политической космографии.

А вот Ату или госпожу Мэйдо так назвать было нельзя.

К ним даже «дама» плоховато вязалось, они были слишком... не об этом. Личности, не картинки. Оби-Ван поймал себя на том, что увлекся, покраснел и переключился на одиночество.

Мастер Прия... с ним творилось странное. В нём жила память одиночества, и это одиночество исчезало, когда рядом с ним была госпожа Мэйдо. И когда рядом с ней оказывался он — исчезало её одиночество. Им хватало полуслова, полувзгляда. Они... смотрели друг другу в глаза. Госпожа Мэйдо отворачивалась от учителя, от Оби-Вана, но смотрела в глаза Прие, точно-точно.

И Оби-Ван понял, просто понял то, чего никто ему не говорил, потому что бесполезно говорить, это можно только прочувствовать. Непривязанность — радостное признание своего одиночества. Когда ты один — нет потерь, нет страха, нет страха потери. Просто проходишь мимо, пожимая плечами, будто ничего не случилось.

Так, наверное, проходила госпожа Мэйдо и… учитель? Он тоже признавал одиночество и наслаждался им? У него не было страха потери — никого, ничего, даже потери его, Оби-Вана, а впрочем, чем он отличался от тех двух других падаванов?

«Он сделает меня рыцарем», — упрямо напомнил себе Оби-Ван. «Он не должен меня любить, не обязан быть ко мне привязан. Ученик — это...»

А, собственно, кто?

Он решил, что дальше не хочет над этим задумываться. И схитрил сам с собой: если перестать думать о чем-то, не появится страх того, что всё может быть правдой. И тогда он не испугается, а значит, не нарушит устав... Лучший способ выбраться из лабиринта — туда не заходить.

А лучший способ отвлечься от мучительных мыслей — потренироваться во владении Силой. И Оби-Ван беззаботно отправлял наверх один предмет за другим, иногда сразу несколько — ножи, вилки, ножницы… жаль, что все они быстро кончились, и пришлось вылезать самому.

Гул и треск в вентиляционной трубе стоял оглушительный. На улице потемнело, стекла дрожали, где-то бешено колотилась дверца или окно, и сильно сквозило.

— Бластер мне в очко, — пробормотал Оби-Ван, пользуясь тем, что учителя не было рядом. Это было похоже на разбушевавшуюся стихию. Он что-то помнил… учитель рассказывал о планете, но, к своему стыду, Оби-Ван не столько вслушивался в скучные лекции, столько торчал возле пилота и впитывал на практике навигацию и брань.

Он не нашел того, кто ходил по дому, и пришел к логичному выводу, что это был робкий фалнаут, который, услышав джедая, посчитал за благо убраться как можно скорее. Всё равно из этого дома если и могли что украсть, украли давно и не ждали неподходящего случая.

И всё же он быстро поднялся наверх. Здесь ветер ощущался сильнее и в Силе было что-то… Не угроза, но какая-то тьма. Не темная сторона, но темные помыслы.

Оби-Ван вдруг решил, что губернатор каким-то образом развязался, выскочил в окно и теперь лежит под порывами ветра, хорошо еще, если живой. Со всех ног он бросился в кабинет, в темноте споткнулся обо что-то, разлетевшееся и зазвеневшее, пролетел носом вперед пару метров и едва не впечатался в дверь.

Она была закрыта, и на первый взгляд ничего не произошло. Поэтому Оби-Ван поднялся, спокойно толкнул дверь и застыл на пороге.

— Сделаешь шаг, и я его убью.

Оби-Ван неподвижно стоял, не зная, что сказать или сделать, и смотрел на острие ножа возле шеи и на руку, крепко сжимавшую нож.

— Ты меня хорошо расслышал? Одно неверное движение — и он покойник! Брось меч.

Оби-Ван отчаянно пытался понять, как правильно, как следует, и с таким же отчаянием сознавал, что не знает. Он не был к этому готов, и никто никогда его к этому не готовил.

Потом он отстегнул меч и бросил его на пол как можно дальше и от себя, и от человека с ножом.

Руки губернатора были развязаны, ноги — тоже. И Оби-Ван не знал, как так вышло. Но теперь он наконец догадался, какую опасность учитель чувствовал в эмиссаре Сената. Великая Сила — еще не все. Любой человек может обойти джедая… легко и непринужденно. Внезапно и без малейшего сожаления.

Как держащий у горла губернатора нож Пери Нут.


	21. Глава 21

Помедлив в дверном проёме, как заробевший гость, огонь ворвался яростной вспышкой и в один миг охватил стены и потолок. Квай-Гон вцепился в Мэйдо, словно от нее зависела его собственная жизнь, пинком отправил Прию в зазор между ними и щитом. Одна рука оставалась свободной. «Главное — удержать щит». Из коридора показался объятый пламенем... человек? Фалнаут? Он рухнул на пол, ветер погнал по залу черный обжигающий смерч, и ничего не было видно, только щит, а за ним — тьма, смерть, пекло и крики.

Пока они были живы, но сколько ещё удастся продержаться?

«Несутся алые звери на крыльях восточных ветров, и нет ни спасения от них, ни укрытия!»

Было еще кое-что, и Квай-Гон никак не мог вспомнить. Совсем же недавно!..

Щит сдерживал ветер и пламя, но не вонь горелого мяса и рыбы. Крики затихали.

«Надо лишь быть готовым многое отдать — до ужаса многое...»

Собственную жизнь? Слишком нелепо. Но запястье уже болело, ещё немного — или связки порвутся, или кости сломаются...

А потом между ними и огнём встал панторанин, и пламя отступило, подчиняясь резким движениям его рук. «Ну конечно. Туземное искусство!» — значит, щит теперь не его забота, его забота — эмиссар. Которая была растеряна, но не вопила, не пыталась куда-то бежать, просто замерла.

— Мне не хватает рук,— прохрипел представитель.

Квай-Гон кивнул. Логично: для туземного искусства нужно туземное тело.

— Уходим отсюда! — заорал он. — Уходим, пока у нас еще…

С оглушительным треском пылающая крыша проиграла порыву ветра и отлетела прочь. Сорвав с головы плат, панторанин заставил двигаться косу (а длинная она у него!).

Будто лодка, идущая по покрытой ряской воде, щит клином вошёл в дождь из искр, углей и горящих щепок. Местное искусство и с воздухом что-то делало: несмотря на огонь вокруг, можно было дышать, хоть и с трудом, как в литейном цеху. Огненные занавеси, небо, серое как конкрит, серая шинель Прии, его коса, извивающаяся лентой в руках гимнастки, его руки, выписывающие по воздуху причудливые знаки... это было бы фантастически красиво, если бы не было так жутко.

Нужно было найти выход в непроглядной черноте. Панторанин развернулся, щит прошел через огонь, разогнал на мгновение дым. Квай-Гон рассмотрел горящую дверь и снес ее Силой.

Последние искры догнали их уже на улице, плащ начал тлеть, и Квай-Гон затушил его прежде, чем огонь успел разгореться. Мэйдо и Прия держались рядом, первыми перебежали на другую сторону. Наверху разбилось окно, их осыпало осколками. Пламя вырывалось из бывшего избирательного участка, и не было никакой надежды, что оно не перекинется на другие строения, ураган гнал огонь по крышам, и дым стелился над городом, изредка взлетая вверх вместе с языками пламени.

— Уходим… к резиденции, — задыхаясь, крикнула Мэйдо. — Там… мы не сможем?

— Сможем, — пообещал Квай-Гон. — Мы удержим щит.

Он и сам не очень верил, что они доберутся до резиденции, знал только, что они обязаны это сделать. Он обязан, потому что там остался Оби-Ван. Прия обязан, потому что этого хочет его Мэйдо.

На пороге бывшего избирательного участка показался горящий человек… фалнаут... фалнаутка, вскинула руки и упала вниз лицом. Панторанин дернулся — «Целитель, мать его ранкором!» — замер, голодными и страшными глазами глядя на умирающую. Но щит удержал, заставил себя отвернуться и уйти. Иногда привязанность играет на руку: Мэйдо была ему дороже долга.

Они с трудом добрались до переулка. Прижавшись к стене и закрыв глаза, измученный панторанин позволил себе опустить руки. Ничего, пусть отдохнёт.

Ураган метался загнанным зверем между близко стоящих домов, но воздух был ещё прохладен, дышать было сложно, но не смертельно опасно. Они укрылись в нише, и Квай-Гон заметил, что Прия потерял в огне свою роскошную косу, но в остальном не пострадал.

Вой ветра начал перекрывать невыносимо надсадный рев. Над крышами пролетел спидер, заложил немыслимый вираж, потерял высоту и рухнул горящие на дома далеко впереди.

Медлить было нельзя. Квай-Гон подергал Прию за плечо, давая понять, что достаточно прохлаждаться, и снова выставил щит.

— Вы долго не сможете, — прохрипел панторанин. — Сейчас лучше…

— Я лучше знаю, что лучше! — рявкнул на него Квай-Гон и неожиданно получил поддержку.

— Если мы не уйдем сейчас, миледи, уходить будет некуда. Ветер может сменить направление, — Мэйдо согласилась по корыстным мотивам, но всё равно было приятно, что она заняла его сторону.

Выйти из переулка они не смогли. Люди, фалнауты, нагруженные нехитрым скарбом, бежали сквозь ветер и дым навстречу другой безумной волне. Силу скрутило ненавистью и злостью, это была резня, дикая и звериная. В дело шли не только ножи — когти, зубы, доски, обломки камней…

Из толпы вылетел парнишка с сундучком в руках, из разрезанного горла хлестала кровь, и на этот раз Прия не выдержал: опустил руки, кинулся к раненому. Словно почуяв слабину, в переулок бросились первые отступившие в бойне.

— Уходим! — на этот раз завопила Мэйдо и рванулась к панторанину — Квай-Гон схватил ее за рукав, но все равно она попала под завесу дыма и закашлялась.

— Сударыня… простите… — Прия всхлипнул, выбросил руку вперёд.

Дым встал между ними и толпой. Мэйдо все еще кашляла — видимо, она серьезно обожглась, когда рванулась за этим... спасателем. Мысленно выругавшись, Квай-Гон подхватил обоих и вспрыгнул на крышу. Идея была не лучшей: из огня попали не в полымя, а в ураган, Прия отлетел в сторону, ударился о торчащую трубу и, похоже, потерял сознание. Квай-Гон успел упасть плашмя, Мэйдо покатилась по крыше в осколках черепицы, уцепилась за какой-то выступ и беспомощно болталась, пряча лицо от ветра. Квай-Гон попытался подтащить ее к себе Силой, но встретил неожиданное сопротивление, а когда он протянул руку, порыв ветра швырнул Мэйдо прямо в объятия Прии, на счастье, уже пришедшего в чувство. Вдвоем они перебрались на другую сторону трубы, под защиту от ветра, Мэйдо что-то кричала.

— ...запрещаю! — расслышал Квай-Гон, когда переполз к ним поближе.

— ...не смогут, — как-то безвольно и в то же время настойчиво проговорил Прия. — Я должен…

Он был весь в крови, сидел, поджав под себя ноги, и Мэйдо стискивала его руки, но вид у нее был злой и недовольный.

— Хаттов идиот, — в сердцах сказал Квай-Гон. — Ты никому не поможешь. Мы сами почти покойники. Если ты будешь держать щит…

— Там гибнут люди. Я должен помочь. Много раненых…

— Взгляните туда, миледи! — крикнула Мэйдо, указав на запад. — Вы не спасете тех, кого спасти нельзя. Спускайтесь вниз, держите щит вокруг себя, уводите тех, кто будет готов пойти за вами, на восток.

Квай-Гон посмотрел на нее с удивлением, Прия — со страхом.

— Только тех, кто будет готов, — повторила Мэйдо. — Хотите спасти их — обеспечьте эвакуацию. Они сами пойдут за вами, им нужен лидер. Уводите их выше!

— Против ветра? — Прия был озадачен.

— Против ветра. Там скалы, огонь туда не пройдет.

Прия думал, и в Силе сквозь боль и ужас горящего города ощущалась его неуверенность. Квай-Гон его понимал — он должен был пойти против того, что в него вкладывали годами. Пойти против Ордена и устава лишь потому, что так приказала эмиссар Сената. Проблема была в том, что ее приказ был единственно правильным, но вряд ли панторанин это отчетливо понимал.

И никто из них не знал, выдержит ли Прия. Сможет ли удержать щит, сможет ли увести за собой людей, устоит ли против злобы и паники. Для этого нужен был кто-то другой… Лидер, а не ведомый, и Квай-Гон подумал, стоит ли жизнь эмиссара Сената, нынешней главы этой проклятой планетки, жизней всех остальных ее жителей. Если Мэйдо останется под защитой Прии…

— Их должны повести вы, мастер Джинн, — сказал Прия, и крики и стоны внизу доказывали, что он прав. — Я не справлюсь. Я не смогу.

Решение было за Мэйдо.

— У вас больше шансов остаться в живых. Нет времени, убирайтесь отсюда!

На секунду показалось, что она швырнула панторанина вниз Силой, но это был обман зрения — конечно, ополоумевшего Прию сбросил с крыши порыв ветра.

— Вы мне доверяете? — спросил Квай-Гон, не рассчитывая на обнадеживающий ответ и признавая, что у них практически нет шансов. Если ветер действительно сменится, их не спасет никакое убежище. Дым и угарный газ сделают свое дело быстрее, чем огонь или ветер. — Вы мне доверяете, госпожа эмиссар?

Она резко мотнула головой.

— Делайте то, что умеете. Мы должны оказаться на месте как можно скорее.

* * *

Квай-Гон не знал, удалось ли панторанину сделать хоть что-то или толпа растерзала его, как только он оказался внизу. Он пытался подчинить сошедшую с ума стихию Великой Силе и с каждым прыжком понимал, что вряд ли выиграет этот бой.

Со стороны они смотрелись, возможно, комично — прыжок на крышу, попытка удержаться, почти всегда неуспешная, короткая перебежка под картечью обломков, несколько раз они почти срывались — Мэйдо покорно переносила все тяготы, не издавая ни звука. Доверяла она или нет, но она не мешала, и за это Квай-Гон испытывал к ней почти благодарность. На очередной крыше их ждала если не верная гибель, то конец пути.

— Держитесь! — заорал Квай-Гон, внезапно увидев, что с крыши сорвана вся черепица, а сама крыша зияет провалами и ветер срывает прогнившие доски.

Он каким-то чудом попал на балку, оттолкнулся и свалился вместе с Мэйдо вниз. Он выпустил ее — на мгновение, но этого хватило, чтобы их моментально разделили бегущие люди, фалнауты, дети. Квай-Гон в первый раз заметил на улицах столицы детей и успел удивиться тому, почему не видел их раньше… Он не слышал крика Мэйдо, не мог рассмотреть ее присутствие в Силе и попытаться вытащить ее, но все бежали куда-то… в одном направлении, в том, в котором она приказала Прие эвакуировать людей.

«Может быть, — подумал Квай-Гон, — хотя бы ему удастся выжить». И искренне пожелал ему удачи.

Вокруг были страх, боль, отчаяние, злоба. Что мог чувствовать человек, оставшийся среди толпы, готовой разорвать на куски любого, кто встанет у нее на пути? Что мог чувствовать джедай… который должен эту толпу повести за собой, вопреки всему, включая свою беспомощность?

В нескольких метрах впереди схватились несколько фалнаутов. Поток закрутился водоворотом, и Квай-Гон понял, что в запрете на ношение оружия в городе был резон. Людская река схлынула, пройдя прямо по дерущимся, оставив после себя изрезанные ножами тела.

Теперь по улице бежали опоздавшие — или же те, кто был осторожнее и умнее, в основном люди. Мэйдо по-прежнему не было видно ни на улице, ни в Силе. Черный дым разносило над городом всё сильнее, и летели уже не только ветки и черепица, но и обгоревшие щепки, всё покрывалось сажей, становилось всё жарче.

Квай-Гон услышал над головой рев двигателя, и очередной низко пролетевший спидер рухнул через несколько домов. Сначала было тихо, потом квартал сотрясся от взрыва, новый столб пламени взметнулся и понесся вдаль, подхваченный ветром.

Город был обречен.

До резиденции оставалось совсем немного. Что бы ни случилось с эмиссаром Сената, преступник должен был предстать перед судом Республики, но Квай-Гон не мог идти дальше, не убедившись, что Мэйдо или погибла, или успела уйти, и поэтому медлил.

Мэйдо выскочила навстречу из клубов дыма неожиданно, как монстр в игрушке, но когда Квай-Гон попытался схватить ее, шарахнулась в сторону.

— Нет! Хватит! В следующий раз вы выбьете мной дверь?

Не обращая внимания на ее протестующие вопли, Квай-Гон всё равно сцапал ее за шкирку, как нашкодившего фелинкса.

— Я просил вас не отходить от меня! — проорал он, хотя и не был уверен, что в нарастающем вое и гуле она могла хоть что-то разобрать.

Но она расслышала, зашипела, непонятно только, от гнева или от боли — она прихрамывала, да и недавнее ранение давало о себе знать.

Квай-Гон пытался создать защиту, но щит рассыпался, разлетался в стороны, как камешки в руках неумелого юнлинга, какими силами держалась Мэйдо — он вообще не понимал. С площади перед губернаторской резиденцией доносились вопли, перекрывавшие завывание урагана. Мэйдо, вылетевшая на площадь первой, тотчас кинулась назад.

— Что там такое? — крикнул ей Квай-Гон, но увидел всё своими глазами.

Стало понятно, почему оба спидера рухнули. Возможно, они потеряли управление не из-за ветра, а из-за невозможных для конструкции перегрузок. Несколько спидеров застыли безжизненной грудой, некоторые еще безнадежно ревели, пытаясь оторваться от земли, и ветер сталкивал их друг с другом, они с грохотом падали, с них срывались гроздьями люди и фалнауты и их тут же беспощадно давили и спидеры, и другие несчастные, жаждущие спасения. Безразлично, женщины, мужчины, дети, фалнауты или люди, от страха все потеряли рассудок.

— Мы здесь не пройдем. В обход, — скомандовал Квай-Гон.

Он нащупал в кармане ключ, которым запер дверь резиденции, но Мэйдо рванулась вбок — к своему тайному лазу, и это было вполне разумным решением. В проулке за резиденцией была непривычная тишина, даже ураган здесь, казалось, так сильно не зверствовал.

— Дамы вперед, — предложил Квай-Гон, открывая дверцу лаза.

— Ваша галантность сейчас уместна, как твилеккский стриптиз на похоронах, — огрызнулась Мэйдо, но спорить не стала.

— Вы ко мне просто предвзяты, — хмыкнул Квай-Гон, пролезая следом.

— Это называется «объективность», — тут же парировала Мэйдо. — Ваши реакции, знания, навыки, всё это наводит меня на мысль…

— Вы чрезмерно много размышляете, госпожа эмиссар.

— Я не сказала, что я не в восторге, мастер Джинн.

От неожиданности Квай-Гон сначала замер, потом досадливо поморщился, вспомнив, как ловко Мэйдо вербует себе сторонников, и, чтобы не выглядеть бессмысленно-глупо, проворчал:

— Хаттов дроид, вы могли его куда-нибудь убрать?

Бегал он в тысячу раз быстрее, чем Мэйдо, и что случилось неладное, понял, когда увидел распахнутую дверь губернаторской спальни.

— Оби-Ван?

Никого. Только ветер метался в вентиляции, и откуда-то доносился препротивнейший треск.

Квай-Гон осмотрелся. Веревки на полу. Он нагнулся, поднял одну — разрезана. В кабинете Мэйдо налетела на что-то в темноте — она не видела так хорошо, как джедаи, поэтому вместе с ней в спальню ворвался свет фонарика.

— Зачем он вытащил ножи и вилки? — растерянно спросила она.

Квай-Гон обернулся.

— Те спидеры… которые взорвались, — Мэйдо изумленно посмотрела на него — и по-прежнему не встречалась взглядом. — У губернатора есть еще спидер кроме того, который он отдал нам?

Квай-Гон пытался увидеть в Силе Оби-Вана, но всего было слишком много. Он только собственный страх ощутил — от ответа, который мог получить.

— Да. У него есть еще один спидер, — кивнула Мэйдо, и слова давались ей явно с трудом. — Но… если ваш падаван сумел туда его затащить. Сутр упрям и труслив, он параноик и к тому же боится летать. Очень боится. Думаю, поэтому он и выбрал себе это место — где можно спокойно пристроить задницу в кресло…

Квай-Гон перевел дух. Да, он вспомнил, что губернатор советовал им прокатиться до стройки гостиниц, но не предлагал составить компанию. Мэйдо в который раз оказалась права.

— И куда они могли деться?

— В кухне есть убежище. Полагаю, они там.

— Так какого же хатта вы трепетесь?

Мэйдо сверкнула фонариком прямо в глаза, развернулась и выбежала, по пути пнув с дороги ящик со столовыми приборами.

Квай-Гон нагнал ее на лестнице. С улицы донесся взрыв — еще один спидер, наверное, рухнул на город, волной сорвало окно наверху, оно разбилось, рама оглушительно заколотилась.

— Здесь, — Мэйдо посветила на еле заметную дверь в полу. Треск в кухне стоял невыносимый, приходилось почти кричать. — Ручки нет, надо чем-то подцепить.

Квай-Гон не стал заморачиваться. Нет смысла искать подручный предмет, когда есть Сила. Он спрыгнул вниз, Мэйдо осталась наверху и светила фонариком в проем, но и без этого света было понятно…

Квай-Гон поискал свой фонарик и выяснил, что в суматохе сунул его неизвестно куда. Чуть ли не единственный предмет, который он постоянно терял. Но фонарик был ему сейчас и не нужен, если верить тому, что он чувствовал в Силе.

— Здесь никого нет.

Квай-Гон выбрался наверх. Мэйдо смерила его подозрительным взглядом, что было объяснимо — ей понадобилось бы куда больше времени, чтобы убедиться, что в убежище пусто.

— Ваш фонарик висит у вас на поясе, — неожиданно сказала Мэйдо, а потом рассмеялась. Неуместно, но это немного сняло напряжение. — Вы так смотрите на мой, что сложно не догадаться. И да, я заметила. Если в критической ситуации мне пришлось бы обыскивать ваш труп…

— Вы исключительно доброй души человек, — польстил ей Квай-Гон и действительно обнаружил фонарик, висящий на магнитной клипсе рядом с мечом.

— И откровенный, — ухмыльнулась Мэйдо. — Какое качество вы цените больше?

«Удобство», — мысленно ответил Квай-Гон и спросил больше сам себя, потому что не ждал, что она даст какой-то ответ, даже Сила ничего не могла подсказать:

— И где они?

— Дайте подумать, — недовольно попросила Мэйдо.

— Некогда думать! — теперь Квай-Гон начал терять терпение. — Ждите здесь, я обыщу дом.

— Да стойте же! — проорала Мэйдо. — На что способен ваш ученик?

— Влипнуть в неприятности? — пожал плечами Квай-Гон, обернувшись от двери. — Он же падаван, дитё неразумное.

— И вы оставили его с арестованным? — прищурилась Мэйдо. — Тогда пойдем от логики Сутра... Сколько времени прошло от момента ареста до того, как начался ураган? Минут тридцать? Сорок? И через сколько пожар смогли увидеть отсюда? Сутр не сунется в толпу никогда — вы же видели, какой он пугливый.

Губернатор упрашивал обеспечить ему охрану. Предлагал деньги, на референдум не шел до тех пор, пока не появились они с Оби-Ваном… Да, Мэйдо была снова абсолютно права. «Почему она вообще всегда оказывается права?» — раздраженно подумал Квай-Гон.

— К чему вы клоните?

— Вы видели этого перекормленного хатта, — бросила Мэйдо. — Сдвинуть с места его может только животный страх, а боится он собственной тени, но не мальчик… Даже если он будет тыкать Сутра в задницу этим мечом.

Идея Квай-Гону понравилась, и, чтобы не высказать одобрение, он прислушался к происходящему снаружи.

— Почему никто не пытается вломиться в дом? — спросил он. — Если здесь сравнительно безопасно?

— Боятся дроида. Слухи, что он исчез, уже ходят, но проверять никто не рискнет.

Квай-Гон похолодел.

— У нее же был бластер?

Мэйдо бросила на него злобный взгляд.

— Спасибо, что оценили мой интеллект, — неприятно усмехнулась она. — Я его забрала. Вернемся к делу. При пожаре соваться в подпол — самоубийство.

Она замолчала, и, судя по насмешливому лицу, она поняла, где искать Оби-Вана и губернатора, и пыталась своей догадкой унизить.

— Послушайте, госпожа эмиссар. У нас нет времени выяснять отношения. Я буду вспоминать вас как самого неприятного человека, с которым мне когда-либо приходилось работать. Вам, возможно, я тоже долго буду являться в кошмарах. Но сейчас...

— Сутр должен был задергаться, когда начался ураган, — лениво откликнулась Мэйдо. — Еще до пожара. Он сам должен был попроситься уйти. И где бы он ни скрывался, у него должны быть не только кровать и жрачка…

Квай-Гон не дослушал ее, спрыгнул обратно в подвал и подумал, что насколько бы Мэйдо ни была проницательна и умна, все перекрывает ее жестокость и высокомерие.

В убежище он не сразу заметил дверь. Это было странно — замаскированный вход в туалетную комнату. И он рывком распахнул дверь, слегка ошалев от безвкусного блеска.

Если верить предположениям Мэйдо, должна была быть еще одна дверь — в другое убежище. Но Квай-Гон ее не видел и решил закрыть ту, через которую вошел, полагая, что так сможет быстрее понять, где может оказаться дверь вторая. После чего он вообще потерялся в этой ванной. Золоченые стены, шикарная люстра — «Чтоб тебя ей прибило, ратаровы щупальца тебе во все отверстия...» — ванна, в которой Квай-Гон с удовольствием бы утопил губернатора. И никакого намека на дверь. С трудом он отыскал первую, но открыть не успел.

— Я же сказала, что Сутр — параноик, — Мэйдо, поморщившись, вошла в ванную. — Вы предпочли...

— Это не ваш падаван сейчас в опасности, — перебил Квай-Гон и не упустил возможности ее поддеть: — Вы тут, наверное, как дома. Дорого линзы брали?

— Я полагала, что до пяти вы считать умеете, — вернула издевку Мэйдо и топнула по полу, сделала шаг и топнула еще раз. — Вход где-то здесь. Ищите его.

Квай-Гон осознал всю иронию: губернатор, как крыса, при опасности забирался все ниже.

— Если он там, то в самом деле ушел до того, как увидел пожар, — признал он. — Здесь работают генераторы. Если их выключить?

— Скорее всего, он вылезет, — предположила Мэйдо. — Но из вентиляции уже тянет дымом, он и так долго не просидит. По-моему, это здесь.

Квай-Гон уставился на место, на котором она стояла.

— Попробуйте сами.

Звук действительно был другим, насколько Квай-Гон мог расслышать из-за воя ветра и треска из вентиляционной трубы.

— Она должна открываться… — он осмотрелся по сторонам. — Каким-то рычагом.

— Всегда ненавидела квесты.

Квай-Гон отчетливо увидел предмет, которого совсем недавно кто-то касался. Тот, на который вряд ли мог кто-то подумать. И с удовлетворением отметил на лице Мэйдо что-то, похожее даже на восхищение, когда он повернул одну из ваз, стоявших в углу, и дверь бесшумно поползла в сторону.

Квай-Гон заглянул в темный провал.

— Останьтесь здесь, — на этот раз он не скомандовал, а попросил. — Будет лучше, если вы… сможете вмешаться, когда будет нужно.

Он слушал Силу и спускался вниз. Лестница была прочной, долгой, ей не было видно конца. Метров пять, а то и больше, пока в Силе почувствовалось что-то кроме безнадежности и боли снаружи.

Безнадежность и боль совсем рядом.

Квай-Гон понял, что лестница кончилась, и посветил фонариком наверх. Мэйдо мигнула в ответ, начала спускаться.

Квай-Гон пошел по коридору, узкому, как раз такому, чтобы по нему мог протиснуться толстый губернатор, и неожиданно уперся в дверь. За ней было тихо… а вот Сила кричала о помощи. Он осмотрел косяк — дверь открывалась наружу, Квай-Гон достал меч, понимая, что встретить его может выстрел из бластера.

Сзади мелькнул луч света — Мэйдо уже спустилась. Меч прорезал деревянную дверь, лишь слегка задымившуюся, и Квай-Гон толкнул бесполезные доски вперед.

Большая комната была полутемной — ради экономии энергии, мерцали несколько белых мертвенных ламп, слегка тянуло дымом и жженым мясом. Оби-Ван безжизненно лежал на широкой кровати. Пери, испуганный и заплаканный, стоял на коленях, и возле его шеи губернатор держал включенный меч с желтым клинком.

— Я вас вообще-то не ждал, — с тоской поведал губернатор. — Вот только зачем, господин джедай? Я видел, как вы шли сюда.

— Вы знаете, что творится снаружи? — спокойно спросил Квай-Гон. — Весь город охвачен огнем. У вас здесь, наверное, фильтры, но вам они не помогут. Бросьте меч, вы легко отрубите и себе что-нибудь.

Если бы его голос дрогнул хоть на мгновение, последствия могли оказаться непоправимыми. Квай-Гон не знал, что с Оби-Ваном. Не знал, откуда взялся Пери, хотя и догадывался… прибежал, когда начался ураган? Но основной задачей было сделать так, чтобы это хаттово отродье случайно не дернуло жирной рукой.

— Вы сейчас отойдете туда, — губернатор кивнул в сторону кровати, — приляжете рядом, а мне дадите уйти.

— Вам некуда уходить, — все так же ровно продолжал Квай-Гон. Фонарик Мэйдо погас еще до того, как он открыл дверь, и губернатор не знал, что она тоже здесь — увидел, что помощь близка, и взял мальчишку в заложники. — Вы не сможете улететь. Некоторые уже пытались.

— Сейчас, — Квай-Гон еле расслышал шепот Мэйдо, и в тот же момент сверкнула вспышка бластера. Губернатор пронзительно заорал, Квай-Гон Силой отшвырнул меч Прии вверх и в сторону.

Мэйдо кинулась к губернатору, Квай-Гон — к Оби-Вану. Он был жив, но без сознания, бледен до невозможности, и дыхание его слышалось еле-еле.

— Что ты с ним сделал? — заорала Мэйдо с невероятной яростью, и ее крик заглушило пронзительное верещание. Квай-Гон обернулся — она вывернула губернатору простреленную руку, и тот вопил от боли, выпучив глаза. — Что ты с ним сделал?

Пери в испуге шарахнулся в сторону… как раз туда, куда отлетел меч, и, как показалось Квай-Гону, потянулся к опасному оружию. Мэйдо дернула губернатора еще раз, ткнула ему в физиономию бластер.

— Я сейчас наделаю в тебе с десяток таких же дырок, — пообещала она, но губернатор, ошалевший от боли, ее не слышал. Его бесполезно было даже пытать.

Мэйдо была из тех, кто не гнушался никакими средствами, но сейчас Квай-Гон был с ней солидарен. Он призвал Силой меч, и в глазах Пери мелькнуло что-то, похожее на разочарование.

Мэйдо обернулась к Пери, так и не отпустив губернатора.

— Что вы ему дали?

— Я… я не знаю, — пролепетал Пери.

— Он что-то ел? Пил?

Пери неуверенно кивнул. Квай-Гон смотрел по полутемным углам…

— Что именно он пил?

Пери дрожащей рукой указал в сторону застекленного шкафа. Мэйдо чуть заметно покачала головой. Квай-Гон быстро подошел, отцепил ее руки от губернатора и приподнял его Силой.

— Противоядие? — крикнул он. — Дай нам противоядие, или я отдам тебя ей обратно.

— Он сам, он сам! — захныкал губернатор. — Он сам! Противоядия… нет… противоядия…

Он врал. Нагло врал, но Квай-Гон не мог разобрать, в чем именно.

— Противоядие!

Квай-Гон поднял его выше. Их глаза теперь были на одном уровне, и губернатор, как это ни было странно, еще пытался сопротивляться. Он лягался, от боли или от страха, но категорично мотал головой.

«Он еще на что-то надеется, — понял Квай-Гон. — Но на что?»

Мэйдо уже стояла на коленях возле кровати, разумеется, она ничего не могла сделать. Нужен был… нужен был хаттов целитель Прия. Тот самый, когда всегда появлялся вовремя. Когда он был жив.

Мэйдо обернулась.

— Ты давно перешел грань, Сутр, — хрипло сказала она. — Список твоих преступлений был еще далеко не окончен. Но сейчас ты подписал себе смертный приговор.

И в неверном свете белой лампы Квай-Гон различил, что по ее перепачканному лицу текут слезы.

«Смерти нет, есть Сила», — подумал он и отпустил губернатора. Тот шлепнулся безвольной тушей и противно захныкал. Не было смысла злиться на старого идиота за то, как он поступил с учеником. Он сделал то, что всегда делают такие как он, месть глупа и бессмысленна, то, что потеряно, уже не вернуть, можно лишь потерять еще больше. Если Оби-Ван умрёт, Квай-Гон оплачет его — потом. Если выживет, Квай-Гон обрадуется — тоже потом. Сейчас не было ничего, кроме покоя и ясности.

Сверкнул меч, раздался душераздирающий вопль Пери.

Голова губернатора Уббара Сутра с глухим стуком упала на пол, прокатилась к ногам Пери и замерла, глядя вверх застывшими удивленными глазами.


	22. Глава 22

Квай-Гон взглянул на лежавшее на полу тело и вернулся к кровати.

— Представитель Прия потерял свой комлинк, — севшим голосом сказал он. — Вы знаете, как его вызвать?

— Не уверена, что есть кого вызывать, — Мэйдо не отрываясь смотрела на Оби-Вана и ответила едва слышно. — Какая же это была ошибка.

— Что именно? — спросил Квай-Гон. Ошибок... у всех хватало. Она про приказ казнить губернатора? Трупу не устроить показательный суд, а без громкого процесса нет триумфального возвращения.

— Теперь не имеет значения. Надо попробовать… добраться до племени. Возможно, там смогут помочь. Местные жители обладают огромными силами. К сожалению, это все, что я знаю.

Она встала. Квай-Гон поднял на руки Оби-Вана — сначала картинно, словно в кино, но сам себя выругал. Теперь Оби-Ван сидел у него на правой руке, как малое дитё у матери. «Тяжёлый он!» Многие мастера таскали на руках или возили на спине юнлингов — дети любят играть, детям нужно играть, — но Оби-Ван был почти взрослый... «Но Оби-Ван ребёнок».

Мэйдо уже стояла у выхода и светила в проход.

— Всё хорошо, госпожа эмиссар. Я найду дорогу. Где Пери?

Она дернула плечом.

— Понятия не имею.

— Это сын Нута, если вы его не узнали, — напомнил Квай-Гон. — Удрал уже, наверное. Идите вперед, найдите его и готовьте спидер.

Мэйдо без возражений исчезла. Что сбило с неё всю спесь? Поспешное и глупое решение, принятое под влиянием эмоций? Ребёнок, который умирал по их вине? Или все это — огонь и безнадёжность?

Свет фонарика пропал — Мэйдо поднималась по лестнице. Оби-Ван был ещё жив, но жизнь утекала из него. «Сыплется снегом песок в часах», — сказал поэт, и лучше бы он молчал. Все равно пришлось ждать, пока Мэйдо выберется наверх.

Сильно чувствовался запах гари. Пожар подступил совсем близко: стало чудовищно жарко. И всё же поднимать Оби-Вана с помощью Силы Квай-Гон не решился — мало ли что. Лучше самому.

Вопль из глубины дома он услышал, когда поднимался в кухню. Он не разобрал слов, кто кричал, не понял, в чем причина крика. В огне? Резиденция уже горит? Что-то упало, снова раздался крик. Теперь Квай-Гон различил, что вопит Пери, отчаянно, будто сражаясь за жизнь, и Сила ответила гневом и страхом.

Такие, как Мэйдо, не умеют быть милосердными. Не умеют жалеть старика, если из него можно выбить нужные сведения, не могут щадить подростка. Пери был выше и крепче, но Мэйдо вела ярость, и поэтому она выигрывала. Пери не дергался — прижатый к стене, верещал и беспомощно всхлипывал. «Всегда выигрывает Сила», — и коротким движением головы Квай-Гон отшвырнул от него Мэйдо.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он Пери, но тот мелко затрясся и в ужасе рванул к лестнице. — Стой!

— Стоять! — Мэйдо с трудом поднялась на ноги, выхватила бластер. Квай-Гон отбросил в сторону и его.

«Они оба в плену своего страха. Они оба на грани безумия. Я должен действовать один». И ко всем рогатым ситам доверие, если оно мешает выжить. Силой — руки были заняты — Квай-Гон оторвал Мэйдо от пола и поднял на уровень своих глаз.

— Вы будете делать то, что я говорю, — никак не выходило поймать её взгляд. — Вы делаете только то, что я говорю, и больше не отдаете безумных приказов. Вы меня поняли?

Бесполезно, конечно. Слишком сильная воля, слишком ясное мышление даже сейчас. Никто не смог бы... но нет. Кое-кто смог. Там, на крыше... что он ей тогда сказал? И был ли приказ убить губернатора в самом деле приказом Мэйдо?

— Вы меня сейчас придушите, — прохрипела она. — Его надо остановить.

— Кого? — Квай-Гон тряхнул её для острастки, но хватку ослабил.

— Хатт, вы так ничего и не поняли. Теряете время, бегите по коридору, там вход в гараж и спидер. Ворота выходят на улицу, не на площадь, вы сможете подняться. Может быть. Может быть, сможете долететь, — она говорила быстро и сбивчиво, глотая слова, и не пыталась сопротивляться. — Остальное не ваша забота, пусть это будет последнее, что я сделаю в своей жизни.

Квай-Гон отпустил ее. Мэйдо сползла по стене, лицо ее было искажено ненавистью и страхом, и казалось невероятным, что пару минут назад она плакала из-за умирающего мальчика, которого видела четвертый раз в жизни.

— Бегите, глупец! — завопила она и кинулась следом за Пери, забыв про потерянный бластер, на середине пути обернулась на мгновение, но ничего не сказала и пропала из виду.

Потом на втором этаже хлопнула дверь. Снова послышались вопли — должно быть, опять сцепились. Должно быть, пора выбирать наконец: или они, или ученик. «Или нет, и мы все умрём. Какая ирония: "Мы строили планы, как строят дома, но строили их на песке. И песок превратился в стекло, а дома превратились в дым..."»

Квай-Гон не успел добраться до конца коридора. Он даже не слышал рев двигателей, просто в какой-то момент стена осыпалась мелким крошевом, он увидел темный бок стоящего спидера, волну ослепительно-яркого огня — и только тогда услышал оглушающий грохот.

Если бы не реакция джедая, если бы не Сила, не множество «не» и то, что Квай-Гон чаще делал прежде, чем успевал подумать, они бы не выжили. Но он оказался возле главного входа, и было уже наплевать, что там, на площади, кровавая бойня, а может быть, мало что уцелело, и Квай-Гон ударом Силы снес с петель дверь.

Черно-красные краски, груды металла в отблесках пламени, еле различимые тела, горелое мясо, горелая рыба. И было поздно жалеть, что единственная, и без того бесполезная преграда теперь охвачена огнем. Где-то лопнуло стекло, ветер втянул внутрь дома языки пламени, вспыхнул ближайший спидер, взлетел на воздух и рассыпался тысячей мелких искр… Еще один спидер взорвался, крупный обломок ударил по крыше резиденции. Никто больше не пытался сбежать — планета уничтожала нарыв на самой себе.

Никому здесь не было места.

А Квай-Гон выиграл у смерти несколько незначимых секунд.

«Когда кончится лето, не грусти обо мне —

Моя песенка спета, я погибну в огне...»

Вот, значит, что он имел в виду…

Нет Прии, больше нет Мэйдо, Пери, может быть, нет Нута и Аты. Лишь он и умирающий Оби-Ван считают мгновения до гибели. Мог ли Квай-Гон когда-нибудь предположить, что вот так все закончится — в обжигающем пламени, раз — и конец? И вся его Сила будет бессильна, какая ирония…

Сверху донеслись еле слышные крики.

Они еще живы? Или кто-то из них?

Первым с разрушенной лестницы свалился Пери — орущий во все горло, он неуклюже упал, подвернув ногу, затем спрыгнула Мэйдо — похожая на кошмарный призрак. В руке она держала системный блок дроида.

— Лимит жизней, кажется, у меня на сегодня исчерпан, — хрипло усмехнулась она.

В гараже взорвался губернаторский спидер.

— Здесь есть еще выходы? — крикнул Квай-Гон. Должны были быть: горожане знали, что они есть, да он и сам видел...

— Тот лаз, но вряд ли там можно пройти, — и Мэйдо, шатаясь, побежала в полуразрушенный коридор.

Пери хныкал от боли — то ли Мэйдо травмировала его, то ли он неудачно спрыгнул, но шел следом, и было бы даже смешно, если бы не было настолько страшно. «Чего она от него добивается? Зачем я думаю об этом сейчас? Смерти нет, нет, нет. Только Сила».

Мэйдо стояла, опустив руки и устало скалясь на обломки стены. Проход был засыпан, и выхода не было, ни одного выхода больше не было, но рухнувший на резиденцию спидер сослужил добрую службу: ураган гнал через пробитую крышу дым и вытягивал угарный газ, остужал раскаленный воздух. Но насколько это могло помочь… и надолго ли?

— Чёрно-белая маска может только сгореть… — произнес Квай-Гон. Мгновением раньше, мгновением позже. Свой дом покойный Сутр как мог защищал от огня, верный своей паранойе, но никакая защита не могла помочь от горящего топлива и раздуваемого ветром огня. Просто отсрочить.

— Что? — удивленно переспросила Мэйдо.

— Моя странная сказка, Госпожа моя, Смерть. Слышали такое, эмиссар?

— Нашли время сказки рассказывать, — и Мэйдо, размахнувшись, швырнула блок дроида в сторону, туда, где огонь приплясывал на каменном полу. — Все равно он уже бесполезен.

— Так он что, пошел за ним? — невпопад спросил Квай-Гон, но Мэйдо его поняла.

— За датападом Сутра, — она взглянула на Пери, тот ничего не сказал.

— Зачем он ему? — нет, Квай-Гон помнил, что Пери лишился своего датапада, но не настолько же он выжил из ума, чтобы…

Мэйдо не ответила. Она наблюдала, как огонь присматривается к системному блоку, пробует его, осторожно, нехотя, и постепенно захватывает в тиски. Потом она развернулась, вышла в центр зала, постояла, следя за вырывающимся в небо пламенем в гараже, и села на каменный обломок.

Пери подошел, устроился рядом. Он прятал взгляд и, как чувствовал Квай-Гон, испытывал что-то… раскаяние? Вину? Мэйдо больше не обращала на него никакого внимания. Квай-Гон сел прямо на пол, так и не выпустив Оби-Вана, и закрыл глаза. «Смерти нет, есть Сила», — напомнил он себе, но эта истина больше не приносила покоя.

— Как вы обо всем догадались? — с надрывом спросил Пери. Квай-Гон открыл глаза — тот осмелился посмотреть на Мэйдо.

— Ты слишком хорошо знал этот дом, парень. Ты побежал, это была твоя ошибка.

Пери кивнул и отвернулся.

— Отец не знал, что я здесь бывал. Он думал, что я никогда не летал один в город. Он был занят, и он, и мать… — он снова поднял голову, посмотрел теперь на Квай-Гона. — Я этого не хотел. Он умрет?

— Мы все теперь умрем, — спокойно ответил Квай-Гон, потому что безумно хотел что-то сделать. Но что? Убить всех, чтобы не мучились, а потом и себя? Не лучшая идея, даже если прикажут.

— Я хотел его освободить, — сбивчиво продолжал Пери. — Он обещал мне, что если я буду следить за отцом, он отправит меня учиться. Даст денег. Отец никогда бы мне их не дал. А Ата… Ата говорила, что у меня есть способности.

Он снова замолчал. Квай-Гон подумал, что мог хотя бы немного продлить оставшееся им время. Он поднял руку, чтобы выставить щит, и неожиданно Мэйдо остановила его. Квай-Гон посмотрел на нее, но она не повернула в его сторону голову.

— Я спрятался, когда мы пришли, — снова заговорил Пери. Бессвязно, бесстрастно, но все равно понятно и просто. — Я испугался. Не знал, что мне делать. Я мог себя выдать. Я даже хотел убежать. А потом… потом вы ушли, и дверь была заперта. Я выманил Оби-Вана из комнаты. Сделал так, чтобы он оказался на кухне, я думал, он там надолго останется. Пробрался через черный ход на улицу, потом наверх. Развязал губернатора. Мы хотели уйти. Я давно засек на орбите какой-то шаттл…

Мэйдо озадаченно нахмурилась, и Квай-Гон сообразил, что это был ее корабль. Где-то недалеко.

— Но мы не успели. Начался ураган, и губернатор приказал мне спускаться. Он потом чуть не полз от страха, будто бы не привык. Но я не мог, там был Оби-Ван. С оружием. И мы разыграли вот это… что я взял его в заложники. Оби-Ван нам поверил. Он испугался. Нет, — тут же поправился Пери, — не испугался. Он растерялся. Я тоже бы растерялся… он бросил меч, как я и приказал. И тогда я связал его, только руки, забрал меч, и мы пошли вниз.

Горящая балка упала посреди зала, совсем рядом, и Квай-Гон Силой отбросил ее подальше. Становилось все жарче, Мэйдо стянула куртку, протянула ее Пери.

— Держи. Тебе не будет так горячо.

— Губернатор был неуклюжим. Я думал, он расшибется. И Оби-Вана мне пришлось развязать, иначе бы он не спустился. Он шел первым, потом губернатор, потом уже я. И Оби-Ван попытался напасть на меня. Я не знаю… не понял… ничего я не понял. Он… что-то вколол ему. Или нет. Я не видел. Там было темно. Но я его там не бросил… — Пери всхлипнул. — Я не хочу думать, что все это из-за меня.

— Разумеется, нет, — слабо усмехнулась Мэйдо. — Один идиот пронес в избирательный участок бутылку с зажигательной смесью, а другой… два других идиота ничего не предприняли.

— Что теперь со мной будет? Вы меня арестуете?

Мэйдо усмехнулась и покачала головой. В самом деле, Пери задал невероятно глупый вопрос.

— А почему ты указал нам на шкаф? — спросила она.

Пери вздрогнул.

— Там… губернатор смотрел там что-то, когда мы оказались внизу. Что-то в бутылочке… и что-то пил.

Хотелось заорать: «Ты должен был нам сказать!» — но Пери тогда и не слышал вопросы Мэйдо, и отвечал невпопад. Пусть это был спектакль, у него в нем была незавидная роль.

— Там было противоядие, — коротко сказал Квай-Гон. — Я должен за ним спуститься.

— Не было.

Мэйдо не успела отвести взгляд, а быть может, недавняя попытка доказала ей, что Квай-Гон бессилен со всеми внушениями. Глаза у нее были яркие, почти неестественного цвета, будто и вправду — линзы, за которыми арканиане скрывали отсутствие зрачков.

— Там не было противоядия. Скорее всего, он припасал свои зелья для нас. И для тебя, — она обернулась к Пери, и тот испуганно распахнул глаза. — А как ты считал? Ты стал лишним. И знаете, почему? Сутр из тех, у кого не должно быть путей к отступлению. Вот он-то на месте этого Выквана бросился бы из окна. Он труслив, ему нельзя передумать. Он должен действовать наверняка.

— Он бы меня убил? — прошептал Пери.

— Бесспорно, — и Мэйдо опять усмехнулась. — Тебя, нас. После, возможно, себя, потому что мой шаттл явится исключительно на мои позывные. Но, может, и нет, он заранее что-то принял — антидот? Тонизирующий препарат? Почему ты просто не взял столько чипов, сколько тебе было нужно? Ты мог бы уйти, и Сутр никогда не посмел бы тебя обвинить.

Хладнокровно, жестоко. Так поступила бы сама Мэйдо — разумно, логично, с минимальными потерями и практически ничтожным риском. Просчитав противника, моментально взвесив все за и против. Она была бы… прекрасным напарником, если бы с самого начала все сложилось иначе.

«Так что же пошло не так?»

Когда, почему они решили быть… если и не врагами, то как минимум соперниками? Что они делили, в конце концов? Не стоящую этого планету? Информацию, которой полностью никто не владел? Мэйдо боялась и этого не скрывала. Ей не сказали о прибытии новых джедаев. Это вообще был чужой просчет — Ордена, Сената, но не их. Неудивительно, что она посчитала — Квай-Гон опасен. А он сам? Торчал в кустах, как ревнивая баба, предъявил сходу кучу претензий. И поставил на место ее драгоценного… драгоценную Прию — вот где была ошибка. Главная. И следом — Нэгна, в которой они выжили чудом.

А ведь Мэйдо спасла ему жизнь. Она рисковала и ни разу не вспомнила после об этом, зато вспомнил Квай-Гон — тот самый вопрос, который очень хотел ей задать.

— Так что же вас смущает в моем происхождении, госпожа эмиссар?

Мэйдо не ответила. Она медленно поднялась и теперь не отрываясь смотрела на Пери.

— Что ты сказал? — и Квай-Гон понял, что она не в первый раз повторяет эти слова. Пери уставился на нее с удивлением. — Ты сказал про какой-то ход?

— Там, за кухней, — пробормотал Пери. — Я прошел по нему…

Мэйдо вырвала у него куртку, прикрываясь, бросилась в сторону кухни. Квай-Гон чуть замешкался из-за падавана, но быстро нагнал ее. Пери хромал за ним, и он же указал на глухую стену, в которой не было ни просвета, ни намека на ручку, но Квай-Гон знал — да, выход есть.

— И что там, за этой стеной? — спросила Мэйдо. — Тоже огонь и смерть?

Губернатор был параноиком. И даже сейчас Квай-Гон не видел пределов, хотя должен был сразу понять: параноиком не по сути — по болезни. Рушащиеся стены и страховка от случайной искры. Сеть убежищ, припасы и яды. Двери, которые то ли есть, то ли нет. И ходы, о которых губернатор, возможно, не знал. Откуда обо всем этом было известно Пери? Он нашел в голонете старые карты? Да, у него было время, потому что Мэйдо так и не узнала про эту дверь...

— Не сомневаюсь. Но там и спасение. Отойдите назад.

Мэйдо кивнула, сделала пару шагов, прикрыла курткой себя и Пери, потом, подумав, набросила ее на Оби-Вана. И Квай-Гон для себя решил, что когда они выберутся… если выберутся, он обязательно узнает все до конца, расскажет она по доброй воле или…

Нет, только по доброй.

Мэйдо вдруг сверкнула фонариком, фыркнула и рассмеялась. Как-то легко и искренне, и Пери рассмеялся тоже. Квай-Гон обернулся — что они могли отыскать там веселого? — но понял, что и сам не может сдержать смех.

Ответ, почему этот плакат оказался в коридоре, губернатор унес с собой в могилу. Это был чей-то крик души. Вполне вероятно, что автор сгинул в пламени, может, умер намного раньше. Но в нем было все, что случилось за этот день.

«Дорогие сограждане!

Пожалуйста, убирайте за собой мусор и ящерячье говно! Начнет в жару тлеть, налетит ураган, сгорим к хаттовой матери всем городом! Полностью! И никто нас не потушит.

Спасибо за понимание!»

Квай-Гон резко снес деревянную дверь. И за ней не было пламени… дым, темнота и угарный газ, порывы ветра, гонящие их в лицо, и луч фонарика был почти незаметен, но потом дым пропал, оставив после себя вонь и пепел. За дверью повисла непроглядная тьма, но далеко впереди отступала стена огня, повинуясь властной и сильной руке.

Огонь возвращался против ураганного ветра, плескался на крышах и затухал, языки пламени опадали, дым продолжал носиться над городом, но он был уже неопасен. Не было слышно ни криков, ни стонов, лишь завывание ветра и треск сорванных окон и дверей.

— Кто это делает?

Квай-Гон не ответил, шагнул на улицу, выставив щит. Нет, панторанин подобное смог бы вряд ли. У него не хватило бы сил, он не смог бы удержать это пламя, если он вообще был еще жив. Ни один человек не был на это способен. Только фалнаут. Фалнаут, который всё знает заранее, который сравним по Силе с Йодой и по привычке прикидываться дурачком... с ним же.

Мэйдо не сознавала возможности отшельника Юргылина. И, конечно, Квай-Гон не мог сейчас все ей рассказать. Но ей уже это было не надо — она вскрикнула, вырвалась из-под защиты щита, побежала по улице…

С грохотом рухнула крыша губернаторской резиденции, подняв клубы пыли и горького дыма.

Мэйдо повисла на шее у панторанина, тот не ответил, но, конечно, был рад ее видеть. «Нашла время», — подумал Квай-Гон. На самом деле ему и самому хотелось то ли рассмеяться, то ли расплакаться.

Теперь спасены были не только они. Теперь спасён Оби-Ван.

— Вы справились, правда? И вовремя, как всегда, — услышал Квай-Гон голос Мэйдо. С этим синим занудой она могла быть непредсказуемо нежной.

— Это был Юргылин, — покачал головой Прия. — Я подвел вас, и если бы не он...

Квай-Гон быстро подошел к ним. На отшельников ему было плевать.

— Нам нужно в племя, — сказала Мэйдо. — Как можно скорее. Сутр что-то вколол этому мальчику. Я точно не знаю.

— А где он… вы его отпустили?

«Зря он задал этот вопрос...»

— Не я.

«Нет эмоций — есть покой...» Но Прия понимающе кивнул.

— Времени почти не осталось… — он шептал, но Квай-Гон понял, о чем он. — Испарина пахнет затхлой водой... — рассеянно сказал панторанин, положив руку на лоб Оби-Вана. — Так странно!

Сейчас нарочитое, не от мира сего поведение раздражало больше обычного. «На вопрос напрашивается. Мол, чего странного. Какое мне до этого дело?!»

— Мой ученик умрёт, если ему не помочь.

— В племени есть лекари.

— До племени надо ещё добраться. Но времени у нас нет. У нас нет спидера. Мы не долетим в ураган.

— Я всего лишь этнограф, я не рыцарь. Я слишком слаб, — в голосе у Прии проскользнула истеричная нотка, и Мэйдо коснулась его руки.

— Я напоминаю, Прия Шани: или мой падаван будет жив и здоров, или ты лично понесёшь ответственность за всё, происшедшее сегодня.

Как минимум это было бы даже заслуженно — но в первую очередь дело было в состоянии целителя. Крыша и так на одном гвозде, истерики эти, истории непонятные, а сейчас еще и едва держится на ногах... ему явно нужен был стимул.

— В конце концов, тебе не стоит опасаться казни — ограничатся принудительным лечением. Приходилось бывать на Спинтире?

Панторанин помотал головой. Оказалось, не про Спинтир, потому что он немедленно добавил тем же потусторонним тоном:

— Мне нужно согласие. Иначе нельзя.

— Что значит — согласие? Я же сказал! А законным опекуном являюсь...

— Его согласие. Нельзя навязывать исцеление. Это запрещено, это тёмная сторона.

— Да ты рехнулся! Он без сознания, он сейчас умрёт, ты что несёшь?!

Никогда ещё Квай-Гон не чувствовал тёмную сторону такой... близкой, понятной. Естественной.

— Мне всё равно, — произнёс он, сам пугаясь своих слов. — Хоть тёмной, хоть светлой, хоть какой стороной, хоть самим кореллианским дьяволом — но мой ученик должен быть жив и здоров, или ты отправишься на Спинтир булькать там консервантом остаток вечности, да орать от ненависти к себе и своим ошибкам.

— Заткнитесь, или будете булькать рядом!

Квай-Гон ощутил облегчение. Развеялся странный морок, как тогда, в Красной Горе. Стоило задеть… пнуть — потому что иначе нельзя! — этого синего недоумка, как в глазах Мэйдо не хуже пламени полыхнула знакомая ненависть. Квай-Гон бросил щит, и она захлебнулась ветром, но не сдалась.

— Для вас мне не понадобится никаких доказательств — впрочем, где теперь мне их взять! — и тут же эмиссар обернулась к Прие, тон ее изменился. — Пожалуйста. Вы же можете. Я не хочу, чтобы он умирал.

Тот поднял глаза — светлые, будто добела выцветшие, с красной искрой в уголках. Пахнуло отчаянием, пустотой, болью... потом вдруг они схлынули, оставив покой и тишину.

Резким жестом — как тогда, в участке, когда он остановил огонь — Прия выбросил руку вперёд, так что кончики его пальцев коснулись лба Оби-Вана.

— Я... — голос был почти неслышен, — ...запрещаю! — неожиданно громко сказал — возгласил даже — панторанин, и их с учеником обоих окутало облако бело-лиловых молний.

Похоже, слова про тёмную сторону тот понял буквально.

Сияние молний стало на какое-то мгновение нестерпимым, а затем угасло. Оби-Ван, как спросонок, медленно открыл глаза, пытаясь понять, где он и что с ним происходит. Словно и не умирал, а просто так, вырубился на полчасика с устатку.

Квай-Гон отпихнул Прию в сторону, рухнул на колени, прижал Оби-Вана к себе, слушая ровное дыхание и такое же ровное, разве чуть ускорившееся от удивления, биение сердца.

Где-то за спиной всхлипывал проклятый — нет, сит ему, благословенный — представитель, бормотал что-то в плечо Мэйдо. Куда делся Пери, Квай-Гон не видел, и его судьба не волновала ни капли. Он — забота госпожи эмиссара, если у нее еще здесь осталось забот, кроме ее бесценной «миледи».

«Слишком много эмоций. Нет страстей — есть покой». Ничего еще не закончено, еще много, много вопросов.

— Как ты? — спросил Квай-Гон Оби-Вана. — Слышишь, видишь?

Тот неуверенно кивнул, пару раз моргнул, пытаясь понять, где он и что происходит. Он посмотрел на Мэйдо, Пери… испуганно, даже вздрогнул, на Прию...

— А где губернатор?

Мэйдо скривилась.

— Там, где, возможно, он оказался бы парой минут спустя. Твой учитель отрубил ему голову.

Оби-Ван в ужасе взглянул на него, и Квай-Гон поспешил пояснить:

— По приказу госпожи эмиссара, — и покосился на Прию. Тот скрылся в тени, и лица его сейчас не было видно.

— Я не приказывала его убивать.

— Вы сказали… — напомнил Квай-Гон, подозревая, что она сама может не помнить. Так иногда случается. Особенно когда…

— Я сказала, что он заслужил. И только. Я первая бы предъявила ему обвинений на высшую меру, но, знаете ли… — и она махнула рукой. — Теперь это все не имеет значения.

— Он выманил меня из комнаты, — виновато сказал Оби-Ван, пытаясь встать. Ветер ему не давал, и Квай-Гон снова выставил щит, уже не чувствуя руки, и Мэйдо на этот раз не остановила его. — Я знаю, я был не должен…

— Никто тебя не винит, — перебила его Мэйдо.

— Не винит, — согласился Квай-Гон. — Ты всего лишь падаван. Никто не ждёт от падаванов, что они справятся с любой задачей.

— Но он... джедай, — заметил Прия; он выступил чуть вперед, руки у него дрожали... он весь дрожал, впрочем. — Джедай и ваш ученик.

«Ты бы не вмешивался», — молча посоветовал ему Квай-Гон, но после того, как тот спас падавана, ругаться с ним не хотелось. Оби-Ван озирался и кутался в куртку Мэйдо.

— Я осмотрел… дом, искал, откуда идут эти звуки. Я думал, что кто-то там ходит. Нашел тот лаз в кухне… потом вернулся назад. А он, — и Оби-Ван кивком указал на Пери, прижавшегося к стене, — уже развязал губернатора. И приказал мне бросить меч.

— И ты бросил? — Квай-Гон не хотел упрекать ученика, но так вышло, и Оби-Ван нервно сжался.

— Вы говорили, надо исполнять требования... — робко начал он.

— Я не учил тебя бросать ценных пленников!

— Вы научили его в себя не верить! — если Мэйдо и осмеливалась смотреть в глаза, то в те моменты, когда ей было нечего терять. Или когда в ее взгляде были невероятная уверенность, властность и требование подчиниться.

Но Мэйдо была проигравшей и потому в бешенстве, и Квай-Гон подумал, что полномочного эмиссара ждет величайшее разочарование в жизни.

— Джедай не верит в себя, он верит в Силу, — отговорился он цитатой. — Если верить в себя, зайти можно... в такие дебри, из которых поди потом выберись. Миряне, если не верят в себя, творят беспредел, а джедаи творят беспредел, когда слишком уж верят.

Над городом стыла ночь — ураган стал практически ледяным, но между домами он уже не был угрожающе сильным. Пепел опадал, оседал на одежде и лицах. Почти слился с уцелевшей стеной Пери, которому больше никуда не нужно было бежать, растерянно смотрел по сторонам Оби-Ван… и Мэйдо ободряюще ему улыбнулась. На ее лице все еще заметны были следы слез, она обнимала за плечи Прию (как когда-то он обнимал её), и забавно было понять, что они одного роста, и теперь, когда коса представителя сгорела, их можно было, пожалуй, перепутать друг с другом.

Потом Квай-Гон почувствовал что-то в Силе. Не то, что стало уже привычным — страдания, ужас и безысходность. Что-то, что он слышал, не раз повторял, но никогда не видел настолько отчетливо. «Смерти нет — есть Сила». Зло может причинить боль, нанести раны — но зло не может превозмочь истинный покой, подобный отражению луны в зеркале спокойных вод. И тот, в ком жил этот покой, неспешно приближался — ещё живой, но уже по сути мёртвый. Только Сила — невероятная, невероятно покорная Сила — удерживала его на грани смерти.

Отшельник Юргылин улыбался и протягивал руки, изрезанные до костей. Его одежда была порвана, чёрная кровь текла из ран, в теле застряли несколько ножей, местами кожу зубами рвали до мяса… Но он все равно улыбался, зная, что смерти нет.

Юргылин спасал от неминуемой смерти город — в этот же самый миг те, кого он спасал, убивали его.

Обернулся Прия, застыл и, возможно, упал бы, если бы рядом с ним не было Мэйдо. Вспомнила она отшельника или нет, но она удивилась. Тому, что он все еще жив, или тому, что он вообще существует? Заверещал Пери, а потом ураган вокруг них будто стих.

— Что же ты не собрал урожай, Приешке, — ласково укорил Юргылин. — Видишь, я говорил, не надо будить древнее зло. Кто явился сюда искупить — не искупил. Кто явился с гордыней — не покорился. Кто пришел за богатством — сам дорого заплатил. И только тот, кто послушался сердца, теперь спокоен.

И он упал на колени, все так же широко улыбаясь, откинулся назад и словно лег — как на кровать или на мягкую траву. В глазах его светилось счастье.

— Представитель, ты был великолепен, но сейчас тебе снова придется приняться за дело, пока проблемы с согласием нет, — счёл нужным напомнить Квай-Гон.

В ответ были лишь невнятные звуки. Мэйдо молчала, молчал Оби-Ван, даже Пери заткнулся.

— Что? Не слышу!

— Я не смогу, — чётко и громко, нарочито чётко и громко, ответил панторанин.

— Это мы уже проходили. Да-да, слабый этнограф и всё такое. Самобичевание, представитель, оружие тёмной стороны, которым она лишает нас сил и разума. А ведь речь идет о том, кто спас этот город вместо тебя.

«Еще бы ты это смог оценить...»

— Я уже ничего не смогу. Я... у меня... — снова невнятное бульканье, потом снова нарочито-чёткое: — У меня больше нет Силы.


	23. Глава 23

— Шутишь? — только и спросил Квай-Гон.

Прия помотал головой. Идиот: риторический вопрос. Попытка выразить ужас при мысли, что страшилка «не ходи на тёмную сторону — Силу потеряешь» — не глупая присказка, а пугающая реальность.

Или нет?

Или дело не в Силе, а в голове? И Прия обманул сам себя, забыл, что тьма и свет — это не техники, это намерения?

На самом деле Квай-Гон хотел убедить себя, что с ним самим подобного не случится.

Оби-Ван, чистая душа, обнимал панторанина за плечи, чуть не плача от сострадания. Мэйдо растерялась.

Они оба сегодня отдали приказ, исполнения которого не хотели. Мэйдо лишилась приза, Квай-Гон... ничего не лишился, но стал причиной... не так. Прия был сам виноват, что приучил себя рабски следовать правилам и не думать. Вины Квай-Гона здесь не было, не могло быть.

«Но тогда…»

— Простите, эмиссар, — сквозь зубы процедил он. — Мне следовало подумать, прежде чем рубить губернатору голову.

Мэйдо то ли не слышала, то ли не посчитала извинение достойным внимания. Она подошла к отшельнику, присела, достала зеркальце. Универсальный предмет — можно выяснить, не прячется ли кто-то, жив ли кто…

Оказалось, ещё жив.

— Это ничего, — голос был едва слышен. — У него сердца на двоих хватит, только царя в голове нет как нет. Отправь наместника, а? Так и проживёте... — отшельник нахмурился вдруг, резко развернулся к Квай-Гону: — Эй! Эй, рыцарь! Сети Ален, слышишь? Так и передай: Сети Ален!

И, должно быть, усилие, пошедшее на очередную чушь, было последним: миг — и отшельника не стало. Осела одежда на смешанный с гарью, спекшийся местами в стекло песок — и всё.

— Что с ним? — высоким от нервов голосом спросил Пери.

— Смерти нет, — ответил Квай-Гон. — Для тех, для кого есть Сила, её действительно нет. «Кто отринет и прах, и тлен — в бесконечность уйдёт живым».

Мэйдо медленно поднялась на ноги. Подошел ближе Пери, уставился на одежды. Затишье прошло, ураган дохнул с новой силой и унес облачение прочь, подхватил длинный шарф, разметал пахучие порошки.

Как будто отшельника не было вовсе.

— Им всем стоило умереть, — Мэйдо смотрела на панторанина, и вряд ли она до конца понимала, на что тот теперь обречен. — Им стоило умереть, а я приказала вам их спасать с риском для вашей собственной жизни. Вы могли погибнуть ради них — по моему приказу.

Как и следовало ожидать, представитель ответил вызубренной банальностью:

— Мы поступили так, как должны. Вы приказали спасать. Мы с Юргылином пытались спасти. А что они поступили иначе... их дело, и им отвечать. Опять же, — неожиданно циничным тоном и с недоброй улыбкой заметил он, — попытки убить спасителя негативно влияют на шансы выжить. Так что, думаю, большинство уже ответило, да.

— Даю слово, остальные за это заплатят.

Мэйдо умела убивать, но пока ее целью стали только безрукие. Выразить опасения по этому поводу Квай-Гон не успел.

Из темноты, как до того — Прия, потом — отшельник, появился фалнаут. Тощий, нелепый, растрепанный, он размахивал унесенным ветром шарфом.

— Здесь он! — завопил фалнаут. — Я говорил, здесь! Все сюда!

Переулок мгновенно заполнился людьми и фалнаутами. Может, это и были все, кто выжил, — израненные, перемазанные сажей, в рваной, прожженной одежде. И все держали в руках кто ножи, кто палки. Он встали плотной стеной, ветер дул им в лица, но это их не смущало, не останавливало.

Никто из них не собирался отступать.

Квай-Гон положил руку на меч и сделал шаг, закрывая стоявшую ближе всех к толпе Мэйдо. Она медленно вытащила уцелевший бластер. Квай-Гон снял с пояса и перебросил Оби-Вану меч представителя. «Ему он уже все равно ни к чему...»

Мэйдо шагнула в сторону. Ее так и тянуло остаться без защиты, будь то щит или прикрытие подготовленного мастера-джедая, и Квай-Гон придержал ее за плечо. Мэйдо не дернулась, но, возможно, лишь потому, что понимала — резкое движение спровоцирует нападение.

— Вас здесь чуть более двадцати человек, — с насмешливым превосходством объявила она. — Вы вооружены ножами и палками против бластера и мечей. Сопротивление бесполезно. Губернатор Сутр казнен по моему приказу за покушение на убийство представителя Ордена.

По толпе пронеслись удивленные возгласы, но и только. Квай-Гон чуть сильнее сжал плечо Мэйдо… не потому, что хотел ее удержать. Потому что она его удивила и взяла на себя всю ответственность.

— Как полномочный представитель Сената Республики я предлагаю вам сдаться. Здесь и сейчас. Бросьте оружие. Я считаю до трех. Раз…

Двоих человек Квай-Гон опасался. Пери и Прия — оба ни на что не способные, кроме внезапного срыва.

— Как только я объявлю чрезвычайное положение, я буду стрелять без предупреждения. Джедаи, которые меня сопровождают, получат право работать на поражение. Два.

Реши Мэйдо составить конкуренцию Валоруму — тот мог бы забыть про пост канцлера. Квай-Гон включил меч и услышал ровное гудение меча Оби-Вана.

Человек в толпе уронил себе под ноги нож.

— Стойте! Выкван! Стойте! Нельзя!

Ровный ряд распался, вперед вырвался знакомый Квай-Гону человек. Ратовавший за сохранение фауны, устроивший мирную демонстрацию… тысячу лет назад. Он сжимал уцелевший датапад и не обращал внимания ни на Мэйдо, ни на джедаев, ни на вооруженную толпу.

— Нельзя убивать их, Выкван! Они жили на этой планете! Мы пришли сюда, не они!

Квай-Гон помнил, как здорово тот формулировал свои требования на площади, но теперь волнение пересилило навыки риторики. Выкван стоял, чуть набычившись, и от наскоков даже не думал отмахиваться.

— И я живу на этой планете, — огрызнулся он. — Я фалнаут, я пользуюсь привилегиями. Я, а не ты, Вака Мэ. Ты здесь гость, тебя сюда и не звали. Ты поддерживал всю эту нечисть, так посмотри, что ты сделал со своими фалнаутами и лепами вместе. Город сгорел дотла из-за этого хаттова сына!

На последних словах он выкинул руку вверх, и толпа одобрительно заголосила.

Мэйдо ждала. Прия подошел, встал слева от нее, рядом с ним возник Оби-Ван.

— Я говорил, — взвизгнул Выкван, — что нас ждет роскошная жизнь? На пепелище! Туристы? Мародеры! Говорил, что Венисиола погрузится во тьму? Так посмотрите на этот город!

Толпа забурлила, оттерев Вака Мэ в сторону, но тот не сдавался.

— Вы не можете их убивать!

— Всех! — и Выкван воздел вторую руку с окровавленным ножом. — Всех! Выдайте нам его! — он смотрел теперь прямо на Мэйдо. — Он ушел, но мы знаем, что он где-то здесь! Он будет первым, и все его поганое племя — за ним! Никто не уйдет от возмездия, никто не останется неотмщенным! Смерть! Смерть колдунам, смерть республиканским захватчикам!

Он взмахнул руками, прыгнул вперед, и толпа с кличем кинулась следом.

— Три, — неслышно сказала Мэйдо, и Выкван споткнулся от блеска выстрела, упал на колени, выронив нож. Из развороченного горла вырвался хрип.

Его смели остальные, Квай-Гон взмахнул мечом, сверкнул меч Оби-Вана, кто-то истошно завопил, и нападавшие смялись, схлынули, продолжая орать, и замерли в нескольких метрах. На том месте, где ушел в Силу отшельник, осталась лежать зеленая кисть с зажатым ножом.

Крики стихли, только фалнаут катался по земле, зажимая культю и визжа. Казалось, он обнимался с мертвым Выкваном. Полыхнула вспышка бластера, фалнаут вздрогнул и затих.

— Властью, данной мне Сенатом Республики, я объявляю на Венисиоле чрезвычайное положение. С этой минуты вводится комендантский час. Нахождение вне домов в темное время суток запрещено. Нарушение карается смертью. Мародерство запрещено. Нарушение карается смертью. Ношение всего, что может быть расценено как оружие, запрещено. Нарушение карается смертью. И больше я не считаю до трех.

Мэйдо навела бластер на толпу.

Первым нож уронил какой-то человек. Он всхлипнул, развернулся и бросился наутек. Затем один за другим остальные кидали ножи и палки и пропадали во тьме, и через несколько секунд остались только два трупа и Вака Мэ, который с надеждой смотрел на Квай-Гона и Мэйдо.

Мэйдо опустила оружие.

— Чрезвычайное положение касается всех.

Вака Мэ кивнул, выдавил что-то, похожее на улыбку, и, пятясь, пропал за углом.

Если бы эмиссар не выстрелила первой, Выквану всё равно было не жить. Истеричный, мелочный, ничтожный червяк, вонючая придонная водоросль, он стоял за смертью отшельника, за почти смертью Оби-Вана, за неизлечимым увечьем несчастного представителя. Мошенник и очарованная им девица уничтожили целую колонию, но не всегда героями пророчества становятся подлинные герои...

Квай-Гон оглянулся. Прия гладил по голове Оби-Вана, уже выключившего меч. Синяя ладонь двигалась в рыжих коротких волосах, словно сама по себе — глаза у представителя замерли, глядя в одну точку, брови сведены, рот приоткрыт в недоумении. Можно в новости — как символ катастрофы. И на душе не было ни жалости, ни омерзения, ни почтения к ушедшему в Силу отшельнику... ничего, кроме усталости.

А потом послышалось гудение спидера.

Он уверенно приближался, держась против ветра, в черноте неба сверкнула фара, спидер опускался, кружил над площадью, с места сорвался Пери и бросился туда, крича с облегчением и одновременно страхом.

Мэйдо дернулась было за ним, но остановилась, обернулась к Прие. Тот продолжал смотреть в пустоту, но даже в таком состоянии он кинулся защищать ее. Потеряв Силу, он все равно остался джедаем, встав рядом с теми, кто не нуждался в его помощи.

— Как вы? — спросила Мэйдо, сжав его пальцы. — Что с вами такое?

Представитель улыбнулся одними губами.

— Идите, сударыня, — попросил он. — Я… я вас догоню, — но Мэйдо не спешила уходить, и он добавил: — Не бойтесь. Вы сейчас в безопасности. Вы всегда в безопасности, как я обещала. Идите.

Квай-Гон кивнул:

— Оби-Ван присмотрит за ним. Нам нужен этот маленький предатель. Неизвестно, куда он побежал.

Но Квай-Гон узнал спидер, как только смог его рассмотреть. Тот снизился, найдя просвет среди горелой рухляди, сел, и Пери потерянно смотрел, как отец выбирается и озирается по сторонам. Фара светила в другом направлении, Нут не сразу заметил их, а то, что город превратился в ничто, его, похоже, не волновало.

— Пери! — заорал он, кидаясь к сыну. — Пери! Сынок… Живой… Убью, засранец…

Пери, зажатый в объятиях, безвольно опустил руки. Он знал, что Квай-Гон и Мэйдо стоят у него за спиной, и понимал, что близка расплата.

Нут тоже увидел их.

— Удрал, мерзавец, — пожаловался он. — Мне Ата как сообщила… вот дерьмо! И ветер такой, что я три раза пытался подняться. Сносило. Ладно, мы тут привычные, а потом на горизонте как полыхнет. Я сидел и все думал — хорошо, что Майра не видит… — и он не переставая стискивал поникшего Пери.

— Ваш сын совершил преступление против Республики, — хрипло — все-таки она действительно пострадала — проговорила Мэйдо. — Мне жаль, но я обязана вам сообщить.

От неожиданности Нут разжал руки. Мэйдо он не то чтобы не поверил — скорее не представлял, почему она это ему говорит.

— Перед тобой — полномочный эмиссар Сената Республики, — пояснил Квай-Гон. — Нынешняя глава Венисиолы. Губернатор мертв, объявлено чрезвычайное положение. И если ты не хочешь нарушить закон…

Оби-Ван выволок из переулка представителя — тот шел, будто ослепший, оглохший и то и дело теряющий равновесие. Нут молча таращился на Мэйдо.

— Мастер Джинн прав. Здесь делать все равно больше нечего, — и она кивнула на спидер.

Но, прежде чем забраться, она долго стояла, смотря на кружащий над площадью пепел. Ураган затихал, Мэйдо вытянула руку, и на ладонь ей упал обгоревший лист.

— И все, чем жили мы и что в нас горело, вспыхнет и обратится в прах, — и она, сжав ладонь, растерла лист в черное ничто. — Слышали такое, мастер-джедай?

Квай-Гон ничего не ответил.

* * *

Со спидером Нут справлялся неплохо. Оби-Ван нахохлился возле эмиссара, Пери выбрал самое безопасное место — сбоку от представителя. Тот прятался в объятиях Мэйдо, и что это было — то, что связывало этих двоих — Квай-Гон так и не разобрался, а Нут только многозначительно хмыкал.

— А я-то считал, что у вас, как его, воздержание, — наконец поделился он наболевшим. Если Нут и знал что-то о порядках в Ордене, то панторанин сумел загнать его в тупик. — Ну, я ему не судья. Пери, ты что натворил, вапмов выкормыш?

Пери беззвучно заплакал.

— Он хотел поехать учиться, — с готовностью — слишком явной готовностью — отозвалась Мэйдо. — Сутр это понял или узнал, уже неважно. Важно, что он нашел уязвимую точку вашего сына. Пери должен был шпионить за вами, докладывать ваши планы, и судя по тому, как Сутр мне плакался… Пери обвел его вокруг пальца.

Мэйдо сделала вывод насчет того, насколько честно Пери исполнял свою часть договора, по опыту общения с покойным губернатором. Но было ощущение, что это не просто объяснение, а версия, которой придерживаться должны они все.

— Так ты, паршивец, шлялся в город, — выдавил враз сникший Нут, делая вид, что сосредоточен на управлении спидером, хотя в этом не было почти никакой нужды. — Я же тебе говорил — сиди дома…

— Не мне советовать, как воспитывать сына, — повысила голос Мэйдо, — но ваши указания шли вразрез с интересами Пери. Он напросился в город вместе с мастером Джинном — не спрашивайте, какую байку он ему скормил, но уверена — весьма убедительную… Когда мы с миледи Шани ворвались в резиденцию, Пери там не было. Он появился, когда Сутр остался с маленьким Оби-Ваном…

С заднего сидения прозвучал протест.

— Пери никому не вредил. Они собирались уйти, но из-за урагана они не успели. Тогда они разыграли захват заложника, вместе с Оби-Ваном спустились вниз. И Пери не допускал ошибок… удивительно для его возраста. Оби-Ван допустил и едва не погиб. Пери снова попытался уйти… Он мог взять столько кредитных чипов, сколько заблагорассудится. Спросите, почему он это не сделал, и, возможно, поймете, чего не смогла понять я?

— Ни ранкорьего хрена не ясно, — помолчав, признался Нут и все-таки дернул спидер. — Какого хаттова… Пери! — проорал он, и спидер снова тряхнуло. — Какого причинного места тебе не хватало?

— Я хотел учиться! — срывая голос, завизжал Пери сквозь слезы. — Учиться, ты понимаешь? Если бы ты был беден… если бы ты не мог… Но ты мог! Ты просто этого не хотел!

Нут что-то невразумительно квакнул и совсем другим голосом произнес:

— Что там такое? Смотрите… Еще один пожар?

На горизонте в небо поднялся столб пламени. Необычно яркий, он замер, превратился в огромную фигуру фалнаута, потом обернулся гигантской птицей. Вот она медленно взмахнула сильными крыльями, оторвалась от столба, взмыла в небо… Квай-Гон уже видел подобное в племени, и это было… невероятно.

— Они прощаются с Юргылином, — тихо объяснил Прия. — Видите? Он улетает. Туда, где он будет свободен и счастлив.

— Они… знают? — Мэйдо завороженно наблюдала за летящей птицей. — Знают, что его больше нет?

Она не получила ответ. Птица кружила в непроницаемой темноте, рассыпая искры с крыльев, задевая края низких облаков, поднималась все выше и выше, наконец скрылась, и облака сияли, а потом все исчезло — и столб пламени, и душа Юргылина. И казалось, что планету тоже навсегда покинула ее душа.

— Я хотел поступить в университет. На Аркании, — внезапно сказал Пери.

— После местной школы? — не поверила Мэйдо. — Парень, они неохотно берут чужаков, поверь мне.

— Я учился дистанционно в столице сектора, я прошел все тесты. Вы спросили, почему я не взял эти чипы? Мне бы их просто-напросто не хватило. А где губернатор хранит наворованное, я не знал…

Оби-Ван хихикнул. Всхлипнула Мэйдо, уткнулась в представителя, и плечи ее затряслись от смеха. Оби-Ван расценил это как разрешение, хохот подхватил Нут, и спидер в очередной раз клюнул носом. Даже Прия улыбался во весь рот, а глаза его оставались пустыми.

Квай-Гон сидел вполоборота к ним с каменным лицом и не находил решительно ничего смешного. «Напряжение, — подумал он, — всем сегодня досталось...»

И все же, когда Нут посадил спидер, он уточнил:

— Отправить Пери Нута под арест, госпожа эмиссар?

На ферме было темно. Ни полоски света, ни отблесков фонарей. Нут выключил фару спидера, и Квай-Гон различал только голоса и с трудом — перепачканные сажей лица.

— Полагаете, этот мальчик должен за все ответить? — неприязненно процедила Мэйдо сквозь зубы и неопределенно повела рукой, обозначив масштабы. — За воровство, референдум, пожар, эти смерти?

Взгляд Оби-Вана стал перепуганным. Несмотря на предательство Пери, он явно не мог согласиться с тем, что тот за все в ответе. Пери застыл на сидении спидера. Прия цеплялся за Оби-Вана, беспомощный, как новорожденный фелинкс, Нут угрюмо молчал.

Мэйдо бросила вызов. Что бы сейчас Квай-Гон ни сделал, если это будет против ее желания, она выставит все так, как сочтет нужным.

— На основании вашего обвинения, эмиссар, — и он выразительно посмотрел на нее, словно говоря: я понял, к чему это все и как подавать информацию.

Мэйдо переглянулась с представителем, с Пери, с Нутом, даже с падаваном. Квай-Гон не удостоился и поворота головы.

— А где Ата? — спросил Пери. Как бы он сам ни определил свою судьбу, Ата была, наверное, человеком, с которым он хотел попрощаться.

— В подвале заперта, — буркнул Нут. — Еще ее мне не хватало для полного счастья. А она, я скажу, деваха мощная, чуть руки мне не переломала. Объясняй потом Майре, откуда у меня синяки… — он вздохнул, присмотрелся к Мэйдо, повернулся к Квай-Гону. — Так что, посадишь его под арест? Надолго? А потом?

И голос его неожиданно дрогнул.

— Он предстанет перед судом, — ответила Мэйдо. — И что его ждет, я не знаю. Он был несовершеннолетним на момент совершения преступления, это может разжалобить судей. А может, и нет… — и она усмехнулась краем губ. — Меня там не будет. Не будет вас и миледи Шани. Куда нелегкая занесет мастера Джинна — никому не известно. А единственный человек, который мог бы поддержать обвинение, сгинул в пламени Венисиолы. Так что — видите, как все непросто?

Нут прокашлялся. Он умел схватывать все на лету.

— Ты кредитами сколько возьмешь? — в лоб спросил он Квай-Гона. — Только сильно-то не борзей, мне еще это все, — он указал рукой в направлении полей, — восстанавливать, когда там еще страховку пришлют. Ну, чего молчишь, с арифметикой нелады?

Мэйдо не упустила возможности одарить своим восхитительным взглядом: «Соглашайтесь, не каждый день взятки дают!». «Джедаи денег не берут», — мысленно ответил Квай-Гон. Нут заминку расценил по-своему.

— Мой сын, — рявкнул он, — мне решать! Особенно если начальство не против. Мне проще тебе заплатить, чем кормить всю коллегию судей. Я же так обнищаю. Не хочешь — я насильно тебе не сую, только рот хоть открой, я тебе не гадалка, торчишь как пень посреди Сената, хотя там и так одни пни.

— Хочешь выбросить деньги на ветер — оплати реабилитацию и респециализацию представителю, — пожал плечами Квай-Гон. Пери он охотно оставил на усмотрение Мэйдо, но попытки подкупа уже утомили. — Мальчишка заслуживает хорошей порки, но корускантского суда не заслуживает никто... почти. Покойный Выкван был близко.

— Ваш сын свободен от всех обвинений, — любезно перевела Нуту Мэйдо. И тихо добавила: — В любом случае.

Пери вылез из спидера, побрел к дому. Оби-Ван… казалось, был этому рад.

— Пери! — окликнул Нут, и тот вздрогнул, повернулся, опустил голову. Нут подошел, взял сына за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть в глаза. — Ты мог мне хоть раз объяснить? Я отец тебе или где?

— Ты меня никогда не слушал, — пробормотал Пери. — Вообще никогда. Пери то, Пери это. Сделай то, пойди туда… Я… не то чтобы не любил ферму. Но я правда хотел другого. Я знаю… знал, что могу. Прости.

Он вырвался из рук отца, понесся к дому, распахнул дверь и пропал в полутьме коридора.

— Эмиссар имеет право… снять обвинения, — произнес Квай-Гон. — А ты, я смотрю, привык взятки давать?

— Не учи меня, — спокойно ответил Нут. — У тебя есть вон для ученья свой мальчик… И что-то я ему не завидую. Ошибка Пери — моя ошибка, значит, я был ему говенным отцом, — и он тоже пошел в дом.

— Вы считаете это правильным? — поинтересовался Квай-Гон у Мэйдо. Тут же, конечно, нарисовались Прия и любопытный падаван. Оби-Ван повис на представителе, но тому и так хватало проблем. — Как представителя Сената вас никак не смутило, что Нут при вас предлагал мне взятку?

— Поговорим о правильном и неправильном? — прошипела она. — А ты, — она выдернула у Оби-Вана панторанина, — марш отсюда.

Квай-Гон только кивнул… разговор не предназначался для падаванских ушей.

— Забудьте о фанфарах, — оскалилась Мэйдо, когда Оби-Ван отбежал на приличное расстояние. — Спасти бы свои шкуры. Сутр — это показательный суд, обвинения, все, какие случились бы… Я не горю желанием соседствовать с вами еще и на Кесселе. Да, я не отдавала приказ, но я видела, как умирают дети. Не потому, что некому им помочь, потому что… — она оборвала себя на половине фразы. — И все же я отдала этот приказ. Для всех и для каждого — я его отдала. Вы исполнили. Я буду давить на Сенат. На Валорума. Иначе не только мы узнаем про Нэгну и Красную Гору, но и пресса. Что было в этой Красной Горе? Мне пока неизвестно, но Сутр был в курсе.

Он не был, Квай-Гон не сомневался. Он был слишком труслив и психически болен. Никто не стал бы ему доверять эти тайны, но Квай-Гон согласился с предложенной версией. Что бы там ни было, Сутр все знал.

— Что мне в таком случае доложить Совету, госпожа эмиссар?

— Что хотите, — Мэйдо равнодушно пожала плечами. — Нэгна придаст всему достоверности. Сенат в курсе, Совет тоже. Вероятно, они не очень довольны, но ничто не идет слишком гладко, бывают и срывы. Пора бы привыкнуть.

— Привыкнуть? — и Квай-Гон напомнил себе про эмоции. — Если бы Совет поставил меня в известность, как он счел это необходимым для вашей любезной Прии, если бы вы и я с самого начала работали заодно!..

— Но он не поставил, — оборвала его Мэйдо. — За Нэгну вы уже получили, у вас впереди героизм, проявленный при пожаре. Нельзя было предсказать…

«Именно что — предсказать...»

— Что влюбленная девочка заберет сумку Выквана и никто не подумает, что там зажигательная смесь, — вмешался Прия. — Если слепо следовать… голосу чувств...

И эта версия могла бы звучать даже логично.

— Выкван тут ни при чем, как и Лу Арги, — перебил Квай-Гон. — Все предопределено. Пророчество, которое ты, представитель, слышал собственными ушами. И ты самолично донес его в Орден, Орден сообщил Сенату, поэтому референдум был отменен. Голосование, тысячи голосов, алые звери на крыльях восточных ветров… Тебе не настолько отбило память.

Квай-Гон пошел проверенным путем — затронул представителя, и это отрезвило Мэйдо.

— Единственный, кто поверил этим бредням, вы, мастер Джинн, — ощерилась она.

Панторанин прищурился, куда-то вглядываясь. Ему, казалось, не было никакого дела ни до пророчества, ни до собственной кляузы, и Квай-Гон решил спустить его на землю.

— В Ордене знают о пророчестве, — он покосился на Мэйдо: она должна была подтвердить это Сенату. — Оно не могло не исполниться, несмотря на все принятые меры.

— Недооценивать тех, кто веками живет на этой земле, неверно, — с усмешкой протянула Мэйдо. — И мать Арой согласилась, что лучше невинная ложь во имя жизни, чем преступление во имя наживы. Так, разве нет? Туризм убил бы фалнаутов. Я сохранила им жизнь.

Эмиссар, конечно, могла очень многое. Она доказала это уже не единожды, в ее власти было казнить или миловать, но — что она имела в виду?

— Пророчество — фальсификация, мистификация. С вашим присутствием в племени нам повезло, но Сенату хватило моих доказательств намерений Сутра. Им не нужен заведомо оспоримый результат.

Квай-Гон вспомнил тот подслушанный разговор, с которого все началось… и пошло не так, как могло бы. Прия отослал Мэйдо прямо к нему в палатку «с абстракциями». Представитель очень хотел практического, ясного знания, очень хотел гарантий… Что же, Мэйдо поступила по-честному. Он их получил.

— Идиоты, — сухо сказал Квай-Гон. — И Сенат — идиоты, и ты, бывший представитель. Полезли играть в те сферы, где не прощают ошибок — вот и живите теперь, зная: если бы не ваша фальсификация, не было бы пожара. Такая уж штука — пространство пророчества.

Мэйдо сыграла против самой себя. Но она только презрительно фыркнула, потом тихо засмеялась.

— Наш с вами прокол с сумкой свалить на шаманов? Завидую, мне так не суметь.

Прия порывался что-то сказать, но ему и стоять было тяжко. Квай-Гон же хотел объяснить — не представителю, Мэйдо, как сильно она ошибается, и Выкван — всего лишь следствие, но — очень некстати — на пороге объявился Нут.

— Вас там ветром снесло ко всем хаттам, или вы уже перестреляли друг друга? — заорал он. — Собираетесь на улице ночевать, так скажите…

Мэйдо последний раз с усмешкой покосилась на Квай-Гона и потащила Прию в дом. Квай-Гон долго смотрел им вслед, поражаясь, как мог человек, получивший те же знания, что и он сам, так… не то чтобы сознательно ее обмануть. Или все-таки… да? «Он знал, что так выйдет. Не мог не знать. Кому же вы верите, наивная госпожа эмиссар?»

И Мэйдо оставалась здесь с представителем. На сколько? Квай-Гон не знал. Как и не знал, что могло случиться за это время.

Нут поджидал его с унылым видом.

— Вечно ты по ночам где-то шляешься. Ходил бы по бабам, как нормальный мужик, нет, тебя засосет в какую-то задницу. У Саймса в подвале, конечно, целый отель, двадцать комнат, я уже предложил госпоже эмиссару и этому синему завтра перебраться к нему, места хватит, а пока…

Квай-Гон хотел было сказать, что это не самое мудрое предложение.

— Не знаю, как мы все тут разместимся. У меня подвал маленький, спим — Майра, Джони да Ринни, а в другой комнате — я с пацанами, и куда тебя положить… опять на пол? — он почесал голову, словно решал невероятно сложную задачу. — Ничего так гостеприимство, но в доме небезопасно. Оби-Ван твой уже давно спит, Пери, правда, у себя, ну да ладно…

— А где представитель? — удивился Квай-Гон.

— Ну, — Нут неопределенно потряс головой, — он пошел к Оби-Вану. Ты ему в штаны хоть смотрел? Так, уточняю… Он, конечно, на ногах не стоит, но всякое может быть, впрочем, сами там разберетесь.

И, переложив ответственность за любые последствия на Квай-Гона, Нут вздохнул и отправился к лестнице. То ли опасность преувеличивал, то ли не хотел отвечать за джедаев. И его можно было понять.

Ночью треск генератора слышался особенно ясно. Он оглушал, заполнял все пространство. Или, может, Квай-Гон перестал воспринимать реальность такой, какой она и была. Насквозь фальшивой. Здесь все было насквозь фальшивым: Нут, Пери, Сутр, Прия, Мэйдо, фалнауты и люди, растения и животные. От кого можно было ждать зла, от кого — добра? Разве только от Аты…

Хлопнула дверь, и Квай-Гон подумал — если бы это была Ата. И неважно, что… вообще все неважно. Просто она была человеком, которого хотелось сейчас увидеть.

Но это была не Ата. Мэйдо вышла из кухни, и Квай-Гон вспомнил, как много хотел у нее спросить.

— Я вызвала шаттл, — обрадовала Мэйдо. — Для связи с ним мне достаточно кодовых позывных. Он доставит вас на Корускант. Совершенно бесплатно.

«Не терпится избавиться от меня, — подумал Квай-Гон. — Но ей многое еще неизвестно».

— Орден оценит ваше бескорыстие, — он указал на дверь комнаты, которую занимал с Оби-Ваном. Падаван дрых в подвале, помешать им никто не мог. — Нам надо кое-что обсудить.

Мэйдо потерла покрасневшие, воспаленные глаза. Она даже не успела умыться. «Расставила приоритеты...»

— Вы меня намерены добить, — застонала она. — Я на этой проклятой планете давно перепутала день и ночь. Завтра выберем время для разговоров.

Квай-Гон был полностью с ней согласен. Он и сам с удовольствием лег бы спать, но вместо этого распахнул перед Мэйдо дверь.

— До завтра, госпожа эмиссар, — сказал он, — вы можете не дожить.


	24. Глава 24

Бесконечно далеко сверкала в Силе крыльями птица — она не улетела, нет, она осталась, просто видеть её было дано не всем. Отшельник забрал с собой боль и страх, смерть и безнадежность, заплатив своей жизнью за чужой покой. Ему хватило бы движения руки, мимолетной мысли, чтобы справиться со своими палачами, но он знал, какова этому цена.

Мог ли кто-то завидовать ему и его силам? Натравить на него убийц, зная, что он умрёт, но не позволит себе пасть?

Достаточно было понять, что представитель не мог не знать о природе пророчеств, и все сразу сложилось в картину, которая все это время расплывалась, не давая вглядеться, а сейчас на мгновение обрела ясные, четкие контуры — и фигуры.

Прия хотел гарантий. Кто мог ему их дать — эмиссар Мэйдо? Жестокая, решительная… настолько, чтобы исполнить волю того, кто умел подчинять. Спасти фалнаутов — от чего он хотел их спасать, от борделей, от синегнойки? И чем ему мог помешать Юргылин?

Неужели улыбчивый представитель стоял за экспериментами в Красной Горе? Но разве мог такой великий джедай как отшельник отправить их на верную смерть?

И картинка снова распалась, разлетелась перепутанным пазлом...

Сила была спокойна, и Квай-Гон отчетливо видел панторанина — спящего как младенец. Никакого различия между ним и Оби-Ваном, сравнивать было удобно, вот они, рядом, лишь переводи взгляд, и оба казались совсем одинаковыми… Врал ли Прия про свою утрату?

Мэйдо не торопилась заходить в темную комнату, вертела в руках комлинк и ждала объяснений, но с чего их начать, Квай-Гон не знал.

С пророчества? С собственных подозрений? Воззвать к разуму? Как взывать, когда даже не ясно, находится ли она под гипнозом, если да, то что именно и когда Прия сумел ей внушить, один раз или несколько? Какие действия и приказы — ее личные, а какие она никогда бы не отдала? Способов выяснить это не существовало, очередная попытка «вы будете говорить только правду» была заранее обречена на провал. Квай-Гон потерпел с Мэйдо фиаско, но если и панторанину она оказалась не по зубам?

— Вы задумались, — наконец хмыкнула Мэйдо, — не к добру. Начали так интригующе...

Квай-Гон осознал, что очнулся. Он перебрал варианты и остановился на самом простом.

— Вы ввели чрезвычайное положение, — голос показался почти чужим. — Как вы собираетесь сдерживать их? Здесь нет армии, из полиции были дроиды-регулировщики, и те вряд ли пережили пожар. У вас остался один бластер. Нут вам, конечно, поможет… но точно так же он вас пристрелит, если случайно наступит вам на ногу. Ваш... ваша, — ему не жаль снизойти, — Прия всё равно что мертва. Как собираетесь выживать, эмиссар? Они отшельника святого прирезали, а уж вас…

Юргылин не сопротивлялся. Мэйдо держалась бы до последнего и не одного утащила в могилу прежде, чем угодила туда сама.

— Я не отшельник, — она пожала плечами. — Я умею за себя постоять.

— Умеете. Против пары противников, с бластером... а если без? Если против толпы?

Её самоуверенность поражала. Ее самоуверенность ее и погубит, как погубила представителя Прию… Или все-таки нет?

Прия спал. Сила молчала, если не считать странной нервозности, но эта нервозность не исходила от Мэйдо, Аты, от одаренного Оби-Вана, она шла от Нута или Пери, она была объяснима и занимала Квай-Гона мало. Поэтому он легко подтолкнул Мэйдо в комнату, и она предпочла подчиниться. Ее претензии по поводу бесцеремонного обращения имели резон, но Квай-Гон не испытывал ничего похожего на раскаяние. Он спасал ей жизнь, сейчас пытался сделать то же самое.

Некоторое время в комнате царил интимный полумрак: Мэйдо шарила по стене в поисках выключателя, а Квай-Гон счел за благо не вмешиваться. Наконец она сдалась, Квай-Гон щелкнул выключателем, маленькую комнатку залил тусклый свет, и Мэйдо с явным облегчением плюхнулась на кровать, закинула ногу на ногу и приготовилась возражать.

— Вы видели меня против толпы. Кого они боялись больше, меня или вас?

— Никого. Они боялись силы. Не великой — обычной. Но страх толпы недолог и быстро перерастает в злость. А злость толпы — страшнее пожара. Едва ли вы такое видали... — Квай-Гон поёжился, вспоминая прежние миссии. — Страх — оружие ненадёжное. Толпа должна или любить, или хотя бы отчаянно верить.

— Спросите, что я видела, что нет, — привычно огрызнулась Мэйдо. — Я вам, конечно, ничего не отвечу. Как я собираюсь выживать? Выбора у меня не осталось. Несколько месяцев я тут проторчу, пока Сенат не пришлет мне замену. Буду спать с оружием под подушкой, запирать двери, окна, оглядываться по сторонам. Еду проверять на оставшихся выживших… на арестантах, заведу их специально для этого. Выстрою бункер. Какие у вас еще предложения?

Как бы она ни крепилась, ей было безумно страшно, злая насмешка смахивала на истерику, видную в Силе, а внешне Мэйдо была раздражена. Она устала, она хотела, чтобы Квай-Гон исчез. Лучше бы — навсегда.

— Вам стоит успокоиться, — сказал он, стараясь, чтобы звучало не очень покровительственно. — Вы измотаны и слишком напряжены. Мысль об укрытии правильная, вам стоит заранее его приготовить. И найти кого-то, кому вы сможете верить — потому что в одиночку гибнут… — подумав, он добавил: — И до прихода Корпуса Справедливости не пытайтесь навязывать чрезвычайное положение. Вот тут точно вам не жить.

— Не вам мне указывать, что устанавливать. Кому я доверяю, как вы верно заметили… — Мэйдо резко помрачнела и как-то поникла. — Сядьте куда-нибудь…

Квай-Гон был рад, но сесть он мог только на кровать, что не обрадовало бы Мэйдо, поэтому он устроился на собственной лежанке на полу — так, по крайней мере, эмиссару не приходилось постоянно задирать голову.

— С ней случилось что-то страшное, — проговорила Мэйдо. — И это случилось по моей вине. Или по вашей. Я не знаю, исполнила она мою просьбу или ваш приказ…

Квай-Гон еще раз всмотрелся в Силу. Будто было различие между спящими, будто Сила вокруг панторанина окружала его, не касаясь, иначе, не так, как присутствие, которое Квай-Гон увидел при первой встрече, но это не было доказательством.

— Кто выдумал это пророчество?

— Да что вы в него вцепились? — Мэйдо не сознавала, в какие страшные дебри случайно влезла. — Я, если это облегчит вам жизнь. Возле Нэгны, когда вы ушли с этой девочкой. Мне не нужен был референдум. Вы ничего не забыли? Весь электорат собрался в городе, результаты были…

Квай-Гон махнул рукой, давая понять, что помнит подслушанный разговор и опасения, которыми обменялись два представителя, но Мэйдо шарахнулась в сторону, схватившись за бластер, и счастье еще, что не начала без разбора стрелять.

Квай-Гон покачал головой.

— Напрасно вы так боитесь меня, госпожа эмиссар, — устало сказал он. Не в первый раз, но снова не помогло.

Мэйдо теперь сидела на кровати с ногами, забившись в угол, Сила вокруг нее искрила от испуга и бешенства.

— Догадываюсь, о чем вы спросите, — простонала она. — О ваших подозрениях догадываюсь тоже. Полагаете, Прия подвела меня к мысли насчет пророчества, и полагаете правильно. Но идея была моя. Опасаетесь, что она применила ко мне ваши мерзкие техники. Может быть, не только ко мне. К кому же еще? К ублюдкам, убившим отшельника? Вы великолепны в своем деле, но там, где надо думать головой, проигрываете мне подчистую. Если бы Прия могла… хотела, нам не понадобилось бы ни это пророчество, ни ваше участие.

«Или, — подумал Квай-Гон, — кому-то проигрываешь и ты...» Сколько раз он уже менял свои версии? Сколько раз ставил главную фигуру не на ту клетку? Не сосчитать.

— Можно было повлиять на Сутра, чтобы референдум прошел без подкупа и фальсификаций. Можно было внушить вам не вмешиваться… Прия отказалась. Отличное решение, минимум усилий, максимум результата, но я не смогла ее убедить.

«Еще бы и мне немного гарантий...» Вот на что она тогда намекала? «Они присланы следить за референдумом. Это скверные, очень скверные новости», — и это тоже прояснилось. Мэйдо еще надеялась уговорить панторанина применить гипноз… Многое, очень многое стало понятным. И если бы не ревнивая дурочка Ата, кто знает, не получил бы Квай-Гон уже и тогда подтверждение тому, что услышал сегодня.

— Он… она не предупредила вас, чем чреваты игры с пророчествами? — Прия соврал или умолчал, в любом случае, с него рано было снимать подозрения, пусть Мэйдо и верно озвучила их абсолютно все.

— Она сказала, что Орден может поверить, и я обязана была попытаться. До вашего появления… нам сложнее было найти с ней общий язык.

Значит, так. Она наугад сделала выбор. Квай-Гон про себя обругал Совет и учителя в частности. «Ему-то что помешало все прямо сказать?..»

Он подумал, как расспросить ее о Красной Горе, но сначала то странное нервное в Силе, что исходило от Нута или Пери, вспыхнуло и погасло, а потом Мэйдо подалась вперед и с любопытством уставилась на баночку с яйцами.

— Это я Оби-Вану принес, — пояснил Квай-Гон, радуясь, что нужная тема сама всплыла в разговоре. — Нашел их, когда выбирался из Красной Горы. Я шел по тоннелю, и куда он вел, я так и не выяснил, но вам бы понравилось... эмиссар. Помните летучих тварей в Нэгне?

— Там тоже были эти зверьки?

Квай-Гон кивнул.

— Гора рухнула, — Мэйдо закусила губы, помрачнела, яйца перестали ее занимать. — Вы что-то случайно активировали, какой-то взрыватель… Значит, они все погибли?

Как в ней сочетались печаль из-за гибели неразумных тварей и абсолютное безразличие к гибели многих разумных, Квай-Гон не понимал до сих пор. Но он и сам надеялся, что тоннель уцелел.

— Скорее всего, нет. В тоннеле даже не воняло этой ядовитой дрянью…

«Что же тогда он у меня спросил? Там, в этой комнате?..»

— А зачем яйца вашему падавану?

— Не знаю. По старой памяти? Своего учителя я изводил тем, что постоянно таскал в Храм всякую живность…

Мэйдо засмеялась.

— Сдается мне, он этим не вдохновлялся. Надеюсь, он не был похож на того унылого типа, который отправил меня сюда от имени графов Серенно? Любитель высокопарности, пока доберется до сути… — она посмотрела на Квай-Гона с тоской. — Если вы убедились, что до утра я в относительной безопасности, будьте любезны отсюда убраться.

Квай-Гон не убедился в ее относительной безопасности. Он вообще не был уверен в ее безопасности — Прия мог притворяться и играть, даже с потерей Силы, как считал необходимым — и применять внушение, и подтолкнуть Мэйдо к нужным решениям… Но Квай-Гон понял, где должен искать ответ. Пока не прибыл шаттл, пока Мэйдо не в состоянии ни мешать, ни набиваться в компанию.

Там, где Квай-Гон однажды уже побывал, в Силе что-то блеснуло.

Он встал, подошел к двери и выключил свет. Мэйдо завозилась на кровати, вряд ли она собиралась раздеваться, но Квай-Гон постарался не выглядеть бесцеремонным мужланом и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь.

Он быстро вышел на улицу и направился к спидеру. Когда оставалось сделать буквально десяток шагов, вспыхнула фара.

Тот, кто сидел на месте пилота, не ожидал его появления. Испуганный, сжавшийся, не знающий, куда бежать.

— И куда ты собрался? — равнодушным тоном спросил Квай-Гон. — Того, что ты сделал, тебе оказалось мало?

Пери Нут взглянул на него исподлобья. Вот кто сейчас ощущался как сплошной ком злого отчаяния и готовности абсолютно на все. Разумеется, он ничего не ответил, только убрал руки с пульта управления. Квай-Гон мог бы предположить, что Пери намерен с утра завладеть шаттлом Мэйдо, но о прибытии шаттла нужно было, во-первых, узнать, во-вторых, совсем уж рехнуться.

Пери понял, что должен хоть что-то сказать.

— Не хочу быть рядом с отцом, — буркнул он.

— Чувствуешь себя виноватым?

— Не перед ним, — все так же себе под нос пробормотал Пери. — Перед Оби-Ваном… но я не знал, что так получится.

Квай-Гон тоже проворчал что-то вроде «ну да, конечно», но слишком тихо, чтобы Пери расслышал. Что бы ни задумал этот засранец, его лучше было держать в поле зрения.

— Раз не хочешь быть рядом с отцом, может, составишь компанию мне? Я собрался слетать в одно место, — и выдернул Пери с сидения пилота.

Тот медленно обошел спидер, постоял, потом уселся рядом.

— Я думал, что вы меня арестуете.

— Это не мне решать, — хмыкнул Квай-Гон, поднимая спидер. — Благодари эмиссара.

«Сомневаюсь, что она тебя пожалела, она получила в союзники твоего отца, но случись что, это ей мало поможет...» Лишь Квай-Гон оставался для Мэйдо досадной помехой, настолько, что она не стала скрывать — собиралась применить к нему его же оружие.

И как после этого прямо сказать — я должен остаться? Потому что иначе никто не даст за ее жизнь и выеденного яйца. Не самое приятное место, не самые приятные люди, не самые приятные твари, но… «Хотя бы совесть была чиста».

А если не оставаться? Если сделать иначе? И Квай-Гон держал курс к жилищу отшельника. Он мог бы лететь по памяти, но полагался на Силу — она не покинула старый фургон. Там что-то было — отчетливое, но непонятное. Сила была не прочь пошутить.

Квай-Гон посадил спидер, выключил двигатель.

— Я позвал тебя помогать, а не просиживать штаны, — напомнил он Пери.

Упрямиться тот не стал.

В фургоне не изменилось ничего. Койка, шкаф, деревянный стол, запах трав и теплой пыли. Пери пыхтел за спиной, но и не помышлял нападать или делать ноги. А Сила ровно, спокойно сияла, не давая подсказок, что же искать.

«Мы выбираем, когда действуем, и когда бездействуем — мы выбираем бездействие… я ведь здесь не просто так сижу, это я всё боюсь людей менять», — вспомнил Квай-Гон, задумчиво водя фонариком по сторонам. «Выходит, он знал? Бездействие… но тогда я гоняюсь за призраками».

Обыскивать жилище отшельника и так выглядело кощунством, а за плечом торчал Пери, и выпускать его из виду было слишком опасно. Квай-Гон открыл шкаф, но нашел только старый плащ, заношенные штаны и сухие травы. В небольшом ящичке лежало что-то, подозрительно похожее на вяленых бабушек, и Квай-Гон поспешно сунул ящик обратно на полку.

Ничего. Пусто, хотя можно было ожидать, что найдется хотя бы датапад… Пери вдруг отпрыгнул в сторону, а Квай-Гон ощутил, что в фургоне, кроме них, кто-то есть.

Пери прилип к стенке, выпучив глаза, Квай-Гон заглянул под кровать. В темноте он ни хатта не видел, но в Силе кого-то рассмотрел. И это кто-то предостерегающе зашипел.

Квай-Гон выпрямился и поманил Пери поближе.

— Попробуй его оттуда достать.

Пери почесал нос.

— Кого именно? — осторожно уточнил он.

Квай-Гон не помнил, как называется это животное.

— Оно не очень большое, — объяснил он. — Белое, с большими ушами.

Пери, который успел уже встать на колени, вскочил на ноги.

— Сами его доставайте, — насупился он. — Уши большие? Это карполес. Знаете, как они больно кусаются? У меня лишних пальцев нет.

«Ну точно сын своего отца!»

У Квай-Гона тоже не было лишних пальцев, а поэтому он решил вытащить зверька Силой. Удивительно, но тот не поддался: вцепился лапками в пол, и Квай-Гон отпустил его, опасаясь травмировать.

Но и оставлять его тоже было нельзя.

— Не хочет? — поинтересовался Пери. — А вы иначе попробуйте…

«Поучи меня еще тут», — огрызнулся Квай-Гон, но вслух спросил:

— Каким образом?

— Как вы хотите его оттуда достать? Вашей Силой? Он вас боится!

— Его хозяин владел Силой так, как мне и не снилось! — снисходительно пояснил Квай-Гон, сомневаясь, что Пери есть хоть какая-то разница.

— Это ведь дом Юргылина? — тихо спросил Пери. — Наверное, он никогда не пугал этого зверя… Вы видели, как он умирал? Он был добрый…

И, пока Квай-Гон пытался подобрать слова, чтобы разъяснить мальчишке — не ему судить о Силе и тех, кто ей владеет, Пери подошел к шкафу, покопался там, вытащил сомнительное мясо, понюхал его, но есть не стал, наклонился и положил возле кровати.

Зверек закопошился. Ричи — вот как его звали! — осторожно высунул наружу носик. Квай-Гон приподнял с кровати Силой покрывало, Пери некстати хихикнул, и Ричи тут же скрылся в убежище.

— Ринни он очень понравится, — прошептал Пери, но у Квай-Гона были свои намерения относительно зверька.

Голод пересилил ощущение опасности. Ричи показался целиком — огромные, почти размером с тельце, торчащие уши, тонкие и сильные лапки, длинный хвост, мягкая, белоснежная шерстка. Квай-Гон почувствовал чей-то взгляд… поднял голову и рядом увидел отшельника. Тот улыбнулся, кивнул и пропал.

Пери не видел, конечно же, ничего, а Ричи обнюхал угощение, шумно вздохнул, схватил мясо коротенькой передней лапкой и принялся лопать.

Квай-Гон опустил на него покрывало, Силой закутал, невзирая на громкие протесты, прислушался — зверек хоть и возмущался, но ел, — и вручил его попечению Пери.

— Вот теперь доставишь его домой в целости и сохранности, — заявил он. Пери, впрочем, не возражал.

Квай-Гон еще раз осмотрел фургон. Теперь он опасался, что дух Юргылина появится снова, но ему, судя по всему, на изъятие ценностей было плевать… И не было тут вообще ничего ценного.

«Может, я был неправ?»

Но как тогда быть? Как убедить Мэйдо отправить Прию на Корускант? Как заставить ее… «Нет, не так».

Как сделать так, чтобы она поверила? Неужели ей было мало всех доказательств, что Квай-Гон ей не враг? «И опять не так...» И Сила погасила сияние. Все исчезло, будто тот самый ответ уже найден. Какой? Зверек растопит лед — Мэйдо услышит голос разума?

Орден может помочь. Такие случаи были, может, Прия окажется среди тех, кому повезет. Он не будет мирно сидеть в подвале у Саймса, а значит, навредит себе: у него больше нет того, к чему он привык. Даже если Орден окажется бессилен — есть программы переориентации, Мэйдо слышала, как Квай-Гон предлагал Нуту их оплатить. Если ей так важен этот никчемный мальчишка, пусть будет лучше ему, а не ей. Фалнауты без него проживут, Мэйдо прекрасно справится. А сам панторанин сейчас как слепой и глухой — ему не до рухнувших чужих амбиций…

Наверное, это снова было не так, но подумать над контрдоводами Мэйдо Квай-Гон не успел.

Он закрыл за собой дверь и хотел было обойти застывшего Пери, но понял, что тот притаился неспроста.

В свете фары спидера не было никого, но вот вокруг… Агрессии в Силе не чувствовалось, просто голод.

Квай-Гон пихнул Пери в сторону фургона, схватился за меч. Он не мог точно сказать, сколько там их таится, во тьме, знал только, что надо прорваться к окруженному спидеру. С какими потерями — предположить он не мог.

Лепта шагнула на свет меча, наклонилась вперед, разинула пасть… Все было так же, как и в первую ночь. Ровно неделю назад, пусть прошла целая вечность. Квай-Гон вспомнил, как что-то очень противоречивое говорил ему Нут — что надо их убивать, когда они нападают, что можно их отогнать…

Камень ударил в землю рядом с лептой, она захлопнула пасть и наклонила голову, словно упрекая — «ну и зачем так делать?». Пери кинул еще один камень. Вторая лепта, сунувшаяся к первой, убралась обратно за спидер.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Квай-Гон, не поворачиваясь. Пока Пери не планировал метать камни в него самого, его можно было не принимать в расчет.

— Отгоняю их, — спокойно отозвался Пери. — Убить их вы всегда успеете… А если они пришли попрощаться с ним?..

Кто-то сказал, что фалнауты приручали лепт. Кто? Это было неважно, но если Юргылин и вправду…

Квай-Гон и так позволил себе зайти чересчур далеко.

Пери подобрал еще камни, и пока он это делал, лептотиолы приблизились. Их привлекал свет меча, парочка самых наглых разинула пасти, у Пери не хватало рук, и он сунул Квай-Гону Ричи, потом швырнул один за другим несколько крупных камней. Лепты ретировались.

Пери вел себя странно, но Квай-Гон эту странность себе объяснил. Хватит смертей, которые увидел насквозь испорченный мальчишка, а сегодня он увидел их целых три… может, впервые за свою короткую жизнь.

И Квай-Гон позволил Пери уйти вперед. В одной руке он держал меч, в другой — Ричи, а еще он думал, что Пери прав — легко уничтожить то, что живет так, как задумала Сила… Вот сейчас, повинуясь ее зову, он спас от верной гибели одного зверька, но если бы не Пери, убил бы нескольких.

Пери подошел совсем близко к спидеру, умудрился выключить фару, и лепты перебежали на сияние светового меча. Квай-Гон выключил меч, в любую минуту готовый включить его снова.

А потом он увидел перед собой несколько нахальных морд и услышал гудение двигателя.

Пери Нут легко поднял спидер, включил фару на высоте, развернулся и был таков. Квай-Гон смотрел на окружающих его лепт и чувствовал себя как оплеванный. Пока он носился за призраками панторан и отшельников, пятнадцатилетний мальчишка опять его обошел.

Меч Квай-Гон включать не стал. Похватал Силой все камни, до которых смог дотянуться, и разметал их в собравшихся лепт. «Почему я так сразу не сделал?» — обругал он себя, а затем отбежал на приличное расстояние. Лепты вдалеке разочарованно завизжали, и было похоже, что они все-таки заявились не с благородными целями, а просто пожрать.

Квай-Гон остановился. Ему нужно было время, чтобы осознать весь позор, и какая там Нэгна! Даже глупость в Красной Горе померкла перед тем, как ловко сделал его Пери. Нут обязательно привяжется с расспросами, и нужна была версия, которая бы не выставила Квай-Гона дураком перед всеми. Версий не было, он пошел к ферме.

Все можно было списать на усталость. На то, что слишком много пришлось пережить. Но Квай-Гон представил себе, как покатится со смеху Нут, захихикает Ата, Мэйдо… сложно сказать, хорошо если не впишет в отчет, и самым печальным было вообразить довольную синюю рожу. Поэтому Квай-Гон проклинал лепт почем свет: с них все началось, ими все и закончилось. Единственное, чему он был рад, что рядом не было Оби-Вана…

Небо над головой начинало светлеть. Тучи висели все еще низко, серые, пыльные, тронутые чадом, и Квай-Гон помнил, какие прекрасные здесь рассветы, но сейчас он и не надеялся увидеть восход. Так, посветлеет, наступит день, придет шаттл, и они покинут эту планету — Оби-Ван со своими яйцами, Квай-Гон с единственным уцелевшим дата-кристаллом. Воспоминание, что Мэйдо досталась пустышка, немного утешило.

Рассвет действительно наступил. Яркий и быстрый, где-то там, за серыми облаками, и даже краски одна за другой осветили затянутое небо, и пока Квай-Гон добрался до фермы, день уже начался.

Возле дома стояли Прия и Мэйдо. При виде Квай-Гона она выпустила руки панторанина, тот, пошатываясь, сделал несколько шагов, но замер, дожидаясь, пока Квай-Гон подойдет ближе.

— Скоро прибудет шаттл, — слабо сказал Прия.

Квай-Гон про себя поблагодарил его за информацию.

— Я полечу с вами, мастер Джинн, — и представитель оглянулся на Мэйдо.

«И все? Все так просто?»

Мэйдо умудрилась смыть с лица копоть, выглядела все равно не самым привлекательным образом и только сказала, кивнув на завернутого в покрывало зверька:

— Нелегко же вам дался этот трофей. Вы что, обменяли его на спидер? Нут уже оббегал всю ферму.

Квай-Гон смотрел на нее с сомнением. Он словно не верил, что она сама...

— Это было мое решение, — добавила Мэйдо, обнимая Прию за плечи. — Я справлюсь. Не хочу рисковать.

Панторанин обреченно покачал головой. Начать препирательства Квай-Гон ему не позволил.

— Это вам, госпожа эмиссар, — и вытащил Ричи на свет. Тот закрутил головой, повел ушами и тут же цапнул Квай-Гона за палец. — Осторожно, он кусается.

Мэйдо задрожала от восхищения. Руки ее, по крайней мере, точно тряслись, и даже перспектива стать очередной жертвой острейших зубов белоснежного Ричи ее не смутила. Ричи тоже сумел удивить: почувствовав, как она бережно взяла его за бочка, он тут же мелко заколотил тонким хвостиком и выпустил палец Квай-Гона.

— Какой же ты милый! — выдохнула Мэйдо, нежно прижимая к себе зверька.

«Ну, хоть в этот раз не в адрес синей морды», — с облегчением подумал Квай-Гон. Все решилось само собой и практически идеально.

Хлопнула дверь, и на пороге показался Оби-Ван. Он счастливо вскрикнул, завидев на руках Мэйдо Ричи, перевел взгляд на учителя, покраснел до самых ушей и тут же исчез в доме.

— Кажется, я смутила вашего падавана, — заметила Мэйдо, зарываясь в роскошную шерстку. Ричи урчал и подергивал ушами и хвостиком. — Он явно не ожидал увидеть меня в вашей спальне. Зашел за яйцами… неудобно получилось.

— Джедай обязан блюсти целомудрие, — тут же вклинился Прия. Покинула Сила его или нет, но вот ехидство никуда не исчезло.

«Ты-то бы помолчал», — взмолился Квай-Гон, прикидывая, что будет объяснять Оби-Вану, если тому взбредет в голову спросить, как вяжется отповедь учителя о любви к человечеству и эмиссар, будь она трижды неладна, где ей быть совсем не должно.

Спасли положение Нут и Ата.

— Да что же тебя к ранкорам в жопы! — заорал во все горло Нут, выбегая из-за угла. Ата спешила следом. — Где спидер? Это что еще за… А, — поник он, рассмотрев, что «это» уснуло на руках эмиссара. — Где этот мелкий, паршивый говнюк?

— Мастеру Джинну, — ворчливо заметила Ата, — было ночью не до слежки за Пери.

Взгляд, который она метнула на Мэйдо, Квай-Гона порадовал. «Нечего было кокетничать!»

— А зря растерялись, — влез представитель с ядовитой улыбкой.

— Только попробуйте подбить клинья к миледи Шани, — предупредила Мэйдо.

— Да больно мне надо, — оправдался Квай-Гон, и обмен любезностями вышел крайне двусмысленный.

— Всего-то — отменная пластика, — съязвила Ата, но Мэйдо не повела даже ухом. — Деньги воистину творят чудеса!

Кого меньше всех занимала эта комедия, так это Нута.

— Где Пери? — опять спросил он.

— Пери… — Квай-Гон задумался. — Удрал. На спидере.

В конце концов, когда Пери поймают, если вообще его соберется кто-то ловить, они будут уже далеко.

— Догадываюсь, — почесал голову Нут. — Есть тут один городишко… Он далеко, но топлива хватит. Община религиозных фанатиков.

Квай-Гон вспомнил, что в сведениях о планете упоминался второй населенный пункт, но на самом деле его будто не существовало.

— Секта, — пояснил Прия. — Живут здесь с начала колонизации, но они не граждане, им безразличны и референдумы, и торговля. Обеспечивают себя сами…

— Сношаются веками между собой, — хмыкнул Нут.

— Никакими благами не пользуются, — продолжал панторанин, — ни дроидами, ни датападами, но берут на работу тех, кто приходит со своими.

— Содержат кучу местных бездельников, — кивнул Нут, найдя между собой и фанатиками что-то общее.

— Пери будет им интересен, — со вздохом сказала Ата. Она погрустнела — наверное, знала уже обо всем. «Не только мне не везет с учениками...» — У него были прекрасные наработки. Жалко, что все погибло. Но он восстановит… и он уедет.

Она еще раз вздохнула, повернулась, направилась к дому.

— И что, хорошие наработки? — окликнул ее Нут.

Ата остановилась.

— Если бы я так умела, не стала бы здесь сидеть, — бросила она и скрылась за дверью.

Нут посмотрел ей вслед, махнул рукой.

— Поеду за ним, — объявил он. — Он ведь упрямый. Весь в меня.

— Что будете делать? — заинтересованно спросила Мэйдо. — Вернете его, а потом?

— Вашей компенсации за ущерб, — прищурился Нут, — хватит, чтобы отправить его учиться. Упрямство и голова, что еще надо ему в этой жизни?

Квай-Гон был категорически с ним не согласен, но спорить уже не было сил. Прия открыл рот, но никто так и не узнал, что он собирался добавить.

Вспыхнуло небо, раздался гул, разошлись облака, на секунду блеснуло в просвете — может, солнце, может, сгорающее топливо. Шаттл медленно заходил на посадку, покачиваясь и выравниваясь, примеряясь к незнакомой местности. Он какое-то время висел далеко за фермой, обдавая все вокруг ярким пламенем, а потом мягко сел, и землю сотряс глухой удар.

Оби-Ван выскочил на улицу, сжимая в руках баночку с яйцами. Он не видел посадку и хлопал глазами, надеясь, что ничего нехорошего уже не произойдет.

— Шаттл прибыл, — сказал ему Квай-Гон. — Пора домой.


	25. Глава 25

Зал Совета заливал свет, а Квай-Гон чувствовал, как заливается краской. Гнева или смущения — он не знал и сам.

— Стул кухонный, одна штука, восстановлению не подлежит. Я против оплаты этого счета, пусть платит Сенат. Это оскорбление Ордена.

— Орден оскорбляет то, что ты эту чушь читал, а не просто подмахнул счёт!

— Вот ты счетам и подмахивай дальше, у нас в казне вообще ничего не останется! Отправьте стулья в Сенат, бюджет Республики все стерпит.

— Что они сделали со стулом?

— Здесь сказано…

— Я не глухой!

Йода молча ухмылялся, показывая острые мелкие зубки. Йоде было весело, Совету — скучно. Более того — Совет, в отличие от Йоды, не интересовали ни проблемы, с которыми пришлось столкнуться во время миссии, ни результаты, — ничего, кроме счета Нута и покушения на орденскую казну.

— Сарай, временно не используемый. Восстановлению не подлежит.

— Что Квай-Гон сделал с сараем?

— Вон он стоит, у него и спросите, магистр. Меня там не было, я понятия не имею, чем Квай-Гону помешал этот несчастный сарай.

Но никто ничего не спросил.

— Крохобор этот Нут, это даже смешно.

— Вы сейчас еще больше смеяться будете, магистр. Баночка для яиц.

— Каких яиц? Судя по счету, они почти ничего не ели.

— Опять Квай-Гон притащил в Храм незнамо что?

— И это незнамо что уже опять где-то ползает...

— Зачем они туда ездили?

— Не за яйцами же, магистр. Наблюдали референдум.

— Зачем там вообще референдум?

— Мне кто-нибудь скажет, что мы сейчас обсуждаем?

— Венисиолу. Это планета. Мы там преодолели кризис.

— Спасибо. А если мы его преодолели, о чём тогда разговор?

Квай-Гон покосился на Оби-Вана. Тот на Совете присутствовал в первый раз, искренне надеясь, что и в последний, спрятаться за учителя ему не позволяли гордость и опасения нарушить этикет. Квай-Гон был близок к тому, чтобы развернуться и уйти: не заседание, а цирк, у этого цирка, возможно, были свои причины, а финансовые претензии Нута послужили лишь поводом. Но быть может, и нет.

* * *

Нут не стал рассыпаться в церемониях. Он оглядел всех по очереди, остановился на Ате, в этот момент показавшейся в дверях, кивнул на сарай, в котором стоял ее спидер.

— Ты мне будешь нужна, — бросил он. — Сама знаешь, Пери…

Ата, хмурясь, сделала несколько шагов.

— Пришел шаттл, — уже раздражаясь, пояснил Нут. — Наши друзья покидают нас, так что прощайся. Нам некогда.

Ата растерянно переводила взгляд с Оби-Вана на Прию. Квай-Гон понимал ее сомнения: с одной стороны — панторанин, к которому она пылала чувствами, с другой — Пери, и его она тоже не могла оставить один на один со вспыльчивым и несдержанным на язык отцом.

Нут, махнув рукой, ушел выгонять спидер. Ата неловко улыбнулась, обняла Оби-Вана за плечи, и бедный падаван опять зарделся.

— Я рада была с тобой познакомиться, — проговорила она. — Из тебя получится прекрасный джедай.

Смущенный Оби-Ван забыл, как дышать, но Ата уже шагнула к представителю. Здесь ее поджидало препятствие, и Мэйдо, усмехнувшись, отошла, все еще тиская Ричи.

— Прощайте? — неуверенно спросила Ата. — А вы обещали… — и голос ее слегка дрогнул.

Загрохотали направляющие рельсы — Нут выкатил из сарая спидер. Ата оглянулась, потом протянула руки к Прие, словно не веря, что может его обнять. Представителя уже не мотало, как пьяного, но взгляд изменился навсегда…

— Взгляните вокруг, — он обвел рукой в воздухе, — зла здесь нет. Оно ушло. Не верите? Я вам больше не нужен.

Ата, всхлипнув, кинулась ему на шею. Хмыкнула Мэйдо, покачала головой. Ревновала она или нет, Квай-Гон не понял, но точно знал, к чему относилась ее ухмылка: она не забыла его слова, она знала, что зло все еще здесь — не только в чудовищах и безруких…

Потом Ата обернулась к Квай-Гону. Она даже руки за спину спрятала, давая понять, что нежности кончились, и Мэйдо снова скривила губы. Нут уже завел двигатель и нетерпеливо высунулся из спидера.

— Ну… прощайте, — вздохнула Ата. «Все еще дуется», — решил Квай-Гон. — Приятно было познакомиться.

Один ее бросил, другой предал. «Она хорошая, и совсем одна. Повезло ей, что ничего не вышло...»

Нут вылез, подошел к остальным. Казалось, он хочет что-то сказать, но никак не решается.

— Это тебе, — сказала Ата, подходя к Оби-Вану и снимая с шеи дата-кристалл на цепочке. — Надеюсь, он тебе пригодится. Надежный и очень емкий.

Падаван в очередной раз покраснел, но подарок принял. Ата засмеялась и обняла его.

— Ты многого добьешься, — пообещал Оби-Вану Нут. — Может, мы о тебе еще услышим? — и тепло пожал ему руку, повернулся к Квай-Гону: — Ну, и тебе не хворать. Шороху, конечно, навел ты тут знатно, но хатт знает, может быть, без тебя были бы вовсе кранты. Ата, пойдем. У нас мало времени…

* * *

Магистр Винду был единственным, не считая Йоды, кто участия в обсуждении счета не принимал. Сейчас, когда все взгляды обратились к Квай-Гону и Оби-Вану, он только что не постучал датападом, призывая к порядку. Магистра Винду мало интересовали траты бюджета Ордена, банки, стулья и сараи. Квай-Гон подозревал, что в датападе магистра открыт совсем другой документ.

Винду кашлянул. Наступила тишина.

— Раз вопросы по поводу ущерба имуществу господина Нута улажены, — тоном, не допускающим возражений, произнес Винду, — позвольте ознакомить Совет с рядом выдержек из доклада Сенату… Не в их правилах делиться столь конфиденциальными документами, но слишком уж… — магистр многозначительно посмотрел на Квай-Гона. — После этого вам будут понятны требования, которые я озвучу в конце. Итак…

Винду, рисуясь, пролистал текст доклада. У Мэйдо было достаточно времени, чтобы изложить все детально и обстоятельно. «Когда твоё имя назвали в Совете, магистр Винду прямо сказал, что доверять тебе задание на Венисиоле можно только ради того, чтобы ты дал повод сослать тебя куда-нибудь в глушь, на болоте Орден перед лягушками представлять...» Весь вид магистра ясно говорил, что подходящие места он успел подобрать.

— Итак, — повторил Винду. — «При содействии представителей Ордена успешно завершена ликвидация аборигенной группы, подверженной неизвестной мутации и представлявшей угрозу для местного населения. По предварительным оценкам, жертвами мутировавшей группы стали от сорока до трехсот разумных...»

Йода крякнул. Квай-Гон, даже если бы его и спросили, не смог ничего пояснить. Дело было не в цифрах — их Мэйдо, скорее всего, взяла из головы.

— Да, великий магистр, — кивнул Винду, — потери среди местного населения значительные. Эмиссар Мэйдо получила от Сената разрешение на ликвидацию, операция проведена без потерь с нашей стороны.

Квай-Гон скосился на Йоду. Тот пристально рассматривал собственные лапки. Винду опять пролистал доклад.

— «При участии представителей Ордена проведена предварительная разведка местности в районе Дальних Скал, на участке под названием “Красная Гора” обнаружена неизвестная база, предположительно связанная с появлением мутации у аборигенного населения. При проникновении на базу был автоматически активирован установленный взрыватель, деактивировать взрывное устройство не удалось по причине отсутствия времени, при взрыве базы потерь нет».

— Я так понимаю, данных по этой горе тоже нет? — ворчливо спросил Пло Кун. Почему-то его это заинтересовало.

Винду с готовностью вчитался в доклад.

— Практически. Какие-то описания помещений, на основании чего сделаны выводы… Эмиссар сообщает, что эксперименты проводились с ведома губернатора Уббара Сутра. Кстати, о Сутре, — Винду хмыкнул. — Со стороны эмиссара было поспешным решением, но, цитирую: «За преступления против Республики, а именно: пособничество в проведении неустановленных экспериментов над аборигенным населением, приведшим к многочисленным жертвам; халатность и злоупотребление властными полномочиями; подкуп избирателей; проведение незаконного референдума и фальсификацию документов учета; растрату средств бюджета; незаконное строительство и незаконное изъятие земель у собственников; покушение на убийство полномочных представителей Сената и Ордена; организацию убийства журналиста Риза; покушение на убийство падавана Оби-Вана Кеноби; похищение падавана Оби-Вана Кеноби и Пери Нута, в связи с наступлением чрезвычайных обстоятельств и невозможностью обеспечить содержание под стражей губернатор Уббар Сутр приговорен к высшей мере наказания, приговор приведен в исполнение на месте». Это не все… «Решительные и правомерные действия по предупреждению массовых беспорядков во время стихийного бедствия». Есть еще кое-что, но Квай-Гона оно не касается...

— Блестящие формулировки, — заметила Ади Галлия. — Не знаю, где Сенат взял этого эмиссара, но чувствуется почерк профессионала. У нас таких, кажется, нет.

«Ты даже не представляешь», — вяло подумал Квай-Гон. Он ожидал чего угодно, но только не этого. Мэйдо прямо сказала, о чем доложит в Сенат, и зная, что Совет уже в курсе всего, что случилось под Нэгной, она почему-то все изменила. Это озадачило не только Квай-Гона, но и Йоду, и Йода тоже молчал.

На обратном пути Прия не покидал своей каюты. Точнее, каюты эмиссара, и если он и выбирался, то лишь для того, чтобы связаться с Мэйдо — общались они подолгу, за закрытыми дверями, и ни разу Квай-Гон не был допущен к беседе. Все, что передал ему Прия уже при подлете к Корусканту, было пожелание как можно меньше писать про выводы и предпринятые действия, как можно больше — про факты и свершившиеся события. Для чего-то это понадобилось Мэйдо, и Квай-Гон снисходительно пошел ей навстречу, хотя, перечитывая свой отчет, пришел к выводу, что выглядит он крайне неубедительно.

— Скромность — благодетель, — из своего угла провещал Йода, недобро зыркнув на Квай-Гона. У него были слова представителя Прии против официальных отчетов. Против доклада полномочного представителя Сената Йеллы Мэйдо, принятого и одобренного доклада, иначе, был уверен Квай-Гон, он никогда не попал бы в Орден...

— Как видишь, — хмыкнул Винду, — твое присутствие оценено как необходимое. А действия — как высокопрофессиональные.

— Героем Квай-Гон показал себя, — Йода поднял лапку, предупреждая возможный бессмысленный и совершенно не относящийся к делу спор магистров. — Героем, да. Показал, что не зря мастером его сделали, пусть ни одного он ученика пока рыцарем не увидел. О людях заботился больше, чем о себе, м-м?

Магистр Винду с сомнением смерил Квай-Гона взглядом. Не бывает героев среди своих, а они ведь когда-то были в одном «клане» юнлингов. Странно подумать, как разнесла их судьба: один мотается по заданиям, а другой почти не покидает Храм, погружённый в дела правления.

— Наградить его надо,— строго продолжил Йода. — Магистр Винду, что требуют Сенат и полномочный эмиссар?

— Джедая, разумеется, — Винду уставился в датапад, потом наконец отложил его. — Понятно, что там сейчас никого, а ситуация нестабильная. Сенатор Валорум несколько раз подчеркнул, что представитель Ордена должен разбираться в ситуации. С чего сенатор и эмиссар вдруг сочли, что вообще могут требовать — не знаю, но выбор невелик, вариант всё равно только один.

Йода покивал:

— Один, да.

Квай-Гон приготовился очередной раз браниться с Советом. Или нет, он пока не решил. Что это — обещанная почетная ссылка или крик о помощи? За то время, что они добирались до Корусканта, случиться могло все, что угодно. «Я не сказала, что я не в восторге, мастер Джинн», — да, Мэйдо была непредсказуема. Откровенная лесть, справедливая оценка? Что значил ее доклад, противоречащий всем словам, всем поступкам?

— Награждать героев важно не меньше, чем наказывать зло, м-м? Тогда люди видят справедливость. Настоящим мастером Квай-Гон станет; настоящим рыцарем станет Прия Шани. Так решил Совет.

* * *

— Мне незачем возвращаться.

Квай-Гон проводил взглядом улетающий спидер.

— Все, над чем я работала, сохранено в голонете, — объяснил панторанин. — Все об этой планете… Сударыня, вас же не затруднит?..

— О, конечно, миледи, — с улыбкой ответила Мэйдо. Весь обмен любезностями был исключительно для Квай-Гона. — Как только господин Нут вернется, я попрошу у него спидер и заберу ваши вещи, если они уцелели.

Они только что не обменялись поклонами. Оби-Ван потихоньку смылся в дом.

— Закройтесь на все замки, госпожа эмиссар, когда мы уйдем, — Квай-Гон ей приказал, сознавая, что нарывается на ответную грубость. — Не хотелось бы, чтобы господин Нут обнаружил ваш труп.

— Придется рискнуть его психикой, — притворно засокрушалась Мэйдо. — Мой пилот, как вы сможете убедиться, своеобразен. Как бы он не пристрелил вас, если не получит от меня прямой приказ, вот о чем беспокойтесь.

И она, посмеиваясь, тоже ушла. Прия — за ней. Квай-Гон еще долго стоял, рассматривая окрестности фермы. Ошибкой было оставлять без присмотра не Пери, а этих двоих. Ошибкой было следовать непонятному зову и мчаться в жилище отшельника. Ошибкой, но разве мало Квай-Гон их успел совершить?..

Сборы не заняли много времени. Оби-Ван забрал сломанный меч, прикрыл крышкой баночку с яйцами, успел что-то перехватить на кухне и теперь топтался, поджидая Мэйдо и Прию. Ему не терпелось улететь, и, может, это было правильно. Не стоило слушать Йоду, не стоило брать его на эту планету — насмотрится еще на кровь и дерьмо. А вот представители… запаздывали, сильно запаздывали, по мнению Квай-Гона, настолько, насколько им нужно было бы время… Он сказал себе, что его это не касается.

Потом они появились — с легкими улыбками, будто знали что-то, неведомое остальным. «Меня это все не касается», — раздраженно напомнил себе Квай-Гон.

Ветер стих. Облака были все еще слишком серые, слишком низкие, но Венисиола оправлялась от урагана. Деревья распрямлялись, тянулись к свету, поднималась прибитая трава, и даже ферма, похоже, пострадала не слишком. Где-то там, за облаками, сияло солнце… и это внушало надежду. Когда-нибудь оно пробьется сюда, когда-нибудь все это обязательно кончится.

Оби-Ван немного отстал, Мэйдо о чем-то переговаривалась с представителем. Потом Прия обернулся, загадочно улыбаясь.

— У фалнаутов столько историй... Есть про Красную Гору. Некогда она была островом, а вокруг неё было море. И на этот остров попал фалнаут. В те годы на Красной Горе отдыхали птичьи дети — это духи из фольклорных легенд...

— Нашел время байки травить…

— Как пожелаете, мастер Джинн, — склонился Прия и тихо-тихо, на грани слуха, прибавил: — Но позвольте вас попросить быть сдержаннее. Госпожа эмиссар и так позволяет вам больше, чем положено по протоколу — боюсь, чтобы хоть как-то держать вас в рамках. А то уважение к званию важная для рыцарей добродетель... я слышал.

По крайней мере, ему хватило ума, деликатности или осторожности не говорить это вслух и не позорить Квай-Гона напоследок при эмиссаре. Но, конечно же, Мэйдо не могла не взять реванш.

— Нет-нет, мне интересно. Что дальше?

Прия снова слегка поклонился. И улыбнулся — вложив в улыбку, что по правилам этой игры приказ Мэйдо был и будет выше нежелания Квай-Гона.

— Грустная история. Бедняга понял, что считанные дни остались до того, как он умрёт, и только одно тяготило его: что он не увидит больше своё новорожденное дитя. Его плач тронул сердце птичьих детей; легко и быстро они полетели в его родное стойбище, обернули тряпицей дитя и принесли его на скалу. Проснувшись, фалнаут увидел рядом свёрток, из которого тянулись тонкие длинные щупальца, и... — Прия печально вздохнул. — Он убил напугавшее его «чудовище» одним ударом и только потом понял, кто это был.

Он замолчал, продолжая гаденько улыбаться, и оставалось домысливать, к чему он выдал невразумительную местную сказочку.

Шаттл ждал за фермой — небольшой, очень современный, сверкающий, шлюз был открыт, и рядом стоял надменный арканианин. Он держал бластер и лишь при виде своей нанимательницы слегка расслабился, Мэйдо помахала ему рукой, ускорила шаг, они о чем-то заговорили. Квай-Гон придержал Оби-Вана, у которого в глазах светился дикий восторг. Неудивительно — шаттл даже у Квай-Гона вызвал интерес, что уж говорить о мальчике, который до этого видел только корыто...

Как Мэйдо удалось заполучить в пилоты арканианина, было неясно. Не иначе, и тут все решили деньги.

Арканианин убрался в шаттл. Вернулась Мэйдо, подошла к Оби-Вану.

— Мне нечего тебе подарить, только кредитные чипы, но, боюсь, твоего учителя такой подарок не обрадует. Если хочешь, я дам тебе немного удачи? На моей родине есть такое поверье, — и она вдруг нежно и порывисто обняла его. — Ты молодец. Твой учитель может тобой гордиться. Я бы гордилась таким учеником…

Эти нежности начинали утомлять. Оби-Ван, который уже устал за сегодня краснеть, взглянул на Квай-Гона, и тот жестом отправил обласканного падавана в шаттл.

— Давайте прощаться, — Мэйдо сказала это обоим, но подошла только к Прие, коснулась руки. — Я никогда не забуду того, что вы сделали для меня. Больше, чем могли. Больше, чем я могла от вас требовать. Идите. Долгие проводы всегда не к добру.

«Да уже достаточно напрощались...» Панторанин поклонился, без слов повернулся, пошел к шаттлу. Мэйдо смотрела ему вслед, пока он не скрылся в шлюзе.

— А если я сейчас прикажу вам остаться? — спросила она.

Квай-Гон тоже смотрел на шаттл: было бы проще, если бы он улетел. Нет опасности для Оби-Вана, нет опасности от...

— Я останусь. Под вашу ответственность за меня, мою жизнь и всё, что я натворю.

— Я обдумаю ваши слова, — пообещала Мэйдо, слегка улыбнувшись. Квай-Гон пожал ее протянутую руку — она почти не ответила. — Времени у меня будет достаточно.

— Удачи… госпожа эмиссар.

Квай-Гон чувствовал взгляды. Не в Силе, просто так, — Нута, Аты, Пери… Мэйдо была здесь, остальных не было, но словно каждый хотел ему что-то сказать и никак не решался. Но кто бы мог ожидать от них красноречия?

Уже у шлюза Квай-Гон обернулся.

Мэйдо не спеша уходила, и Квай-Гон ждал, что она оглянется. Но она вошла в рощицу, скрылась за деревьями и вот уже совсем исчезла из вида…

Квай-Гон развернулся, зашел в шаттл и закрыл за собой шлюз.

* * *

Квай-Гон шёл по коридору к залу Совета и вспоминал собственную вигилию. Ему девятнадцать лет, вокруг тёмная ночь, серебристое голографическое пламя бросает отсветы на статуи древних магистров, а те смотрят сурово и строго.

Видят.

Его сомнения и страхи, его суетность и тщеславие, но и готовность жертвовать собой, и жажду служить людям. Что-то они увидели в Прие Шани?..

Но для девятнадцатилетнего Квай-Гона вигилия была заслуженной наградой. Для Прии — наказанием, унижением. Сиди, бессильный, под взором древних. Думай.

«Почему мастерам вигилия не положена? Я бы тоже подумал».

Впрочем, хватило времени, пока он ждал под дверью.

За ней Совет спрашивал будущего рыцаря, помнит ли он Кодекс, какой путь он выберет: стража, защитника или советника — все эти бесконечные, бессмысленные вопросы, ответы на которые заучивают вместо школьных уроков малолетки, чтобы во сне увидеть собственную вигилию и своё посвящение.

Им снится, что их выгоняют вон, и они плачут... но для некоторых сон остаётся сном.

Осторожно, не особо уверенно, Квай-Гон подошёл к коленопреклонённому Прие. Волосы ему уже обстригли почти под ноль, оставив коротенькую косичку сбоку — символ статуса, которого у него никогда не было.

«Зачем посвящать того, у кого даже нет Силы?!»

Сомкнутые веки, заострившиеся черты лица — как этого измученного мальчика можно было хоть на минуту счесть злым гением? Здесь, в рыжем свете Корусканта, он был тем, чем был в самом деле: больным, испуганным, ничего не осознающим дурачком, втянутым в игры сильных мира сего, в которых даже Квай-Гон ничего не понимал.

— Веруешь ли ты в Ашлу, Богана и Бенду? — спросил он.

Древние боги джедаев. Их имена поминали попусту все, кому не лень, не думая, что... неважно.

— Я верю в то, что есть свет, есть тьма и есть равновесие, — ответил Прия.

«Эта вера отняла у тебя Силу, а ты продолжаешь в том же духе».

— Тогда встань и говори со мной, как брат с братом.

Сколько лет Квай-Гон мечтал однажды произнести эти слова? Сколько лет Сила отказывала ему? И говорить их теперь этому клоуну синему, который ни дня в своей жизни...

«Нельзя». Гнев сейчас категорически нельзя.

Бессмысленные слова древнего обряда сыпались сухими горошинами из мешка:

— Ашла велит тебе быть милосердным...

— Боган велит тебе быть справедливым...

— Бенду велит тебе хранить тайны...

— Теперь склонись перед вечностью и слушай меня, как слушал бы её...

Фарс, глупый фарс, не более того. Утешительный приз инвалиду за старание — двум инвалидам. У одного нет Силы, у другого нет учеников, достойных рыцарства. Одного делают рыцарем, другой давно уже мастер.

«Бессмысленно».

— Я признаю тебя достойным, — Квай-Гон отсёк мечом косичку.

«Достойным чего?»

— Я признаю тебя равным, — он протянул руку, помогая встать.

«Есть своя правда: в этом унижении мы равны».

— Я признаю тебя лучшим, — Квай-Гон припал на одно колено и защёлкнул у панторанина на талии пояс с мечом. Которым тот не умел владеть. «Фарс, фарс, фарс...»

Ученики его предали, не дойдя до конца. Этот синий не понимал, какая честь ему оказана, и насколько оскорбительна эта честь.

— Славься, Прия Шани, рыцарь Республики!

«Но почему он плачет от счастья?»

Рыцарь не может быть жалким. Рыцарь не может не владеть мечом и словом. К чему стремился Прия Шани? Что хотел? Что хотел, что получил сам Квай-Гон — заслуженную награду? Такую, что стыдно взглянуть на Совет...

И все-таки — ученик, и значит, Квай-Гон теперь за него отвечает. По чьей же прихоти, вине или планам? Может быть, Силы?

— Иди и исполни свой долг.

Йода выглядел очень довольным. То ли посвящением, то ли тем, что все обошлось малой кровью: сплавить мальчишку, от которого все равно никакого проку, туда, где ему самое место, угодить Сенату, поставить на место Квай-Гона… Магистр Винду удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Со временем ты простишь себя за грех, которого не совершал, и всё вернётся, — продолжал Йода.

Оби-Ван торчал неподалеку от зала Совета, и сложно было сказать, ревнует он к панторанину или просто досадует, что ничего не увидел своими глазами. Никаких изменений в представителе… нет, теперь уже рыцаре Шани он заметить не мог, но бросился к нему и прижался, как к родному отцу. Квай-Гон решил, что не стоит портить момент. Панторанин сейчас улетит, Оби-Ван останется, а Квай-Гон по-прежнему его учитель, незыблемый авторитет.

Было еще кое-что, что Квай-Гон до сих пор не сказал.

— Спасибо за Оби-Вана.

Прия сдержанно кивнул — крыть ему было нечем.

* * *

«Мы запускаем цепь событий, но не отслеживаем её. Каждый из нас проживает свою историю, не зная и не имея права знать о чужих, ученик. Хотя... должен признаться: мне тоже любопытно, куда приведёт эта цепь. И приведёт ли куда-нибудь…»

Учитель Дуку любил рассуждать. Квай-Гон нередко думал, что тот поспешил с выбором падавана, но со временем начал замечать, что сам стал похож на своего учителя. Эти же слова, один в один, Квай-Гон повторил Оби-Вану, когда тот, прижатый к стенке, признался, что потерял доверенный ему дата-кристалл.

Это не удивило. Будто все было подстроено так, чтобы не осталось от этой миссии ни следа, ни зацепки. Да и были ли лепты и Нэгна, Красная Гора и референдум, пророчество и пожар, губернатор и Мэйдо, и Ата, и Нут, и Пери? Было ли это все, потерянное в странной дымке, словно оставшейся от пожара?

«Чёрно-белая маска может только сгореть...»

Представитель… рыцарь Прия Шани, бесспорно, был, и статус Квай-Гона он подтвердил окончательно. Ученик, которого он ни дня не учил. Насмешка Силы. Подделка, фальсификация, фальшивые люди с фальшивыми лицами, подложные события, факты, канувшие в небытие. Прошли перед глазами и исчезли, и ничего, кроме дрожи от ночного кошмара.

Кое-что, впрочем, еще сохранилось.

— Я ждал тебя несколько дней назад, — заметил учитель Дуку с некоторой обидой. Да, стоило зайти к нему раньше. — Я ведь предупреждал.

— Что вам мешало сказать мне прямо? — не выдержал Квай-Гон. — Обо всех этих… подводных камнях?

У «подводных камней» было имя, цели, была даже жизнь. Очень, возможно, недолгая. Учитель наклонил голову, терпеливо ждал.

— О гиперпространственных путях, о представителях, об эмиссарах, наконец?

— Гиперпространственные пути тебя не касаются, — сказал учитель неожиданно резко, и Квай-Гон поморщился. — Что касается эмиссаров… сядь.

Квай-Гон послушался. Говорить учитель мог часами, главное было — выцеплять из его речи важное и кивать в нужных местах.

— Политика и бизнес — не твоя сильная сторона. Я настаивал, чтобы Мэйдо сообщила тебе о своих полномочиях, Совет далеко, она близко, а ты не слишком чтишь авторитеты. Но она заявила… — Дуку замолк, но Квай-Гон и сам мог додумать: «Занимайтесь лучше своими шаттлами». — Не знаю, чем ты себя проявил, но она выгораживала тебя после Нэгны. Я был зол. Исключительно зол. На вас обоих, — уточнил он и снова помолчал. — Как ты смог вообще с ней поладить?

Посмотрел он с подозрением, Квай-Гон пожал плечами. Если учитель называл это «поладить», то с Прией Шани они стали друзьями не разлей вода.

— Было два варианта, — неохотно признался учитель, — но Валорум выбрал ее. Они быстро договорились, да и специалист она несравненно сильнее. Настоял Валорум, настояла моя семья. Когда на кону очень большие деньги и очень высокий пост, все решает квалификация посредника.

Квай-Гон попытался изобразить что-то среднее между удивлением, улыбкой и недоверием.

— Вы знакомы с докладом Сенату?

— Доклад меня не интересует, — отмахнулся учитель. — Важнее то, что пост губернатора занял человек, который сможет сделать из этой планеты сильный транспортный центр.

— Она там ненадолго, — возразил Квай-Гон, подумав о разочаровании представителя… хатт его побери, рыцаря Шани. Как эта насмешка над Орденом сможет кого-нибудь защитить? — Пока Сенат не пришлет эмиссару Мэйдо замену.

— Сенат никого не пришлет. Кто будет менять профессионала такого уровня на политика, способного только красть? А другого туда никто не отправит. Теперь там твой ученик…

— Который подтвердил мое звание мастера, — перебил Квай-Гон. — Ученик достоин своего учителя?

— Ученик всегда достоин учителя, — печально сообщил Дуку. Раскаивался ли он, что сам когда-то выбрал Квай-Гона? — Какие бы ошибки он ни совершил. Когда-то я признал тебя равным, забыл?

Что-то блеснуло знакомое, но Квай-Гон никак не мог вспомнить. Все посвящение было таким же, как видения в Красной Горе. Там тоже явились ученики… достойные своего мастера.

— Первый мой ученик пал на темную сторону, — сказал Квай-Гон и поднялся. — Вторая покинула Орден, предпочтя служение собственным страстям служению людям. Этому я их научил? Этому вы учили меня? Кто из нас оказался учителем хуже?

А Оби-Ван? Но Дуку молчал. Не поддавался на откровенные провокации, хотя Квай-Гон изо всех сил старался поссориться с ним. Мэйдо, конечно, увидела то, что учитель стремился скрыть: «К вам отправился мой ученик, было бы весьма неплохо, если бы вы в него ткнули вашими полномочиями, но плохо уже то, что отправился именно он… Я не доверяю ему, а как насчет вас, эмиссар?»

— Мой нынешний ученик несколько раз чуть не погиб по собственной глупости. Потерял мой последний шанс дополнить доклад эмиссара. Этому я его научил?

— Возможно, — загадочно улыбнулся учитель. Совсем как панторанин, не хватало только пары местных легенд. — Разве надо что-то там дополнять?

— Вы же с ним не знакомы, — напомнил Квай-Гон и внезапно уверился, что Дуку принял в подготовке доклада непосредственное участие.

«Все мы пытаемся исполнять свой долг, и все мы сбиваемся с пути...» О чем магистр-отшельник спросил тогда? О чем-то важном. Что же ему ответить?..

Но какое это теперь имеет значение?

— У меня есть вот это, — и Квай-Гон, покопавшись в кармане, протянул учителю Дуку единственное доказательство того, что все было на самом деле. — Какая ирония, правда, учитель? Нет ничего, кроме обрывка старого флимзипласта.

Дуку взял обрывок с недоверием, повертел в руке, всмотрелся. Квай-Гон наблюдал за ним с плохо скрытым ехидством: деньги ведь любят счет. Вот он, выписан. Можно оплачивать.

— Где ты нашел его?

— В Красной Горе, — и Квай-Гон снова вспомнил: «Ошибка — не смертельно, пока ты успеваешь её осознать и исправить...»

Что он мог исправить? Цепь событий?

— Тайпока, — учитель похмыкал. — Надо же, никогда об этом месте не слышал.

Квай-Гон тоже не слышал. Но кое-что все-таки мог сообщить.

— Это столица Камино. Я узнал — там торгуют рыбой.

**Конец**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dangerous Freight - Опасный груз](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929448) by [Altra_Realta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta), [EireneShulah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EireneShulah/pseuds/EireneShulah), [julyp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyp/pseuds/julyp)




End file.
